


Suits & Skins

by chichirichick



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 48
Words: 157,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichirichick/pseuds/chichirichick
Summary: AU SoMa. Maka and Soul work together, albeit remotely, until their success at the office leads to an expansion and an upgrade to face to face. Let's just say they've gotten off on the wrong foot and there's a lot to find out about one another as both of them try in vain to avoid the dreaded office romance. And of course, neither of them are really what meets the eye.
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans, Marie Mjolnir/Franken Stein
Comments: 69
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

The groan from Soul's mouth was absurd, elongated to the point where his throat felt grated down. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Language," Liz reminded softly from a few desks away.

Soul sent her a scowl. "How do you expect me to react? She sends me _another_ email with _another_ little-miss-perfectionist correction to work I've already combed through at least twelve times." He took a look at the message on the screen again before lowering the cursing to under his breath. "Maka _fucking_ Albarn. I need her like I need a fucking hole in my head."

"Soul…" Liz chided.

"She's up my ass constantly," it was over, Soul was on a roll and all the rest could be forgotten. This wasn't even their first project together, but doing the first one right meant every time the boss had something new it was Albarn, Albarn, Albarn. "Nitpicky as hell. I'm getting white fucking hair from all the stress."

Patty joined in the eyeroll with her sister as Liz sighed, "All your hair's white, Soul."

"But would it kill her to be nice to me?" Soul offered his hands to the screen as if it would change the email. "Even just one fucking ' _good job, thanks'_ thrown in. But no, I'm just a bitch pool boy for a technically contracted worker. She doesn't even actually work here!"

"Bitch pool boy?" Patty sent a questioning gaze at Liz.

"He doesn't have the body for pool boy," Liz laughed.

"Hey," Soul growled. "All I'm saying is that she better not set foot in this fucking building because I'm going to…" Soul had to let his diatribe trail off, the bosses door clicking and clacking until it opened. That was actually Soul's handwork, a little playing with the jam and some of the screws made the door near impossible to budge without some coaxing. It was insurance for not so appropriate workplace banter since the last thing he needed was firing. Not to mention, did he actually have a finish to the threat? Probably not.

"Soul, could I see you for a second?"

Soul was back to leaning over his computer, hoping he didn't look like he'd just spent another fifteen minutes of his life thinking about Maka Albarn. "Sure, Mr. Death." He ambled across the floor, getting raised eyebrows from the Thompson girls that he replied to with a glare. As he entered the office, he made sure to shut the door as best he could behind him, knowing those big-eared sisters were probably pressed to the seam.

For a guy with such a morbid name, Death's voice was always jovial, constantly peppered with amusement at only he knew what. "Let's start by saying everyone really, really lovely work on the last project. Really stellar."

"Thanks, sir." Soul swallowed the praise as best he could. It had been a mediocre project, at best. He'd never say this out loud but the only reason the client bought it was probably because of Albarn and her damn attention to detail and her supposed gift of gab. Soul was above the pack in what he did, but he was sure he actually needed someone riding his lazy ass to get him to potential. But those kinds of thoughts were for a bigger man, and Soul was currently still feeling pretty petty.

"And with all the success lately, we've decided to expand operations!" Death added the dramatic pause, cue the fanfare and celebration in the room full of all two of them.

But there was a breed of elation bubbling in Soul's gut because _this could be it!_ This could be the ' _you're lead project manager'_ moment and he'd only ever have to work with Death, a relief since he'd be free! No Albarn, and real job security that could actually make him look like a functioning adult, not some-

"Which means we've been able to bring all contracted employees on board full time to the office."

Soul's gut melted over his shoes. _Albarn._

"The teams will get shuffled…"

He breathed a sigh of relief as the swell of his dream came back to him.

"But since you and Maka have been such a powerhouse, I'm keeping you two together. She'll take the desk across from yours and I know I won't have to expect anything less than success from my two little stars."

"Great," was all his brain would offer as he blinked through the vision of that shrew nagging him from two feet away instead of via text. "Thank you for the opportunity, sir."

"Take advantage of it, Soul," the musical quality drifted out of Death's voice. "I know you struggle sometimes to see what's good for you, your past most certainly wasn't, but I think this partnership with Maka has been. It's pushed you, pushed you right in the direction of that project lead that I know you've been wanting. Maybe putting a little more trust in the partnership is in order."

"Yes, sir," Soul gritted through his teeth. "Thanks again." He turned quickly on his heels, struggling against the tampered door before getting himself out the office.

"Getting fired?" Patty poked him as he huffed past, not even bothering to smack her hand.

"Worse," Soul groaned as he slid into his desk. Before the girls could get in the process of picking information from his bones, he picked up the receiver on his desk phone, dialing the number he knew by heart.

Black Star's crowing voice blasted after only one ring, "Yo! Calling to congratulate your God on his promotion?"

"Black Star- Blake…" Soul corrected. Sometimes he still got it mixed up, the old life versus the new. He wasn't Soul _Eater_ anymore, just Soul Evans and Black Star was barely holding onto Blake, still insisting on having that one foot out the door. Soul had gotten him cleaned up enough to get a contracted job with Death, but it all still felt tenuous.

"You have to up the celebratory flare, dude, I'm not feelin' it," Black Star threatened.

"Woo," Soul offered lifelessly.

Black Star cackled on the other end, "What's up your ass, anyway? Oh, oh, wait, does that mean _all_ the contracts got full-time? Your wife's coming to the office?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call her that," Soul snapped. "She's the bane of my existence."

Black Star could barely squeeze the words between laughing. "Except you talk to her more than anyone else, even if it's mostly via email and chat, and she has you completely whipped."

"Doesn't sound like a good wife," Soul grumbled.

"I hear she's cute, though," Black Star dropped slyly.

Soul floundered for a second but recovered in a huff, "Like I care what she looks like! I bet she's a midget with a moon for a face."

Black Star's knowing laugh in reply only pissed him off more. "Twenty bucks says she's your type."

"No," Soul shot back. "Not possible. Make it a hundred and if I lose, you have me locked up because I've definitely lost my mind."

"You got a hundred? Aren't you still strapped from not having a roommate?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm making this bet because it's easy money!" Soul finally let a laugh break his lips, a little joy coming to him. "Tomorrow you'll be here to witness me meeting Maka Albarn and really showing her who's boss."

Black Star was still cackling away, "Just roll up the sleeves. Show her the tats. Bet she'll freak. Maybe wear the muscle-t to work."

"We have a dress code, Blake," Soul muttered.

"Yeah, you also have a code of conduct but I'm sure you can't keep your mouth in line when you do use it." The chuckling died down, Black Star's voice still light off the dregs. "It'll be cool to work together again though, you and me."

"Sure," Soul let out a weak laugh, "Just not the same kind of work as we used to."

"Not for you, anyway," Black Star grunted.

Soul let his eyes linger over the girls for a second, sure their attentions were elsewhere before he leaned closer to the wall. "Look, Blake, I could-"

"Told you," Black Star cut him off. "The best I can do is halfway. You, though, you're going full suit and tie, got it? You go get that white picket fence like you want."

"Yeah," Soul sighed. _It's all just a cover, though, right, Black Star? The suit, the tie, the job, it's all just a lie we tell ourselves because who's going to look at me, at this, and want that white picket fence?_ "First I gotta live through Albarn."

* * *

Maka had spent all morning reading through all the paperwork, the benefits and the pieces of herself she was signing away to the company. The work wouldn't be different but at least the money would be which fed a growing sense of elation in her. A real job meant probably being able to move out of her dad's house and maybe actually have something that resembled a life because trying to bring a guy home with that overprotective stalker of a father breathing down your neck was a Sisyphean task. _But first, you'd have to have guys that you wanted to bring home_ , Maka reminded herself dejectedly.

The only guy in her life was her partner, one who had to be with her by force and, boy, did it feel compulsory. His voice always grumbled over the phone, although, she had to admit, it was strangely soothing, a low baritone that had a little smokey growl to it. _Stop, Maka, you sound like a romance novel._ But he barely ever used it, their conversations limited to single syllables and two-minute maximums. _Maybe if you asked him how he was or what he was up to rather than rushing into business as soon as he answered the phone…_

But Soul was talented, so talented that Maka was sure that wasting time on non-work related items was below him, so she rushed to make everything perfect. Emails were kept short and sweet and _constant_ because as soon as he sent her something it was straight to work. Every detail had to be laced through and Maka combed for anything that could potentially set off a client and hurt his work. Sometimes his errors were hard to find since he had so little, so she'd search, again and again, nitpicking at the tiniest detail.

But she sure as hell wasn't just doing this for him! This was her chance to shine, even though, deep down, she was sure that partnering with him would be the key to success one way or another. It couldn't be just coincidence that the last few projects had been near perfect, had turned heads not just in the office but with clients. That's why Maka jumped at the full-time position before she even saw the dollar signs because it was a chance to be in an actual office, be in the city which for her was just some fairytale land she'd only heard stories about. She always preferred face to face, anyway, especially since she'd never technically _seen_ his face. Maka always thrived when she could get close and found she could pry almost any bit of information from people if she could just see their glances, the way their hands moved or their body.

In a strange way, one that she tried in vain to stop letting come to her mind, she was dying to see Soul's reactions, his movements. The way his voice sounded you could swear he was a gruff old man, ready to wave his cane and kick you off his lawn, but there had to be something else to him. The terse nature, the irritability had to be covering up something he just wasn't openly willing to show. _And sure, you're going to pry it from him, why? We aren't in some 'Beauty and the Beast' situation, there's not going to be some rose he's trying to keep hidden from the world. Not to mention there's that problem, the one where even though maybe you think you want the opportunity to bring a man home, you're really just terrified of it. You're the best at sabotaging._

Maka tapped back to his last email, a quick ' _will do'_ in reply to a few more tiny mistakes she'd picked up on. _Office romances don't happen, anyway. That's rom-com nonsense. We're a good team, and when we meet, that's all we'll be._ She was going to meet him tomorrow and everything would click into place, she was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Death had warned Soul that being to work early that morning was imperative, setting a good example and _blah, blah, blah_. Technically Soul had tried, he set his alarm early, even made the totally uncool move of picking his clothes out the night before because for some reason he was as nervous as his first recital. He was sure he was going to fumble all over the keys but why did that even matter? This was Albarn, and he was going to finally look her in the face and really let her know that he was nobody's bitch. Still, he agonized until about midnight, switching out tie and shirt choices like nothing matched black slacks.

Then talking himself into sleeping was a whole other problem. He sure as hell wasn't tired, his mind too busy running marathons to offer the stereotypical sheep counting. All his brain wanted to do was offer different scenarios of what she'd look like because _that mattered_. It ranged from Wicked Witch of the West to some froggish nerd until Black Star's annoying voice trailed back into his ear. ' _I hear she's cute though_.' _As if that matters, as if that'll make up for the harassment._ Soul then went through the rounds of berating himself, trying to force the slate clean since Death warned him about that, too. This was supposed to be something he was taking advantage of, not sabotaging.

All that brought him to about 4 AM when his eyes did finally close and since his alarm was only two hours away he definitely took advantage of the snooze button. Which meant that he was now huffing up the stairs, his watch generously telling him he was only fifteen minutes late and hoping that maybe, if there was a God, Death would be stuck in some kind of traffic jam and Maka would have called out sick. Instead, he was panting, out of breath as he barely snuck his head around the corner. While his desk was just barely in view, the desk across was fair game, giving him an all-access pass to Albarn as she leaned intently towards her computer.

Her hair was long, honey-blond, and thick because it seemed to puddle at her shoulders and cascade across her back. The dim sheen of the computer screen was making her green eyes glow and outlining the cute little upturn of her nose. He gulped. _You used it. You used that stupid, totally uncool word._ He barely bit back a groan as he _thunked_ his head into the wall. It was cute, and overall, all things added up, she was beautiful, not in that stuck-up sort of way where she was playing to her best features. As far as he could tell, there was no make-up, her hair was left to do as it wanted, and her outfit screamed basic office wear. One more gulp, one more _thunk_ , and he started the absolutely disastrous task of beckoning Liz over.

Liz was turning purple from holding in the laughter at the poor, disheveled mess in front of her. The scowl Soul produced in reply just made matters worse and she had to push him into one of the side conference rooms, shutting the door behind her to allow for the relief of a bray. "What happened to showing her who's boss?"

"I mean, I am…" Soul started but it withered out of his mouth as Liz continued to giggle.

"Look, she got here before _Kid_ , Soul. I'm pretty sure she was waiting outside the building before it opened. And I have to admit, she's got just about the same look as you do right now." Liz punctuated this with a flick of his nose.

He swatted at her hand since that was the best he could do in the circumstances since getting into a full-on fight on the morning he was supposed to meet Albarn didn't exactly sound like the best course of action. "What look is that?"

"Apprehension with a healthy hint of excitement," Liz cooed.

"I'm _not_ excited," Soul griped.

"No, of course not," Liz rolled her eyes. "That's why you can't even step foot out into the workroom."

Soul threw his hands up in the air before letting one brush through his hair. _Oh, fuck, I didn't even brush my hair_. He did it a few more times for good luck. "What do I do?"

"Brush one more time," Liz laughed as she shooed away his hand instead, fixing the mop-like white mess on the top of his head. "And stop in the kitchen and make two cups of coffee. One for you, because you look like you've slept as much as an expectant father, and one for her because I haven't seen her have one yet." Liz patted his cheek affectionately. "And I'll make sure to convince Death that you've been here the entire time."

"Thanks, Mom," Soul finally roused enough amusement to produce a smirk.

Liz shook her head slowly as she added a little smack to the last of her pats. "Why am I nice to you again?"

"Because you know what's good for you." That earned him another light smack and in an effort to keep any more color from his cheeks Soul slipped away, exiting the conference room. He technically had to enter the workroom to get to the kitchen, but thankfully it was a veer to the right rather than the left, avoiding his set of desks altogether. As long as he didn't look her way, he would definitely be home-free. Except the expectation that Soul would do the best thing, take the easiest course of action, was always wrong, and as he turned the corner he couldn't keep himself from letting his eyes dart to her again.

Which was obviously just in time to meet those vibrant green ones, who had been watching for movement on the workroom floor out of the corner of her eye. _Don't freeze_ , he ordered himself, letting her gaze catch for just a second before turning his eyes back to the course at hand and the most terrifying sight he'd ever beheld in his entire life. Of course, Black Star was standing there, why not, this was his office now too, but Soul could see it all playing out before it even happened, and before he could even get his hands out of his pockets to pray or to signal some kind of quiet the dominoes started to fall.

"Nice of you to finally show up," Black Star barked.

 _Just bury us in the same coffin,_ he thought as the visions of the headlines ' _Desperate Man murders best friend and then kills himself'_ flashed in his head. "Blake-"

"That's a piss-poor greeting for your God, Soul."

He winced as his name echoed across the room. "Kitchen, now," Soul hissed as he grabbed Black Star by the tie and pushed him back into the small closed-off corner that was considered a kitchenette.

"Oh, avoiding the ball and chain?" Black Star was barely being dragged, his head still halfway into the workroom.

"I'm making fucking coffee," Soul yanked again, this time getting Black Star all the way onto the linoleum floor.

"I don't need any coffee." Black Star batted him away.

"It's not for _you_ ," Soul grumbled as he turned his back to the blue-haired idiot and started to arrange two cups on the counter.

Black Star's butt smacked against the counter as he lifted himself up to sit and lord over Soul's current actions. He snickered, "You're _not_ making coffee for her."

"I'm making coffee," the same gravely tone came with the enunciation of each word.

"What did I tell you, love at first sight," Black Star cooed. "Plus, you've always had a thing for blonds."

"So what if I have a thing for blonds," Soul snapped as he poured the dark liquid into the stark white cup. "And so what she's got some great eyes to go with and she's not some crater-faced midget. Being beautiful doesn't make up for the fact that she's never, not once, ever said anything I do is any good, just one fucking nitpick after another."

"Soul," Black Star was trying to smother a laugh.

Soul finished pouring the coffee, tightly gripping the cups in his hands. "So, sure, staring at her face will be great but listening to her pick me apart day after day, I might as well just jump out the fucking window now."

"That's a little melodramatic."

His guts turned to jello as his brain desperately searched for the owner of that voice. Hearing it on the phone was one thing but real life, right behind him meant it had to filter through at least a thousand brain cells before the truth that he probably knew from the instant he heard it came to him plain as day: Maka Albarn was standing behind him. Black Star started cackling as Soul slowly turned, coffee trembling in his hands, to finally come face to face with his partner.

Those green eyes were even better in this light and if he wasn't speechless enough already the way she batted them at him would have chopped off his tongue for sure. "I have to nitpick, it's my job, it makes you better," she was holding back, he could hear the strain in her voice as she kept an even, level tone. "But," that she punctuated with a huffing sigh, "Don't think I don't like your work. You're good at what you do."

Soul might as well have been mute for all the good his voice was doing him now, his brain following suit by flat-lining uselessly. It didn't seem possible, this lithe, blond, barely a woman had totally stripped him of his cool with hardly a sentence. He'd beaten guys half to death, maybe more than half, but all it took was that nonchalant utterance from those perfect pink lips.

"Hey, dumbass, say something." From his perch on the counter, Black Star gave Soul a firm kick to the ass.

This was enough of a jostle, especially with the current trembling quality of Soul's hands, to upend the cup from his fingers and pour the unpleasantly warm liquid mostly down the front of Maka's shirt. As it hit her a hissing yelp came from her mouth and her eyes first widened at him before falling to the obnoxiously obvious stain. He was ready for every curse in the book but she simply turned on her heels, tramping out of the kitchen.

As Black Star continued to cackle in the background, Soul finally got his voice to sound. "Shit."

* * *

Maka was trying to process the last fifteen minutes without screaming wordlessly as she stared in the washroom mirror. A solid attempt was made at rinsing out the coffee but the fact that it had almost been an entire cup and of course her shirt option for today had been white left her without any hope. Now she was sporting a stained and sopping wet shirt, her bra definitely visible and all of it was Soul's fault. _OK, be rational, it's not like he threw it at you. It was an accident_. But he had clearly avoided her when he came in, even going so far as to lock eyes cooly with her before fooling around with Blake and disappearing into the kitchen.

That apathetic entrance was a complete opposite of the conversation she walked into though. All sense had been lost from her mind when he uttered the word _beautiful_ , one that she had rarely heard used except by Papa and would never actually use to describe herself. But that's surprisingly not what her mind was perseverating on the most, instead a constant echo of the idea that he wanted her praise. _Because that's what he was complaining about, not an end to the hair-splitting but just a simple pat on the back._ Again, that conviction that there was something hidden underneath this persona he used as a mask struck her and instead of anger, she felt a wave of sadness for him.

That emotion was broken by the knock at the door. "Albarn," the voice gruffed on the other side.

Maka's lip trembled, "I'm a little busy."

"I have an extra shirt," Soul raised his voice with an extra knock as if that would be more convincing.

Maka took a slow, lingering breath before she turned the knob, keeping her foot in place behind the door so he wouldn't be able to get it open enough to get a glimpse of anything other than bathroom tile. The door never made it that far, just opening enough so that his hand could slip through clutching what was obviously a man's button-down, but at this point what choice did she have. She grabbed the cloth from his fingers and watched as the door instantly clapped back shut. She happily made quick work of getting rid of her ruined shirt and replacing it with the fresh one. Leaving the bathroom became the next obstacle and Maka took a few extra breaths as her fingers touched the knob.

When the door opened completely he was standing on the other side, leaning against the wall directly across the bathroom with his arms crossed his chest. A vibrant blush brushed across his cheeks before he threw his glance down the hallway.

 _He's embarrassed._ Maka could almost let out a sigh of relief but the next thought left her breathless. _Or he's seeing you in his shirt and thinking something else. He did say you were beautiful_. Color just as bright as his came to her face and she stumbled through every option of words to say and found each crumbling off her tongue.

"I'm sorry," he finally offered curtly.

"It was an accident," Maka murmured.

"Yeah, but a shitty way to start your first day at work," he broke into a gruff sigh. "And not the coolest way to introduce myself."

"Definitely not," she managed something close to a laugh and his eyes finally came back to hers, a surprising fiery red that completely caught her off guard.

Soul ran a hand through his hair, expelling a shaky breath. "Look, what I said-"

Maka palms pushed out, putting the brakes on his words. "Let's start over." _Mostly because I don't want to hear your explanation for the beautiful comment. I don't think I can take it._ "I'm Maka Albarn."

"Soul Evans." He held out his hand and straightened his shoulder in the process, suddenly making her feel petite next to him now that he was no longer leaning, no longer far from her space.

"I look forward to working with you." She hesitantly took his hand and as they shook she noticed the callouses, the scars on his knuckles.

"Same," his voice was low and he forcefully cleared his throat as he pulled his hand back. "Promise tomorrow I'll just leave the coffee on your desk."

"In the cup, too, please," she grinned but he barely saw it, his eyes darting away from her to the workroom again.

He snorted, "Funny, Albarn." While she hoped for more of a reaction she'd take it and it was all she would get because he turned, starting the walk back to the desks. While she stumbled to catch up behind him she thought she heard him murmur, "I think you'll fit in just fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Soul rarely predicted the future correctly but this one he actually got right: Maka Albarn fit in just fine. First surprise was her not taking any of Black Star's shit, a courageous feat that not many in the office could follow. Not that she had to go toe-to-toe with him that much since the majority of her time was with him and Black Star's only offering there was mutters of _'whipped'_ as he walked by. She also got along with all the girls, mostly the new one, that tall dark-haired girl named Tsubaki, but also Liz and Patty who sometimes could be pretty hard nuts to crack. But ask him how _they_ fit and you'd be waiting a millennium for an answer back because honestly, Soul didn't have it.

Maka was still constantly dogging him, stubborn to a fault, but now everything she did came with a smile or another one of those glances from eyes so green that he sometimes swore they were fake. She'd started off leaning over her desk to give him directions, turning his computer screen without asking so she could point to problems and he hadn't hidden the huffing and puffing about the disorder to his regular working space. But now, either as a punishment or a reward, she had started to get up from her desk, now pressing into his shoulder as she fed him orders while her cheek was almost against his.

That was her _thing_ , being close, while his had honestly always been the opposite. Touch was unnecessary, mostly annoying, and usually never validating. So why was it that every time she got out of her chair he was starting to expect, OK, maybe even hope, that it was to come around to his side of the arrangement? Or how about how he could no longer keep a straight face when she put her hand over his to move the mouse because he wasn't doing it fast enough for her liking, a hint of a smirk always destroying the usual fine line of his lips. But maybe, and oh, _fucking hell_ was this the hardest thing to even let glance over his mind, maybe it wasn't the touch itself but because it was _her_.

* * *

Sometimes Maka wished she could read minds, too. It was because of the shift, the way Soul had suddenly gone from indifference to those minuscule shadows of personality. She could almost pinpoint it to the minute, a date that maybe Maka should have marked on her calendar because of the way he just sort of crumbled. It started out usual, her bent over his shoulder, clicking through the work he'd just finished as he tried to make his breaths sound exasperated next to her. His ability to pretend to be annoyed was truly an art, but one that Maka had honestly seen right through after the first week.

She scrolled through the entirety and without even a second thought she let the words tumble from her mouth, "Soul, you really are amazing at this." To punctuate that Maka squeezed the hand that was on top of his on the mouse.

Soul cleared his throat like he was strangling, "Finally, a compliment."

"I have to be careful or you'll get an ego," Maka nudged her shoulder to his.

"Yeah." There was something so dismal about that affirmative, the way his voice took on that gravely quality as if uttering it tore his throat apart.

"Soul…" She turned her head and for once he let their eyes meet and it was there, that speck of something he didn't want to show, that he desperately tried to blink away and bring back the facade. "It's funny when we were apart, I used to say it all the time," Maka brought a tentative smile to her lips. "But that's the problem, right? I'd say it and you'd be here with totally no way of knowing. I didn't send it to you in an email or say it over the phone because I thought it'd annoy you, especially since it was just from me. But now that we're together, I'm always going to give you praise when it's due."

He grunted something close to agreement to that arrangement as he dipped his head away from her, resting his elbow on the desk and letting his hand support his cheek.

 _Because, really, you're just a big softy, aren't you?_ Maka had to beat down the instinct to ruffle his hair or maybe even go so far as to give him a hug around the shoulders because that would spell disaster. He barely tolerated the touching as it was and technically, this was an office. There wasn't any other partner group that even stood this close, besides the way that Blake hounded Tsubaki and that was obviously because he was desperate to get in her pants. _And that's definitely not what's happening here because… absolutely not._

That was the thought that was gracing her mind just as she sat back down in her chair. She swiveled back and forth. _It's just because it's always me and him. Because I'm not going out or even really trying. Because I'm Maka Albarn, a product of youthful romance that ended in a nasty divorce. Because-_ Her mind blanked because on that swivel she'd caught eyes with him again and there it was, the moment Soul wasn't just that complete enigma anymore. Instead, he was letting her see it for a split second, the helplessness in his eyes telling her ' _OK, I needed that'_ because heaven forbid he said the actual words.

* * *

Soul's lunch used to be quiet. It used to be at least a half-hour of solitude unless those loudmouths Liz and Patty were in a particular mood, but for the most part, they usually twittered amongst themselves while he got to sit back in the extra conference room and become one with the wallpaper. Now, he had Black Star in one ear, comping away because _fuck_ could his best friend not chew with his mouth closed, and not just two but five chirping voices. Even Kid, who Soul had known to be more on the reserved side, seemed to fall into an abundance of idle chatter as soon as Liz and Patty were around. Not to mention, Maka and the other new girl, Tsubaki, were not that far behind.

He had been trying to zone out anyway, turning the voices to hums and pitches in his brain as he chewed through his lackluster sandwich. It was a bit on the stale side, but that's the price you paid for convenience store food. That's why when Liz turned to him, he only got about half the question.

"... need a roommate, right?"

Soul raised his scarlet eyes from his sad lunch to those dark blue ones. "Yeah."

With that satisfactory answer, Liz turned her head back towards the group. "See, I told you, Maka, he's still looking."

 _Maka?_ Soul wanted to screech.

"And don't worry, he's not a perv or anything…"

_Thank you?_

"Yeah, he doesn't even bring girls home," Patty added.

Soul choked on what was left in his mouth.

That's when Black Star's voice shot over the rest, "Hell, he hasn't even gotten laid in-"

Soul slapped a hand over his mouth, his jaw clenched so tight his teeth clacked together. He contemplated just throwing himself out of the window there and then but opted for the swift, shameful walk out of the room instead. _Be cool. Be cool. Fun, games, jokes, actually not that far from the regular or the truth just that they said it in front of_ _ **her**_ _._ Soul gave his forehead a smack as he rounded the corner to the desks. _But that shouldn't even matter. For all you care, she thinks you're some hopeless virgin dweeb. Because it doesn't matter what she thinks. She's… She's…_

"Soul?" She was standing right behind him, her hand hovering to touch his arm and when he turned Soul got a hand to the chest instead, one that got instantly snatched away as soon as the contact was realized. It was long enough though that his mind could scream about how warm her hand was.

 _Snap out of it!_ Soul tried nonchalantly dropping into his chair, trying to escape looking at her in that slightly downward angle because something about it just made him even more nervous. "Yeah?"

"This is awkward," she murmured under her breath and he only just caught it, sending his gut jittering. "I mean, it's just… well, I've been wanting to move out and Liz said that you…"

"Yeah," he lamely let squeak out of his mouth.

"I didn't mean to…" Maka was wringing her hands and for a split second, he wanted to hold them to stop the motion.

 _Hold her hands? Are you insane?_ " _You_ didn't," he spat. Her hands were still moving and the idea of it was killing him so he took a deep breath. "Look, forget about it. You want to see the apartment or not?"

Those green eyes blinked wide, "Yes."

"Fine." He forced himself back to his desk, hunching over the computer as if he had something to do, and to do desperately. "After work. I'll just take you. Easier than having you get lost."

"Great," there was genuine excitement in her voice filtering through the nervousness and somehow that stupidly made him want to smile.

"Great," he echoed and an unavoidable smirk started to pull at his lips.

* * *

Soul knew he was going to be a piss-poor realtor but somehow Maka seemed to pay attention to every word, every sweep of his hand. From the hallway on, she was attentive, actually opening and closing cabinets when they reached the kitchen. "It's small, but I, uh, don't cook much so you'll have your space."

"You have like two bowls…" Maka murmured half-heartedly into the open cabinet.

He let out a sharp, anxious laugh. "Uh, yeah, again, don't cook."

"Alright." She snapped the door shut and stared at him until he realized that was the prompt for the next room and he walked down the hallway to the bedrooms.

He quickly shut his door, hoping to avoid the embarrassment of the trainwreck that was his room. For a guy who didn't have that much stuff, it sure was strewn about. Motioning to the only open door he muttered, "It's technically the bigger of the two, but that's not saying much."

Maka walked past him and into the room. It was barren, so he couldn't actually imagine what she was seeing other than white walls and creaky hardwood floors. "I guess this is why you do the design, and I do the nitpicking and talking."

"Huh?" He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms at his chest.

"You don't sell things very well." And while he had never, ever in his life called anyone's laugh amazing, there it was: the kind of laugh that would bring one straight from your own mouth even if someone had your balls in a vise. Even worse, he wanted to hear it again.

Instead, a chuckle, which is not a quality of laugh that usually came from his mouth, maybe a snort, sure, but an amused, throaty chuckle was totally not in his forte, tumbled from his lips. "You're right."

"Oh, I like the sound of that." Total nail in the coffin because not only did she laugh again, something he might call a giggle since it still had a cute, girlish quality, but she turned her head, throwing just the start of a smile at him. It was as if she wasn't sure he was going to accept it and before he could even think about it that much a smirk was on his own face.

" _Don't_ get used to it." Soul had to turn away at that point, pulling himself back in the hallway so he could obscure that view. _What the hell was that, Evans? You are_ _ **not**_ _thinking about that smile. That smile is_ _ **out**_ _and don't even_ _ **start**_ _on that laugh._ "There's, uh, only one bathroom," he talked to the empty corridor instead of her. "But it's got a lock, so you don't have to, I guess, worry about, I don't know…"

"Should I worry?" Maka tipped her head out of the bedroom.

"No," he spat back quickly.

"I didn't think you seemed like the peeping tom type." This laugh was more tentative and he brought his eyes back to her, catching her staring like she was examining his guts. "I mean, after what the girls at the office said…"

Soul huffed, "They're a nuisance."

"And they love to tease you," Maka grinned.

"And I take it," Soul rolled his eyes. "They just can't see how cool I am."

"Cool?" She pressed her lips together so tight he thought she might bite one but instead another laugh burst from her mouth. "Sorry!"

"I _am_ cool," Soul insisted back.

"Well," Maka tried to stop the laughter, pushing her hand to her mouth to quell it before trying again. "I guess I'll get to know how cool you are."

"I guess." He forced himself to start for the living room because he needed air. _You're not cool. Totally not. Not right now, at least, and not when you keep thinking about the way she smiles._ "Last's the living room. Couch, TV, piano, and that's about it."

"Piano?"

 _Why did you mention that, idiot?_ Soul gulped, "Yeah. Only place it fits."

"You have a piano?" She snuck up behind him, almost making him jump out of his skin especially as her fingers brushed his arm as she went past, moving beyond the couch and towards the bench.

"Yeah, I play." _No one would ever call you long-winded._

She stood with her hands on her hips-

 _That's cute._ Soul almost slapped himself in the face. _**Stop that.**_

-and surveyed the instrument like a farmer staring at his fields. "You play?"

 _Don't, don't do it. Absolutely_ _ **do not do it**_ **.** Soul was already walking towards the piano, thoughts thrown to the wayside as he sat down slowly. As his fingers touched the keys the words absently fell from his mouth, "This is the kind of guy I am." Without thought, because this was usually the time he could leave all that behind, Soul started out on the only melody he'd ever written himself. It should have been embarrassing, the notes that spoke about him, but he was sunk into the melody. His mind was trying to scream warning after threat but none of it stuck, just his fingers on the keys for her own private concert. When he stopped, it all came crashing down on him, the shame, the insecurity, the utter uncool.

"That was beautiful." Soul jerked his head towards her since all he could hear was awe in her voice, maybe just a hint of curiosity. Before he could even tell her it was stupid and that possibly she should get her ears checked, Maka extended a hand to him. "You have yourself a roommate."

Soul warned himself about taking that hand, about the anticipation he had stupidly built, but he took it anyway. "Guess I do."


	4. Chapter 4

Maka was trying not to watch him squirm. It was definitely past closing time, most of the other inhabitants of the office scurried off except Liz had to be hounding around somewhere since that was who Maka was waiting for. Somehow he didn't exactly strike her as the type to stay past the clock and from the looks of it, the way his eyes darted hesitantly towards her every few clicks or so, it wasn't necessarily of his own volition. "Are you going home soon?" she offered.

A grimace stretched his lips. "Are _you_ going home soon?"

"You don't have to wait for me," her easiness seemed to surprise him. "If I have notes on your work I'll just tell you tomorrow."

He eased back in his chair, still trying on the grimace as he stuck his hands behind his head. "You staying all night?"

"No, Liz and I are going out," Maka answered pertly.

Soul let his eyebrows only raise for a second. "Thought you said you were from the 'burbs."

"I am," Maka shrugged. "But Liz wanted to celebrate the successful apartment hunt."

"She wanted to celebrate _her_ successful nosing," Soul grumbled.

"Maybe," Maka giggled but let it fall away as his grimace grew at the sound. _I probably sound so childish._ "But it'll be nice. I've never been out in the city at night."

He seemed to chew on that statement, jaw working against his next set of words. "You know anything about this city?"

"Not really." Maka leaned closer, catching the flick of his eyes at the movement. "Something I should know?"

"Depends, where are you going?" She could tell he was editing, his answers slowing in reply as his eyes took longer on her face.

"To Club Spartoi." She instantly knew that was the wrong answer, his eyebrows furrowing as his hands fell to his lap.

"Blake's going with you," it sounded like less of a question and more of a demand.

"Liz said it was just going to be her and the other girls." That was even further from correct, made apparent by the sharp snap of his tongue. "It's not like we need a babysitter," Maka offered simply to make matters worse as a sharp grunt came from his throat. "Soul, I'm sure-"

"Maka!" Liz's sing-songy voice trailed from around the corner. "Time to go. Tell Soul to go home."

"Elizabeth," he barked.

The only reply he got was another trill call of Maka's name from Liz and Maka slipped out of the chair. "I promise I can take care of myself." And she had, for years, since there were plenty of sleazoids out there who thought blond and pigtailed were synonymous with vulnerable and easy, but the way his jaw still worked at her, the way that she suddenly couldn't read anything in those scarlet eyes made her stomach flip. "It's a work night anyway. We aren't going out for long-"

"Maka, he's not your dad," Liz called.

 _Ugh, she's just as good at teasing me now,_ Maka groaned internally as the blush hit her cheeks. "Bye, Soul." She didn't even get an acknowledgment of that as she slunk away to join Liz, each one of Soul's movements playing over in her head. _None of it. He didn't like a second of it since I started talking. But I can take care of myself. He doesn't know a thing about me and he's just assuming I'm some unfortunate suburbian girl next door, too naive to know any better._ The hint of anger there fed her, allowing Maka to turn up her chin just in time to join Liz.

"Is he pissed?" Liz smiled.

"Soul?"

"Duh," Liz rolled her eyes. "I assume you told him where we were going."

"And he was uselessly worried," Maka let that annoyance eke out which only seemed to amuse Liz more.

"Good," she chirped before turning again.

"Good?" Maka pressed as she tried in vain to continue at Liz's top speed down the stairwell.

"Soul _never_ goes out," Liz's sigh following was exasperated. "But he will if _Dark Soul_ is necessary."

Maka envisioned some caped character, a cheesy opera mask hovering over that stupid grin before she erupted into laughter. " _Dark Soul?_ Is this a serial?"

Liz shook her head, "You laugh now, but just wait."

"Liz…" Maka complained.

Her lips were sealed and stayed that way to her apartment. When they arrived it wasn't a whirlwind of conversation but a tumultuous make-over, Liz and Patty refusing to let Maka leave in just her office clothes. Instead, she was forced into one of Patty's dresses which would have been acceptable except while body-wise they were just about the same size, Maka a little less blessed in the chest though the skin-tight material of the dress made that a moot point, their legs were a whole different matter. Maka found herself tugging at the hem, definitely never so secure as to show off this much thigh, even if her mother often pointed out the thin length of her legs as one of her best features.

She tried to let that be her focus, not the continued analysis of how Soul had bristled. _And tried to treat me like a child!_ she repeated in her head indignantly. Tomorrow at work she'd have something to say again about that, not being so gentle as to explain the ' _I can take care of myself'_ line again but maybe something closer to gloating. _But Liz seemed to insinuate he was coming_ _tonight_ _which seems impossible. I can't imagine him at a club, not with the noise and the people and his liking neither of those things._

"Earth to Maka," Liz chimed. "Time to go, girl."

A nervous laugh trickled from her throat as Liz pulled her from the apartment. The subway wasn't too crowded, a Thursday late night filled with people escaping the office late rather than going out on the town. It seemed strange to her to go out but Liz had explained that weekends were almost way too busy to bother unless you liked the life of a sardine. To actually have room to dance meant a weeknight and meant that Maka was going to be bleary-eyed for work in the morning. So much for her 9 PM bedtime.

Tsubaki thankfully met them at the next stop, giving Maka a reprieve from being the center of the sisters' attention. There were only so many questions she wanted to answer and now that they had new prey in the form of sweet, open Tsubaki the rest of the ride was filled with divulging secrets of the tall, slender Japanese girl.

"Maka, what about you?"

"Hm?" Maka had somehow let her mind become so unfocused, still tumbling through work, Soul, and how many times she might have to suffer through a dress malfunction.

"Dating?" Liz asked again, eyebrows raising as a soft blush formed on Maka's cheeks.

"No…" Maka offered weakly as a knowing sort of smile came to Liz's lips before she turned her attention back to a side comment from Patty.

The car slowed to stop and the four girls exited and made their way up to the street. It seemed more like an industrial district to Maka with large warehouses but the meandering life outside was enough to tell her that those buildings were not full of textiles. There were other women much like herself but the ratio seemed to tip towards men, especially ones with colorful skin poking out from their club clothes. It seemed like a spectrum, some with one or two tattoos and others covered from head to toe. But while the scenery seemed lively, a trail of jovial moments to pass to get to the entrance, Maka couldn't help but feel like something was out of place, a different vibe fluttering below the surface of it all.

That thought was pressed to the back of mind as Liz pulled her out onto the dancefloor. It wasn't like she was some great dancer, not really enjoying much of it other than what she might do in her room between cleaning or reading but it felt freeing. It was another reminder that she wasn't some little girl anymore especially as the male attention started gravitating towards them. First, it was just eyes from across the room but the slow shuffle continued nearer to them until hands were close enough to touch. Maka felt the feather touch on her hip and as she turned to maybe start a conversation she was met with a muscled back.

That back was simply clothed in a black tank that hung loosely off a lean body. Any of the skin showing was covered in finely tattooed hues of reds and greys with deep black to accent. She saw teeth, oni and tengu and all other forms of yokai covering his skin. "Looking's fine but touching's not happening."

 _Soul?_ Maka barely held in the squeal.

"Says who?" What Maka had thought were kind blue eyes were attached to an ugly sneer now, a harsh, raspy voice spitting out the words.

"What are you, new?" Soul grumbled back. "Ask someone who isn't a bottom-rung footsoldier. It'll give you something to do while you're _not_ touching her."

"Look, jackass, this is a Noah club and if you-"

If Maka had blinked she would have missed the way his arm shot out, grasping the man by the shirt and forcing him a jittering step forward. "Then ask fucking Gopher before I-"

"Babe," Maka grasped Soul's arm, tugging playfully. "He just made a mistake."

"Huh?" Those red eyes snapped out of the rage that was about to come and narrowed at her.

"And remember, honey, you can't afford another assault right now. The last one _just_ got out of the hospital." Maka raised her eyebrows at him, watching with relief as his face started to soften into a smirk.

"But, _babe,_ " the word made that grin turn aching. "This dipshit was about to-"

"I know, only you get to touch." She leaned into him and he had to drop his grip to receive her, his arm tentatively wrapping around her shoulder.

"You heard her," Soul grumbled as he jutted his chin to the periphery. "So fuck off." He waited, watching the hesitation but ultimately the sulking walk away. Like a reflex, his arm tightened around her, finally meeting the green eyes that were waiting expectantly. " _Babe_ , huh? Nice cover."

"You were about to get in a fight," Maka murmured as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

Soul's hand was insistent and he leaned his head closer to her as he practically breathed against her ear, "If that's the story you're going with you're going to have to let me hang on a little longer. They're still watching. And nothing wrong with putting an asshole in his place."

"You…" Maka was trying to put sentences and thoughts together but the proximity killed each of them especially as her eyes darted over the colorful skin in front of her or breathed deeply the comfortingly warm, earthy scent that drifted off it. "He was just going to dance with me."

"That's all?" Soul lifted his eyebrows. She tried to glance at the man again, to read him the way Soul must be but suddenly his other arm was around her, hugging her close to his chest, pressing her face further into the perfume of him. "They're taking a picture," he muttered. "Last thing you need is evidence of your face with mine so stay there for a second."

Maka was telling herself it was still an act as her fingers clenched into the fabric of his barely-there shirt. "What's wrong with your face?"

Soul chuckled, "Work's the only acceptable place to be seen with me."

She paused as her mind battled to make sense of that. "Then why are you here?"

"They're done." Soul relaxed both arms, giving her space and air that felt unnecessary and for a second she caught herself missing the warmth. "Time for you to go back to Liz. Me back to my corner." He nodded over to a set of high-top tables.

Maka stared at him, lips pressed tightly together.

"What?" He displayed his hands in innocence.

"You look…" Maka huffed, "Stupid. What are you even wearing?"

Soul balked, "Look, Albarn, I'll have you know this is practically the dress code. I'm the coolest guy in this room."

"You're certainly _acting_ like you are," Maka let a playful smile come to her lips. "But the tattoos-" She started but cut herself off as soon as she saw the clench of his jaw, a pained look bleeding from his eyes for just a second before he snapped his head.

"Go back to Liz," he muttered before turning his back to her, slowly sauntering away to the tables.

 _It's like pointing them out hurt him, but why? He's showing them off, isn't he? That's the point of that lame barely-there shirt, right?_ Maka wasn't paying attention to how ridiculous she looked, just standing in the middle of the dancefloor with eyes focused on Soul who was no longer even paying attention to her, his glare actually everywhere _but_ her.

"Maka, you are a space-case today!" Liz's hand was suddenly on her shoulder. "Saw you got the _Dark Soul_ treatment. Welcome to the club. Though he was pretty handsy," Liz raised her eyebrows as she started to pull Maka back towards where Tsubaki and Patty were standing, taking time away from dancing to nurse drinks.

"It was an act," Maka grumbled.

"You sound disappointed," Liz chirped.

Maka rolled her eyes but refrained from the comment because technically, anything in her defense would be a lie. The way her skin had turned electric where their bodies pressed together was definitely something she couldn't ignore. _But it's Soul. And it wasn't intentional, or at least not for that intent. Just his little superhero act._ Regardless of the way the words could bite in her head, she found herself looking for him instead, finding that stark white hair standing out in the darkness.

It was a slow circulation around him as others seemed to come to pay their dues, most getting a glance and a nod but a few receiving a word or two. Much to her surprise that - _what had he called him?_ \- bottom-rung footsoldier even came back around, this time looking far more apologetic as Soul smirked. That was the rhythm of the night, Maka on the dancefloor until her curiosity got the better of her and she slinked back to the sidelines to watch him not looking at her.

It wasn't until she caught him deep in conversation that she found herself unable to stop her footsteps towards him. He was sandwiched between the shoulders of two other people, a petite girl with pink hair and a tall man with short dreads tangling the top of his head, and his lips were moving patiently with each reply, even letting a smile grace his lips. Soul noticed her once she crossed the dancefloor and she saw him give a quick shake of his head, his eyes narrowing at her.

The smart thing would have been to turn tail, Maka knew that, but if he was so sure she was making mistakes tonight then she might as well make another. The way he huffed out a breath as she approached and tried to put on a grimace amused her, giving Maka the ability to flash a smile at him.

"Go back," Soul grunted.

The man took a look at Soul as a sly smile came to his lips. "Hey, didn't anyone ever teach you any manners? Nice young lady comes over and you don't even introduce her."

"Not my job," Soul crossed his arms, flexing another oni face at her. "Kilik, Kim. Maka." Thankfully he added hand gestures to avoid confusion.

"Cute," Kim purred.

"You're not her type," Soul spat.

"But she sure seems to be yours," Kim cackled as Soul gave her a shove.

"Nice to meet you," Kilik held out a hand, leaving the other two to dissolve into whispered bickering. "Soul usually doesn't introduce his other _work associates_."

"They're my _only_ work associates," Soul corrected. "And now that you've gotten the introduction, Maka's leaving."

Maka mirrored him and brought her arms to her chest but remained motionless. "I actually just wanted to know if you wanted a drink, but if you're going to kick me out of the conversation…"

"She's not much of a pushover," Kim nudged Soul.

That heavy bravado that he was holding onto for dear life started to falter. "Look, she just doesn't-"

"Hey," Kilik interrupted with a heavy hand to Soul's chest, the screen of his cellphone glowing in the other. "Boss's on her way."

"Fuck." Maka was sure she saw a second of fear flash over his face before he split from their shoulders. "Fun's over." Instead of grabbing her, his hand softly touched her wrist, his face dipping close enough that the next part was nothing but a whisper only she could hear. "Please."

Maka couldn't turn her head or they would be nose to nose so she simply pressed her wrist into his hand, letting him grab her before making a good show of pulling her across the dancefloor. _He asked for permission because he's not forcing. His fingers are gentle. It's another act like this persona is just part of a play. Maybe I really am stuck in a serial._

Soul didn't let go until Maka was safely next to the group. "Round up the girls. Time's up."

"Oh," Patty groaned.

"And you," Soul moved passed Maka and bumped into Liz, bringing her just one too many steps away from Maka so that the words were drowned out. The exchange was still obvious, an angry comment from Soul, a playful reply from Liz, and finally a grimace of epic proportions, one that actually made him look like his old self again. For a second, she saw him back at the office, the same old lunchtime torture happening before her eyes.

Liz ended it with a momentary pat on the cheek, some final word that made him blush before he turned his head away from them. Her next victim seemed to be Maka since those dark blue eyes came right to hers and Maka braced herself. Instead, Liz walked over to her and just linked their arms, starting the exit out of the club together. Maka glanced over her shoulder and saw Patty and Tsubaki giggling together as an obviously sulking Soul took up the rear.

"Food?" Liz offered back to the rest of the group. "We owe our bouncer, after all."

That brought a minute grin to Soul's face, one he was trying to resist with his hard eyes still analyzing each step ahead.

"I should probably get home." Maka checked her phone for the first time the entire evening, the hour hitting her in the gut. _I'm going to be so tired!_ "You can just drop me off at the bus stop."

"No," Soul sighed. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

Maka halted, turning as he stood with his hands in his pockets. "No, you don't have to-"

"Don't argue," he huffed again and this time moved close enough that his hand could come to her wrist again. "See the rest of you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Came a chorus of coos from the girls as they group bustled by the two of them.

"Soul-"

"I'm not leaving you at a fucking bus stop," he grumbled as his hand closed tighter on her wrist and started to move her back towards the direction of the club.

"It's not a big deal, I've waited before and-"

For the first time, his touch wasn't kind, yanking her forward to bring her face to face with him. "Stop. That damn courage of yours is one thing but this isn't safe." That stubborn wave was brewing and she was ready to hiss right back in his face but he quickly loosened his grip. Her wrist slipped through his fingers, her hand just catching enough in his that for a moment they were holding hands and Maka was floored by the way her gut jumped at the sensation. "Sorry."

"It's alright," she murmured. "I was wrong."

Soul looked bewildered, hiding it quickly by turning away from her and starting the walk again, letting her hand fall away completely from his. They passed the club, Maka noticing that while he was moving forward his eyes were always on the entrance and the people roaming around the outside. About a block past the club he turned down a sidestreet, slowing to a stop beside an obnoxiously orange motorcycle.

Any thought in Maka's mind, all the twisting and turning through new memories of him actually touching her, were thrown to the wayside as her face blanched. "You drive _that_?"

Soul snickered, looking from the bike to her. "What'd you expect? I'm too cool for a car."

"I'm wearing a dress!" She groaned.

"Relax," he reached into the saddlebag, taking out basketball shorts the same hue as his eyes and tossed them to her. Before she could even breathe another objection she watched as he turned his head and dropped his chin. "Go ahead, put 'em on."

She waited for his eyes to move from the pavement, to catch a look as she leaned over but he remained still except for fingers tapping on the handlebar. Maka stepped into the shorts, a ridiculous addition but one that actually felt more her speed. When she tapped his shoulder he waited another second before letting his eyes linger over her. "Looks better that way."

"What?" She looked down again as if she expected to see something different, not the ludicrous ensemble.

"I've seen longer dresses on hookers," Soul laughed as he threw a leg over the bike.

"Hey!" Maka screeched.

He cast a smile over his shoulder at her, "What I mean is, didn't exactly look like your style, bookworm."

There is was, always some moniker not her own as if he couldn't bring himself to say her name. "I told you not to call me that," her voice was so shrill even she didn't enjoy it.

Soul was back to chuckling, his hand coming out and grabbing her wrist again to pull her closer. "Guess you have to go with showing off the legs-"

"I wasn't showing off," Maka huffed.

The humor started to drain from his smile, the tightness coming back to his jaw. "Sure, just like that guy was just going to dance with you." He tugged her wrist. "Get on, it's getting late. Where to?"

She slid behind him and as she tried to keep her distance felt an unsteady, uneven feeling that made her cave, forcing her to press her chest against his back. She recited her address, throwing in the best directions she could manage as the thought tried to break through that too many bases were jumped tonight between the faked relationship and this moment but instead of annoyance there was only this woozy sort of need. _I like it when he touches me especially when I'm not expecting it. How firm he can look but touch so softly…_

"Almost forgot the finishing touch," Soul dangled a bandana over his shoulder. "For your hair or you'll regret it."

He waited as her arms left his side to tie back her hair as best she could. His own bandana went over his mouth, tied behind his head, and left Maka to giggle at the old school bandit look. As soon as her hands hit his waist again he gunned the engine, having his own laugh as she jumped from the sound. That was how the ride started, both of them laughing as wheels hit the pavement. By the time she was pulling on his shirt to signal the slow down in front of her house, Maka was breathless, not for all the laughing since that had stopped a mile or so in but because of the continual hum in her that she wanted to blame on the machine.

Maka was surprised just as much by the cut of the engine as the start, her fingers clutching tightly into what little fabric of his shirt was there. His stomach muscles tensed under her fists and a grunt came from his lips but no more, not a complaint or admonishment. She eased off the back, finally on solid ground even though her stomach was still riding the dips and curves of her feelings. "Thank you."

Soul was staring at the handlebars, the bandana fluttering with a few huffing breathes but nothing more.

"Um, good night." Maka took a slow step back, desperately leaving him one more moment.

He ripped the bandana down, letting it settle at his neck before the frustrated words shot from his lips, "Look, you-" A grumble along with a string of curses streamed under his breath that allowed him to turn his head to look at her. "If you're going to live with me, you have to learn."

"What does that mean?" Maka shot back, her hands instantly coming to her hips.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned. "Calm down, bookworm, I'm not trying to get you to follow orders or anything, I'm just saying there's a big difference between this," he pointed to her house, "and this," and finished by pointing at his arm, the colors still glistening in the moonlight. "You're a smart girl but _fuck_ are you stupid sometimes. You need both for the city and both if you're going to live with me."

Maka had bitten her tongue as her mind tried to perseverate on the first time she'd ever been called stupid in her life, but the rational side of her was tramping it down. _He's right. You don't have to say that out loud because the smirk on his face would be punchable, but he's right._ "OK."

"OK?" He blinked.

"But…"

"But," Soul sighed.

"We have to be even," Maka didn't let her voice falter, calling up that courage he'd touched on before. "If you're teaching me something, I'm teaching you something."

That struck him even harder than the affirmative, his head shaking quickly as if to unscramble his brains. There was a start to a smirk, a hand running through his hair, as he let out a soft laugh. "Yeah. OK, fair and square, I like it. Albarn, you're going to help me get _lead project manager_. I've got computer skills, but the people skills, not so much."

"Project manager?" Maka was floored, the request so far from anything she could imagine. _But you said it yourself, he's good, so why are you letting yourself be surprised he wants to be better? Sure, he's lazy, a little rough around the edges, but if I whip him into shape…_ "Deal."

That seemed to give him more to think about than the original prospect, his hand roaming through his hair again as he let his eyes drop to mumble something to himself.

Maka didn't let him get away with sinking into his thoughts, "One more thing."

"Here we go," he grumbled.

"No more bookworm, blondie, or Albarn." _Because I want to hear you say my name. It's so stupid, I know it is, but it's like some kind of spell, I swear. As soon as you say it I'll snap out of this and everything will be normal._

"I called you blondie _once,_ " he corrected but Maka's face wasn't budging, the firm glare narrowing her eyebrows. "Fine. Street smarts and… Maka."

How someone could make her blush at the sound of her own name was beyond her and she hoped against hope that the darkness was enough to hide it. _Oh, it's not normal._ She pinched her thigh, resisting the shaky breath that wanted to exit her lips by pressing them tightly together. "Good night."

"'Night, Maka."

That one sounded more purposeful and she was glad she could turn away from him now, hiding the burst of color with her hands as she rushed to the door. _Definitely not normal._


	5. Chapter 5

There were many faces that Soul often saw in his head especially as he was trying to drift off to sleep. His father's look of constant disappointment was always a favorite when the clock struck midnight or even his mother's dim eyes of complete apathy would make an appearance. His brother's disinterest. The boss's bloodlust. The heartbreak on Marie's face the first time he'd seen her after officially joining up with Black Star. Those were all constants, almost like a bedtime house of mirrors that he'd see reflecting back at him. All it did was lead to tossing, turning, and bags under his eyes unless he got up and sat at the piano.

Earlier in the night, he was sure tonight would require a stop at the keys. He'd let himself dip a toe back in, showing off his ink and that bad attitude for the whole world, Maka included, to see. All that usually earned him was a combination of those looks above with maybe one or two of misplaced adoration from those still in the game. Even that idiot footsoldier had been licking his boots by the end of the night.

Instead, he stripped down to his boxers and threw himself onto his bed because there was only one face that kept replaying, refusing to give up the spotlight no matter how much the others tried to breakthrough. It was mostly because he couldn't figure out the emotion there, hidden somewhere behind jade eyes. The expectation as soon as he let the words ' _project manager'_ out of his mouth was a hard scoff since that was all he'd ever gotten. Instead, she'd been surprised for a split second and then… _What is it? What's the way she looked?_ It was half a smile, her eyebrows narrowing just slightly, almost unnoticeable except at that point all he could see was her face.

 _Because maybe she looked even more beautiful than usual._ Even in the ugly basketball shorts that she'd forgotten to give back as she tramped up her stairs, even after she'd treaded dangerously through that club, even after she'd almost let her stubbornness get the best of her. _All because she was looking at me like that. Like…_ He let himself drift through the days' worth of faces she'd given him so far, trying to play a matching game with that moment. There was a hint of obstinacy, a touch of excitement too, and suddenly each little puzzle piece clicked into place. _Determination. Like she'd do it or die trying. Like she actually believes I can do it._

With no one to see, his face flushed red while he pressed his palm to his chest as if it would stop the sudden thundering of his heart. It was close to faith. It was almost loyalty. And she was giving it to him without hesitation, seemingly without even a second of doubt. "Fuck," he let the word breathlessly slip off his tongue because now that the face was figured it became just a parade made of her. The way she'd managed to grin that first day even after he'd ruined it. The way she'd read him like an open book, given him just enough praise and let him bask in it quietly, not drawing attention to the way it hurt and healed him at the same time. The way she'd called his music beautiful.

He patted his chest, preparing himself for the next burst of heartbeats because he couldn't shelve the next thought. _You left so you could have a real life, so you could get that white picket fence, so you could be something and be something to someone._ His other hand pushed his hair back from his forehead. _Now maybe you have to admit that you might want to give all that a real try._

* * *

When Soul opened the door Maka almost dropped the box in hand. He looked tired, which wasn't really that far from normal since she was starting to think getting enough sleep wasn't his thing, but he was once again completely covered, face included. He had donned one of those facemasks you either saw in hospitals or on celebrities for anonymity, a black smear across his face that only made his eyes so much more searing.

"Hey," she was mostly breathless from the stairs but his stare wasn't helping.

"The rest downstairs?"

"Yeah," Maka nodded.

"OK." He pushed past her without another word and started down the hallway.

Maka rushed to drop off the box in her room before heading back downstairs, one small detail left out of their exchange since he'd been in such a hurry, and, of course, it was the kind of detail that was about to make today implode.

"Listen, I don't know who the fuck you think you are-"

"Papa!" Maka clamored out the front door of the building, hoping against hope that the scene was still salvageable. Soul's eyes were just below boiling as her father's fist was wrapped up in the front of his shirt. "Papa, let him go!" Maka hissed.

Spirit blinked at his daughter forcing his hand, breaking his grip on the kid's shirt. "Maka, who the hell is this guy?"

"My roommate," Maka tried to swallow down the panic, knowing this conversation should have happened days ago. "I work with him. He's nice and he's helping with the boxes, so _please_." Soul watched the exchange of glares for a moment before doing what he'd intended to all along, picking up another box and starting back into the building. As soon as Maka was sure he was out of ear-shot, she started again, "I can't believe you grabbed him! Papa, that was ridiculous!"

"He just started grabbing your things! How am I supposed to guess that he's your roommate and not some panty-snatcher? And your roommate, Maka? _Him?_ " Spirit motioned in the direction of Soul's exit. "And why the hell is he dressed like a BTS member in a cold snap?"

"Papa," Maka sighed exasperatedly. "Seriously, he's nice. He's quiet."

"Yeah, sure, while he's dissecting things," Spirit pretended to shudder. "Those eyes give me the creeps. I don't like this. You really can't trust-"

"I wasn't asking your opinion!" Maka snapped. "I'm a grown woman and-"

"Let's go, blondie," Soul made her jump as he reappeared, picking up another box.

"You promised not to call me that!" Maka griped as she grabbed a box and followed behind him.

"Sorry, habit." His laugh was extra husky today and he had to clear his throat right away, leaving Maka trying to note any other differences because he seemed _off_ , out of the ordinary, as if he ever was normal, and she couldn't help but wonder if hiding just about everything was his status quo.

"Brick collection?" Soul juggled the box in his arms.

"Books," Maka corrected.

"Should have known," Soul sighed. "Want 'em in the living room? Bet you have too many to fit all in your room."

"Well, there's not a lot of space out there…" Maka mumbled as they moved through the front door again.

"But it's your space, too," he shrugged before sidelining for the living room. She watched him drop the box with a huff. "You gotta buy the bookshelves though."

"Deal," Maka smiled.

"Don't smile at him like that!" Spirit snapped from the doorway.

"Like what?" Maka spat right back.

"Fuck's sake," Soul muttered as he squeezed in between the second quarrel of the day (that he knew of).

That was the basic formula for each revolution from the car: Soul trying to ease her into the apartment while Spirit stuck his nose in it at every turn. Maka was almost regretting telling him, wishing she'd opted for simply disappearing in the night with no forwarding address but all three managed to survive to the last box without strangling one another.

All that paled in comparison to the exasperation Maka felt as her father attempted one last cornering in the hallway. "I'm going to call every night."

"Papa, if you call every night I will change my phone number," Maka was trying to keep her voice to a whisper, knowing Soul didn't have to press an ear to the wall to hear this from the living room.

"You're living with a _man_ , Maka, this isn't-"

"A discussion that we're having," she cut into his words with her own biting ones. "And if you try, if you attempt to embarrass me right now I will-"

"OK, OK," Spirit held up his hands in defeat. "But I don't trust him."

"And you're a great judge of character," Maka spat.

"Maka, come on," Spirit whined.

Maka opened the front door and settled her arms over her chest. "I will call you on Friday."

"A week?" Spirit balked.

"A week," Maka echoed as she motioned towards the door again.

Spirit looked between the door and her, contemplating the fight before grabbing her instead, pulling her into a hug. "I love you, kiddo."

"I know, Papa," Maka murmured. "Love you, too. Now go, please." She let out a long, lingering breath as he thankfully left without more interference. As she closed the door behind him she basked for a moment not only in the silence but the wonder of suddenly being on her own, even if Soul was technically in the next room. Her crossed arms turned into a quick squeeze before she let them drop, starting the purposeful walk into the living room. "Thank you…" she started but let it trail off at the sight of him.

Soul was technically sitting up, his elbow propped on the back of the couch and his hand holding up his head, but he was definitely asleep, not even registering her voice.

Maka walked over to him slowly, calculating possible courses of action before her hand jumped ahead of her brain, coming to rest softly on his shoulder. "Soul?"

Red eyes lazily batted awake, "Huh?"

"You did work hard today, but are you sure you're feeling OK?" Maka's hand moved from his shoulder to his forehead.

His eyes were more whites than red at the motion and he was lucky for the mask since it hid the shocked slack of his jaw. "It's nothing."

"I think you have a fever," she murmured.

"Nah," he forced her hand away.

"Is that why you're wearing the mask? You don't feel good?" Maka refused the push, her hand back on his forehead.

"It's just a cough," Soul griped as he grabbed her hand, holding it in his just long enough to get it away from the bothering motion before launching her fingers away.

"But you moved all that stuff," Maka murmured.

"Needed to get done." Soul slid down on the couch, letting his head rest against the pillows as his legs threatened her space on the couch.

Maka refused to let go of his eyes, her hands fidgeting in her lap until she felt like she was about to burst. "You shouldn't have bothered."

Soul let out a long sigh, "Just let it go, OK? I did you a favor. You suck at favors, don't you?"

"I don't-" She started the argument but squashed it on her tongue because nothing could be closer to the truth. "Thank you."

"No problem." Soul drummed his fingers on his chest, letting his eyes drift away from her stare. "Your dad's a little intense."

Maka forced air between her lips, "He's impossible! I'm so sorry that he got on your case, he's just… ridiculous. And has no right to judge anyone else's character."

"What's that mean?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

"He's a sleaze," Maka muttered. "Chases women like a dog does a bone."

Soul snorted, "So I shouldn't have bothered to cover up?"

"Well, he would have freaked either way," Maka leaned closer on the couch, bringing his eyes back to her. "Soul… can I ask you something?"

"I feel like even if I say no, I'm still getting the question," his laugh was anemic and unconvincing.

Maka's hand rested on his arm on the back of the couch, using her fingers to slide the sleeve up enough to find color. "You got upset with me when I mentioned them."

"That's not a question," he choked. Her fingertips were cool against his fiery skin and he tried to ignore that tremble in his gut again.

"Why?"

The tapping of his fingers stopped, instead gripping into his shirt as he flopped his head back so his eyes hit the ceiling. "The guy you know at work, is that the same one that was at the club?"

"Well…" Maka started but he gave her no time to finish, a sharp snap of his tongue cutting her off.

"It's not. And maybe for once, I wanted someone to see me as just the guy from work." That helplessness was back in his eyes and Maka clutched his wrist.

"Soul, you're not any different whether I see them or not," Maka murmured.

"Bullshit," he spat and she could see he was on the edge, ready to glower off at the next thing she said.

Maka tugged at his wrist, finding him still refusing to meet her eyes. She wanted to ask that question, the big ' _why?'_ but it was too dangerous, and she could feel the string between them taut tightly and about to snap. "Because no matter how much you didn't want to show it, at the club you were still gentle." She gulped air at the end, afraid of the way the jaw worked under his mask at the statement. "You're always gentle, maybe even protective. That's the office, that's the club, and that's right now. You'd rather keep people safe, happy, than worry about yourself."

Soul was silent, his eyes drifting closed again. His breathing slowed and she was frustratingly sure he'd just fallen asleep again in an attempt to avoid the whole conversation. Suddenly, his voice croaked, "Lesson number one, Maka, that I'm not gonna say I'm the only _gentle_ one, but you see tattoos like this in this city, and your best bet is not to trust the person."

"Most of the guys at the club had tattoos," Maka murmured.

"Yeah, because that's a NG club."

"Noah, like the footsoldier said."

While his words sounded encouraging his tone slipped into regret, "Glad you pay attention."

"Does that mean you're with them? Or you were?" Maka offered.

Soul was alive again, sitting up quickly and scoffing as he pulled his hand away from her. "Gopher wishes. Rule number two, you ask too many questions."

"That's not a rule," Maka's complaint warbled into panic as he stood up, starting the walk past her and avoiding her touch.

"Fine, rule number two, asking too many questions can get you hurt. Be careful how close you try to get to someone's secrets. You either look like a snitch or like you're up to something." Soul made no plans to slow, halfway into the doorway when, for reasons he couldn't exactly explain or rationalize to himself, her voice made him halt.

"I'm not _up to something_ ," she urged. "I want to… if we're going to help each other we're going to at least have to be friends and if-"

"Friends?" Soul's head snapped over his shoulder, the words he really wanted to crow being ' _at least'_ but that was pipedreams from the other night.

"What, you can't be friends with me?" She grumbled back as he leaned into the doorframe, letting it hold his laughter as it shook from his chest.

"You're…" He let a few more laughs break from his lips. "Sometimes I don't get you, Maka. Tattoos, gangs, but here you are, still wanting to get best friends bracelets."

"I didn't say _best_ friends," she corrected.

"I'll sleep on it," he replied quickly.

"What?"

"I'm going to go take a nap," he muttered, finally slipping the mask off his face as he stopped resisting the cough he'd been holding in since she got here. It rattled him enough that she was getting up off the couch but he waved his hand, motioning her still. "So I'll sleep on that idea. Us being friends."

"Alright…" She hesitated as he started his walk again, but she followed him into the hallway, only stopping to watch as he disappeared into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. _At least I didn't ruin it?_ But her mind kept echoing the opposite. As his room went silent, her mind went wild, and she grabbed her keys and left the apartment to let him sleep in peace.

* * *

Soul's sleep was paper-thin. He heard her leave. Against his better judgment, he wondered where she'd gone, if he should get up and go with her because apparently protecting people was what he intrinsically did. _What a crock,_ he tried to scoff but his half-snoozing brain could still easily lay out the evidence. Every time _the girls go to the club and Black Star won't, you're there. Or dinner. Or a show. Or any other thing they ask you to do as an impromptu bodyguard. And you fuss and gripe but show up, tattoos out since your lean muscles have never been that intimidating._

He heard her come back and could trace the pattering of her feet through the apartment with the silence that filled every other second. The next sound he heard was the most unexpected of all, the click of his door. No knock, no soft voice before or after, just the turn of the knob. This should have been his cue to snap up, to explode at her, but instead he lay there motionless, the idea itself freezing every muscle in his body.

Her footsteps were slow, unsure, pausing at the slight creaks in the floor until she was right next to him on the bed. Soul had to convince himself not to hold his breath or not to give in to the urge to grab her and ask her what the hell she thought she was doing. There was a clink next to his head, a long breath's worth of a pause. For a second, all of him swelled with the thought she'd touch him and he could almost imagine that cool hand hovering over his back, ready to slide a finger down his bare spine. The fantasy broke as the footsteps receded, the door closing again as quietly as could be. He waited for three breaths before turning his head and opening his eyes, focusing on the bedside table. A tray - _where the hell did that come from? It's not mine_ \- with water, some cough medicine, and a note was staring him in the face, taunting him.

Because he'd tried for the past week to mentally backtrack from those stupid late night thoughts he'd had after the club. He'd still admit she was beautiful, but having that sort of thing wasn't for him and the way she was… it was just that nice, girl-next-door act she had going for her. It wasn't because he mattered. It wasn't because anything between the two of them was possible. Regardless of him trying to poison himself again, Soul reached out for the note, bringing it close enough to read.

" _Take the medicine so you can really sleep on it. I don't want you making some stupid decision because the cough kept you awake."_ And a few lines down as if she needed to fill the page, she continued, " _P.s._ _do_ _not_ _be mad at me for coming into your room. It was for a good reason."_

He gently placed the note back on the tray and while half of him was ready to smile, the overwhelming wave of hopelessness crashed over him first. _How long until you get scared?_ _How long until you see me for what I really am?_


	6. Chapter 6

Sleeping on it blended into the next day much to Maka's chagrin. It was one of the stacks of reasons why her own hold on sleep the night before had been tenuous, sitting just below the added sounds of life still ebbing and flowing in the darkness outside her window. He'd mentioned _gangs_ , the Noah Group or Gang, she could only assume what the acronym was since he'd snapped the lid tightly on that conversation. While he'd laughed off the idea of being part of them, the insinuation was that he was with _someone_ , since why would he have been able to throw around his weight in the club if he hadn't? If NG didn't have a reason to be afraid of him?

No matter what, Maka was convinced of her first assumption more than any other whisper from that conversation - Soul cared. He wasn't your stereotypical thug, and while those tattoos gave off the aura of someone not to be messed with, he seemed to antagonize himself more than anyone else. While Maka didn't look anything close to intimidating, she was definitely guilty of sharing the second trait, especially as the morning bled into the afternoon with the only appearance from him being the sound of his footsteps between his room and the bathroom.

She settled into cooking, her regular Sunday activity which brought calm and normalcy back to her world for the moment. It wasn't until after she set out the containers, the pot of rice half empty as she went down the row when his voice made her almost send the entirety of it to the floor. "Hey." She watched him smother a laugh before letting it croak into a cough.

Maka collected herself, trying to force her focus right back to the line of lunches. "Still not better?"

"Probably not a one-day thing," he muttered, "but the medicine helped. Thanks."

"You're welcome." She was at a loss of what to say next because he was brushing past her, his hand tentatively touching at her elbow to keep her from bumping into him as he opened the cabinet to the side. Maka was never good at minding her own business and she watched intently as he brought a protein bar from the cabinet and was about to rip at the corner. "Is that all you're going to eat?"

Soul shrugged, always the wordsmith.

"You're sick."

A second roll to his shoulders.

Maka let out an exasperated sigh, "Put the bar down."

"Huh?" He blinked between her and the brightly packaged food substitute in his hand.

"Sit down."

A grimace started on his face, "Look-"

"Put it down and sit down," Maka repeated her orders succinctly before pressing her lips together in a frown.

The stare lasted a full thirty seconds before Soul slapped the bar on the counter and took slow steps to the tiny table in the corner of the kitchen. He firmly huffed as he dropped into the chair before turning his narrowing eyes at her. Maka didn't notice the stare, too busy with the containers and the mental berating she was currently running through. _Who are you, his mother? Ordering him around like he isn't grown and can't take care of himself. How is he not laughing at you right now as he walks out of the room?_ But he wasn't, and she could hear him fidgeting at the table while she finished the prep.

Maka grabbed one of the containers and fished into the utensil drawer before turning to him and placing it in front of him on the small table. It wasn't much, just the regular lunch assortment she made, rotating a few things when she got tired of them or when a particular item at the grocery store looked good. That stubborn side of her pressed her hands to her hips as she looked expectantly down at him.

Soul had strangely spread his fingers open on the table, staring at the food in front of him with a glare so intent it seemed like he was studying physics rather than considering eating.

"Eat, dummy," she murmured and smacked his elbow, sending his eyes shooting to her.

Again, another case to study as he looked at her face, still silent. Her stomach started to shrivel under the intensity and she was about to crumble, to beg him to tell her what the issue was when he swallowed slowly, the dry snap of his tongue awaking her to the sudden realization that he was nervous. _Of all things, he's nervous!_

"You gonna sit and eat with me?"

' _No'_ was supposed to be the response because it wasn't technically time to eat yet, she had to finish the other portions and pack them away in the fridge but it was like he was a kid. Maka couldn't quite place it but that was the closest equivalent, a kid indirectly asking for attention. _At least it's not throwing a fit on the floor_. The mental imagery of that brought a smile to her face and she let it grow regardless of the strength of his stare. "Sure."

"OK." He dropped his eyes back to the food as he put his elbow on the table, resting his cheek against it.

Maka took this as her cue to grab her own container and bring it back to the table across from him. It wasn't until she sat in the chair and settled that he even touched his fork, spending just enough time stabbing for her to catch up and get her own forkful. It wasn't until she was chewing through her first bite that he even took his and she watched the hint of a smile pulling at his mouth.

"It's good," he murmured.

"Don't sound so surprised," she teased. "And this is nothing special. It's just the regular lunches I make for the week." _I can make much better,_ she stifled the brag in her head.

Soul cleared his throat and Maka was unsure if it was the cough or the difficulty of creating a sentence, "How'd you start that?"

Maka waited to clear the food from her mouth, studying the way the silence that usually he reveled in made him squirm. "Start what?"

"Cooking lunches and stuff," he muttered before shoving another bite in his mouth.

"Oh," she felt the joy in the moment flutter away as the clear answer came to her lips. "My parents got divorced when I was fifteen. My dad wasn't learning how to cook so I had to."

Soul raised his eyes to hers, "If he was the sleaze why'd you live with him?"

Maka's jaw clenched together and she forced her eyes open wide to resist the burn of the tears welling.

He exploded in a sigh that stuttered into the rest, "Sorry, fucking forget it. I didn't… _shit_."

"No, it's stupid," she took a shaky breath as her teeth nibble over her lower lip. "Mama just wasn't… _available._ " _What a nice way to put it._ She ran her delicate fingers through her hair, absently twirling one of the ends to calm the storm. "So are you a snitch or are you up to something?"

That stirred a short chuckle from him. "Neither."

"Then?" Maka offered before popping another bite between her lips, trying to focus on the chewing rather than how much she liked the way his face always slowly crawled towards amusement.

His eyes dropped back to his food, taking a measly bite before muttering through a half-full mouth, "Friends talk about that kind of shit, right?"

"I think anymore on that subject might be _best_ friend territory," Maka murmured, but regardless of that warning she continued, "I should be over it, but I guess it still feels fresh." _But I could tell him, couldn't I? For some absurd reason it hurts, but it doesn't feel impossible to say. Because he'd never…_

"Got it," Soul nodded. "I guess… I don't talk about my parents either. There. Makes us even."

"Good to know," Maka inhaled slowly, tensing her foot over the mire she knew she was about to step in. "So we're friends?"

"Thought that decision was clear," his voice was low, hesitant as if he'd take it back in the next second.

"Just making sure," she tensed, "because I was wondering…"

He dropped his fork, his hands splaying on the table as he stared at her.

 _He's bracing himself. He's going to run if he has to because right now he's still protecting himself, too. Don't ask it, don't break what you're building_. "I, uh, like to cook most nights, too. I won't every night, but when I do, maybe we can eat together."

That frozen tightness in his muscles started to ease, his eyes softening from the sudden narrowing. "Like this?"

"This or in the living room. You're not a great conversationalist so maybe we'll need the TV sometimes," the laugh just stumbled across her lips to end.

He snorted his own in reply, "Sure. OK."

 _Crisis averted,_ Maka barely took in the next breath. _And now, partners, roommates, friends._ In her mind, she tried to draw the line there.

* * *

Soul was straightening his tie in the mirror as he caught her in the doorway in her periphery. "What's up?"

"This is ridiculous," she muttered to herself and he couldn't help but smirk. "Can you take me to work?"

His smirk trembled until it broke into a laugh. "What? Didn't figure out the subway route five times over last night?"

"No, I did, it's just…" She huffed, "Fine, if you're not-"

"I didn't say no," he cut her off as he waved a dismissive hand her way. "You ready?"

"Have been. Aren't you cutting it close?" He absolutely loved the way her eyes bugged at his clock on the nightstand.

"Death isn't going to lose his mind if you're a few minutes late," Soul laughed.

"But being late is-"

Soul finished in the mirror just in time to turn to her, lessening the space so that he was right in front of her. Without thinking, his hand reached out, his fingers nudging gently under her chin. "Chill out." As the culmination of that move hit him, Soul couldn't help but mirror her reaction, the surprise freezing him in place. _What the hell was that? You touched her_. To make matters worse, Maka's face flushed a pink that he couldn't tear his eyes from. He needed her to yell at him, to screech some kind of complaint but she was just as dumbfounded as him, letting her cherry lips part slightly with confused words trapped on her tongue. "Let's go," he forced the break of the spell.

"Finally." She tried to recover with a huff but her eyes still looked frantic as she turned away from him and hurried down the hallway.

He followed, letting her fiddle into her shoes: heels today he noted with an interest that he definitely shouldn't. When she was done it was out the door and onto the street. Soul tapped softly at her elbow, trying to force her in front single-file when they got on the street.

"What's that?" She pulled her arm forward and out of his reach.

"Trying to get you to walk in front," he grumbled.

"Why?" She sounded like she was ready for a fight but she still did as she was told.

Soul breathed a sigh of relief even though he knew the trial wasn't done, a million questions probably trembling on her lips. "Think about it."

"I don't know," she huffed.

"You didn't even try, bookworm," he admonished.

"Soul," she spat.

He groaned, " _Maka_. What's between you and me?"

"What?" That blush was back on her cheeks.

Soul tapped at the bag that she had slid to cover her butt. _At least one smart move, though probably instinct._ "The bag, Maka."

"Oh," came a flustered whisper. "Pick-pockets?"

"Sure," Soul shrugged. _And if someone comes for us, I'm hit from behind, not you, but that's not a lesson I want you to think about._ He tapped her elbow again, "When I do that, I'm saying ' _left,'_ " he tapped the other side. "That's ' _right.'_ " He gave her the ' _left'_ signal and a second, watching her eyebrows narrow as she took the turn and arranged the orders in her mind.

"You don't say where, just use discrete motions."

"Yeah," Soul bit down his smirk, waiting to see if she'd get there.

Maka sighed, "I guess to make it harder to know right off the bat where we're going, but why would anyone follow us?"

"Lots of reasons," Soul muttered. _But again, not a lesson I want you to think about._ He tapped out a ' _right'_ and a quick ' _left'_ down the subway stairs. Soul was used to the sardine squish but he watched Maka's eyes widen at the prospect of so many people. This was no subway on a Thursday late night, it was Monday morning rush hour and with her bewilderment Soul abandoned the usual, instead placing a firm hand on her elbow and urging her forward and down to the platform stairs. Luck was with them, the car just opening and a stream of people coming out.

"This our line?" Maka nodded.

"Yeah, as soon as the stream stops, get on. Grab a seat, or if you can't, a wall." His orders were pointless because he moved her forward as soon as the people stopped exiting. He considered himself blessed as they slipped into two open seats especially as the crowd trickled in behind them. "Don't get used to this." Soul made the mistake of leaning into her to nudge and when she turned her head it was just a breath away.

"Is it usually not this busy?" This time she didn't seem phased by the closeness, other overwhelming matters at hand.

"Busier," he grunted as he pulled back. "I'm talking about the seats. Lucky."

"How did _you_ get used to this?" Maka murmured as she sent her eyes around the car.

He snorted, "Should I take offense to that?"

"Maybe," Maka sighed. "I can't figure it out. You do and you don't like people."

Soul settled back in the seat, trying to use his energy the way he should: to scope out the car instead of waste it on thinking about another 'Maka comment.' _Though this one's close again. Like she can see the words as they churn across my brain._ "I like people."

"Sure, begrudgingly." It was Maka's turn to elbow him and he distinctly didn't like the way she fit into his side. "How long did it take you and Blake to become friends?"

Soul shook his head, "Not the best example. Black - _Blake_ and I went to school together. Middle school, the first detention I got I met him. Bonded over mutual delinquency, maybe two hours before we were inseparable." He knew he was in trouble with the way her eyes narrowed with each word.

"You almost called him Black…?"

Soul rolled his eyes, "You're nosing."

"Friendly conversation," Maka corrected.

"Maybe I never should have agreed to this friendship thing, just got me more questions."

"Too late, no going back," she chimed.

 _Too late is right_ , he almost muttered but the air sucked out of him as she gently put her hand on his arm and gave it a squeeze before letting her fingers go back on their merry way. "Black Star."

"Hm?" She raised her eyebrows.

As if her touch eased it out of him he continued, "I almost called him Black Star. Street name. He's had it since I met him."

"So he was part of _it_ , too?"

"Yeah, _it_ ," Soul didn't enjoy the emphasis and he worried when he'd have to clarify that, when that word would become the next question on her lips. "And not was, _is._ "

Maka nibbled at her lip again, a motion he knew meant she was thinking over something, debating the next question that almost always seemed to come one way or another. "Are you an ' _is'_ or a ' _was'_?"

"Trying to be a ' _was.'_ " That came out with only a modicum of the surety he had wanted and worse, it came with a silence from her, a complete annihilation of any further questions on her tongue. _Come on, Miss Never-ending Questions, give me something. Just something so I don't think you're worrying about that, thinking about that too hard._ He swallowed hard as he watched her face tunnel deeper into thought. _Please, Maka, please._

"You think he could come up with something better than Black Star," Maka murmured.

His laugh was a tumultuous mix of amusement and relief and it surprised her as much as it did him, his hand clapping over his mouth to stop the swell. "Thanks."

"Huh?" Maka tilted her head quizzically.

 _Yeah, thanks for what, idiot? Thanks for reading my fucking mind and saving me from… from the idea that you were thinking badly of me._ "Nothin' just… glad it wasn't another fucking question."

Maka rolled her eyes, "Except you always end up answering them anyway."

That frightening thought tore across his mind, _Because it's you._


	7. Chapter 7

Every day, Soul begged off the moment they hit the street from the subway, leaving her just a block from work, safe and sound, but confused. Thanks to Liz, just about everyone at the office knew they were living together, completely platonically, of course. It only made sense to assume that they'd show up to work at the same time, no whispers of scandal necessary. Instead, he was always a solid ten to fifteen minutes late, leaving her twiddling her thumbs at their desks unless she made them coffee, an act that somehow always produced teasing from Liz.

This morning was no different, Liz cornering her in the kitchenette as she started brewing a new pot since no one in this office could manage to replenish after they'd drained it dry. "So, two months of living together!"

"Yup," Maka offered chipperly as she tossed the grinds into the filter.

"And it's been…?"

"Great?" Maka stumbled at what to give here. It was, honestly, better than great. Soul was perfect, all of his needs seeming to mold around hers. He wasn't a shower hog, he didn't leave dirty dishes in the sink since he insisted on doing them if he was eating her cooking, and unless she was prodding him he was quiet. She had thought that maybe music would be a problem, but he mostly plugged in his headphones, and while he had the piano, he never seemed to use it even though he played so well that first day.

"Great…?" Liz pressed.

"Great!" Maka slapped the hinge shut and pressed the power button as she tried to focus on the hiss of her incoming coffee.

"Maka…" Liz groaned.

She turned to bat her big green eyes at Liz innocently. "What?"

"You're telling me you've lived with him for two months and _nothing_ has happened?"

"What was supposed to happen?" Maka continued through her confused blinks.

Liz gestured vaguely, "You know, you two…"

"Have become friends," Maka finished quickly.

"Friends," Liz echoed with a huff.

"If you're expecting something else-" Maka started but slid to a quick stop, biting her tongue as she interrupted the coffee pot to pour at least one cup, something to keep her busy.

"I'm not saying I'm _expecting_ , but you do spend a lot of time together, and even here it's like you're in your own little world sometimes. Like two little peas in a pod." Liz leaned in just in time to catch a strange terror gripping Maka's face. "Wait, what is it? Did something happen?"

"No," Maka croaked, the sudden urge to cry tarnishing her hopes for clear words. That was her mother's voice echoing in her head, ' _two peas in a pod_ ,' that phrase that her mother used to lovingly say to her father before all the mess, before the truth and the tears. Maka tried to swat the idea away. "It's nothing." She rushed the coffee, slipping out of the tiny corner to get back to their desks. As she put the cup down she didn't bother to look him in the face, knowing what she'd find.

"You good?" he murmured.

"Fine," she tossed back quickly as she hit the seat. It was time to baby her coffee cup and avoid the glances he kept giving her even though he didn't have the urge to speak up again, only talking when necessary about their next projects. It was the first time she was the one giving one-word answers, her mind still firmly wrapped in that phrase.

_That's why I have to stop this from creeping up on me. We are friends. These stupid little thoughts, like that first day in the apartment where I stared at him, so creepily, while he was sleeping, daring myself to touch the intricate patterns on his back, are just because he's here. Because I'm not doing anything about my situation. Because I can't even go out in this city without him._

There was a weaker voice that had started to fight back, something that terrified her even more than the other thoughts. _But he's kind. He does everything for you, protects you when you need protecting but he's also trying to make you better, to let you grow. He's relying on you, too, putting a lot of well-guarded trust in you._ _And the way he looks at you…_ Maka chanced a glance and the voice was validated, the way he met her gaze and held it, usually unemotive eyes letting the veil slip just for her. A solid echo of worry lit up his scarlet eyes.

"Get your stuff," he muttered as he broke the exchange by standing from his chair.

"What?" Maka's eyes followed up but he was now intent on looking around the office.

"Lunch. Let's go."

Maka checked the computer screen and while it was technically an acceptable hour this was hardly within the usual parameters. She usually slipped off quietly and ten to fifteen minutes later he'd appear to munch next to her without conversation, simply proximity. Soul was obviously tired of the indecision and he started to walk away, leaving her scrambling to grab her bag and chase after him. Besides his order, Soul was quiet and Maka fell into her regular position, letting him tap her elbow as necessary. He was taking her on the street, not touching the subway and while the day was sizzling there was at least the comfort of a breeze. Maka wished it was enough to flutter through her brain and clear the clutter.

Soul tugged at her elbow, stopping her in her tracks in front of a small storefront. Again, no words to accompany the action, just Soul opening the door with a sharp jingle and motioning her in.

"Oh, it's you!" Kim perked from behind the counter, a smirk stretching at her lips. " _And_ Soul."

Maka scraped the back of her memory for the names Soul had uttered in the dark club. "Kim?"

"Right, and Maka?" Kim offered back tentatively before smiling as Maka nodded. "And what did I do to earn this unexpected visit?" She raised her eyebrows at Soul who adopted the usual flat face in reply.

"Supporting local business," he answered dryly as he nudged Maka towards the counter.

It was a bakery with everything you'd expect, and assortment of breads, cakes, cookies, and bite-sized treats that made Maka's mouth water.

"Well, you know I'll always take your money," Kim winked.

"Just give me the usual," he muttered. Maka was surprised by the way the grip on her elbow relaxed, his fingers just caressing the skin of her arm. "What do you want?"

 _For your touch to not feel like I want more of it_ , she thought desperately. "What are you having?"

"It's this weird cinnamon thing-"

"Horchata cake," Kim corrected as she crouched into the case, pulling a giant frosted cake from the bottom.

"That," Soul finished with a wave of his hand.

"I'll take a slice of that, too, please," Maka tried to let the pleasure ooze from her voice as she tried to convince herself a confectionary treat was really what she needed.

Kim sliced off two hefty portions onto plates, sticking forks in each. Soul dug into his pocket before Maka could even move her bag. Actually, she didn't really have a choice since his hand at her elbow had moved instantly, swatting her away from even reaching in. "We're going out back," Soul grumbled to her.

A smirk stretched across her lips and Kim opened her mouth but the steady glare from Soul gave her pause. Maka watched the tense game before Soul grabbed the plates and started around the counter.

"Thank you," Maka threw to Kim before hustling after Soul. He was taking her on a strange trip through the back of the store, past ovens and counters filled with baking equipment before they hit a small fenced-in alcove outside. There was a table there with mismatched chairs, an ashtray half-filled with cigarette butts. It had to be what would pass for a break area.

Soul placed the cakes down and settled into one of the chairs, looking up at her expectantly until she did the same. "I know it's not a real lunch."

Maka let the fork hit the delicate cake, a smile finally gracing her lips. "No, but you don't really eat a real lunch anyway, do you?"

"Nah," he answered through half a mouthful of cake.

"Why's that?" Maka offered before putting enough cake on her fork to delay any other questions and shoved it into her mouth.

"Don't really have time, ability, effort to make anything," Soul shrugged. "Plus, convenience stores exist."

Maka was so wrapped in the euphoria of the cake, that perfect mixture of spice and sweet that she almost missed the answer. As she played it back, the realization shot from her mouth, "That's where you go every morning!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Every morning I drop you off and go. What did you think?"

Maka shrugged, "Just thought… I don't know, us walking in together, maybe…"

Soul had taken another bite, slowly chewing through it as his eyebrows evolved into a scowl. "Like I was ashamed to be seen with you? Seriously?"

"I don't know," she murmured.

"Don't be stupid," he hissed before letting the next part drift into a mutter, "Definitely worse people to be seen with."

"I guess," she sighed, "but I thought you might be upset about, I don't know, rumors or…"

Soul let out a sharp laugh, "Trust me, not the worst rumor about me by far." He paused to stab at his cake again and she watched as he borrowed a play for her book, biting at his lip before he let the words out. "Was that what today was about?"

"No," Maka warbled around another mouthful of cake.

"Is that the truth?" He pressed. "I think no lying is part of the friendship thing."

"It wasn't that," she sighed, letting the fork clank to her plate as she took a break to lean on her elbow. "Have you ever…?"

"Spit it out, Maka."

She huffed but it barely covered the strange calm that was starting to come over her, leeching it out of the moment even with the words leaking from her mouth. "You hear a phrase and it reminds you of some other time and it just… it ruins everything. You can't get it out of your head and it's not the past anymore. You compare it to now and suddenly you can't see the difference."

"Sure," Soul nodded through another bite. "Usually stuff from my mom."

"It was my mom, too," she whispered.

"Thing is," he dropped his fork and pushed the dish towards her. "While big histories have the tendency to repeat themselves, wars and shit, the ones that include you or me, not so much. You can tell me I don't know shit, because technically I don't, but something tells me you're not your mom, so why bother letting her words try to make you?"

The words hit her like a crashing wave, disorienting her even in the seat. She clutched at the table, staring at his unblinking and somehow completely steady eyes. When she finally got enough air, "Do you take your own advice?"

"Nah," he snorted a laugh. "Or maybe just sometimes. I don't think I have much of a chance of being like my mom anyway. But you…" He swallowed before running his hands through his hair. "What you said about your mom, you know, not being _available_ ," somehow he perfected the emphasis she had given it, and that instantly sent her heart thundering. "That's not you. If anything you have the opposite going on so maybe give yourself a break, OK?"

 _I wish it was that. I wish it was because I felt cold, absent, but it's the opposite._ Especially since, at that moment, she couldn't be further from that feeling, not with him sitting in front of her, that tentative, searching smile on his face. She could only fill the silence with the renewed scrape of her fork, another bite to chew through and an excuse not to look at his face. He'd given up on his cake two-thirds of the way through and was leaning back in the chair, letting the sun beat down on his face as he watched along the edge of the fence.

Maka finished her cake and her thoughts. "Soul…"

"Yeah?" His eyes drifted back to hers, his screen still down as they reflected the anxiety of her quietness.

"You should stop eating not real lunches," Maka murmured as she pushed the last few crumbles on her plate.

He smirked, "You mean cake doesn't fit all the food groups?"

"Not at all," the laugh that left her was refreshing, warmer than the afternoon. "So why don't I just start making lunches for both of us?"

It sounded like he was struggling to clear his throat and when Maka looked up at him, afraid he was choking on cake, he seemed to be strangling on the words instead, his mouth stopping and starting with useless puffs of air.

"It's not a big deal, I used to do double when I was at home anyway," but the words didn't seem to relieve the block in his throat so she took another deep breath and dived in, "I'm not trying to _mom_ you or anything, it's just-"

"How do we make it even?" his murmur broke through hers.

"Even?"

"We have a deal, Maka," he leaned across the table. "What we do for each other has to be even."

 _Staying with me makes it even_ , and that brought a blush to her face that made him drop the lean and give her the unnecessary space back. "You do the dishes, and we can start going fifty-fifty on groceries."

He seemed to chew this over before snapping his tongue. "Not enough. Let me take you to the gym once a week."

The idea left Maka blinking. "You think I need to lose weight?" she half-joked.

"No," that flustered him completely, hands flying up in innocence as she laughed in reply. "It's part of the street smarts thing. I'll show you some self-defense."

"You mean you'll teach me to fight?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Hell yeah," Soul chuckled. "Get you to the point you could beat the shit out of me if you wanted to."

Maka couldn't keep the grin from her face. "Do you plan on pissing me off that much?"

"Can't promise anything," he shrugged. "Plus, I've been told my smirk is pretty punchable."

"I can see that," Maka nodded.

"Hey," he griped. "So, deal? Food for fighting?"

"Deal."

* * *

"Maka," Soul couldn't catch himself before he said it, just seeing the blond hair wisping past his room.

"Hm?" Maka stopped on a dime and grabbed the door frame, bringing her face back into view.

"Help," he grunted as he motioned towards his closet.

Maka stepped in cautiously, peeking in the direction of his hand. "What am I helping with?"

Soul filled his answer with a groan first as he looked at clothing that realistically looked all the same. "This."

She paused, looking between him and the shirts, "What's the occasion?"

 _Lie_! was the first call in his mind and as he ground his fist into his thigh he was sure that he would do just that until the words actually slipped off his tongue. "I'm seeing my mom."

"Oh," Maka let a rush of air leave her lips. "Where are you meeting?"

"I have to wear a tie," he muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. _It'd be nice if I could completely transform the rest of me, too. If you could help with that, that'd be great._

"OK, so nice." She slipped past him, patting his arm along the route which simply left him more nervous than before. "Does she… well, you look good in just the plain old black and white, but does she have a thing for color?"

"You're speaking another language," Soul grumbled.

Maka sighed, "Does she wear a lot of colors?"

"No," Soul shot back quickly.

"Then, let's go muted." Maka fished through his closet, handing him grey slacks and a white button-down before returning to scrounge for a navy tie. "Nothing too offensively colorful, though, really, you don't have a lot of that to begin with." Maka paused as she studied his face before trying to put back on a smile. "Anything else?"

 _Touch me again,_ he thought pathetically. _I really just… just one hand on my arm again, just something, because I'm about to…_ "No. Thanks for this," he lifted the clothes lamely before turning to his bed and tossing them there.

"Soul…" Her fingers just barely pressed to his shoulder blade and Soul let a quaking breath escape his lips.

"What?" he could barely sound annoyed or make a sound to begin with.

"If you need anything else, let me know, OK?" Her hand refused to leave, just slowly easing forward until it was her whole hand against his back, lighting the skin underneath on fire. He couldn't deny the way that warmed him, the way it sunk into him and started to ease the knot that was the idea of his mother.

"You mean other than a shit-ton of that courage of yours," he muttered.

"Not sure I can exactly bottle that up and give it out," Maka laughed lightly. "But I'm going to be hopeful that you're just expecting the worst right now. Maybe she'll-"

"No," he choked before taking a step forward, leaving her with no choice but to drop her hand. "This is one of those situations where it's no good to think of best-case scenarios. All you do is get disappointed."

"I'm sorry," Maka murmured.

"Gotta get changed." He motioned towards the clothes, this time hoping for distance since that touch had almost been more of a poison than a cure. _Because it just feels like I need more. It doesn't fill anything because she's not_ _ **mine**_ _._ There it was, that dark word, that foul feeling that was still slithering in when he thought about her, about their life that was together but somehow still so separate. It had been popping up more often as days turned to weeks, as she continued to fill cracks in him just purely by existing in his space. _And that's it. Not because she's in love with you, she just exists._ _And the only reason it's here now is because you're about to see Mom, and she's going to leave you even more empty._

Her footsteps had creaked across the floor and he was almost sure she was gone when her voice struck him from the doorway. "When you get home, don't get stuck in your head, please."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped before biting at his tongue to stop the venom.

She sighed and shook her head slowly, "You know what it means. I'll be home." With that she wandered the rest of the way out, closing the door behind her.

Soul picked that apart as he did his clothes, undressing and dressing the statement with himself as he tried to let it distract him from the dread. Even leaving the apartment he found himself wanting to slow, to look for her in the living room or the kitchen so he could steal one more minute of whatever it was that she gave him but she wasn't there, leaving him to start the tragic stepping out of the apartment and into the world. He took a taxi rather than the subway, knowing she'd practically smell it on him when he got there and not wanting to add to the contention.

Obviously this was not the first time he'd met his mother for lunch, but each time he could never determine what was the worst part. It was a toss-up between the first moment their eyes met where she would never have to smother any excitement in seeing him, the middle when she would finally ask him what was going on in his life, or the end when she would offer him a short embrace that left him wondering why she bothered at all. Somehow this day was even worse not because of any change from her, since Mom didn't deviate from the list above, but because he had to fight against the urge to think about Maka. To bring her anywhere near this moment was toxic, only springing up in him that deep and endless empty feeling. He was lingering on the edge when the dreaded question came:

"And work?" His mother intoned with automatic disappointment.

"Great," Soul tried on a smile but it didn't warm her so he discarded it. "I got a new partner and we've been getting accounts no problem. The boss even brought up lead-"

"Honestly, Soul," his mother cut in quickly. "I wish you would just take your father's offer. There's no reason to scrape at the bottom."

"I'm not at the bottom," Soul hated the begging quality in his voice. "Seriously, Mom, Death's actually considering me for lead-"

His mother rolled her eyes. " _Project manager_ , as you've been saying for the past few months. I told you, any reputable company with a board is going to take one look at your assaults-"

"My boss knows about that," he squeezed desperately from his throat. "He's willing to give me a chance, and I want to take it."

She swiftly shook her head, "But his trustees won't, darling. _He's_ more than happy to put your name up for the position but as soon as it goes to a vote your sins will come to light."

 _My sins_. His head was spinning, the food unsettled in his stomach as he gripped the table. "I'm trying, Mom."

"You're always trying," she sighed. "But you can't erase what you've done, the tattoos, that temper of yours, they follow you. Honestly, sometimes I worry that's what you were best at, that horrendous violence."

His teeth dug into his tongue until he could taste blood, the heat building behind his eyes as he let the words hiss between his teeth, "Because all I am is _shit_ , right, Mom?"

"Soul," she left only that as an admonishment.

"I don't want Dad's fucking hand out," he seethed as his fingers tightened on the table, blanching his knuckles. "And if you really think I'm that far fucking gone then do me a favor and take the leap - dump me like you've always wanted to." His hands flew, tossing the dishes and cutlery to the floor as he stood. His mother stared at him dumbfounded as he let the momentum take him, flying from the restaurant.

He played every moment over in his head as he made the endless trek back to the apartment. Part of him was ready to rush to his room, strip to street clothes, and go out to do what he did best - inflict pain. He could throw himself back at the feet of the boss and she'd gladly gather him back up, let him fall back into the fold. She'd put his pieces back together, give him the recognition he deserved, and let him use his talents freely. Those dark thoughts were building in him as he turned his key in the lock, that slow rage burning.

"Welcome home!" Maka's voice fluttered from the kitchen just as the smell hit him.

Suddenly he was without impulse, all the frenzied ideas melting away as he stood on the threshold of the door.

"Or is it a robber?" She called with a laugh before her footsteps started to move towards him. Her smiling face popped into the hallway, holding onto the doorframe. "You know when someone says ' _welcome home'_ it's customary to greet them back."

"Hey," he murmured.

"OK, close enough. Will you come into the kitchen, please?" Without waiting for his reply she disappeared, leaving that lingering scent of cinnamon and the feeling of her smile behind.

Where was the fury? That desire to fall right back into the destruction? Slowly fizzling from his mind as his feet echoed in the hallway to the kitchen. He paused as if he was lost at the doorway because the sight threw him even more out of sorts than her greeting. Maka was leaning into the oven, a view a less emotional Soul probably would have enjoyed more, and pulling out another tray of cookies to join the two already cooling on the counter. He didn't even know they had that many baking pans.

"I couldn't make a cake," she talked in the direction of the cookies. "And I don't exactly know what horchata _is_ , but there was definitely cinnamon, so snickerdoodles are hopefully close enough."

"Snicker-whats?"

"Cinnamon cookies," Maka laughed. "Sit at the table."

That was as far as his legs could carry him anyway, his knees just letting out from underneath him as he took a hard seat in the chair. The thoughts had started to buzz back but now filtered through a clear head seemed frightening, how close he'd gotten to just throwing everything away in a second. He barely even registered her putting the plate in front of him, three perfect looking cookies arranged into a tower in the middle. She hovered expectantly and he reached for one, still warm and soft enough that it almost broke in half as he lifted it. Soul got it to his lips and took a bite.

The taste matched the looks and as he tried to chew he found himself choking on a sob.

"Oh, no," Maka instantly slapped a hand to his back. "Did I mix up the salt and sugar? Don't choke, please, I don't know the Heimlich."

Soul dropped the cookie back onto the plate and let his hand clasp over his mouth. It did nothing to quell the next reeling breath as the tears started down his cheeks.

"Soul," the surprise in her voice made it worse.

"Don't," he croaked weakly as he turned his head from her to find reprieve in the blank wall.

Whatever his warning was for, Maka ignored it, her arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders as she pulled him to her. She was at an odd angle, still standing as she tried to hug him, but that didn't dissuade her as she held on firmly. Soul brought his hand to her arm, his first instinct to rip her away, to run, to get as far away from this feeling as soon as possible, but as another wave of tears started down his cheeks he gripped onto her instead.

Counting time here was impossible, his mind running through each of the overwhelming hurts, all the worthlessness, all the fear. Maka held on quietly, letting his shoulders tremble in her arms as she counted his breaths and waited for some kind of normalcy in them. Eventually, her warmth leaked through all that tarnished cover and he allowed himself that one moment as he slipped his hand down her arm and let it meet her fingers, his hand clutching over hers. "Sorry," he whispered hoarsely.

"That's the last thing you should be," she murmured back as she finally eased the crick in her back and released him. For another second, one that he looked back on more times than he'd like to admit, her hand rested on his chest as if to feel the beat of his heart, letting him hold onto her hand for just a little longer. As he finally brought his eyes to hers she let go completely, bringing her hands to his hips. "Just tell me it wasn't the cookies."

He produced something close to a laugh. "They're fine."

"Good, because I'm not exactly a star baker." Maka offered him a smile before it disappeared with the biting of her lip. He held his breath and waited for it, the inevitable question, the thought that she just had to get out even though she knew she shouldn't but it never came. Instead, Maka turned, going back to the cookies as she moved them to the cooling rack. As she worked, her voice came back, going on about nothing and everything. It filled the space in his head and he let it stay there.


	8. Chapter 8

There was a distinctive difference between Maka and Soul when they entered Death's office, much like being brought up in front of the class. Maka was full to the brim with excitement, toes wiggling in her shoes with that ready for action smile. Soul was, well, the opposite with hands jammed in his pockets and a thin, expressionless line to his lips, at least for the moment.

"Big opportunity, you two!" Death chimed exuberantly. "Apparently, Eibon's been looking for a fresh new look and has agreed to take proposals."

Maka risked a glance at Soul and instantly knew the dialogue in his brain: ' _Who's Eibon?'_ She resisted the sigh.

"So, of course, I'm putting my star team on this possibility. He's a tough guy to impress, definitely on the strange side, but I think the two of you have what it takes." Death added a little of a flourish, sending Maka just about over the moon while Soul stayed his cool, level self.

"We won't let you down, sir," Maka chimed.

Soul only added a nod to this until he got Maka shuffled out of the room. " _We won't let you down, sir!_ " he mimicked as he flicked her ear.

"Hey," she gasped as she grabbed at the sensitive lobe before using that hand to firmly push his chest.

Soul deflected the hit with a chuckle, "You couldn't sound more like a girl scout if you tried."

"It's called politeness, you should try it," she rolled her eyes. "And at least I know who Eibon is." She raised her eyebrows challengingly as they settled at their desks.

"Who said I didn't?" Soul grumbled.

"Your glazed over eyes during the meeting, that's who," Maka was quick to grin. While she could have spent an eternity cycling through the playful banter with him, Maka set to work, opening tab after tab on research on the eccentric author. "He's kind of a jack of all trades, sometimes an inventor, an author, a researcher, but he never actually shows his face."

"Weird," Soul mumbled as he haphazardly clicked through some of the links she almost instantly emailed him. "So, obviously personal imagery is out. You know, it's weird to just want to start over."

"What?" Maka dipped her head from the computer screen.

"He had a team, right?" Soul shrugged. "You usually stick with stuff like that."

"Could have gotten stale, or maybe the team wanted out." Maka's suggestions were only half-hearted because she was almost singularly focused on the way his face was working, that slow, detailed progression through facts she'd seen in him. "What are you thinking?"

"Has to be a good reason," Soul murmured as he opened a few more tabs. "Just… let me think."

Maka pulled back, letting him furrow his brows without interruption. Instead, she let herself enjoy the way he worked, his intent and thoughtfulness. Even though there was work at hand she could feel her mind slipping away from it, tumbling down the list of things that he was made up of. Everything about him seemed to be a juxtaposition, the way he could be so apathetic highlighting that other side that seemed to swell with emotion. She hadn't been able to get that crying spell out of her head, and, of course, he hadn't breathed a word about it since, but he wasn't operating as if something strange had happened between the two of them. It was acknowledged in the moment and nothing more, no awkwardness necessary.

While she didn't want him wracked with tears again, she was, in some odd way, looking forward to the next time he let that mask slip and let her in another step. _Because I like it. I like being something he can rely on because we're always even, so I'm not afraid about whether or not he'll let me lean on him._

"Do I have something on my face?" he grumbled, breaking her from the spell.

"No," Maka let out a breathy laugh, "but you should probably shave soon. You've got whiskers."

"Do not," he frowned. "I can't grow facial hair for shit."

"Language," she cooed.

That brought him back to his work with a series of low curses, letting her get away with another few minutes of uninterrupted staring.

* * *

Soul wasn't shoveling pizza into his mouth like normal and Black Star finally decided to call it. "What's your problem?"

"Nothin'," Soul half-heartedly took another bite.

"Convincing," Black Star grunted. "How's the fam?"

"Fine," Soul shrugged. "Marie told me to remind you it's three months to Shelley's birthday."

"Like I need that much time," Black Star scoffed. "I already got her present."

"She said we can do it in the park if you want." Soul pushed the plate forward, the conversation not exactly adding to his appetite.

"Yeah, like usual." That came with a sigh and a mirror of Soul's movements, the idea of food not exactly meshing with the mire.

Soul ran a shaky hand through his hair, "Seriously, between you and me we could scrape together the cash. It's not a big deal."

Black Star rolled his eyes as his tongue snapped against the roof of his mouth, "You think the cash is the problem? I've got no reason to go, and this shady-ass deal you have going with the boss, you think it's not going to implode? She charges you-"

"It's just money," Soul spat. "And what other choice do I have? I can't play dead, I don't have a Marie."

"Dunno about that," a slow smirk spread Black Star's lips that fed a skepticism on Soul's face.

"I mean, we're close, but I don't think Marie wants another dead man in her house," Soul offered the best answer he could but his eyebrows furrowed as that only seemed to strengthen Black Star's grin. "What?"

"Nothin'," Black Star tried to wipe the grin away but he couldn't help it. "How're things with the _bane of your existence_?"

Soul's face turned a particular shade of pink that quadrupled Black Star's amusement, "Better, I mean, she definitely, I don't know…" Black Star raised his eyebrows, letting the words clutter on Soul's tongue without interruption. Soul pressed his hands to his knees to alleviate the sweat that was already starting in his palms. "Look, I need you to talk me out of it."

" _It_?" Black Star cooed playfully.

"She's…" Soul sighed, resisting the urge to let her actually come to the forefront of his mind since thinking about her smile might ruin any momentum. "Maka's getting too close, I'm letting her get too close and I need you to fucking snap me out of it."

Black Star balked, "Why?"

"Why?" Soul honestly didn't know where to start, whether it was tearing himself down or the lifestyle it was all just one strike after another. All he could do was motion vaguely, his open palms shaking between them.

"You're fucking _hopeless_ ," Black Star cackled. "You wanted out so you could have a life, isn't dating a part of having a life? And not just a life, but a family, right? Do I have to explain the birds and bees to you?"

"No," Soul croaked, "but she… it's a waste of fucking time."

" _You're_ a waste of fucking time is what you're saying." Black Star huffed as he put his hands behind his head, leaning back and so his legs could comfortably slap on top of the coffee table. "You ask her about it?"

"About _us?_ Are you insane?" Soul practically squealed.

"Why is that insane?" He sighed as he looked over Soul's panicking face again. "You didn't give her a ' _what if'_ or something?"

"A ' _what if'_?"

"Yeah, like, ' _what if I kissed you right now?'_ "

"I'd punch you in the face," Soul grumbled as he let his hands run through his hair even though there was no comfort in it.

Black Star let out a sharp laugh, slapping a hand to Soul's back. "You think she'd punch you in the face?"

"I don't know," he whispered miserably especially as the movie played across his head. They'd gotten into this habit of going to bed at the same time, something he'd excused with synced clocks from living together, and it started to feel like he was dropping her off at her door each night. She'd say ' _good night'_ and give him one last little touch, maybe his arm, maybe his hand and then disappear in her room. He could easily add onto that, putting a soft hand to her cheek and leaning in to just feather his lips across hers. She'd taste sweet with a hint of mint from brushing her teeth. Somehow he knew that and it made every last nerve in his gut fire.

"I know you want a ' _bro, bad idea'_ but I'm not going to give it to you. I like her. She doesn't take shit."

"She also doesn't _know_ shit," Soul sighed. "What happens when I tell her what I've done? What's probably still part of me?"

"Gonna go out on a limb and say she's going to react the same way she did with the tattoos." Black Star patted harshly at his back again. "And, really, what's your plan otherwise?"

"What do you mean?" Soul turned his head, eyebrows furrowing at Black Star.

"You sit on it. You don't make a move. What's to stop her from getting with someone else? What are _you_ going to do when she brings a guy home?"

Any of that warmth from the daydream was gone, the stabbing icy needles of jealousy instantly tearing at his heart.

"Oof, that's a face," Black Star grunted a laugh. "See? If you want her all to yourself you have to make the moves. She's free otherwise. Just because she lives with you as a _roommate_ , is your partner _at work_ , whatever, doesn't mean shit. Even if she loves you, radio static on your end is only going to lead to some kind of misunderstanding."

Soul sat back hoping that Black Star wasn't a prophet.

* * *

Maka unlocked the door and almost let herself back out, completely sure she was in the wrong apartment. She'd heard it in on the walk up but hadn't put two and two together until she was in their hallway, piano music buzzing all around her. It was a conscious effort on her part to sneak the rest of the way to the living room, fingers and toes crossed that he wouldn't spook. He hadn't played since that initial day and Maka had spent many moments staring at the piano and seeing him there, so _gone._ There was no better way to describe it like everything fell away from him and Soul was allowed to be just himself. Maybe one day when she had the courage she'd ask him if he really felt free in those moments.

She managed to get into the living room a few steps, a smile starting to glow on her lips before he abruptly stopped and turned that white mop towards her. "Sorry."

"You apologize for the stupidest stuff," she huffed. "Keep going."

"Nah," he pressed one key before letting his fingers fall to his lap and whispered towards them, "Maybe I'm done thinking for right now."

Maka's feet continued forward to bring her to what she really wanted, close enough so that she could put her hand on his shoulder. "You only play when you're thinking?"

He turned his head and his eyes first met her fingers before climbing up her arm to her face. "Clears my head."

"What are you clearing?" she murmured.

Soul shrugged helplessly, his eyes still burning up at her. "You busy tonight?"

Maka laughed softly, "Um, I was planning on finishing my book but I think that can be rescheduled."

"Of course you were," he chuckled.

"Hey, I don't have to go out," she threatened.

"No, but…" His hand slipped over hers and Maka was sure she'd never breathe again. Her touching was one thing, but him reaching for her was absurd. "There's a bar I go to sometimes. Will you go with me?"

That was a secondary fluster, an invitation rather than some begrudging admission that there was something to do. "You mean there's a place you can show your face?"

"Yeah," she expected a laugh but it sounded weak and breathless instead. "So come with me."

"OK." Maka let her eyes linger to their connected hands and it was as if he just realized he'd done it, stealing his hand away quickly before standing and detaching from her.

"I, uh, you look fine," he stuttered through it.

"Thank you? So I don't have to change..." Maka narrowed her eyes. "Are we going now?"

"Sure," but he sounded the opposite.

Maka took a hesitant step back. "I'll just grab my bag."

"You don't have to," he blurted. "I invited you, so it should be my treat."

Her chest fluttered alive. _Is this a date?_ She quickly squashed the idea but her cheeks didn't listen, lighting up as she turned away from him. "I still need my stuff." Maka rushed to her room, spouting ' _may-days'_ with each step. _He just asked me out. No, absolutely not. That's not what it is. He's my friend, he's not doing anything, I'm not doing anything, so we're going for a drink. So, no, absolutely not._ But she could still feel his fingers over top of hers as those piercing eyes stared up at her. _It can't be a date, because if it is, I'm doomed._

Maka talked herself into grabbing her bag, seeing him kicking rocks in the hallway with his hands jammed in his pockets. "Ready?"

"Ready," she echoed.

"Let's go." Soul reached for her and Maka let herself move into his grasp, that gentle but purposeful hand coming to her elbow to lead her out. On the streets, in the dark, he walked even closer, and even though the night was warm she was sure it was the heat radiating off of his body that she was feeling. The difference was the tentative nature of his touches, the leading that felt more like following and that idea squealed in her head again. _Is he this nervous because it is a date? I told myself no, I told myself not this but…_ She threw her head over her shoulder, catching that projected blankness on his face.

"Is this your favorite spot?" She held her breath, hoping he'd actually latch on to idle conversation just to keep her mind from the nagging question.

"Guess so," he shrugged as he tapped her to the left. "Like you said, don't have many places to go, so it makes the top of the list by default."

She had one last-ditch effort since the last question looked like it wasn't going to produce. "What's the rules?"

"Same as always," he seemed to dip closer if that was even possible since walking with his chest that close to her back should have been impossible. "I probably won't have to run you out so we can stay as long as you'd like. Only person who ever shows up is Kilik and that's for pleasure, never for business."

"I'm going to guess it's not dancing," Maka managed a grin and was rewarded with one in turn.

"I don't think I'm going to let that part slip," he murmured. "Let you see for yourself."

"As long as it's not some alleyway to murder me," she laughed, but his wasn't really a laugh in return, dry and breathless, leaving her hating the joke. _Was that too close? He never said what he's done but there's no way he's actually hurt someone that badly, right?_

That left them in complete silence that Maka had no choice but to dwell in. Maka wished for the relief of a subway trip but it was just walking, finally slowing at a staircase leading downwards, a glowing sign saying "'Round Midnight." "Named for a song," Soul explained as if reading her mind.

"What kind of song?" Maka blinked at him before he tapped her forward.

"The best kind." Whatever had tarnished his grin before was gone as he opened the door for her, scooting her into a low lit, humming room. The music wasn't necessarily loud, though the club was small and the stage seemed like it ate up half the room, but the brass trembled through her as a saxophone ate up all the attention in the room. Maka could see why it was safe, the clientele mostly aged or too painfully hip to be part of whatever type of organization Soul had only touched on. He brought her to the bar, beautiful deep mahogany with all the right kind of wear and tear to give it character.

The bartender was quick to amble over with an easy smile that Maka found contagious. "Soul, good to see you, man."

"Clay," Soul nodded. "This is Maka."

"Maka, nice to meet you," Clay chirped happily. "What'll ya have?"

"A gin and tonic, please," Maka tried to echo his cheerfulness, and Clay ate it up. Before he even started on her drink, Clay put a glass in front of Soul, filling it with soda from the well and popping in a twist of lime. Maka watched it as her fingers subconsciously crept to his arm, touching softly to bring his attention away from the stage. "You're not drinking."

"Mostly don't, especially not when I'm out," he muttered.

"Should I not be drinking?" _It's probably another rule which honestly sounds like zero fun._

"Nah," he chuckled softly. "Enjoy yourself. Maybe not a necessary rule but a good one is to always have at least one person sober. One clear head is better than none. Plus, I'm not exactly the nicest drunk."

"You're always nice," she tried to murmur playfully but those moments came to her mind, that coldness that slipped into him and she wondered what it was like amplified.

"Mostly always sober," he sighed as he looked back at the stage.

That quiet bled in again as the only voice she got was Clay's who let simple conversation drift between checking on the rest of the bar. Soul was intent on the stage, watching with an interest that could definitely rival his job. _See, not a date. He's tuned in and you're tuned out. You may as well be any other person._ That thought brought a surprising ache and she finally pulled her hand away from his arm, prompting him to look at her.

"You good? Not your kind of music, huh?"

"Could you…" She sighed before letting her fingers run through the ends of her hair. "Will you just talk to me about it? I don't think I exactly _get_ it."

Soul blinked at her as his eyebrows furrowed. "What's to get?"

_Dummy, I just want you to talk. I don't want you to face away from me and-_

"Sit on this side," he ordered.

Maka was barely snapped out of her thoughts, "Why?"

"So I can watch and explain at the same time."

She eased out of her seat and as soon as she was on her feet his hand was on her arm, guiding her as if she needed the directions to the seat on the other side of him. As soon as she was sitting he was leaning close again, his head hovering right over her shoulder. That hand on her arm never left, fingers tentatively set against her skin as his low, husky whisper started a stream in her ear. Maka could never imagine he could talk as endlessly as this, breaking down every detail of the band as he dictated everything to her down to the note. As he spoke his hand became more purposeful and his thumb eventually eased into a slow glide against her skin that seemed to punctuate every sentence.

When he lost momentum, Maka turned her head, catching his eyes on her rather than the stage. "So you can actually gush about something."

"The right something, sure." His smirk caught her off guard, not prepared for it that close and with the added sensation of him slipping back and resting in the chair rather than next to her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Maka smiled but her stomach slipped unsteadily from beneath her. His eyes were boring into her and his words wouldn't seem to come to him, his mouth just frozen in a grimace. The silence was crawling up her spine and she couldn't stop the millions of questions that her mind created for him from crowding her brain.

"Hey, Soul," Clay was finally back on one of his revolutions, leaning across the counter towards him. "Want the news?"

This washed over him, rinsing away that nervous petrification and freeing him to raise an eyebrow at Clay. "Something actually happening?"

"Akane's over in Noah territory today. Apparently they're clashing with Mosquito on some bullshit. Don't head past Lost Island any time soon." Maka couldn't help but lean in as well, trying to take in the information. ' _Noah'_ she could recognize but now another name, ' _Mosquito'_ which definitely brought a look of disdain to Soul's face.

"Akane shouldn't be over there then," Soul grumbled, "unless he wants Mosquito to give him another hole."

Clay chuckled, "Akane usually has better luck than you."

Soul rolled his eyes, "Listen, he got the better of me _once_ , let me live it down." Soul dared a glance at Maka and she watched his jaw set as soon as he read the interest in her face. "That's enough for tonight, Clay."

Clay raised an eyebrow, "You sure? There's something brewing with Medusa, too, if you're interested."

"Not interested in that shit anymore," he muttered but that didn't seem to convince Clay who hovered. "You've got customers waiting."

"Sure," Clay nodded but the skepticism was still in his eyes. He set one glance to Maka before walking back down to the other end of the bar.

"I thought you said this place was safe," Maka murmured.

"It is," Soul jutted his chin towards Clay. "They're not on a side. Just traffic in information."

His lips were tight around each word, barely letting them go so Maka had no choice but to let him stay quiet on what technically wasn't her business anyway. "You were going to ask me something."

That didn't loosen him at all, instead sending his eyes to his empty soda. "You ready to leave?"

Maka knew that was entirely wrong, whatever he was feeling or thinking at that moment completely annihilated by the exchange with Clay. "If you are," she whispered back and found it catapulting him from his seat. It wasn't an anxious exit as their entrance had been but instead, a strange veil of anger had seemed to come over him and Maka couldn't unravel it even with his quiet the entire walk home. That silence prevailed all the way to the apartment, Soul practically slamming the front door to push past her towards his room.

 _You can't let him get away,_ the urgent thought crushed everything else in her mind. "Soul, stop."

His feet froze and his hand flattened against the wall as if he needed it to stand.

"You were trying to be someone else again tonight," she accused. "I told you, it doesn't matter, tattoos or not, or _Mosquito_ , or _Medusa_ , all of it-"

"Matters," he yelled back at her as he turned. "You're so interested, so let me tell you." Maka took a step back but it didn't matter because he was on her in a few steps, grabbing her hand and sinking it under his shirt. "Feel that? That's Mosquito's work, stabbed me fucking good." There was a knot of skin under her fingers and he pressed her hand tighter to it. "And your cute little head thinks ' _poor Soul'_ because maybe I didn't have it coming, but I did. Do you know how many of his men I tortured? I have _two_ assault charges, but that's just what the cops know. I don't have enough fingers and toes for the real number."

Maka clenched at his skin, her nails raking the sensitive skin and making him hiss and release her. "My _cute little head_ isn't thinking anything like that. It's wondering what the hell you're trying to do, Soul. Do you want me to be scared? I'm _scared_ ," she urged. "But do you want me to hate you? Because I _can't_."

"And why the hell not?" All of that strength, the tight yelling was gone from his voice, leaving that sentence as more of a weak begging.

"Because maybe that's part of you, but it's not _all_ of you. Most of you is…" Maka was at a loss for the right word. He was far from perfect, that was obvious just from this moment, but something about all the broken pieces that came together to make him seemed that way to her. "Is just not that, Soul." She used the hand that had slipped from his grasp to press at his chest. "So stop trying to force me to see it that way because I _won't_."

"Until I hurt you." It wasn't a threat but a woeful whisper as his hand came to force hers from his chest. He added a step back, giving her no hope of another touch unless she dared to close the space.

"You don't hurt your friends," she shook her head. "You can't tell me that you think you're capable of that."

He closed his eyes with a slow breath before shaking his head wordlessly.

Maka mirrored him, taking her time with her air before wrapping her arms around herself to resist the urge to grab him. "I want you to stop assuming I'm some naive little girl."

"What?" His eyes popped open, daring to look at her face.

"I know I can't know _everything_ ," she gripped herself tighter, "but when I do find out things, which is going to happen, stop trying to save me from it. You are what you are. I've already made that decision. Don't expect me to question it every time I hear something new."

"You shouldn't be so nosey," he murmured breathlessly.

"I told you, it's not nosey when we're friends." She tried on a smile, "And when we go out again, Clay or Kim or any of your other _friends_ are probably going to slip up again since you didn't seem to tell them to keep me out of the equation."

That derailed him even more, a hand coming to the back of his head. "You want to go out again?"

 _Not the worst date I've ever been on_. The thought brought a blush to her cheeks, coloring the actual words she let out. "It wasn't a bad time, especially when you were glowing about the music."

"Glowing," he grunted.

"So give up, Soul," she murmured. "I'm… I'm asking you to let what happens happen. Don't fight it anymore, please." _Don't try to fight me when all I want is to be close._


	9. Chapter 9

Maka didn't mind having a second meeting with Mr. Death but it put Soul on edge and she couldn't help but want to grab his hand at the sight of the squirming. It didn't help that he'd been awful quiet about the project itself. Sure, he'd run designs past her, things that were definitely up to his regular caliber, but he still seemed to be engrossed in some deep pondering of the big picture.

"Good news, you two!" Death started again with his thousand percent enthusiasm. "It seems like Eibon is living up to the rumors of his eccentric persona and has changed the game when it comes to proposals."

"We're up for anything, sir!" The minute she said she knew it'd be spit back at her as soon as they were out the door and when she risked a glance at him she saw the smirk tugging at Soul's lips.

"You'll have to be," Death continued to ooze cheer. "Your first mission will be to attend a party at Eibon's house. It's a black-tie affair filled with the competition."

"A party?" Soul balked. "A client's never had us do anything like this before."

Death shrugged casually. "He's looking to not only assess your work, but character as well. It'll be what you show him at the party that will get you to the next part."

Maka watched Soul wither but was happy he didn't give the " _you mean that's not it?"_ that she was expecting.

"If you pass the party, you'll have a one on one meeting Eibon at his head office where he'll hear the details. You'll have to not only sell yourselves but the product." Even with the slowly dawning anxiety that his words were bringing, Death was still smiling, even going so far as to pat the two of them on the shoulders. "But, really, I know the two of you will figure it out. I can see the wheels turning already."

Maka's definitely were, the idea that she was actually going to have to market _herself_ setting every nerve in her stomach alight. She hazarded a glance at Soul and noticed more white than red in his eyes but that same tight-lipped apathy below it. "Well, sir, of course, we'll do our best. Is there… has he set dates?"

"Next month for the party and then one more month for the proposal, since I know you two will wow him enough to get a chance to actually talk about the product." Death started his shooing hands, scooting the two out of the office. "Now, back to what you do best!"

As his rickety office door shut behind the two of them, they stood speechless. Maka tangled a finger in his and suddenly Soul remembered to breathe, his head turning to her. "A party?"

"A party," Maka sighed.

"You… done this before?"

"Sort of," she shrugged. "Networking parties aren't exactly unheard of, but…" Maka couldn't help herself, letting that finger evolve to a soft hand touching his arm. "Don't worry, I'll walk you through. It's our deal, right?"

He still seemed to gulp in reply, "Right."

"Did you…" Maka started but as his anxious eyes searched hers for the rest of that sentence she bit off the end. "We could practice at home. No TV at dinner tonight."

That elicited a groan from his mouth, "Not fair."

Maka crumbled into laughter and a smirk replaced the woe on his face. Staring at him like this always started a steady increase in her heart rate and she had to resist the heat that wanted to come to her cheeks. "I'm glad it's with you."

While she was resisting it, Soul didn't seem to be able as the rosiness came to his cheeks. "Huh?"

"This project, I couldn't imagine doing it with anyone else," she tried to beam but the bewilderment on his face made her tone it down. Her mind was trying to make her aware of the million different implications, how inappropriate and without boundaries.

But none of it mattered because in the next second he was patting a hand over the one she had pressed to his arm. "Nobody but you, Maka."

* * *

Honestly, Soul was a mess. This whole afternoon had been an exercise in composure and he was completely exhausted with the energy put into not emoting. First, it was her damn outfit. Realistically, it was totally appropriate, a sports bra under a racerback tank and shorts, but there were two very clear problems: one, he couldn't take his eyes off of the delicate build of her shoulder blades, the smooth and unmarred skin, the dangerously long legs and two, he was fairly sure all the other guys in the gym couldn't either. It probably didn't help that she was one of the few girls to step foot in here since this place was another throwback to his _Eater_ days, a boxing club owned by another non-sider, Sid.

Sid had raised an eyebrow at the accompaniment but didn't say a word, though Soul was ninety percent sure the phone call that he watched Sid make after was to Marie, another domino he'd hear about at the next Sunday dinner. Everything about this he'd regret, especially as he grabbed her from behind, circling his arms around her slender arms and waist. "What are you going to do?"

"Bend at the waist," she murmured.

"Well?" he urged, even though that movement wasn't going to be comfortable in any way. She slowly started the bend and he let his hands start to slip, restraining himself from sighing as they settled on her hips. "Now turn and clock me with your elbow." Maka had zero follow-through for the moves, just tapping him at the neck. "Twist the other way, too." He was even and cold on the outside but the inside was closer to a bonfire, unsure of how much longer he could handle literally having her in his arms. "You hit until I'm out cold. Hopefully with more momentum when it's the real thing."

"When?" she blinked at him.

" _If_ ," he corrected anxiously. _Though stick with me, babe, and I can promise there's a good chance._ That produced a long-suffering sigh. "Try it again, a little more gusto. I promise I'm not too soft."

That brought a quick smile to her face and she leaned back into him, letting him wrap his arms around her waist in a bear hug. For a second, and only one because that's all he allowed himself, Soul imagined holding her as being normal. This would be something he'd do while she was cooking, letting his lips come to the crux of her neck while she laughed about it tickling and - _Shut up. This is no time for that. You're teaching her to fight, not fall in love._ He cleared his throat, "OK, go."

She leaned forward with real purpose, throwing him off balance since he had still expected the half-assing. When she turned, her elbow didn't connect perfectly, not hitting the neck but glancing across his cheek and right to his nose. It was searing, white-hot pain and he actually yelped, something that hadn't happened since his teens. The terror in her eyes made it even worse, or maybe that was when he touched his nose and came away with blood.

"Soul, I'm so sorry!" She was panicking, hands touching all over his chest as if that would slow the red drip from his nose.

"S'OK," he grunted as he pinched the bridge and saw stars. He plodded over to the towels, grabbing one and starting to dab at his face as Maka hovered like a moth at a lightbulb.

"Is it broken? Did I just break your nose?" Followed by a million little ' _sorry's_ and perfect fingers working over his shirt.

He was watching her worry, her lips pressed in an agonizing rotation of frown and apologies. Watching her, all he could honestly do was laugh, and that's what he did. A laugh that he probably hadn't felt in a while, the kind that sneaks up on you along with the amusement. The towel muffled most of it but as he continued chuckling her hands planted on her hips, the anguish slowly evaporating.

"Are you laughing at me?" she frowned.

"A little," he cleared his throat on the last chuckle.

"I was worried I hurt you, you idiot," she hissed.

"You did," he smothered another laugh. "Been stabbed, though, remember? Bloody nose, definitely not broken, has nothing on that." She let out the cutest puff of air and he used his clean hand to grab for one on her hip. He circled her wrist and pulled, surprising her. "What do you do?"

"Twist my wrist, pull towards where your thumb meets your fingers." She completed the motion as she described it. "And will you stop? Fix your nose first!"

Soul sighed before hunkering down in one of the seats at the edge of the mats. He kept pinching, putting his head down and focusing on the floor.

"Was that… the only time you've been stabbed?" The words were definitely alien in her mouth, Maka sounding like she was still processing them as they came.

"The Mosquito thing? Yeah," Soul tried to speak under the towel but his words were still muffled enough that Maka crouched to her knees in front of him.

Her face was still saturated in concern, the annoyance far behind. "Have you been hurt worse?"

"I try not to keep track," Soul grumbled. "It was part of the day-to-day. A lot of the scars got covered up by the tattoos anyway."

"Really?" Maka's eyes widened a little with the wonder of it and he couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, used to have a big one across my chest, got sliced. You can only really tell if you touch the skin." He started to zip his lips, that interest coming to her face again. _She just wants to know every last little thing. Why? It's ugly, it's dangerous, and-_

"Can I feel it?" Soul was lucky he was in the chair already, the idea of her perfect fingers traipsing along the scar that used to be armpit to hip setting the fire of a new kind of need in him. Today had shown him that it wasn't just the comfort he wanted from her, and that was even more dangerous. Her face lit up under his dumbfounded stare and the warbling anxiety was back. "Nevermind, that was, _oh my-_ "

"Alright." He lifted just the corner of his shirt where it dipped below his pant line. "The black there. The feathers on the tengu." Soul couldn't look though, eyes searching for the ceiling. It felt like they were playing chicken and he was going to lose. It was three agonizing breaths until he felt her warm fingertips press into his skin. He was losing all of it, every last bit of willpower as he begged for those fingers to keep going.

"It does feel different," the awe in her voice made it worse, the absence of fear when this something should be terrifying to her. "Why all the demons?"

Soul let out a quaking breath as she took her hand away. "Guess it's my thing. That's what I am. Soul Eater."

Maka narrowed her eyes at him, "That was your street name?"

"Yeah," he muttered.

The way she examined him like the words were written on his face made his gut jump just as much as the touch. "Well, at least it's better than Black Star."

Soul had to press the towel to his mouth again to catch all the laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

"See ya," Soul barely paused in the hallway as he was walking towards the door. He wasn't even sure why he bothered to say goodbye in the first place since Maka didn't need to know his comings and goings but if she was sitting on the couch as he walked out he couldn't seem to stop himself. _Another habit_.

His hand was on the doorknob when he heard the patter of her feet, the nervousness rising her voice by an octave, "Wait!"

Soul did as ordered, leaving his hand on the knob but throwing his head over his shoulder.

"Every other Sunday you get dressed up and you're gone half the day."

He nodded a reply mostly because he liked the way it made her squirm.

Maka huffed as she tried to find the right place for her hands, not sure of the accusatory nature of hands on hips so she settled for the casual cross her chest. "Where do you go?"

Soul raised his eyebrows for a second before settling into a smirk. "Why don't you find out?"

"What?" That absolutely wasn't the answer Maka was expecting and her green eyes went wide, any comeback falling to the wayside.

Soul shrugged, "You really want to know, follow me."

Maka looked down at the sundress she'd been lounging in before hesitantly bringing her eyes back to him. "Can I wear this?"

He chuckled, turning back to the door and opening it. "Put on your shoes and let's go." Soul was already halfway down the corridor before she caught up, falling in step with him.

"Aren't you going to be hot?"

Soul rolled his eyes to warm up for later, sure the endless questions would produce at least five or six more. "Yeah."

"Then why the long sleeves? The slacks?" Her shoulder was bumping into his every few steps as if close was the only way she could talk to him.

"First lesson of the day," he risked a glance at her, hating the way that smile lit up her face. "Think about it, Maka. Exercise your street-smarts."

"You're not going to church, that's for sure." Maka dipped into him for added effect, getting the laugh she wanted out of the tap of their shoulder. "Another job as a waiter?"

Soul shook his head firmly.

She picked at his sleeve, pulling the fabric off the skin that was already starting to sweat as they rounded the first block. "You're hiding."

 _Should have been your first guess, but second is alright._ He bit the negativity off the statement, offering her only, "Good. Why?"

"It's not the kind of attention you want," Maka murmured. "Where you're going you need to look _regular_." She hated using that word and considering grabbing his hand for it, but his face stayed unphased, eyes ahead as he pushed her towards the subway stairs.

Neither admonishment nor praise came from his mouth as he assumed the now everyday position of her in front and him looming behind. As they moved through the turnstile he tapped her right elbow and she moved down the corridor in that direction. Another tap took her to the stairs to the platform of the purple line. His lips were pressed shut and all she could do was continue to pick at his shirt, forcing the fabric to billow as if she could cool him that way. After the fourth or fifth pull, he swatted at her hand but Maka could swear there was a hint of a smirk on his lips.

The car came to a screeching halt and Soul followed her in. After sitting down, his eyes always scanned every inch of the car but somehow made it seem like it wasn't important, that his search was following a dust mite as it floated around in the air, not trying to pinpoint any ounce of trouble that could come their way. Maka tried to copy him and as her head moved around she felt the rumble of a laugh caught in his throat through their connected shoulders. "You look ridiculous."

"Then you look ridiculous because that's what you do," she muttered back.

"Casual, like you're checking out somebody else's shoes. You're not trying to see the sailboat in the optical illusion." This time the laugh actually passed over his lips.

Maka huffed before falling into practice again. It was becoming hard to concentrate because she could feel him relax, his shoulder pressing a little more into hers as his fingers tapped at his knees. He was finally smirking, not the full-strength model but something halfway there. "That tapping's annoying," she murmured as she put her hand over top of his.

That was the first time his eyes dipped from the scenery, focused for all the time he could spare on the new connection. Soul tested his fingers underneath, tapping with the added pressure of her palm and couldn't lie to himself and say he didn't enjoy it.

"Annoying," she repeated as her fingers clenched tighter.

 _You're playing a dangerous game, Eater_ , but the admonishment fell to the back of his mind as he rotated his wrist, his palm meeting hers and allowing for their fingers to intertwine. Another perilous second taken as he looked to her face, a tiny line of pink that could just be the heat coloring her cheeks. _Take your hand away. Because if you don't, she will, and do you want to find out if you're pathetic enough to be hurt by a girl not holding your hand?_ There was no more fidgeting from either of them, hands anchored together as eyes went back to watching the ins and outs of the car.

Soul tried to take his hand back as he stood but Maka used it as the anchor to bring herself to her feet, even refusing as they started out of the car and onto the platform. _Make less space, don't run into people, be unseen._ He couldn't stop himself from holding onto the connection. _But doesn't it make you look more normal? Just a guy holding a girl's hand on the subway as natural as can be. It blends you in._ That was a logic he could adopt as he walked up the stairs, guiding her back into the sunlight.

They'd spent two blocks back on the street before Maka squeezed his hand. "You're taking me backward."

"Surprised you noticed," his raised eyebrows punctuated this as the truth.

"At this rate, you could have stopped two stations before."

"Yup." He pulled her quickly down an alleyway, cutting cooly out of the sunshine. "Second lesson. Why?"

"You're paranoid," Maka offered with a laugh.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he muttered. "You're the only guest I wanted to bring here." His stomach churned as the other meaning there snuck up on him. Why had he even bothered to invite her? Why not make up some lame excuse or just blow her off completely? Instead, he was bringing her to the house, an action filled with consequences that he hadn't even let his brain consider. _I've fucked myself today,_ came with a long, lingering sigh.

"I'm a guest?" The light amusement in her voice killed him and he made sure to tell that wobble feeling in his stomach to quit it.

"Wonder if you'll regret it," he managed to produce half a smirk, almost disgusted looking rather than amused.

"Depends, is there food?" She giggled and her laugh was contagious, pulling at his heartstrings enough that he broke the connection between their hands.

It was time, anyway, since he was only a step away from the stoop. "Marie rarely disappoints." _Plus, it's special. Of all fucking days._

He didn't even get to ring the doorbell, the heavy door flinging open on its hinges as the already ecstatic blond woman rushed onto the stoop. Marie was already pushing past Soul, practically tossing him off the concrete as she placed herself in front of Maka. "I'm Marie, and you are?"

Soul huffed as the introductions were so unceremoniously stolen from him.

"Maka," she blinked as her eyes went between Soul and Marie.

"Come in, Maka!" Marie grabbed her hand, pulling Maka into the house with only a desperate glance from those green eyes before she disappeared.

"Nice to see you, too, Marie," Soul muttered as he walked in behind them, shutting the door quickly. As soon as he was in he started unbuttoning his shirt, thankful for the air conditioning but ready to be rid of the horror that was his office clothes.

"Franken! Shelley!" Marie was frantic with excitement and Soul could feel the blood rushing to his face.

_How are you going to excuse this?_

He had his shirt off and thrown on the end of the banister, his white undershirt a blessed reprieve and the only thing bringing comfort as Franken sauntered down the stairs and locked eyes with Maka. "Oh, a guest."

"She's Maka," Marie offered happily.

"Hello!" Maka was managing as much cheer as possible given the situation and Soul couldn't bring himself to look at her, just studying the raised eyebrows on Franken's face.

A devious grin parted Franken's lips as he reached the landing, hand outstretched to Soul. "Soul."

"Stein." Stein shook Soul's hand with a little more gusto than usual, adding to that irritation in his stomach.

It didn't seem possible that Stein could get that smile any wider but there it was, busting at the seams. "You brought a guest."

Soul could swear he heard Marie echo another ' _She's Maka'_ but thankfully he was saved by the bell, or really, the seven-year-old squeal as Shelley zoomed past her father and launched herself into Soul's arms. "Soul!" Maka had almost expected that cry to be ' _papa'_ with the amount of enthusiasm that came behind it and how the delicate-looking girl with long, white-blond hair and seafoam eyes kissed at his cheek. "Happy birthday, Soul!"

 _Birthday?_ Maka's heart leaped into her mouth and it was everything she could do to keep herself from adopting a very deer-in-the-headlights stare. _It's his birthday and this must be his family and I invited myself along like it was no big deal._ There was simply a torrent of mortification from her head to her toes. _Not to mention, the last time he cried after seeing his mother._ Maka risked a glance at Marie and wondered at how this woman could make him weep like that.

Marie was still prepared to show off, "Shelley, he brought a guest, too. Say hello to Maka."

"Hello," was barely audible as the little girl hid her face against Soul's.

Maka watched as Soul murmured to her, a hand coming to rub at her back as Shelley refused to let her head be anywhere else but hidden in the crux of his neck.

"Sorry, she's a little obsessed," Marie leaned in and motioned towards Soul. "We don't get much attention when he's here either." Marie brought a hand to Maka's shoulder. "Mind helping me in the kitchen?"

Soul started to grimace, "Hey, Marie-"

"No, it's alright," Maka waved a slow hand at him. "Shelley needs you anyway, birthday boy." She had to contain a laugh at the sour way his face shriveled as the secrets were thrown back at him. "I'll help." That was enough of an offer for Marie to pull her out of the living room and into a snug little kitchen.

It did actually start off as helping, Marie handing her various tasks as she juggled pots and pans on the stove. A beautifully decorated cake sat on the counter and Maka found herself continuing to glance at it through the jobs. _He never said anything, and even the girls at the office didn't breathe a word._ Maka was sure she was opening the floodgates but couldn't help herself. "Did you make the cake?"

Marie released a breath like she had been holding it in since they entered the kitchen. "I make one every year! And he hates it, I know it, but he's good about it. He cheats and lets Shelley blow out the candles as if he needs to do another thing to win more favor with her."

"He's so sweet with his sister," Maka murmured as she let her mind steal back to that juxtaposition.

Marie paused, warm brown eyes blinking in Maka's direction. "I'm sure Shelley _wishes_ she was his sister." As Maka's face fell Marie shook her head. "That _idiot_ didn't tell you who we were, did he? Probably just gave you the silent treatment from the subway."

"Oh, well…" Maka was in the middle of formulating excuses but Marie was already rolling her eyes, throwing her head back to her work.

"I guess the best term is we _fostered_ Black Star or Blake since he was a baby." Marie paused, eyes tentatively turning back to Maka's. "You're not part of _it_ either, are you? And if you say ' _it?'_ right now I might scream because I'm going to need a stronger word than idiot for him."

"I'm not," Maka murmured. "And I guess he's told me what I should know about _it_."

Marie turned her head and spoke to the stove, "I don't know if that's a relief or not. Are you two…?"

"Roommates," Maka finished quickly. "We work together. Blake, too."

"Sure." Marie's tone was completely unconvincing but thankfully she left the subject as it was. "Well, Soul's been in and out of this house since he was twelve, more in than out now that he's technically _out_. He's been good enough to come every other week now that he's allowed."

"Allowed?" The choice of wording seemed strange and Maka watched for a change in Marie's face as she started the explanation.

"We have rules here. Franken… well, let's just say he's a homebody for good now. Leaving the house is out of the question and the potential of attracting someone to the house is astronomical if you're still in the organization. Hence, no current members are allowed in this house." Marie sighed longingly as she stepped back from the oven. "Which means _our_ son can't be here, so Soul takes it on himself to be here instead."

"I'm sorry," Maka's voice sounded weak and warbly, so Maka put a soft hand on Marie's arm.

"Me, too," Marie murmured. "So the least we can do is give him something close to a birthday."

 _What about his parents?_ flitted across Maka's mind but she refused it, sure that if that knowledge was to be hers it should come from his lips. "And I'm sorry, I… I don't mean to put your husband in danger."

"Husband?" Marie snorted. "Oh, please mention that. I've been trying to convince him since Shelley was born but ' _a dead man doesn't get married'_ is always what I get."

"He looks breathing to me," Maka laughed.

That took Marie by surprise and she found herself braying a laugh. "Oh, I _like_ you, but I have to say I'm still surprised. Not that Soul's not handsome, but bringing girls home hasn't been his specialty."

"We're just roommates, Marie," Maka tried to remind gently. She took a step back and her arms wrapped around herself as the thought ' _but he held your hand today'_ echoed in the back of her head _. And you started it. You put your hand there for a reason._

"That's right." Marie was reading her mind, though, a motherly, knowing smile breaking her lips. "Why don't you tell my _husband_ to come set the table and your _roommate_ to coax my daughter to wash up?"

"Of course." Maka was in a hurry to do as she was told, trying to look composed as she walked back into the living room. The sight that greeted her made that impossible as Soul was lounging on the couch, the stark white of his tank making the scarlet hues and black of his tattoos pop. It was a look that made Maka have to swat away the agreement with Marie - _he is handsome_. She caught him in another moment of sweetness as well, his hand in the process of smoothing back Shelley's hair as they chattered back and forth.

Soul's eyes darted to hers as a smirk broke across his face. "Cat got your tongue?"

"You were talking," Maka huffed. "Franken, Marie would like you to set the table." Stein eased out of the chair opposite of the pair before sneaking past Maka. She could barely make the step forward, nervously toeing the carpet. "And Shelley's supposed to go wash up."

That earned her a glare from the little one.

"Hey," Soul snapped and Shelley's attention instantly pivoted to him. "Get going." As she flopped off the couch, so did he, following her until he met Maka toe to toe. "Sorry. She's a good kid, just trained not to like strangers."

Maka furrowed her brow at him, "That's not what it is."

"No?" Soul raised his.

"Your hers," Maka grinned.

Soul laughed sharply, "Come on."

"No, really," Maka urged back. "You belong to her and maybe it looks like I'm cutting in."

His smirk was still there but it was tight, his hands flexing at his side. "New people don't come into this house, that's all it is."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Soul tilted his head.

Maka bit her lip, tentatively playing over the words. _He brought you here. He held your hand. Something, something is happening._ "Refuse to let people care about you."

He jolted back as if she'd slapped him in the face.

"Or just… refuse to let yourself _think_ that people care about you," Maka corrected.

"Maka…" he barely let it out, just letting whatever air was left in his lungs force it out.

"Dinner!" Shelley chimed as she bounded back in, knocking into Soul's legs that were already feeling on the verge of buckling.

"Thanks, kid," Soul muttered as he threw his eyes away from Maka. _Ridiculous,_ but even though it was in his mind it still came out as a weak whisper, no strength of conviction. He couldn't stop that from setting a tone, his jaw working more on the thoughts than the food as he sat at the table opposite her. _You brought her here. Dangerous on so many levels._

Marie had kept Maka close but finally tore her attention away. "How's work, Soul?"

"Fine," he muttered as he stabbed his fork uselessly into a potato. His shin lit up as Maka kicked him under the table, sending his eyebrows furrowing at her.

"Tell her about the last project," Maka hissed.

"Uh," Soul let his mouth hang open with the sound until Maka sent another swift tap under the table, leaving him no choice but to suck in air to produce the story. "Client apparently thought we were the only choice, but that could just mean all the other agencies were trash."

Maka sighed, "It _means_ that Soul hasn't lost a client to someone else in four straight offers."

"You'll jinx it," he muttered.

She rolled her eyes before biting her lip to keep the glowing smile toned down. Soul watched as she nudged Marie. "He's really putting in the work towards lead project manager."

Marie raised her eyebrows, "Lead project manager?"

"Maka," he griped.

"What, you didn't tell your family about-"

"They're not my-" Soul stood up abruptly, sending his utensils clattering against the plate. A string of curses slipped between his teeth as he stormed away from the table, disappearing into the hallway.

Maka was a second away from getting up when Marie put her hand on her shoulder, keeping her planted in the chair. "I'll be right back," Marie murmured. Her footsteps were slow in comparison, following his trail out through the kitchen and through the door to a small, fenced-in backyard.

Soul was standing in the middle of it, the sweat starting on the back of his neck from the unexpected exposure to the heat and emotions he wasn't exactly prepared for today. "Maka, just-" he turned to stare at the wrong blond. _Why did I expect here there? Why did I need her to be there?_ "Sorry, Marie."

Marie sighed as she sat on the stoop, waving him over. Soul hesitated but knew there was no way to refuse her so he hunkered down, his knee pressed to hers. "You know, every morning I recite my shit list in my mind."

Soul shook his head like his ears needed a cleaning, "What?"

"People I wish I could punch in the face, at least." Marie started holding up fingers as each name left her lips. "Justin, may he rest in hell for what he did to BJ. Medusa for almost taking Stein from me and for poisoning my two boys." She paused to look at him and run her fingers through his hair. "And if we trickle down the list, still top ten, your mother."

His tongue snapped against the roof of his mouth, "Marie…"

"Because while I can blame Medusa all I want for her brainwashing, and I _do_ , I can't blame her for the reason you listened in the first place." Marie brushed his hair again even though he resisted, swatting her hand away for good measure. "Your mother, your parents, left a hole in you, honey. A big, empty, gaping mess that you refuse to let anybody fill. And that's the problem right there. I tried, _try_ , you have to admit I do, and Stein does his best. I thank whatever higher power every day that Shelley at least has a strong footing in there."

Soul sighed, "Shelley-"

"When you held that baby the first time, I saw it, don't try to lie to me," she prodded. "And her birthday two years ago, the day after you came here and said you were done." Marie let out a warbling breath. "To be honest, I was afraid. I didn't doubt you - once you get something in your head it's stuck - but I was sure something would trigger that emptiness and you'd get sucked back in, especially with Black Star refusing to follow your lead. But when Sid called about a girl, and I saw _that_ girl, Maka," Marie let out a wistful sigh. "You can tell me to mind my business, I'll take it, but please tell me that's a step in the right direction."

"She's my roommate."

She wished that he was looking at her to see the well-practiced roll of her eyes. "That you brought to a house that you know you shouldn't bring people to because you wanted her here for your birthday. Even though I bet you didn't even tell her it was your birthday."

Marie should have just stabbed him in the gut since it would have been less traumatic. "I didn't _want_ her here. She tagged along."

"Oh, give me a break," Marie groaned. "Is this middle school? Are you going to pull her pigtails next? Soul Evans, get a grip."

"Marie!" He threw his head in her direction, trying to be indignant but the petulance in his voice made him grimace.

"Admit it, you wanted to tell her," Marie cooed. "The minute she asked, or you offered, _though I doubt that one_ , you jumped on it, didn't you?"

His silence was the truth Marie wanted.

"Because she's starting to fill that spot, isn't she?" Marie risked smoothing his hair again, finding him pliable. "And I hope you're letting her find her place with you."

Soul leaned into her, allowing Marie to move from his hair to wrapping around his shoulder. He waited for a few breaths to pass before he whispered, "I do love you, Marie."

"Oh, I know that," it was a scolding that ended with a sniffle. "And you love Shelley and Stein, to some degree. And we all love you." She let him go just to grab under his chin, getting his eyes to focus in on her. "You're just the second baby Stein brought me, maybe just twelve years later than the first. We are your family and there's always room for more."

"Marie, I don't know if she'll even-"

"Let her decide that, huh?" Marie gave his chin a tap before she let her hand fall. "Especially since we have a cake to get to." Soul got up first, helping Marie from the stoop and into the kitchen. She made him do the heavy lifting, carrying the cake back to the dining room of expectant faces. He tried not to meet Maka's eyes but he was helpless, focusing on them beyond the candles' flames. There wasn't annoyance or hurt, or any of the millions of other emotions he could have imagined her to have in the reaction to what he perceived as childishness. It was just a simple smile on her lips, her eyes moving around the room and absorbing the scene without judgment.

He watched as she dipped her head to Stein, "Do we sing?"

"Absolutely not," Shelley corrected almost instantly with a swift shake of her head.

"No," Stein emphasized.

Marie waited until he put the cake on the table before putting a soft hand on his shoulder. "Well, birthday boy, make a wish."

Soul beckoned Shelley over to him with a finger and she happily bopped over to his side of the table. He leaned closer to her and whispered, "Both of us, OK?"

"Why?" Shelley looked up at him.

"I actually have a wish this year," he murmured. "Don't think the candles will listen if I don't blow them out, too."

"OK," Shelley shrugged off the change easily as Soul wrapped an arm around her.

"One, two, _three_." He blew with her, watching the lights deaden as he let the idea drift through his head. _I want to live my life. All of it._ Eating cake at least allowed for silence and while that was usually his sanctuary, it encouraged the constant trickle of thoughts in the back of his head. _Marie's right. Black Star's right. But I feel like each time I try, I choke. She charges in every time but I'm stuck. Come on, Maka, give me a little of your courage._ On cue her eyes cut to his, that smile brightening as color came to her cheeks.

"Well, we can't keep you any longer," Marie clapped her hands together and sent a look to her youngest in an attempt to beg for silence. There was a soft groan as Shelly's hand gripped onto Soul's shirt.

"Two weeks, kid," Soul tousled her hair. "Missing you already." That brought a heartbreaking smile to Shelley's face that Soul could barely stand. He had to clear his throat to resist the urge to tumble back into those emotions. "Thanks for the cake, Marie."

"Well, we're family," Marie answered pertly. "And, Maka, please come back any time. Open invitation."

"Oh, thank you," Maka chirped. "And thank you for dinner."

"Stein." Soul shook his hand again, watching that dangerous smile creep back.

"Be careful, Soul," he grinned.

Soul managed a chuckle as he turned to Maka. "Let's go." She offered him just a nod as he moved towards the door, grabbing his shirt off the banister and throwing it back on. He didn't bother to button until he was out on the stoop, feeling the oppressive heat.

"Soul…"

His fingers fumbled uselessly with another button. "Yeah?"

She wasn't even off the stoop, one step above him as he turned, making them almost even. "I'm sorry," she gushed like she'd been holding it in from the minute they entered. "It's your birthday, and that's your family, and I just… I butted in and invited myself and that wasn't fair."

Soul let out a long, slow breath. "I didn't stop you."

It was as if she had been expecting rage back and the cool, almost happiness threw her for a loop. "What?"

"I let you come," he shrugged. "Could have told you to stay at home, so it's not your fault."

"But I…"

"Am nosy as _fuck_ ," he laughed. "And maybe… well, coming again will definitely fuel your interest. Marie doesn't pull any punches and she can tell you just about anything about Blake and me."

The color was back in her cheeks and part of him was thankful for it, loving the way it brightened her eyes. "You… want me to come back?"

"Up to you, but Marie approves and…" he sighed. "What you said, Maka, you're right. I don't…" ' _Love'_ caught on his tongue, a word that besides the family in there felt alien when it came to other people. "People caring about me, I see it. I do. I'm not _stupid_ , but letting it sink in? I'll tell myself a million different things. I'm not good enough, it's temporary, I'm _dangerous_ ," he choked. "So, no, I'll deny it until it's slapping me in the face and even after. But I know, _I know_ , I have to change that. I'm working on it."

"Is that a promise?" Oh, there was that damn determined smile again and Soul could have spit his heart out of his mouth for her if she asked.

All he could manage was a nod.

As a reward or a punishment, he couldn't convince himself one way or the other, Maka took his hand and kept it for the rest of the way home.


	11. Chapter 11

Maka nudged him awake from his slack-jawed snooze on the couch. "Come on, we're going out."

"Huh?" Soul rubbed a hand over his face that then disappeared into his hair.

" _Dark Soul_ is on call tonight or so says Liz," Maka laughed.

He sat up groggily, " _Dark Soul?_ The fuck?"

Maka smirked, "You didn't know that's what she calls you?" With a glare, Soul got the rest of his way to his feet, grumbling as he plodded down the hallway. Like usual, Maka was flitting around behind him. "I think it fits."

He threw another scowl her way as he opened the dresser, grabbing another _show-off-the-tattoos_ shirt from the myriad. Without thinking, he tossed the shirt he was wearing, pausing with the fabric tight between his fingers as he heard her gasp behind him. _Shit, shit, just go. Just toss the next one on and don't stand here and think._ He fumbled with the new shirt as he croaked, "Nothin' you haven't seen before."

"What?" she sounded flustered and when he turned to look at her her face was as red as the oni on his arm.

"When you snuck in my room. I always sleep just in boxers, so you had your chance," he managed a playful smirk only because her face seemed to brighten even more with each word.

Maka turned, not allowing him another view of her face. "It's not like that's what I went in there for."

He chuckled, "But you looked."

"It's hard not to," she murmured. That dropped like a weight into his stomach until she managed to bring her eyes back to his, a tentative smile on her face. "Is it your legs, too?"

 _Was that… not that it's shocking to look at but she wants to look?_ He choked on that thought as he settled the shirt over his stomach. "Legs are still clean."

"Plans for more?"

"Probably not," Soul raised his eyebrow. "You thinking about it?"

"No," she emphasized through a laugh.

As he walked back towards the doorway, he nudged her, forcing her a step or two. "Not even your favorite book?"

"It would have to be _so_ small," Maka shook her head as she fluttered a few steps in front of him.

"See, I think you should go full sleeve." He dared to run a finger down her arm, awakening goosebumps on her skin.

Maka laughed again, "I don't even think holding my hand would get me through that much pain."

"Let me know when you're ready to test that," he grinned, and like a wish came true she hooked one of his fingers to start the travel of his hand into hers. Since the day at Marie's the seal was broken, Maka reaching for his hand whenever it seemed the feeling took her and there wasn't an inkling in his mind to complain.

He loved it, her fingers warm but never clammy, and her thumb would often running over his scarred knuckles. And this was what Black Star was talking about, right? Letting her know with these little physicalities because while he sure as hell still couldn't talk himself into that slow lean towards her lips, he was trying. This had to be as clear a message as his bravery on Marie's stoop and he clung to that hope.

Just like she clung to his fingers until they were a block from the club. Her hand slipped from his and Maka did as she was always instructed to do, forming the line until she set eyes on the rest of the girls. That hurried her steps, leaving Soul on his same slow momentum behind her.

"There they are," Liz waved.

"Bro!" Black Star barreled through the girls, Maka just barely avoiding him he connected with Soul.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Soul snapped before he narrowed his eyes at Maka, "And if he's here, why the hell do _I_ have to be here?"

Maka batted those long eyelashes as she shrugged her shoulders. "Guess I forgot he was coming."

"Maka," Soul griped as he pulled Black Star along with him.

"That was devious, Maka," Liz nudged her. "I like it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Maka tried to deny herself the chance to bite at her lower lip, to worry at the thought. _I'm no good at playing coy and I hope this doesn't just explode in my face since we're… so close to something._

Close to something or no, Maka knew the club pattern - Soul would only stand off to the side, keeping an indirect eye on their group. It seemed worse tonight with Black Star at his side, drawing more attention from who Maka could only guess were Noahs and leaving the two in a sea of tattooed men. She could see each conversation wearing on him, his annoyance not feigned but steadily rising. At one point, Black Star had pulled him aside, whispering away in his ear and earning him an icy cold glare from Soul who seemed to begrudgingly stay put at the periphery.

That was when Maka urged her feet forward, swallowing the flip in her stomach as she moved. She received the same look she always did, his eyes flicking around the room before giving her a steady glare. "Soul-"

"You should be dancing," he cut her off with his words and a flick of his hand at her elbow. "Get going."

"What? I can't say two words to you?" With all the anxiety Maka couldn't help but snap, even if she hated the childishness.

His eyes were darting again before he grabbed her wrist, the same delicate grip but forceful motion. He spun her, pinning her against the wall next to him. For added effect, his other finger came to her face, a firm accusatory point. "Listen," his voice was the antithesis of the face he had on, tender instead of searing, "This isn't the place. Play it smart, like I know you can. Remember, my face with yours isn't a good idea."

For a split second Maka was sure she was going to fold, to run away scared as a perfect way to finish this act he was putting on. Instead, with every last ounce of the courage she'd saved that day, she made her voice loud and firm over the music, "I wanted to ask you to dance."

His facade slipped, a sharp laugh coming from his mouth, "I don't dance."

"Not at all?" Maka frowned.

"I don't dance," he repeated as his smirk momentarily fluttered alive. "Do I look like someone who does?"

"Maybe," she muttered.

"Maybe?" His voice was alive with amusement but he forced his face back to the stern and cold. He caught her off guard, her eyes widening as he pinned her wrist tighter against the wall, taking a step closer so his lips were dipping close to her ear. "Maybe I'll owe you one. Just… tonight there's eyes. A particular set of eyes, so no more getting close to me. In fact, I'm going to suggest in a second you tear out of this wrist hold like I showed you and give me a good smack in the face like I was whispering something I shouldn't be. Just don't bloody my nose again."

"Whose eyes?" Maka murmured, trying not to turn her head towards him to make this look any more intimate. After all, she was about to smack him, so she shouldn't be giving in to the enjoyment of being this close, his lips almost on her skin.

"Orange hat, silver hair on the balcony." He tensed on her wrist, "Don't look now. Maybe later. Maybe not at all."

"Your boss?"

Soul snorted a laugh, "Nah, just the boss's whipping-girl. Now, slap me hard enough to make a sound, got it? Draw attention to _that_ so everyone else can forget they saw this."

"I'm sorry," she murmured and caught the last bit of his smile before she added perfectly to the act by slapping him hard enough that most of the heads surrounding turned just as much as his did. She bit another apology behind her lips and did her best to stamp off in the direction of the girls.

Soul had been right, eyes were on the two of them, and while the act was convincing, Eruka was never one to keep any amount of information from Medusa. One missed altercation could mean her skin, after all. Eruka snapped a quick picture of the blond raging off and another of Soul looked cooly unimpressed with the display. After each picture came the wall of text, the play by play of just the passing moment. Her fingers only had to hover over the screen for an extra second of a nervous surety that she would perish at the hands of Medusa for bothering her with such inane bullshit when the reply popped on the screen.

" _Interesting. Find out who the girl is."_

And while Soul definitely could have seen Eruka's shit-eating grin his mind was elsewhere as he rubbed at his cheek, the wolfish smile that stuck to his lips not entirely part of the act. It would have been nice if she'd been smarter than that since jump into talking to him was supposed to be a no-go, but honestly, her spur of the moment acting always got to him, especially as the whisper of calling him _babe_ came back to his mind. Not to mention getting that close, enough that he could catch a soft scent of either perfume or her hair, was always a blessing.

As he shuffled back, Black Star grabbed him firmly, pulling him almost into a headlock. "What the fuck was that? She belted you good!"

"Nothin'." Soul battled to get out of Black Star's arm until he ultimately gave in, letting the other man at least squeeze him by the shoulders. Soul used the closeness to get a gruff whisper to Black Star's ear. "Eruka's here. Didn't want Maka to be a face they cared about."

"That bitch," Black Star grunted.

"Better not be saying that about Maka," he whispered closely before finally getting the reprieve from Black Star, giving him space.

"Never," Black Star smirked. "Boss still asks about you, though. Don't think anyone with you is a face she won't want to know about. Be careful."

The reality set Soul's teeth on edge, "Yeah, I get it."

He tried to fill his head with the asinine, useless conversation of the NGs around him since tensions between Medusa and Noah were at an all-time low. It didn't help as the worry started to settle in like a fog in his brain. _I have to do a better job of keeping her safe, of getting it through her head that I'm not here for a good time. Even if it's what I want, that's a part of this I can't have. I can't give her normal because that isn't safe._ That drifted from ear to ear for the next few hours until Liz ran up the signal to leave. Black Star bowed out, staying for the sake of Kim and Kilik who had just wandered in. Soul got in _he_ _llo_ and _goodbye_ before following a few people after the girls.

"Food?" Liz offered again, knowing there was sucking-up that needed to be done by the look on Soul's face.

"I'm done for tonight," he grumbled.

"Party-pooper!" Patty exclaimed.

"Maka?" Liz wrapped an arm around her waist. "And don't worry, _dad_ , we'll get her back to the apartment in one piece."

Soul scoffed, turning on his heels to cover whatever look was coming to his face. He knew it wasn't a good one, a hazy mix of the jealousy of losing her for the rest of the night and the embarrassment of his hawkish behavior because he was about to harp on her getting home again, he couldn't deny it.

"I'm actually kind of tired, too," Maka hummed out over the disappointed mewls of the other girls.

"Let's go," Soul shot over his shoulder, just holding on to the exasperation rather than the contentment in her choice.

"Coming, _dad_ ," Maka shot back coolly.

"Hey, quit that," he nudged her as she caught up to him. "I'm not your dad."

"You're more like a mother hen, anyway," she laughed in the face of his scowl. "Come on, Soul, try to tell me that you wouldn't have gone home and fussed until I got there if I went out with Liz."

"I would have gone right to sleep," he hissed. "Like a baby. You're a big girl, blondie."

"Don't start that again." The hand that she put on his arm to push ended up sliding down, her fingers finding home in his. "And you're a bad liar."

"Whatever," he grumbled as he stupidly dared to glance her way. She was peeved but still glowing, especially as their eyes met.

"Can I ask you something?" There was that adorable musical intonation in her voice like she could barely contain the excitement.

Soul shook his head and sighed, "You always ask that but I'm getting a question whether I say yes or no."

"True," she grinned. "The first night, why did you bring your bike to the club?"

He was expecting some kind of clarification on the slap or maybe even something about Eruka, but this derailed him. "Huh?"

"You park your motorcycle at the garage," her lines sounded rehearsed and he wondered how many times she'd asked this in her head first. "That's uptown. So you went uptown, and then backtracked downtown to come here even though you don't need to drive to the club and you haven't since."

"Gotta take out the bike every now and then," he murmured uselessly as his face started to color.

Her eyes dipped away from his, focusing on the path in front of them. "But it draws attention, right? It tells people at the club that you're there, and I know you parked on the street but it was still a calculated risk. So why would you do that?"

He couldn't clear the nervous tightness in his throat and all he could croak at her was, "I'm not a _mother hen_ , OK?"

She smothered a laugh with her other hand.

Soul's face was now a furnace and the color of hot coals. "Listen, you lived in the 'burbs. I knew you'd need a ride home, so I brought the bike. Happy?"

"How did you know I wouldn't say no?"

"You almost did," Soul grumbled through his grimace.

"You're right." She slowed and pulled their connected hands until he stopped. "I said yes because of this." Her fingers squeezed in his.

"Because of what?" There wasn't enough air in his lungs because looking at her in the glow of the street lights, her hair down and drifting in the summer breeze with that amazing smile on her face was deadly, but the implication, what he felt coming was even worse.

"After you grabbed me, when you let me go, our fingers touched, like this and I-"

Soul should have been intent on her, on the way she was lifting their hands, but it was the movement in his periphery and the tinny, fake snap of a camera that jutted his head to the side. It was Eruka again, phone in hand with that devious smile. "Oh, you _bitch_ ," he growled as he dropped Maka's hand and rushed for the alleyway where she was sticking her head out. As he rounded the corner he skidded to a halt, reminding himself what he was leaving behind, in the dark, all alone. The powerlessness warbled in his gut.

Maka was immediately next to him, her hand on his elbow. "Was that the whipping girl again?"

"Yeah," Soul muttered. He moved his arm out of her grip, teetering on his heels. "They don't need any pictures of my ugly mug. Which means they're interested in you." His eyes moved to hers, his jaw grinding before he could spit out the words, "This was dangerous and _stupid_."

"Soul-"

"No," he grabbed her by the forearms, barely keeping himself from shaking her. "Going out, being normal, I _can't_. Being with me at the club, I _can't_. All it's going to do is get you hurt." _Being with me gets you hurt and I can't live with that. So get away, just get away while you can. Go. Leave me._ Those words running through his head brought the bitter bile to the back of his throat.

"Soul, I'm sorry-" She tried to grab for him again but Soul slipped through her fingers, starting the walk again at a pace she struggled to keep.

"Don't be sorry," Soul snapped, "Just be smarter."


	12. Chapter 12

For the next few nights, Soul played the piano. As if it were possible, he spoke less at work and when she moved to his side of the desk he would lean onto his elbow, giving her space. He didn't refuse to hold her hand, but Maka found that he was less likely to put himself in the way of it. Being on the subway he would stand while she sat. When she read he sat at the bench, fingering through keys that were always a beautiful symphony that somehow sounded like the loneliest thing she'd ever heard.

This was it, where they fell apart. Maka was sure she crossed a line when she was about to tell him what simply holding his hand did to her, the way it made everything dull as dishwater by comparison. Now, all it would be was a slow trickle towards nothing. That's why when Sunday rolled around and he stood agitated in the doorway to the living room, she couldn't keep the shock from her face as the words gruffly tumbled from his lips. "Are you coming to Marie's or not?"

The awe followed her on the subway, where again he kept his hand as his but at least this time sat next to her, and all the way to the doorstep where Marie opened the door. She took one look at the sour face that Soul had been holding the entire ride and huffed. "Franken's in the basement, Soul." Soul wordlessly pushed past her into the house. Marie let the concern drift from her face as she put on her best hostess smile, "Hello, Maka."

"Nice to see you again, Marie," Maka couldn't attempt the same charm, but at least could offer a smile.

Marie led her in, pausing in the living room. "You didn't happen to bring a bathing suit, did you?"

"Um, no," Maka narrowed her eyes. "Soul didn't tell me-"

"Doesn't look like Soul's been saying much lately. He's in one of those moods, isn't he?" Marie let the question filter out but instantly thought better, running over anything Maka had to say in reply. "I've got a bathing suit you can borrow. Pre-Shelley suits probably fit you better than me, anyway. Give me a second!" Marie motioned towards the couch before heading up the stairs, her footsteps creaking and groaning above Maka.

 _In one of those moods?_ Maka sighed. _I was pretty sure it was permanent but now he brings me here again and…?_ She let that wander unanswered as she waited for Marie to descend. Eventually, she did, an extra bathing suit in hand that she tossed to Maka. "Change and meet me out back."

Maka almost ' _yes ma'am'ed_ since there was always that ' _you better listen'_ vibe to Marie but she kept it as a nod before locking herself into the bathroom. Marie had been right, pre-Shelley size was almost spot-on and thankfully Marie wasn't the string bikini type, leaving Maka in a simple black two-piece. Maka still found herself trying to use her arms to cover her center, unsure of running headlong into Soul in the hallway as she booked for the backyard.

Once on the stoop, Maka couldn't help but let a laugh shoot from her mouth at the sight. Marie was lounging on one side of an extra-large kiddie pool, an umbrellaed drink in her hand. "Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it." Marie motioned her over and Maka gave in, ending up on the other side of the pool with her knees next to Marie's. It was just enough for both of them to stretch out their legs, the water pleasantly cool even in the summer heat thanks to the singular large oak tree in the backyard that blessed them with shade. "And I know it's early, but please," Marie insisted as she handed a second glass to Maka. "Sangria is a must when in the pool."

"Thank you." Maka sipped tentatively, instantly feeling the punch of what was one of the strongest sangrias that Maka had ever had the chance to sip.

Marie laughed at Maka's pursed lips, "I know, sorry. More than one and you're not getting out of the pool again. But enjoy it a little, OK?"

Again, a ' _yes ma'am'_ moment as Maka took another sip and leaned against the hard plastic. There was something to be appreciated, the tenderness of Marie's smile suddenly striking her with its likeness to her mother's, that knowing acknowledgment of your pain as everything about her radiated that aura of soothing. Maka could see why Soul had been drawn to her, how he settled into this family in a way his rough edges made him unable to elsewhere.

Marie let them sip in silence for five minutes that felt more like an hour before she blew a huff of air from her lips. "Did Soul ever tell you about the first time he and Shelley _met_?"

Maka shook her head.

"When Shelley was born, we didn't exactly have the rule yet, so the boys were still in and out as they liked. Black Star was here about fifty percent of the time and when he was here, Soul usually was too." That longing smile came to her face, a mother's wish for that innocence to come back. "When I came back from the hospital both were in attendance - I think Franken might have threatened them - but not really eager to say hello to their new sister. Black Star took a look, counted fingers and toes, and was satisfied but Soul was, for the first time that I'd ever seen, completely bewildered."

Maka tried to imagine a dweeby little Soul as awkward as any young teen, somehow mystified by a baby.

"It was one of those moments I was sure Franken was insane but I was too tired to argue when he sat Soul down and settled Shelley into Soul's arms." A wistful sigh broke Marie's story as she let her face settle into a warm smile. "He was scared to death, you could see that, but he was… I think he was happy. I think for a second he wasn't feeling like he was ruining, breaking, destroying something. Shelley didn't cry either, just looked up at him with that unblinking stare. That is until she spit up on him a second later."

Both broke into soft laughter and Marie wiped at her eyes, a few happy tears threatening at the corners. "Then he panicked, thought he'd broken her while Black Star absolutely flipped about how disgusting it was. But even after we got him cleaned up, Soul kept holding on. He was hooked." Marie paused to take a long draft, letting the liquor momentarily warm her as much as the memory. She seemed to be testing Maka with her stare, reading something on her face that Maka wasn't even aware she was showing. "And Shelley was the reason we had our first fight."

Maka tried "You and Soul fought?"

Marie took another quick sip. "How about a story for a story. I'll tell you about the fight if you tell me about why he's upset with himself this time."

"Oh, Marie," Maka sighed heavily. "He's mad at _me_ , not himself."

"Oh, no," Marie laughed. "That's a Soul-self-loathing session if I ever saw one. Why do you think he's in the basement with Franken right now instead of out here with us?"

"To avoid me," Maka muttered.

"Nope," Marie popped the ' _p'_ with her lips. "He goes to Dad when he feels like he has to be punished. If he was mad at _you_ he'd be here complaining with Mom, though probably not in the pool."

Maka's brow wrinkled as she toyed with freeing the information, but, as Soul would have told her, staring Marie in the face long enough always leads to loose lips. "Someone at the club - he called her the boss's whipping-girl - took a picture of us together. I was holding his hand as we were walking home and… she just snuck up on us and took it."

"And he yelled at you about your safety," Marie nodded, taking the words and thoughts right out from Maka's mouth. "He's not _wrong_ , her taking your picture…" she sighed, "That's not good, and I'm surprised he got that lax that someone could follow you."

_It was because of me because I distracted him._

Marie leaned forward and patted Maka's knee, bringing her back from that swirling thought. "You two _do_ have to be more careful, but it's just like I said. He's worried and blaming himself which means, unfortunately, he was bound to yell at you, not that that's a good excuse." Marie huffed as she leaned back. "OK, you've fulfilled your side, so our first fight…"

"When Shelley was a few weeks old, Franken and I made the rule. The boys got it, and Soul was very serious about it. Very careful when we met elsewhere, the park, the coffee shop, always doing his backtracking and covering up." Though Marie honestly appreciated it, she still felt herself roll her eyes at the extremes. "We met in the park one day and it was a complete fluke, an absolute accident, but Soul ran into someone from the organization. It was another young boy, Kilik, I think, who was there playing with this adorable set of twins, not even there to see him or anything, but Soul lost it."

Marie nibbled at her lip for a moment, remembering the way the boy's face turned as red as his eyes. "That meeting up at all was _dangerous_ and _stupid_ , and it was ridiculous to ever believe he wouldn't put Shelley in jeopardy. How dare I, as her mother, let her anywhere near him?" She huffed, "So the last part there pissed me off, and I was about to let him have it, but he stormed off first. Didn't talk to me for two whole weeks before he called Franken late one night. Thirty minutes on the phone and the next week we were back to the park and I got a soft little ' _I'm sorry'_ while he clutched Shelley for an hour."

Maka's mind was gripping at the parallels almost as tightly as her fingers on the glass in her hand. "Did Franken say…?"

"No," Marie shrugged. "And he didn't have to. You get close to him, he gets scared, he lashes out because protecting is the only thing he's ever been good at and he's afraid he's failing at it. He thought he failed Shelley that day. A few nights ago, he failed you."

"I made mistakes, too," Maka murmured.

"I'm sure you did," Marie laughed, "but don't let that excuse him. You better believe that I followed his apology with an earful and you should give him one, too, after he's done with Franken."

"Maybe," Maka muttered against the lip of her glass as she took a long draft.

The door clicked behind them and Maka's soul left her body for a moment as she whipped her head around, thankfully only seeing Shelley standing on the stoop. "Ah, and here's our spy now! How goes it in the basement?"

"Daddy kicked me out," Shelley whined as she stomped down the stairs.

"Oh," Marie's voice undulated. "What were they talking about before you left?"

Shelley's eyes darted from her mother to Maka before turning up her chin. "Nothing."

Marie rolled her eyes. "Fine, one last question, since you're the resident Soul-expert: on a scale of 1-10, how mad as Soul today?"

Shelley finished her journey to the side of the kiddie pool, plopping down outside the rim next to Marie. "He's not mad. He's sad. He wouldn't even talk, just hugged me for a while before Daddy told me to go."

"You heard it from the authority," Marie motioned towards Shelley. "Shelley, babe, you want some time in the pool?"

"No," she murmured dejectedly.

"Give Daddy time with Soul," Marie leaned in and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "In the meantime, keep our guest entertained while I start dinner."

"Momma," Shelley whined.

"Be _polite_ ," Marie chimed as she pinched the cheek she'd just kissed. "Maka, no need to help with dinner tonight, so just relax." She stood up slowly, letting the water dribble down her legs before exiting the plastic pool.

Maka watched as Marie grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her waist before making her way back up the stairs. Her attention slowly turned back to Shelley, catching those light green eyes watching her carefully. "Shelley, your mom was just telling me you're probably the closest to Soul."

Shelley narrowed her eyebrows warily, "Black Star's my big brother but Soul's like another big brother."

"And he's only my friend," Maka shrugged. "So I don't know all that much. Would you… well, your mom was telling me stories, so will you tell me your favorite story about Soul?"

"Hm," Shelley hummed as she pursed her lips in thought. "When I was six, at my party, Mommy and big brother got in a fight and big brother and Soul left early. I was so mad and I told Soul I'd never forgive him but last year, when I turned seven, Soul promised it'd be different. And he made sure it was."

"What did he do?" Maka murmured as she leaned against the plastic, taking another sip.

Shelley grinned, "He took me out, just me, to this big pretty house. It took a while to drive there but it was worth it. We had tea, and he held out his pinky like I told him to. He didn't tell Mommy that all we had was cake and treats."

"He does like just eating cake, doesn't he?" Maka laughed.

"Yeah," Shelley giggled. "Then he took me to this park where there was music, a big band on the lawn, and he made sure big brother was there, too. Big brother would never have tea, but at least he came to the park. And when big brother wouldn't dance with me, Soul did."

"Oh?" Maka raised an eyebrow. "Soul told me he never dances."

"He's not good at it," Shelley shook her head forlornly.

"Good to know," Maka nodded as she took another drink, trying to calculate her next step. She had Shelley laughing, at least, and that was a tiny win from the girl who last time wanted nothing to do with her.

"But you're friends?" Shelley tilted her head.

"He made a deal with me." Maka leaned forward as she smiled at Shelley. "He'd be my friend if I helped him."

"What are you helping him do?"

"Be better," Soul croaked from the stoop, making both girls whip their heads around. His hands were jammed into his pockets and Maka could swear his eyes were rimmed as red as his pupils. "Shelley, Mom wants you in the kitchen."

"But I was talking to Maka," she groaned.

"And Maka'll be here all night," he urged back. "Get going."

"Fine," Shelley huffed before climbing to her feet and padding over to him. She hesitated at his side, putting a hand on his arm. "Be nice."

" _Be nice_?" he grunted. "When am I not?"

Shelley rolled her eyes at him, an exact replica of Marie at the moment even with the green eyes, before pushing past him and back into the house.

Soul waited for the clack of the door before clearing his throat. "Seems like she's warming up to you."

Maka let out a short laugh, "Well, we were talking about her favorite subject."

"Which is?"

"You."

"Ah." He took a few steps down onto the grass. "You, uh, out here soaking with Marie?"

"Well, didn't have much of a choice, but I'm not complaining. The sangria is good." Maka slowly eased out of the pool to her feet, holding the cup out to him. "You want the rest?"

"If Marie made it, it's too strong for me," he chuckled. "And you better stick to the one glass or I'll have to carry you home."

Maka let her feet touch the grass, walking over to the small table that Marie had thrown the towels on. She let her glass down before picking up one of the towels and wrapping it around herself. The pilling was easier to look at than him. "You seem like you're in a better mood."

"Stein usually sets me straight," Soul sighed. "Not that I feel better about what happened."

Maka gripped the towel tightly at the knot. "How do you feel?"

"Sorry," he murmured. "I was… well, Shelley's right, I have to _be nice_ , and I wasn't. So, mostly I'm feeling pretty damn sorry."

"But what else?" Maka turned her eyes to him. "Sorry didn't make you snap at me, so what were you feeling then?"

Soul's jaw worked as he pulled a few breaths through his nose. Her eyes were too purposeful and he found himself hiding from them, focusing the blades of grass at his feet. "Scared. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt. That's… the whole point of our deal, Maka. I teach you to be smart because I want you out of harm's way. I…" He stumbled with no hope of filling in the gap.

"I know I didn't listen," Maka took a step closer hoping it would bring his eyes but he wasn't willing. "I know that what happened, well, it may cause problems for you, for me, so I get that you were scared."

"But?" Soul sighed.

"If you ever yell at me like that again, I'll slap you twice as hard as I did at the club," Maka made the threat firm.

Soul breathed out a quick laugh, "Got it." It was unfortunate that he chose to expel his air because there was no hope of sucking any more in because the next instant she was cutting into his vision, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling herself to his chest. Soul's hands anxiously hovered as he felt the cool dampness of the towel pressing against him as her body fit to his. "You're all soggy," he croaked.

"Then let go," she murmured back.

Instead, he let one arm circle her waist while his other hand touched to the bare skin of her upper back. This was a moment etching itself deeply into him, the way her hands felt clutching into the back of his shirt, her breath hot against his neck as she let her cheek rest on between his chest and his shoulder. His hand drifted, sliding to the nape of her neck where his fingers were tickled by the fine hairs that didn't make it into her ponytail, tempting him to dig into the rest and experience how that would fire his nerves. "I'm sorry."

"I got that," Maka squeezed a little tighter. "Punishment is ten more seconds in this hug."

It wasn't a punishment, and he didn't set a timer.

* * *

" _Blond = Maka Albarn. Works with him."_

Medusa may have looked disinterested but she was anything but as she stared down at the screen while typing, " _Been seen together much outside of work?"_

" _NG Club, spotted at Kim's shop."_

She noted this with added displeasure as Kim's spot was for _them_ , not interlopers. " _Ask his little posse: Kim, Kilik, Black Star."_

" _They'll lie. Too loyal."_

" _Tell me if they do."_ Medusa scrolled back up to the picture, examining the blush on cheeks she'd only ever seen red with rage as that aggravating girl clasped tightly to his hand. "He does have a thing for blonds."


	13. Chapter 13

Black Star was waiting for him outside of work, arms as tight across his chest as the frown on his lips. "Yo."

"It's early for you," Soul laughed but it crumbled in his mouth as no smile came to Black Star's face. He took a second, throwing his head over his shoulder to Maka. "Meet you inside." She didn't seem to like that answer, her lips pressing into a thin line as she glared at him until she disappeared into the building.

"Buy me breakfast," Black Star snapped.

They walked to the convenience store and Soul did as he was told, not just watching but feeling the tension come off Black Star in waves. Mondays were supposed to suck, but this was adding a particular sour flavor to the day already. After he paid there still hadn't been a break or even a peep from Black Star until they hit the concrete again. "You're extra steely today."

"Boss asked about your girl," Black Star finally spit out the words that had been playing across his mind since late Saturday night. "Whole name and everything. Knows she works with us."

Each word drove another icy needle into his heart. "And you said?"

"Couldn't lie and say you didn't know each other, and couldn't say nothing was going on because Eruka's got pictures of you two. You know that?"

"Yeah," Soul sighed. "I made a mistake."

"Fuck yeah, you made a mistake, idiot," he barked. "Pictures from the club, pictures holding hands. You know better."

"Then what'd you tell her?" Soul's gut was quaking as he stopped short right outside of the building, a hand coming to Black Star's chest. "It's OK if you didn't lie. I get it."

"No, I lied," he grumbled. "Told her you two were fucking. Just having sex, no strings attached. Tried to emphasize the fact that you didn't give a _fuck_ about her, as much good as that'll do." Soul choked on the idea, his face reddening. "Told her Maka was a thrill chaser and that you'd get tired of it eventually. I gave it a week." Black Star prodded him in the chest. "So you better cut the public crap after a week if you're not already. Never be seen out with her again if you can help it especially since Medusa's watching. Unless you want to make another dipshit deal with her. I wonder how much it would cost you for Maka's protection, too."

"Too much," Soul muttered.

"Too much is goddamn right," Black Star snapped. "I'm starting to think I was wrong to even suggest going straight, Soul. I don't think she's gonna let you go. I'm…"

"Fucking worried," Soul finished for him with a sigh. "Me, too. And… there's no plan B, right? I go back or…"

"Look," Black Star took a second to grit his teeth. "I've started feeling like it's any day now I'll get a call from Marie. Lucky number seven years of Stein being _'dead'_ but what if our luck runs out for eight? And you want out, and I'll tell you Kim and Kilik aren't holding up like they used to because the boss… well, you can fucking guess. Either way, maybe it's time to start thinking about a plan B. So be careful while I think, OK?"

"Seriously?" Soul found himself clutching into Black Star's shirt, the millions of implications racing across his brain in a minute. "You can't-"

"Hold your fucking horses," Black Star hissed. "I said, _thinking_. Planning, doing is a long way off. So do what I said - be careful." He unraveled Soul's fingers from his shirt. "In the meantime, you kiss her yet?"

"None of your damn business," Soul snapped quickly as he turned on his heels and pushed through the door to the building.

"Meaning _no_ ," Black Star cackled. "Seriously, dude, you're hopeless."

"It'll happen," he grumbled weakly.

"In a year, sure," Black Star continued to rumble with laughter as they hit the stairwell. "And you brought her to the house."

"Marie ratted me out?" Soul shot Black Star a frown.

"Nah, Shelley had some choice words to say over the phone," Black Star grinned. "Little sis isn't used to sharing."

Soul snorted a laugh as they rounded the corner into the office. Maka's eyes were already expectantly waiting and didn't flick away when they met his, unabashedly telling him he was being waited for. Soul threw one last smirk over his shoulder to Black Star, "Look at that fucking face."

"You're in trouble," Black Star whistled before slapping Soul firmly on the shoulder as they parted.

"I always am," he muttered as he made the last few steps to his desk, trying to ease into the seat like she wasn't giving him a glare close to something Marie would use. "Black Star wanted breakfast," Soul started innocently, trying on a tentative smile.

Maka huffed in reply as she glued her eyes to her computer screen.

"You're pouting," a soft chuckle followed it, making the wrinkle in her forehead worse.

"You're lying," she muttered back.

"Not lying," he tapped a treacherous finger on her side of the desk. "Telling only part of the truth."

Maka let her hand slide off the mouse and her finger touch his. "What's the other part?"

"Probably just what you're thinking," he lowered his voice so the sound barely drifted between the two of them let alone the rest of the office. "They know your full name. Where you work. They asked Blake about you."

Her eyes finally drifted from the screen to his, her frown softening into a nervous nibble at her lower lip. "Which means…"

"What I said," Soul nodded. "No more taking risks, got it?"

"Got it," Maka murmured. "But what did Blake tell _them_?"

Soul choked on the idea as it streamed back into his mind, "Well, uh…"

"What?" she tilted her head, an amused smile coming to her face.

"Nothin' I want to repeat at work," he grumbled.

"What does that mean?" Maka nudged his finger again. "Will you tell me _after_ work?"

Soul let his eyes linger around the room, "Can't promise I'll _ever_ tell you." He brought his hand back, "And anyway, we have a shit-ton of work to do. This Eibon thing isn't done and I _still_ have a bad feeling about the whole damn thing."

Maka sighed as she retrieved her hand as well, using it to smooth back her hair. "You're not giving up on that?"

"Look, you go through the design I have, nitpick to your heart's content, and I'm just going to dig today. I know there's something." And his gut had never let him down.

Maka slipped into silence, letting him simply mutter over his keyboard for the next few hours. Just before lunch, he seemed to stir, taking his cellphone out of his pocket and wandering to one of the conference rooms, a slip of paper tightly gripped in his fingers. When he returned it was with an exhale that she thought would never end, his head resting in his hands for a solid minute regardless of how she was staring at him.

"Soul?"

"Yeah." He slid his fingers through his hair before risking a look at her. "I found something. I think. I could be overthinking, but-"

"What is it?" Maka leaned closer.

"His wife died," Soul gritted his teeth for a second before continuing. "And he did a great job of burying it. Not saying he did it, death certificate says natural death. She apparently had some kind of long-term sickness. But… I don't _like_ it, Maka."

Her forehead was crinkled in thought, trying to follow the clues he was leaving her with. "Because you think he did it?"

Soul shook his head swiftly, "Just, this is the overthinking part. He lost the person he loved the most in the world, and he hides it from everyone else so he's not reminded of the pain. So, why change everything up, draw attention to himself? I think it's some kind of hysteric gut reaction and I don't like the idea of taking advantage of that."

 _You are a softy_ , Maka caught herself from letting the sigh sound too sweet. "And you definitely can't ask the client ' _Are we doing this because your wife passed away?'_ "

"Didn't think so," he huffed. "Because I could definitely be making up a bullshit story, right?"

"You may be making a couple of assumptions," she murmured, "and it's a job, Soul. If it's what the client's asking for, aren't we supposed to do it?"

"But that's the thing - he's asking for _more_ than that, technically." His hands helplessly worked the air for emphasis. "These hoops, the idea of seeing us as people rather than just product, it's like he's looking to fill that hole, make some kind of connection."

Maka sat back in her chair, letting it creak as she swiveled. "That might be overthinking."

"Yeah, I know, but…" He shook his head. "Either way, I don't like it. And what I like less is who his _last_ design team was, Spider Web Designs."

Her eyebrows raised, "I've heard of them. They're supposed to be good."

"Because they're _connected_ ," Soul urged. "They're the legal side while Mosquito is the street face. Their boss? _My_ boss's sister."

All the color drained from Maka's face. "You mean…" She prodded at her side, the spot a mirror of where the old wound was that he had pressed her fingers to.

"Not many guys named Mosquito," Soul sighed. "Which means a top design firm, connected at every level, lost a lucrative contract. Something tells me that's not happening without a fight and… there's only a slim chance that they don't know who I am. Showing up there… it could be trouble."

Maka couldn't figure out what to do with her hands because nothing felt comfortable anymore and she found herself digging subconsciously into that spot. "So our choice is to put you in danger or lose the contract?"

"Not like we'll have a repeat of the Mosquito thing." Soul desperately wanted to touch her because he could see that statement didn't negate any of the panic that was starting to make the whites pop in her eyes. _Are you saying you want to calm her with your touch? You think you do that for her?_ There was that dark little voice again and he swallowed it, blaming it on the current line of thought. "We're going through with this stupid party, but I can't guarantee that Spider Web isn't going to play dirty and bring up my past. I guess I'm just warning you that being my partner on this, well, might already be putting you at a disadvantage."

Once again he expected the fear to overtake her, leaving her unable to do anything but agree with him. This moment should have been another crack in their partnership, another thing to press her another aching step away from him. Just like the piano bar should have been a push. Just like the photo. It didn't seem like he was going to learn though, because his expectation started to crumble as her furrowed brow slowly started to melt into that wild conviction. "No. I think it puts us at an advantage. We know everything they're hiding thanks to you. There's no way we can lose."

* * *

Soul had obviously squashed any idea of going out, with good reason Maka reassured herself, but it left them with ample time around the apartment in each other's space more often than not. Though, today it seemed like a _not_ , and, for once, it wasn't his fault. She'd stayed in her room not because of a fight or an imagined slight but simply because of a day on the calendar. It wasn't something she marked down but instead felt in her bones as if it was brought by the change of the weather. This year it came with an added complication because, as she found out that morning when she looked over at him from her coffee cup, being near him seemed to make the feeling worse.

They had been or _were,_ Maka tried to remind herself, crawling towards something albeit at a snail's pace. She could make all the excuses she wanted that they were friends, but at least her own feelings were clear: when they touched all she wanted was more. After they hugged at Marie's she had crossed all her fingers and toes that he would seal that moment with a kiss. And why hadn't she just jumped the gun and did it herself like all their other physical steps? Because she could have these moments as friends, and if she ruined that by pushing into something he didn't want, she'd lose it altogether. Not to mention lose work, lose her home, lose just about every last thing that was becoming important to her, so that was a line she couldn't cross.

But the ' _Divorce day'_ always brought with it the idea that romance, that love, wasn't real, was just an imperfect system that ended. That made that look in his eye, the one that she imagined said ' _I'm happy to see you'_ especially painful. Because maybe he'd kiss her someday. Maybe they'd actually have a real date. Maybe one day she'd know what it felt like to be tangled up in him. But then maybe one day it would end. Maybe he'd fall out of love. Maybe he'd cheat. Maybe he'd leave her. Or maybe he just wouldn't love her at all in the first place. Each maybe became a searing burn in her heart.

When she found him napping on the couch it should have been easy to walk away, keep on her journey to the kitchen for water and that's honestly what her mind was screaming. Regardless, her feet moved towards the end of the sectional, that corner space enough that she could seat herself right next to his head. She did. He didn't stir. She let a shaky finger touch one of the spikes of his hair. His breathing didn't change. Her face turned something close to scarlet because she knew what the real urge was, to curl up next to him, to rest her cheek on the same pillow and have his arms around her. That was impossible.

So was her next move as she let her hand dare even closer, brushing his hair with her fingertips. Soul still seemed dead to the world so she risked it a second time, having the audacity to almost touch his scalp with the next sweep. What was supposed to be an act of soothing became one for herself, feeling the tendrils of his hair tickling at her palm, counting his slow breaths until some of the feelings subsided. It was mostly because this was another limbo, a place where how much she cared about him could be hidden.

But Soul hadn't been asleep for the entirety of it, and, in a way, had been laying a trap for her all along. She'd been avoiding him today, he knew it not just because of the way she hid in her room for most of it but just the vibe, the closed-door in her heart that was usually wide open. What he hadn't been prepared for was her actually touching him, and in a fashion only Marie had ever, though it definitely didn't elicit exactly the same feelings as Marie's. It was comforting, of course, but at the same time electrifying, making him nervous enough that a knot had started in his gut. Now he was stuck in limbo because _fuck_ , did he never want this to end but at the same time, it felt like the only chance he'd have to confront her: to ask her the stupid question he'd be playing with all morning.

"What's wrong?" he tried his best to make it sound like a half-asleep mutter but she still jumped, her hand instantly detaching and hovering.

"I'm sorry," came as a quick, warbling yelp.

Before she could get up, which had definitely been her intention, he rolled onto his back, his head coming enough off of the pillow that it pressed against her thigh while his hand grasped the wrist that had just been touching him. He easily ignored the apology. "You're off today. What's wrong?"

The instantaneous burn in her eyes was embarrassing and she weighed how likely it would be that she'd be able to rip herself away from him. "I'm sorry, I never should have-"

"What part of ' _what's wrong?'_ am I not making clear?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Plus, I get it, you get touchy when you're unhappy. I don't mind it." He forced the admission, watching thankfully as it seemed to wash over her with at least a modicum of relief. _I should be telling you that I love it, but looking at you today I'm not sure you're ready for that. Or, fuck, am I even ready for that?_

The relief turned into a different kind of wave, the one where there was no use fighting the tears. "It's stupid."

He could freshly remember the moment like it was yesterday, the first time they ate together, the way she'd used that phrase before to devalue her own pain. _It's her parents. Something about that. Has to be._ But there was a danger there because what was wading through her heart going to do? She already seemed on a fence today with him and he was ready to let that same old fear keep him stuck. Instead, he dropped her wrist so he could catch a few tears with his fingers. "I'm asking for best friend status."

"What?" She was practically speechless from his touch but the added words make it barely possible to eke out a word.

"You said before: best friend or we don't talk about it, and I want you to talk about it, so I'm asking." That was as long as he could keep his fingers there without breaking into a sweat so he let his hand fall back to his chest, the tears from his fingertips staining his shirt.

"Um," she hummed it out, trying to let the sound cool her but all it did was spring more tears from her eyes. She pressed her fingers to her face, knowing that hiding was futile but having no other choice.

"Guess that backfired," he muttered as he sat up. As he tried to turn to her she seemed to slide even further away, leaving him no choice but to grab at her shoulders, keeping her planted on the couch. "You can tell me to fuck off, Maka. Go ahead. Feelings aren't going to be hurt. But I'm asking you to give me a chance. I'm usually not good at being nosy but I guess I've had enough inspiration the past six months."

Maka was taking shaking breaths behind her palms but there was no resistance under his fingers. Finally, her hands dropped, her eyes bleary and red as she hiccuped one more breath. "I told you, it's stupid. It's just… today's the anniversary of the divorce. And it shouldn't even be a one-day thing because the last few years they fought _all the time_ but this is when I remember Mom-" That choked her but his hands were instantly there to catch her, moving from her shoulders to touch her face, tentatively clear and letting his thumbs rub along her cheekbones. "Mom left us. I don't blame her for Papa, but…"

"Leaving _you_ wasn't exactly fair," he murmured.

"And what's worse is I'm _mad_ you said that," she choked on a bitter laugh.

"Sorry." He pulled his hands away, only to have her catch them on their way back, clutching them tightly.

Her fingers were desperately tangling with his. "Don't be. It's the truth, but for some reason, I always want to forgive her, and that's the worse part."

"It's because you're too good," Soul managed a half-smile. "You always see the best in people. Not necessarily a bad thing, but… it gets you hurt a lot easier."

"Not a bad thing?" she murmured.

"Well, I'd be in deep shit if you gave up on that," he squeezed her hands. "So don't change… but next time, you can skip the hair petting and go straight to telling me what's wrong." _Oh, you idiot! Why did you say that? You might as well have said 'don't touch me,' you fucking moron._

"You said you didn't mind, so you can't take it back," she grumbled, melting away the stream of curses in his head. "But maybe next time I won't wait all day."

 _Because, at least, we're best friends. Whatever that means, but it's a step, right? It's forward momentum while I cling to her fingers and wish my hands were back on her cheeks._ "Just as long as you wait until I've had my coffee."


	14. Chapter 14

"Soul…"

He was nervously trying to perfect his bowtie even though he was sure it was a lost cause and her voice jolted his fingers to uselessness. "Yeah?"

Maka hadn't opened the door the entire way, her head just peeking out. "I need your help."

"With…?"

"Zip me?"

That sent a quiver through his stomach that was part dread, embarrassment, elation, and many more that he probably would have to take hours to identify. If he wasn't a mess before that tipped him over into a complete loss but he still pushed his feet forward. _Look at the zipper, that's it. No matter what, give her the 'you look nice' and try to keep your mouth shut other than that because you're working. This is work._

Maka opened the door the rest of the way, turning her back to him and moving those delicately waved tendrils of blond hair out of the way. It was delicate black lace that he was about to bring together, but that was all, giving hints of the skin underneath for the entirety of her back. He followed the zipper all the way to the nape of her neck as he tried to convince his fingers not to shake. When she turned it was his lip that gave a little tremble from the effort of keeping his jaw from dropping. The lace trailed over to make a cap sleeve that dove to a v. Thank goodness there was lining there or he might have honestly forgotten to breathe. "Thank you."

"You're…" started to wobble off his tongue.

"Your welcome?" Maka offered with a laugh.

"You're beautiful," that came with a conviction that shocked him almost as much as her, pink more than dusting both of their cheeks.

"Thank you." That glowing smile was back, turning his brain to mush and even worse she was reaching for him, fixing the bowtie he'd had absolutely no luck with. Her fingers made quick and easy work of it. "You look handsome yourself. I like the grey. Much more interesting than regular black."

He snorted a laugh, "My mom would kill me if she saw it. Black tie means black."

Maka paused as she smoothed down his lapels. "Well, she doesn't have to know. Just you and me." She was relieved that this seemed to be as close to the right answer as she was going to get, a muted smile still clinging to his lips.

"You ready?"

She risked a glance at the clock and made it back to him with an amused smile. "You mean you're actually on time for once?"

"Hey," he griped and was about to add some kind of scathing remark that he couldn't exactly think of yet when his phone peeped from the next room. "That's probably the car service." The phrase hit him with an odd nostalgia, feeling it echo in his head as his father's voice. Soul retrieved his phone and proved himself right, negotiating just a minute with the driver before moving back to her room. "Ready or not, we're going."

"I'm always ready," she smirked.

Soul offered an eye roll and an elbow, a small tingle of pride gripping his heart as she grabbed it without hesitation. Tonight had been practiced, rehearsed a thousand different ways, from her quizzing him over dinner to adorable failures of mock parties she'd put together at lunch with the other girls who weren't exactly the best at playing along. While all that had prepared him to put more effort into talking than he ever had in his life, none of it eased him into the echo of his old life. Not the street, since none of this was like the Medusa days, but strange whispers of his parents and Wes seemed to cling to the little moments like getting her into the car.

Even driving out past the suburbs and into the realm of pure opulence brought something that wasn't quite longing to the forefront of his mind. Was it missed opportunities? Was it another echoing, dreamy ' _what if?'_ His attempts at answers were playing across his mind as her hand slipped into his.

"Don't stress," she murmured.

He let out a sharp laugh, "And just like that, the stress is _gone_."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "You are the _most_ dramatic."

"Liar," he grunted.

"Just don't forget to breathe, Soul," she squeezed his hand. "Remember, smirking and smiling are two very different things. And…" He smirked as if to prove her point, derailing her next point as she was struck again with how different his handsomeness was tonight. _If that makes any kind of sense._ She had gotten herself used to - _or, come on, Maka, it wasn't getting used to it was just admitting to yourself_ \- the way his street look made her heart work double-time but tonight he was refined and the feeling was at the very least on par. _Don't fool yourself, you're a complete puddle. And that stupid smirk makes it worse._

"Could say the same thing to you," he nudged her shoulder. "Inhale, come on. Don't tell me the courageous Maka Albarn is _scared_."

She did as she was told, long and slow. "I'm allowed to get scared!"

He only smirked again as his answer as he forced his hand to relax against hers. _Maybe it's because you're wondering what you could be to her if you'd just been a good little Wes 2.0. If she'd look at you differently if she'd…_ _Get out of your fucking head, Eater. This is work._ He tried to reinforce that as the permanent chatter in his head. _Worrying about anything else is a waste._

Pulling up to the house didn't quiet his mind especially as he leaned back into the car to help her out, his eyes taking the dangerous journey from her toes to her face, letting everything in between make his heart pound. _Maybe beautiful was an understatement._ He turned his head back to the house so his sigh could disappear into the night air and not reach her. _Oh, you absolute loser._ She placed a soft hand on his elbow again and he started the walk up the front of the house that screamed antebellum. With all the other eccentricities he had expected a more modern house, all angles and windows and glass, but instead was faced with probably one of the most traditional he'd ever seen and he wondered if this was actually a plantation transplant.

In a way, the antiquity added to that discomfort in the back of his mind, reading it as a clear message that the man held on to the past. _Stop creating a story. You're here to support her, make sure she looks good, and not trip over your own damn tongue._ There was no formal greeting from the host, just a myriad of white tuxedoed attendants to shoo them in the right direction. Champagne was ceremoniously placed in their hands as they hit the final doorway to the main hall.

It was easy to imagine the inside of this house being grand simply from the outside but Maka was still floored by the ballroom and the fact that it had a ballroom at all. The floor was fine marbled tiles that spanned an area larger than their entire apartment. Not only was the floorplan expansive but there was a balcony that circled the entire room, a second floor for eyes to watch the people scurrying below. There seemed to be no one there now, but Maka found herself constantly darting eyes along the rails, sure that held more than just a fashionable purpose.

"You don't like it either," he dipped close enough to whisper in her ear. "Good instincts, Maka."

That filled her with just enough pride that she barely eased her out of the discomfort. "Think he'll be watching us from up there?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Soul sighed. "But I'll go with yes."

Maka pulled at his elbow. "Alright, not so great, but _smile_ , Soul. And once I'm mostly done with my drink we'll switch. One sober head is better than none," she chimed his words back to him, "but you should look like you're drinking, having a good time."

"Sure, it's a party," he smeared a saccharine smile across his face that left Maka unsettled.

Draining her glass required no effort because there simply wasn't anything else to do. While the other agencies meandered around with some gentle talk between groups, there wasn't a main event, nothing to draw attention from her now almost empty glass. She stealthily switched with him, his fingers momentarily clenching over hers on her glass as he leaned in. For a mesmerizing second, Maka was sure he was about to delicately press his lips against hers and while her knees were going weak his mouth diverted right by her ear.

"Balcony, far right, next to the tall window with the flower display. Give yourself a minute before you look." When he pulled away his smile was brilliant as if he'd just whispered the sweetest nothing in her ear. She could definitely take that minute studying his face instead, feeling her own blush in reply. "You OK?" he put a firm hand to her elbow. "If you can take Marie's sangria you should be able to handle a glass of champagne."

"Fine," Maka murmured. "Just you surprised me is all."

He raised his eyebrows but let it go, instead turning his attention to the live band and letting his mind run through critiques. It didn't mean his hand left her though, and she felt his fingers flexing tentatively into her skin. She counted a few breaths, a few squeezes of his hand before letting her eyes play along the balcony. If you glanced by you'd miss it, thinking it was simply a decoration on the wall, another piece of antiquity in the form of a mask from some long-forgotten culture. Instead, it was attached to a man, standing still in the corner, barely standing out in the moonlight from the window beside him. The only thing not covered by the mask, his mouth, was pulled in a thin-lipped frown.

She tried not to linger too long before turning her eyes back to Soul just in time to catch the split of his smile, the momentary furrowing of his brows as his hand tightened on her. "Shit," he muttered.

Maka followed his eyes, falling on a tall, busty woman with midnight hair tied up in a bun. While Maka only flirted the line of revealing, the woman was showing most of her curves, a deep plunge to accentuate her well-endowed front and one to match in the back, displaying too much lily-white skin. Behind her was a man who had ignored the black-tie request, towering even while slouching in a blue suit that went well with his spiky brown hair and honey eyes. It was the man who noticed them first, a predatory smirk breaking across his face as he leaned into the woman.

She seemed annoyed with the interruption until she followed his beckoning finger, her eyes narrowing until they fell on Soul.

"That's her," Maka murmured uselessly.

"Boss's sister, Arachne. Idiot next to her is Giriko. Stay away from him," those last words came as a hissing warning. Soul had already reflectively started to pull her to his side as the two made their way over.

"I know you," Arachne purred inquisitively as she held out a hand before her.

Soul took it without a second's hesitation, that saccharine smile back between his cheeks. "No point in lying since your henchman probably told you where. Don't know how they let that _dog_ in."

Giriko started but Arachne grabbed him by the collar. "Down, boy." Her laugh made it feel like someone threw ice cubes down the back of Maka's dress. "We're all playing nice this evening, hear me? Plus, I would never, _ever_ want to upset my sister. If I remember correctly, you're one of her favorites."

"But tonight I'm Soul Evans from DWMA, Death Web & Media Associates, not your sister's lackey. Try to remember that." Soul dropped her hand unceremoniously and turned, pulling Maka with him. "Shit," he muttered again on repeat.

"Soul-"

"Give me a second," he snapped.

Maka instantly put on the breaks, causing him to stop short. She used that backward momentum to pull him towards her, her eyes locking on his. "Don't fall into that trap. Stay cool. Nothing happened so let it go."

He nodded swiftly, "Sorry."

"You did drop the ball on social etiquette, though," Maka tried on a smile. "You never introduced me. I'm your partner, so don't I get a mention?"

"You're too good for her," he huffed.

"Really?" She risked leaning closer.

"Don't fish for compliments," he sighed. "But listen to me when I say _stay away from him_."

"I think I'd prefer to stay away from _both_ ," Maka didn't even offer a glance back but could feel their eyes on them like an oily film.

 _Problem is, I've seen him with women. I don't like how he looks at them and the idea that he'd put a hand on you…_ His blood was near-boiling.

"Soul, if I have to warn you one more time about staying cool," she tugged on one of his lapels, breaking the spell of whatever rage-inducing daydream he was running through.

"Don't finish the threat," he muttered. "Look, let's talk game plan. What the hell are we supposed to be doing here? Is this some ridiculous game of hide and seek and all we have to do is go up there? Or is he just going to spy on us the whole night?"

"He's waiting for something." Maka let her eyes scan the room again. There were finger-foods but nothing substantial, so it wasn't going to be a surprise over dinner unless they were moving to another room. There was a band, and technically this was a ballroom, but most of the partnerships didn't look in the mood for dancing, all stuffed rigidly into their black-tie attire waiting for the man himself. "Soul, I know you said you don't dance…"

He grimaced, "Not at the club." His mind seemed to piece together her last thought before he sighed, "But, technically, this is actually the kind of dancing I know how to do."

"What?" Maka had been prepared for a myriad of excuses especially since she couldn't imagine many ballroom visits after breaking legs.

"Don't ask me to foxtrot but I can handle a waltz." He let out a helpless groan, "But, Maka, seriously, you better be right about this because it's just… _not cool_."

"I promise not to tell Black Star," she offered with a smile.

"You tell him and I'm sending you back to your dad's couch," he grumbled.

"Hey," Maka complained.

"And if you tell Liz, I will cut you off _completely_ ," he added with a hiss before sighing. "But you think this'll draw him out?"

"Well, it's kind of your connection thing," Maka shrugged. "What's more human than dancing?"

"You have some pretty weird ideas," Soul shook his head but couldn't stop the smirk from coming to his face. He took her glass from her and dropped them both on the ledge behind him before offering a hand. "If that's what you think, though, care to dance?" As carefree as his face looked, his heart jittered in his chest.

Even with the heat coming to her cheeks, Maka couldn't help but mimic his smile, "Thought you'd never ask."

That smirked curled a little more as he pulled her out towards the open floor. Soul felt each eyeball following them across the marble and normally that would make him just about crawl completely out of his skin but his gut was too busy gripped in the idea that he'd be holding her in a second. Even though Maka definitely hadn't kept her hands to herself, since Marie's he hadn't actually had the chance to feel how she fit against him again and reliving the memory only gave him thin satisfaction. _This isn't the club, so you won't. You're just dancing. A hand on her hip, her hand in yours, her other hand on your shoulder. That's all._

That was all since this was still them working and waltzes didn't require her to only be a breath away from him. None of that put a dent in his joy, especially as her smile glowed up at him as he avoided stepping on her toes. Surprisingly, their rhythm synced almost instantly even with her insisting on taking the lead. "You're not bad at this, bookworm."

She rolled her eyes, "I paid attention in gym class."

"Didn't think they taught that anymore," Soul raised his eyebrows.

"The curriculum wasn't exactly modernized," Maka let out a sharp laugh as the memory played out. "And you can imagine how much more exciting the fact that it was an all-girls middle school made it."

"Oof, not even the joy of dancing with your pimply crush?" This didn't amuse her for a moment but Soul let the laugh flutter from his chest.

Maka let her fingers play along the crease of his shoulder. "Who taught you?"

"Nana - my grandmother." The amused smirk was gone, replaced with a smile that Maka would spend the rest of the night trying to decipher in vain. It was somewhere near nostalgic but with an agony she couldn't fit. "Said only good men could dance so she made me practice with her every time she visited."

"Was that often?"

"Once a week," that smile was faltering and Maka found herself desperately squeezing his hand. "She was my only friend until she died."

"How old were you?"

"Ten," he answered quickly before clearing his throat. "Two years later I met Black Star, and I know you're tempted to channel your psych classes from college on that, but I need us to focus on the task at hand. Next twirl you tell me if he's watching or not."

Maka was far beyond tempted but she bit her tongue as they continued in another revolution of steps. A few more couples had joined them since the ice was broken and Maka risked a look up at the balcony. It was difficult at this distance to determine the exact trajectory of his glance but the figure's head had definitely turned and a hesitant smile was pulling at the corners of the anonymous mouth. "He's definitely interested. Head moved, almost smiling."

"So either we're doing something right, or he's amused by how stupid we are," Soul snorted a laugh.

"Positive thoughts, please," Maka squeezed his hand again and got a roll of his eyes in reply. Maka counted the time between turns, giving at least three or four before she dared another glance. This time her hand gripped tightly into Soul's shoulder. "He moved."

"Leaning on the railing," Soul grinned. "You started something."

" _We_ started something," she corrected, sending a sweet hint of electricity down his spine.

Before he had a second to enjoy that comment, he saw the attendant walking towards them with a purpose and slowed their step. "We've got company."

It was a pleasant-looking young woman, a sweet smile parting her lips. "Miss, would you come with me, please?"

Maka glanced from Soul to her. "Oh, my partner-"

"Isn't required. Please, this way."

Soul dipped his head next to her shoulder. "I'm watching. He takes you anywhere but the balcony, I'm following."

She patted his chest with as much reassurance as she could. "Be cool, OK?"

 _No fucking way_ , he wanted to hiss but he nodded instead, watching as she slipped away with the tuxedoed woman. Discomfort settled into his bones and he couldn't help but perseverate over having her stripped from him in every way. Soul pushed himself to the edge of the crowd and tilted his head up towards the balcony, unabashedly watching the man leaning over the railing. _That's right, buddy, be careful. I'm cool, but not that cool._

Maka was led up a spiral staircase that was well hidden by drapery to the gallery. Her footsteps brought the masked man to attention, his height towering over her as he straightened. "I would apologize, but I assume your boss has warned you of my eccentric behavior."

"It's your house, your job, sir, so you make the rules. Apologies aren't necessary." Maka mustered all the courage she could and let it saturate her spine and her smile as she stepped forward. "And since you know who my boss is I assume you know I'm Maka Albarn. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Eibon." She offered her hand.

"Pleasure is all mine," he received her but his shake was purely perfunctory.

"And my partner's name is Soul Evans. He was looking forward to meeting you as well, sir." This was treading a thin line until the upturn of his smile started to chip at her worry.

Eibon nodded slowly, letting his smile sink it, "I apologize for that as well. I find more often than not when there's a woman in a partnership they're sometimes bypassed when it comes to speaking."

Maka could only blink for a moment at the statement, finding it a refreshing change from the norm, but recovered quickly with just a glance away, catching those red eyes permanently upturned towards the two of them. "I can promise you we have quite the opposite issue. He's the strong, silent type."

He motioned her closer to the ledge, giving her free-rein to look down at Soul. "Is that why he's staring up here like he's liable to rip out my liver?"

She couldn't smother the laugh, letting it trickle out behind her hand. "He'd look that way at a curb that stubbed my toe. Don't take it personally, please, sir."

"Protective," Eibon nodded. "Have the two of you worked together long?"

"For six months in the same office, on and off digitally before that for another six months." Maka made sure to send a smile down to Soul but found him unflinching in his stare, not placated even in the slightest.

"Some would say that's a short partnership," Eibon offered the strange opening and Maka toyed with it.

"Some would also say we're young, or that we've been given second chances when maybe we shouldn't have." Maka breathed through that dangerous line before turning her eyes to Eibon. "And maybe they'd all be right. I'd prefer, sir, that you let our work speak for itself since that's what you'll be paying for."

Eibon made a thoughtful hum. "But shouldn't it be the character of the people that brings you to them? Awful people can do good work, can't they? Treacherous, terrible people." He leaned over the balcony and she lost the intent of his stare as it flitted across the crowd.

Maka couldn't speak of betrayal but imagining Arachne's laugh again made her sure of that woman's capability for it. "Then, sir, what was it about our character that made you call me up here?"

"Are you looking for a compliment?" he tilted his head back towards her.

"No," Maka swiftly corrected. "I'd simply like to understand what it is you're looking for."

He snorted a laugh, "That would require that I know what I'm looking for." As he tilted his head back towards her he touched at his mask but seemed to think better of it, letting his hand slap back on top of the other. "But you figured out at least one piece of the puzzle, so I'll hope that you continue to put the picture together for me."

"We look forward to it, Soul and I." Maka waited for more but Eibon turned his attention back to the party. As Maka took a tentative step back, she cleared her throat. "Sir, there was one more thing my partner wanted me to convey to you." _Trust him, trust what he seems to know, what that amazing brain puts together._ "He wanted to send his condolences on your wife."

Eibon's eyes narrowed down at the white-haired man whose eyes were still locked with his. "What would he know about that?"

"Just that loss is a terrible thing," Maka murmured. "I think that's what he worries about the most, losing what he holds dear, so he was… concerned for you."

The pregnant pause was only filled with her mind screaming almost incoherently. When his voice came, it was so quiet it barely beat out the music. "Has he lost someone?"

"Yes," Maka could only assume, considering the tight-lipped nature Soul clung to. "And he acts like he's personally responsible for losing any others."

"I suppose I'll find out when I speak to him," Eibon nodded through the continued discussion in his mind. "I'll see you two at the office in a month."

* * *

Medusa was tired of seeing that blond bitch's picture and was in no way pleased to see it coming from her sister.

" _Who is this?"_ came the caption.

" _A problem,"_ Medusa typed back.

The stream back was instant, " _She was with your little pup. Both are a problem."_

" _Soul is mine,"_ Medusa shot back immediately. " _I'm taking care of the girl."_

" _When?"_

" _Soon. Just let me have my fun."_


	15. Chapter 15

There were many habits that Soul had taken on but none of them pleased Maka more than the way he had started to hang around in the kitchen while she cooked, becoming a sponge for all of her thoughts as she put together their meals. "Do you think Eibon will wear his mask at the meeting?"

"Dunno, possible," Soul grunted out as he tossed himself into one of the kitchen chairs.

"That just seems too bizarre, right?" Maka didn't wait for an answer since she was sure he wasn't inclined to give one. "I just… I hope you can connect with him."

"What's that mean?" Soul leaned an elbow on to the table, resting his head on his hand.

"Well, you were right, he lost his wife and it's doing _something_ to him," Maka shrugged as she continued to stir. "He seemed like he believed you'd lost someone too."

"Everyone has," Soul raised an eyebrow. "Why does it have to be me?"

"Because you _knew_ ," Maka urged. "That amazing brain of yours worked out a detail no one else did, which I guess makes him assume you know more than just the logic of it."

"Again, nothin' amazing. Just…" he let the idea dwindle away because it was a lie, and more and more he found himself unable to offer anything like that to her.

"I think you already kind of mentioned it," Maka paused and clinked around pots and utensils and he knew if he could see her face she'd be gnawing on that plump, perfect lip. "But your Nana. You said she was your only friend and losing that…"

"Any word's an understatement," he muttered. "You been compiling your questions about that? Just lay 'em out, Maka. Go. All of them right now, while I feel like it."

She turned off the burners and spun to him, wiping her hands on that ridiculous apron she insisted on wearing, even though he knew deep down he thought it was the cutest damn thing. "Were you expecting it?"

"No, total surprise. Two days before we were practicing dancing and then," Soul could only motion with his hand, that drifting turn on his wrist.

"Did she visit you or would you go to visit here?"

He was pleased he didn't have to explain more on the aspects of her death, the way she was suddenly there and then not, allowing him to smile softly. "She'd visit us, especially since it meant she could get in torturing my dad while forcing Wes to wait on her hand and foot. Plus, you couldn't visit her house. It was a fucking trainwreck over there. Technically still is."

"Still is?" Maka's eyebrows furrowed. "You mean your parents kept the house?"

A short chuckle left his lips, "Parents had no choice since she left the house to _me_."

"You have a house?" Maka squeaked and blushed as it elicited another laugh from him.

"It's not as great as you think," Soul shook his head. "Still stuffed with all her shit because I can't figure out what goes and what stays. And it's not exactly close, so I get there to mow the lawn once a month and that's about it."

"Why didn't you move into it?"

Soul made a fist, popping up a finger for each on the list. "Filled with stuff. Out in the middle of _nowhere_. Too big for just me, it's one of those old-school farmhouses."

She churned his list over in her mind as she felt that inevitable tension before letting out her next question. "But if it's in the middle of nowhere, isn't it a great place to hide from your boss?"

"Sure," Soul shrugged. "But what would I do for work? Not to mention my social life would be even more nonexistent than now. Can't get a date in the middle of the woods." While the joke came easily from his mouth it was followed by a stunted breath, watching as a thin surprise slid to and from her features.

Maka's fingers clutched into her apron. "Did you… were you seeing someone then, when you quit?"

"Nah," Soul shook his head. "There are two types of girls who are interested in that kind of guy. Someone already in the organization which, no fucking thanks, and someone just looking for a thrill. I can tell you there's plenty of the second type, plenty ready to chase you around the club and fawn over every last thing you do but I was _never_ interested. Neither are my type."

"What's your type?" She tried to ask as quickly as possible, to not let the words settle on her tongue and color her cheeks.

"Always wanted someone actually interested in finding out who I was." Soul's jaw wanted to clench shut, to keep it all behind his teeth but he abandoned the lean on his elbow. "And since I couldn't do the clubs, most of the hotspots around here, my only hope was meeting someone at work."

Again, Maka rushed the words, "Would you date someone from work?"

"You wouldn't?" The words agonizingly rolled off his tongue.

"That kind of relationship can be complicated," Maka murmured.

"Any relationship's kind of complicated." Fear was starting to grip him, the weakness in her answer creating chaos in his gut.

Maka's eyes no longer had the nerve to hold his, falling to her fingers clutched in her apron. "It's the kind my parents had."

He couldn't help it, that wishful thinking overriding any sense he had to bite his tongue. "Yeah, and I think we already said you're nothing like your mom. So what do you have to be afraid of as long as you're not looking for someone like your dad?"

Those words hit her just as he expected, those beautiful eyes going more white than green momentarily. To his relief, a soft pink followed high on her cheeks before she took a long, deep breath. "But it's kind of hard for me to think any different. I know… that history doesn't have to repeat itself, but sometimes the fear of it…" She sighed, unclenching one hand just to run through her hair before bringing her eyes back to him. "You're not the only person who has something to work on."

"I get it." He wanted to smile, especially as the thought rolled over his mind. _You'd be the only one for me, always. Just you, so you'd never have to worry about anything like that because… I think I'm there, Maka. I think I've fallen and I can't stop wondering if you have, too. And it's just all this cluttered mess that we need to clear away, that we're working on, but damn it, do I wish we'd piece things together faster. That I'd be able to…_

Maka turned quickly back to the stove, trying to throw herself back into the actual task at hand rather than the dangerous sea they'd willingly waded into. "Maybe… maybe you should start clearing stuff in the house. Make Blake help you, and I'm sure Shelley would too. And if you wanted my help…"

Fuck, did he ever want to touch her, to come up behind her and pull her desperately into a hug because even though she was ditching that idea she was just bringing him to another aching prospect. "Sure, but Black Star never works for free. Have to bribe him in beer. Shelley will only work if you promise cake."

"I feel like that's another thing you two have in common." Maka was finally able to breathe again, affording her enough air for a laugh.

"So, you bake a cake, I'll bring the beer, and maybe we'll put a dent in some of that mess."

Maka sent a glance over her shoulder to catch the smirk she knew was shining on his face. She wanted it to sink in, to swoon over him again because more and more these moments were chipping away at her. _And I want them to. I don't want to be afraid, I don't want the 'what if's I just want…_ "What am I getting out of this?"

"Brownie points with Shelley?" Soul finally stood from the chair, slinking over to the counter next to her and leaning in her space. "Maybe I'll let you vacation at the house in the summer."

"You said it's deserted! What fun would vacationing be?"

"Come on, bookworm, all you need the porch swing and a book," he teased. "Plus, I may have forgotten to mention Nana did dedicate a whole room in the cottage to her library - built-in bookshelves and all."

"I like things other than books," she huffed.

"Sure, like books." He nudged against her and she pushed right back, giving him the opening to slip his hand around her arm, anchoring her next to him. "But you'd come? Help me out, I mean, cleaning and stuff."

"Sure," she murmured as she blessed him with soft fingers on top of his own. "As long as I get free pick of that library."

* * *

Roughing guys up? Easy. Making money? Simple. Being the best? Obviously what he was made for, but Black Star was never any good at listening to Medusa purr like she was doing now. It was never about attraction since Medusa would rather sock him in the face than kiss him, but another one of her power-plays. She made a habit, no matter who you were, of leaving her scent on you as marked territory. Every word was always dripped into your ear with her lips practically on the lobe. This was the kind of element he was getting sick of and he let the idea of plan B cross his mind for only a split second before her voice ripped him from it.

"How's our boy?"

"Fine, and that's all. Unless you're ready to tell me you're reneging on your deal," he eyed her coldly.

"I would never," the saccharine innocence turned his stomach. "Soul has his freedom. Bought and paid for every month."

Black Star spat back almost immediately, "But you have him followed, photographed."

"There are always limits to freedom," Medusa finally let Black Star have his space back as she stood to roll her shoulders. "And if that bothers him, please tell him to come home and we'll discuss it."

"Fat chance," Black Star scoffed. "And what are you going to do about Maka? I know you're up to something. She's _nothing_ , just a quick fuck when he needs it, and the girl's so sweetly stupid. I swear, no more than two brain cells to rub together so just fuck off about her, OK?"

"What, you fucking her, too?" Medusa raised an eyebrow.

Black Star faked a gag, "With those tits? No thanks. I like to be smothered. Just don't see the need in getting between a man and his lay."

"Listen," suddenly Medusa's hand was in his hair, yanking his head back. "I know you're sweetly loyal to our boy, but lying to me doesn't work. I know she's smart, so smart she's been causing trouble for Arachne which means ' _forgive and forget'_ isn't on the menu."

Black Star did nothing but grimace.

"But, darling, you know me," she relaxed her fingers in his hair, smoothing over the hurt. "I'm always willing to help my boys. We just have to get Soul on the same page. Get him to work _with_ us instead of against us. The girl _can_ be negotiated on and will be because Soul's a smart boy, too. He knows what's good for him."

Black Star nodded, waiting for more oily words from her lips. To pass the time he started back to the folder in his mind, Plan B. _Because whatever she has in store for Maka and Soul can't happen._


	16. Chapter 16

It was a celebratory type of day and Maka was off the hook for cooking since wins at work always translated to a reward of their favorite take out. Death had called them into his office and made the formal announcement of what they already knew - Eibon had arranged a secondary office meeting for the project. Weird though he may be, Eibon was a man good to his word and Death couldn't have been any more clear about his continued hope in the partnership.

So when the doorbell rang, Soul was ready with money in hand, but when he opened the door it was Black Star's sour face. "You working delivery now?"

Black Star snorted, "Sure. Let me in."

"You bring anybody with you?" Soul leaned against the door, keeping his weight against it.

"You think I would?" Black Star raised an eyebrow as he took a step forward, tempted to slap the door.

Soul shrugged, "You told me to be careful."

Black Star scoffed, " _Now_ you take that advice. Let me in, dude."

"OK, but you're not getting food when it comes."

"Oof, you really don't love me anymore." Black Star shot him a grin as Soul opened the door the rest of the way, giving him access to the hallway. "Yo, dollface, you here too?"

"No dollface here, only Maka," she snapped from the living room.

Soul cuffed him on the back of the head, receiving a wounded glare in return. "Don't call her that."

" _Don't call her that_ ," he mimed back as they rounded the corner. "Look, I'll make it short and sweet."

"I don't believe that," Maka muttered from her spot lounging on the couch.

"You know, you both should appreciate your God a little more," Black Star quipped. "I don't need to be here saving your asses but-"

Maka straightened, "Saving us?"

Black Star flopped next to her on the couch, "This dumb bastard hasn't been keeping this shit from you, has he? You're not one of us, but you're not _stupid_."

"I told her," Soul spat.

"Hopefully everything," Maka threatened.

Soul felt the fullness of the menacing glare from her, his stomach churning at that alone but as Black Star settled into the couch, the blankness that slid over his face brought a chill down Soul's spine. He knew what the meant, fear, concern, emotions that Black Star tried never to show. "But there's something new, huh, Black Star?"

"I don't know," Black Star muttered. "And that's the worst part. Medusa hasn't told me and I think it's because she _knows_ I won't fuck with you."

Soul leaned against the doorway, "She actually say she doubts your loyalty?"

"Close enough," Black Star's tone was vacant in a way that made whatever movement in his gut freeze. It became worse as he turned his eyes to Soul and sucked his teeth. "She wants to see you. Talk to you."

"No," Maka answered for him almost immediately.

"Maka…" Soul tried to put out a hand as if that would quell that fire he saw starting behind those jade eyes.

She didn't skip a beat, hissing at him, "I'm not _stupid_ , and that sounds like a trap."

"Might be," Black Star shrugged.

"See?" Maka motioned towards him. "So you can't. That's ridiculous."

"It's not that simple," Soul was trying not to give in to the fever that was raising her voice and giving life to the gesturing in her hands. He tried to move his gaze to Black Star, still seeing her pitching a fit in his periphery. "I'll think about it. I'm guessing she didn't give you an overview?"

"No, just _negotiating_ about _her_ ," he hitched a thumb at Maka.

"Got it," Soul nodded.

"Negotiating?" Maka's shriek was cut short by the doorbell and Soul took it as a blessing as he walked back to the front door. This time it was the food, the delivery boy looking hastily from Soul to the inner apartment as Maka continued to berate Black Star in Soul's absence. Soul gave the poor kid an extra tip before taking the bags and kicking the door shut behind him.

The sight when he got back was no better, both of them sulking on opposite ends of the couch, refusing to look at each other but only at him as he walked through the door. It wasn't a cacophony of argument but a fiery glare from each, making the sweat pop up on the back of his neck. "Alright, discussion's over. Black Star, I'll call you."

Black Star stood slowly from the couch, waiting until Soul had placed the takeout on the coffee table before wrapping a fist up in his shirt, jolting him forward. "Don't do anything fucking stupid."

Soul worked his hand over top of Black Star's, loosening his fingers. "Not planning on it. And you can tell me you love me, dummy. Maka doesn't need all that fucking bravado."

"I don't fucking _love_ you, idiot," Black Star gagged. "Who the fuck would love your completely uncool, emo without the make-up bullshit?"

He shot out a quick laugh, "Yeah, sure, love you, too. And _you_ don't do anything stupid. I need you working on Plan B."

Black Star finally relinquished his hold but not before leaning closer, whispering only for him to hear. "You know I'm with you. She wasn't wrong about my loyalty. It's _us_ first."

Soul patting him on the shoulder, sending one last signature smirk the other man's way before he stomped off. He'd actually miss Black Star because Soul knew what awaited him as soon as the apartment was empty. Anyone could feel Maka fuming from a mile away, her aura just glowing with that ' _you're in trouble mister'_ fire.

As soon as the front door slamming echoed into the room, her voice snapped, "Your answer should have been no."

"OK," Soul nodded as he moved to take Black Star's vacated spot. As soon as he was close enough, her hands were on his arm, shaking him with each word.

"Black Star said she's planning something so there's no way you can go and see her," she urged.

"I hear you," he sighed, knowing instantly that those were not the right words as her fingers tightened on his arm.

"Soul!" came as a desperate, annoyed cry.

"Maka, I get it, I hear what you're saying, but-" As he turned his head to look at her, Maka's fingers moved with a deft swiftness he didn't imagine. They grasped at his cheeks, holding him steady to look her in the face as her eyes blazed in a way that made his legs feel rubbery and he was ecstatic to be seated.

"Promise me right now you're _not_ going to talk to her." Maka was nervous about her fingers but even more so about the fact that when he agreed, she would kiss him. She couldn't pinpoint why this was the moment, the turning point where everything was at risk but it felt right.

Or it did until he opened his mouth, "I can't promise you that." It was succinct, without thought or hesitation. It sounded like the surest thing he'd ever said.

"Why not?" came back like a petulant begging but she was unashamed of it especially as the certainty in them, what they were, suddenly felt so shaky underneath her.

"My life, whatever is it," Soul grasped her hands and brought them away from his face, instead cradling them in his, "it's not worth risking yours, Maka."

Maka hated them but the frustrated tears started to toy at her lids. "Don't give me some bullshit that you'd die for me. That's just completely stupid," she tried to give spitting emphasis to those last words but they turned into a disheartened warble.

"Talking to her isn't dying," he sighed as he ran a thumb over her knuckles, trying to concentrate on how lovely that felt in the face of all of this. "She wouldn't hurt me the way you're thinking she will, but you… I don't trust what she'd do to you."

She shook her head, letting a groan eke from her throat before she erupted again, "But giving up on what you want, on what you've become _is_ dying, Soul."

He had to let her go and break the connection because the idea was agony. It was the unavoidable truth that was staring him in the face: what lengths would he go to keep her safe? _Because safest would be to tell her to move the fuck out, to cut ties right now. You know if you go back there's no loving her, and going back might be the only way Medusa leaves her alone. That does feel like dying._ Soul let her hands drop between them, a sick smile coming to his lips. "Maka, please, let it go."

"Let it go?" She spat them back in disbelief as if those words were alien to her.

"I'm asking…" His eyes lowered to his hands, watching as his fingers worried away at themselves without hers. "If you care about me at all, you'll let me handle this my way."

"If I care about you?" Each one of those words held their own on her tongue, each given their due. "That's… that's not fair, Soul."

"Life's not," he breathed out, believing no words more than those at that moment.

* * *

The fact that he waited until she was asleep and slunk out like a cat came with no justification and a substantial amount of self-loathing. Soul really hadn't thought he had any more room for hating himself considering the flood of it as he spent the rest of the night watching her eyes catch his with that smoldering anger. Maka had gone quiet, but he knew her mind wasn't especially since it had taken her hours longer than usual to fall asleep.

Her fitful sleep was what populated his mind as he walked through the shadowed streets. There were only one or two places like this left, relics of the past and as Soul walked up to the empty court he wished that this wasn't a space filled with memories. He walked to the far end and picked up the payphone, tossing a quarter in to start the dial-tone. The number came freely off his fingers.

Three rings and that smooth voice that he'd never forget oozed through the phone, "Hello?"

"Medusa," Soul offered as his only greeting.

"Oh, Soul, so kind of you to call," she purred.

"Not a pleasure, Medusa," he spat. "Tell me what you want."

Her throaty laugh trickled through the receiver, "Why can't we just talk like we used to? I _miss_ you."

Soul forced himself to breathe as he grit his teeth.

"Or is your little darling princess there and you're afraid she won't like to hear the things we used to talk about?" Medusa's voice was like poison leaking into his ear. "The blood, the violence, how much you loved-"

It took everything he had not to spit and rip about Maka, knowing that was nothing more than futility. It would feed her if anything. "Tell me what you want."

"What do you think the price is to keep her safe? Your dearest little Maka?"

He wished he could rip the name from her tongue. "It's not up to me, is it?"

"No, you're right, it's not," Medusa's amused laugh sickened him. "But what do you think? I'm really curious about what she's worth."

Hesitation gripped his tongue. _It'll be whatever I tell her. That'll be the price._

Medusa filled his silence with another short chuckle, "And don't lie, darling, and try to feed me the same bullshit Black Star has. You calling is proof enough that you need her. I just need to know how much."

 _Any answer is the wrong one._ "Just add the amount to my tab. I'll pay what I have to." His throat clicked through a swallow, no saliva to save him.

"Money," Medusa sighed with annoyance. "What if I want something more _meaningful_ than money?"

"There's nothing more meaningful to you," he grumbled breathlessly.

That strengthened her laugh that bled into Soul's ear. "Oh, see, Soul, I do miss you. But, I'd much rather have _you_ than money."

"I come back full-time and you forget about her?" Every word tasted like ash in his mouth but he had to remind himself of the alternative.

"Oh, is that what she's worth?" The elation on the other side of the phone made him cringe. "If that's the case… I want something else."

 _What else is there?_ That was a terrifying thought and Soul was dumbfounded for answers. "What?"

"I mean, it's not even _me_ who's upset by the girl. I couldn't care less." Somehow he doubted that but Medusa always sounded self-assured. "You two created trouble for Arachne."

A new blossom of curses started in his head.

"And while I never answer to my sister, staying on her good side is a must." Medusa paused and he knew she was delighted by his itching in the silence. "Ruin the proposal."

"What?" Soul croaked.

"The job with Eibon. Ruin it. Underperform or curse him out, I don't care, just make sure you never get the contract."

"Just… don't do my job." Nothing about this was simple, a mire of issues springing up from the meer idea.

"That's all," Medusa cooed joyfully. "And we'll call it even. No more pictures, no more harassment. I'll just sigh wistfully any time someone mentions your name." She paused to twitter through a fit of laughter before clearing her throat. "Now, I know we're both busy and you have a lot to think about, so I'll let you go. I'll know your answer after you meet with Eibon." The line went dead and the plastic suddenly felt frigid in his fingers.

* * *

The sound of the piano was almost immediate after the opening of the front door. Maka knew he'd left, listened to him try to sneak out and had considered following him but knew what the backlash for that would be. Instead, she waited sleeplessly, not even with an ounce of drowsiness for Soul's return. She promised herself she wouldn't shoot from her bed as soon as she heard the door, but the start of the music sent a cold strike of lightning down her spine and her feet wouldn't listen. She was out of bed and into the living room in record time, her heart beating against her rib cage.

Maka couldn't tell if he was ignoring her or just so intent on the keys but when she touched a hand to his shoulder the air sucked back into his lungs and his hands jutted from the piano. "Sorry. It was too loud, of course, it was too fucking loud." His hands were instantly in his hair and then over his face, trying to rub away whatever was there.

Maka ignored his admonishing himself and let the words burst from her mouth, "You went to go see her."

"No," he sighed. "Called her."

"You had to leave the apartment for that?"

For the first time since they'd met face to face her words actually hurt him, his heart heaving against his ribs. "You think I'm lying to you?"

Her lip trembled, "Would you?"

"No," he shot back. "I thought you would have figured out by now that I fucking can't. I tell you everything I _can_ tell and more than I would fucking tell most people. Goddamnit, Maka!" He wanted to grab all of her, to shake those words deep into her bones but instead all he could do was grab her wrist.

Maka let out a shaky sigh along with one tear, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, damn it, don't fucking cry," he growled. His body was listening to his heart and not his head, quickly standing and wrapping his arms around her shoulders to give in to that feeling he wanted more than anything, the one that wouldn't last for long. He let a soft palm trail along her back, easing out the last of her trembling breaths. It should have been over after a minute but Soul clung to her, finding no argument as the moments ticked by silently, only measured by the way her heart felt like it was beating in his own chest. He waited for something close to calm before he continued, "Rule number one for today. You don't call from your cell or any landline. Find a shitty payphone."

"They still have those?" she murmured against his chest.

"Two that I know of in the city," he toyed with the next part but let it go. "There's one by the basketball courts in Maba Park."

"That's where you went."

"Yeah."

Maka clutched her fingers into the back of his shirt and found that he accepted the renewed tightness that came with her own aching guilt. _I thought he lied. I did. That was my gut reaction. And even now, I want to think he's not telling the truth. And I know when I ask this, he's going to keep it from me, but I can't stop the question._ "What does she want?"

"To hurt you, to hurt me, but she's never direct," he was careful with his words. "Let me think about what she said, Maka, and once I've figured things out I'll tell you."

 _Not a lie, an omission._ Maka nibbled at her lip while she let that start a race in her mind. "So this is another thing I have to _let go_ for now?"

Soul sighed, "Sometimes, Maka, I wish you'd just gut-punch me. It's a hell of a lot easier than the attitude."

"I can't hug you and gut-punch you at the same time," she muttered back. "If you can be mad about being accused of lying I can be mad about you questioning if I care."

Soul narrowed his eyes over her head. "I didn't say you didn't."

"Then don't ever use ' _if you care about me.'_ It's not a good threat." She eased her grip and found him almost resisting, making it hard to get to the point where she could look him in the face. "At least admit that you see it, Soul. That you know I do."

 _Oh, that's the worst part,_ his mind screamed. _Because, sure, I know, but it's all… all of it's going to end, isn't it? Isn't that the only outcome?_ "I know." _Don't say it back because that's giving her, no, fuck, giving_ _ **you**_ _hope._ But looking into those green eyes, the stupid shine and the way her lashes brushed her cheek with each bat, he was doomed. "You know… you know I do, too."

"I know." She could see it playing in her mind, the way Soul would clear the little tangle of hair away from her face and let his fingers slide down to her chin and tilt it up just right so when he leaned in there would only a smooth, electrifying connection between their lips.

Instead, she felt his fingers slipping away from her followed by a step back and a clear of his throat. "You should sleep. I promise, no more piano for tonight."

"What are you going to do?"

She hated the smile that dared to span his lips. While he never lied to her, that face most certainly was a complete mockery of his own emotions. "My own pillow is calling me."


	17. Chapter 17

Soul had sent her in the house to pick up Shelley, the strangest order from him she'd ever received in her life but as Stein passed her on the stoop and slipped into the passenger seat she'd just vacated she understood. _Which means he must be upset with himself, right? That's what Marie said and she's never been wrong about him yet. Though, it's jealousy, right? That's what's eating me as he talks to Franken instead of me…_ Maka forced that thought to drift off as she entered the living room, an overjoyed Marie clasping her around the shoulders. "Thank you for taking my child!"

"Hey!" Shelley grasped onto her mother's shirt, giving it a shake.

"Baby, I love you, but it's something you'll understand when you're older." Marie released Maka, glancing around her. "Where's your _roommate_?"

A pang shivered through Maka's heart as she tried to keep a smile on her face. "Franken's talking to him in the car."

Marie's eyebrows narrowed. "Shelley, get your things together upstairs for a second."

"I _have_ my things," Shelley spat back.

"Upstairs and count to one hundred," Marie murmured as Shelley huffed back up the stairs. When the tiny footsteps were finally quiet Marie sighed, "Are you two OK to take her today?"

"I'm fine," Maka attempted but she watched the words easily tattered under Marie's glare. "Medusa threatened me. Soul's trying to figure it out, or at least that's what he's asked me to stay out of."

"Damn it," Marie muttered as she paused to press a hand to her mouth. "Listen… Soul…" She hesitated again as a trembling sigh left her mouth. "I'm sure he'll figure something out. And I know I don't have the right or the place to beg for this, but please don't give up on him."

"I counted to one hundred!" Shelley shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Two-" Marie started but Maka waved it off.

"Come on, Shelley, let's go," Maka called. "I'll talk to you later, Marie."

"Well, both of you better be planning on staying for dinner when you get back, so I'll see you then," Marie huffed.

"Alright," Maka offered a soft smile as she turned to follow behind Shelley. The young girl was bounding for the car, opening the back passenger side door without hesitation. She could hear the girl's squeal and Soul's acknowledgment before Stein exited the car.

As he walked towards her, his face seemed blank, that apathy that she used to see on Soul far too often. "Maka, a moment."

"What is it?" That couldn't be anything but soft as her stomach felt like it left her.

"I will give you the same advice I gave him." Stein paused as he sent a glance back towards the house, reading something at the door that Maka couldn't see. "Medusa's favorite is never physical pain. Her pleasure is watching you hurt yourself, and the easiest way to do that is mental. I'll ask you as this continues to try to react with your head first instead of your heart. I know how impossible that can be, but being tangled up in your feelings is the most dangerous weapon that Medusa has." There was no better punctuation than Stein continuing his walk to the house, leaving Maka simply watching after him.

"Come on, Maka!" Shelley called excitedly as she rolled down her window.

"Coming," Maka called as she hurried to the car and slipped into the passenger seat. She risked a glance at Soul, finding his eyes almost too much to bear. There was that longing in his stare again, the look that made her fingers just ache to touch him. All she could do was let her hand inch closer to his on the shift, touching his fingers tentatively. "Soul…"

"Let's get going. If Black Star beats us there I'll never hear the end of it." He put the car into drive and let his hand slide into hers as his eyes focused on the road. He kept them there along with his thoughts, leaving Maka to be the voice that answered Shelley's for the first hour. The only message that left him was the tensing of his fingers, the grip on hers that wouldn't let go, even if his mind was supplying him with all the reasons he should. _Isn't that what Stein meant when he said head instead of heart? That right now, I shouldn't give in to those feelings, let them be what leads me because all that does is put her further into danger._

He seemed to press that anxious message into her hands and Maka turned her look from over to shoulder to him. "Will we be there soon?"

"Another hour," he murmured. Which was nothing more than time for his sinking thoughts and frantic scenarios. Usually talking to Stein left the world clarified or at least Soul set straight while the world itself might be off-kilter, but all Soul had at this point was more questions as Medusa's offer slithered through his mind. Even worse was pulling up to the house, not only seeing Black Star already sitting on the porch but just feeling the ghosts there invading his mind, the whispers of memories he didn't exactly need at the moment.

"Brother!" Shelley was practically out of the car before it stopped, sprinting for the stairs and a smiling Black Star.

He released Maka's hand to put the car in park but she grabbed his arm, halting him in his seat. "When you get out there, shower Shelley with a little love. You've been in your head the whole car ride and I think she's worried." _I'm worried, too, but that probably goes without saying at this point_.

"Will do," he murmured before slipping from her grasp. Soul hated how right she was, another useless flare of anger at the inequity in the world taking him as he emerged from the car, squinting against the sun. Maka followed close behind him as they moved up the weedy walk to the porch.

It was definitely one of those sprawling farm-houses, stark white clapboard accented by cobblestone around its base. The porch spanned the entirety of the house before disappearing around the side. There was enough of a clearing around the house to be called a yard but the rest was thick with antediluvian woods that screamed unexplored and untouched. Maka had slowed, her eyes trailing along the outside of the house to try to make sense of its size.

"The day I'm actually on time you're late," Black Star snorted a laugh.

"Sorry," Soul threw out weakly before he motioned towards the house. "You two think you can handle starting in there? I'm going to get to the yard first."

"As long as I'm getting paid what I'm promised." Black Star crossed his arms and Shelley mirrored him, shaking her head firmly in agreement.

"Beer and cake in the cooler in the truck. But I'm not opening it until I see some work," Soul smirked as the two grumbled. In between complaints, the siblings moved into the house and Maka began to follow, her foot getting on the stairs before she felt him grab her wrist. "Maybe you can work in the cottage today."

"The cottage?" Maka glanced along the lines of the house again, finding no other building in sight.

"Come this way." He released her and started the walk around the far side of the house, the one mostly obscured on their drive up. Maka hurried after him, feet catching in the tall grass as she tried to follow in his footsteps. A grating sound of hesitation came from the back of his throat but the words finally budged, "She used to joke that this is where I'd live when I got older."

 _Something tells me this might actually suit him. The quiet, the stillness._ The stone cottage sitting behind the farmhouse seemed to solidify that fantasy for her. The idea of a cottage seemed to bring to mind a tiny hobbit hole but this was a house in its own right but at least cozy, seemingly the right size for a family rather than the estate that sat behind them. "You still have time," Maka murmured to him as she caught up, staying barely a step to his right.

That only brought a sigh to his lips as he motioned towards the door. "The library's in there like promised. When you're done snooping, there's plenty of shit to be sorted in the bedroom. Just make it look like you did something or the other two will mutiny."

"Don't worry, I'm not here to slack." Her fingers danced down his arm, finishing by a soft touch to his fingers that didn't catch as he turned from her. "If you need help in the yard, let me know."

"Yeah," he muttered as he waved her off and started back towards the front of the house.

Maka lingered to watch him disappear before heading into the cottage. The rooms flowed easily into one another as her feet made the hardwood squeal. There was a dining room to her left but the true treasure was to her right, dark walnut shelves lined the walls, all of them with only a respite at the windows were perfectly placed window seats offered comfort and natural light. There were titles old and new, tattered spines sandwiched between freshly pressed. It would take time to peruse through the entirety of it and Maka felt herself suddenly hitting Soul's mood, feeling that desperate pull of what could happen. _Maybe I'll never get the chance_ , but she pushed that away and took another few minutes to glance before ascending the stairs.

Soul had been right, there was clutter. It was nothing like those shows on A&E where floor to ceiling was stuffed but there were plenty of lingering memories, piles, and objects at every turn. Organizing was her hope but first, she needed to open the windows, letting the fall air into the stuffy rooms. She didn't catch sight of Soul but the drone of the mower was somewhere, telling her he was busy just as she should be. In the fresh air and her not so bright thoughts, Maka started tackling the problem at hand. It was long and tedious with no real direction but Maka managed to box what looked important and put the rest into more sensible piles or the trash.

The simplicity of the assignment let her mind wander, touching over and over on every moment of that night. Soul never hesitated at her touch, letting her set any pace that she wanted but there was a reserve in him that he refused to break. What that reserve was became the resounding question especially since he had broken it that night. He had reached for her, but the switch was back beyond neutral. _And maybe there's a purpose to that. We're both supposed to be thinking with our heads, not our hearts, and touching him dissolves any rational thought._

"Thought you'd still be in the library," his voice cut clear through her thoughts and made her jump out of her skin. A tiny rumble of a laugh followed her sharp intake of breath. "Sorry. Didn't mean to surprise you."

Maka turned slowly to find another surprise that tossed her brain back into a fury. His shirt was stuck to him and his hair was a hand-tossed mess. It would be laughable if her head wasn't already perseverating on the idea of his touch. She could barely fathom putting together a sentence and only managed, "Are you finished?"

"The mowing, yeah, but stopped in for a drink before I went back to hit the weeds."

"Is there water in here?" she managed to bring forth a playful smile.

He snorted a laugh, "Like I said, thought you'd still be buried in books so I was worried." He crossed the floor and Maka stood as he reached her, the hand he was about to offer untaken. "And maybe I couldn't stop thinking while I was mowing."

"I think it's safe to say you _never_ stop thinking," Maka corrected. "Does that mean you're going to tell me?"

His tongue snapped against the roof of his mouth before a frustrated sigh followed, "Maka…"

"Because it's _hurting_ you. And I was hopeful today that when you saw Franken it would fix things like always, but instead, you just seem worse." Her hands hovered towards him but hesitated. "What are you so afraid of telling me?"

Soul caught those indecisive hands at the wrist, pinning them to the wall behind her as he took a step into her space. "That I'm selfish." He tapped her wrists against the wall again to punctuate but his grip loosened, feeling as her fingers slipped past his palm to free her hands that were no longer hesitant. Instead, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling her cheek to cheek with him. "I'm goddamn selfish and no matter what I plan on doing you're going to get hurt."

"Then it is selfish to plan without me," she murmured against his ear and her voice had never sounded so electric to him even if the words themselves were like daggers. His skin felt prickly against hers, sweat making them feel stuck together. She dipped her head to his shoulder, the smell of fresh clippings hitting her nose.

His hands weren't gripping into her, instead clenching against the wall as she held him. "Maka, you said… you couldn't hate me. Do you think that's still the truth?"

She didn't hesitate for a second, "Yes."

His heart was thundering in her ear as one hand pulled back from the wall and touched her shoulder before grasping desperately as he turned his head so their cheeks met again. There was a molecule of space between his lips and her jaw, his shaky breath saturating her skin with heat. Maka was holding her breath as the hand at her shoulder slid slowly up to her neck and then into her hair. As the fingers tangled there she let them move her, tilting her head back. Now it was his sigh almost against her lips as he murmured, "I'm selfish because all I want-"

The door slammed below them, Shelley's voice trickling up the stairwell, "Maka, I'm hungry!"

All of it was like a ghost of a memory because in a flash he was practically at the doorway again, his fist slamming into the wall as he exited. "I got it, Shelley," his voice grumbled from the stairs.

"Where's Maka?"

"Working hard, unlike you…" and the rest was cut off by the door again.

The air that had been squeezing in her lungs finally released and Maka let her knees buckle, sending her to a hard seat on the floor. There was no doubt in her mind as to what he was about to do, the pre-emptive tingle still burning on her lips, but a slow ache replaced it as the minutes ticked by. _He's selfish?_ She tried to wrap her mind around that admission and the lost opportunity. _I wish he'd be more selfish._


	18. Chapter 18

Every time he thought about her breath on his lips, Soul was torn apart. That moment had been pure need, the want for her to just be his regardless of the consequences. That had been fed by the house, by the idea that she planted as they walked up that there was time for that, that he could have that perfect family life with her. He would throw away Medusa's offer and put her in danger just to know what she tasted like, what it would be like to live a simple life with her. Instead, that other voice grated at him. _You'd never make it to the happily ever after and you know it. Medusa would hurt her, kill her, and your dreams would be smoke._

Instead, the more convincing scenario was that he did as Medusa asked, making Maka hate him in the process because there was no other option. That hatred, that distance, would most likely save her, and wasn't that his end goal? _But, fuck, do I ever want to be selfish, to have all of it._ Avoiding her was hell especially after how close he'd come at the house. Back at the apartment was a daily battle, a painful waltz around each room as he tried to evade her touch. Each time her eyes sent out that painful message of acknowledgment, that knowing sad attempt at a smile ripping open any endeavor at closing this wound.

His timer was up as well, the deadline of tomorrow's presentation leaving him without sleep and no hope that the piano would piece together his thoughts. Instead, he sat with his back pressed coldly against the wall as his eyes scanned the window next to his bed hoping for a distraction.

He shouldn't have wished because it was answered in the form of her footsteps and a soft knock at his door. "Yeah," he croaked.

The door squealed only a second of protest as Maka opened it. "I can't sleep."

"Me either," he sighed and without thinking waved her in.

Maka shut the door behind her as if it made an ounce of difference before walking over to the bed and sinking down to sit on the edge. "But you're not playing."

He weakly snorted a laugh, "Am I that predictable?"

"You keep to your patterns," Maka smiled. "It's not a bad thing."

"Maybe." Soul let out a trembling breath as he leaned his head back to focus on the ceiling instead of her. _Like the pattern of letting you in and pushing you away. I'm great at that especially right now as I let you sit on my bed and hope that you'll stay._

Maka always took the silence as a reason to fill it with a question, though this was not entirely the one he was expecting. "Soul, why did you join in the first place?"

He wondered if she felt like she shouldn't ask, or that he wished she wouldn't. _Then make something up. There's plenty of bullshit stories to tell._ He ground his head back again. "Because I'm a spoiled rich kid."

A bewildered laugh left her lips, "What?"

"Just what I said," Soul huffed.

"So your parents…?"

"Mom was born with a silver spoon and Dad does some job I've never understood but he makes enough to go golfing in Ireland once a month," he muttered. "Brother's a perfect replica."

She was fidgeting on the bed and he was terrified to find she was crawling towards him, pressing her back next to him on the wall. "You have a brother?"

"Ten years older than me." In his periphery, he could see her fiddling with her lower lip as she chewed over the next question. His eyes stayed glued on the ceiling, but he offered her what he could only guess was coming next. "Little late-in-life accident."

"I'm an early-in-life accident." She moved her hand to his chest, patting there in an effort to draw his attention. "But I'm guessing you weren't the center of attention like I got to be until the fighting started."

"Sure, I got attention," Soul croaked. "Just the ' _why can't you be more like your brother?'_ kind." He used his free hand to pull at his hair. "But that's a lame excuse."

Soul was ready to run simply because his secrets were out in the air but the minute her fingers touched his cheek, turning his head to her he was sure he was ready to sprint. "It's not lame. That sounds like it must have hurt."

"Maka…" was the only thing that could quiver off his lips.

Somehow, that made her smile just spark momentarily before bringing it back to a reserved flat lip. "So you decided tattooed bad boy was the way to go?"

A sharp laugh huffed out of his throat. "Guess so. Maybe I should say Black Star was a bad influence."

"He _is_ a bad influence," Maka muttered.

"But it wasn't his fault," Soul corrected. "I made him introduce me to the boss. I was always good with computers and it just so happened that I developed a talent for forging. That got my foot in the door and then I made Black Star turn me into a tattooed bad boy."

Her fingers slid down his jaw until it finally rested back on his chest, leaving a trail of skin so alive he swore he could feel every nerve ending. "What was your job then?"

"A job you shouldn't know about," he whispered back bitterly, his eyes falling to hers to be ready for the fear or the surprise to wash over her face.

Instead, her head tilted thoughtfully to the side, her eyebrows narrowing. "Did it feel better than the job you have now?"

"Feel better?" He balked. "It's not like it felt _good_ to do what I was doing."

"Then why do it?" She let the question fall unapologetically from her lips and the force of it dug him deeper into the bed.

Soul could only offer a few gapes of his mouth, a frustrated huff of air breaking from his lips.

Maka afforded him a few extra minutes but when all he did was shut his mouth she continued, "OK, then why stop?"

When he finally willed his voice to sound, it was hoarse, his throat barely allowing for the words. "Because I finally figured there was one thing that I wanted that the organization would never give me."

She was fighting with herself over the last question, her eyes glazing over with concern for it and the answer. "What one thing?"

"You met Stein," he murmured. "He did what I did. Did it too well for a long time. Everyone knew his name, feared and respected him. He had money and power. The boss's favorite. And he tossed it all away, for all anyone knows _died_ so he could be with Marie and his kid. Because while you're never alone, you don't have a family either. That's something they'll never give you."

"So you left to be with Shelley, Marie, and Stein," the words sounded self-assured as if he'd said them himself.

"Part of it," he hesitantly added.

"What's the other part?"

"I wanted to be able to have my own too," eked weakly from his throat, the terror of the truth seizing his heart as he turned his head back for the window, away from the object of it all in front of him. "I always wanted to mean something to somebody."

"I know… I know I was supposed to let it go, Soul, but I… please, that's not something you should give up on." Just the tips of her fingers pressed against his jaw, bringing his eyes back to hers.

He saw her pulling closer and without hesitation he pressed his hand to her neck, cupping just under her jaw to keep her still. "Wanting that, having that, means all I am is selfish. It means I'm putting my wants above…" he choked, the truth so bitter that his tongue could barely hold it. "I'm putting what I want above _your_ life."

"What if…" Maka gently started the task of prying his fingers off her neck. "What if it feels like it's not a life if it's not with you?"

"What?" he was breathless as she plucked away his hand. His mind was a symphony of pleading as he watched her face hovering just close enough for their lips to meet, the motion filled with a tender ache that he would never forget. He waited for the rejection, the slap in the face or the pressure of her hand against his chest, but all Maka did was melt into him as her hand caressed down his arm. While her courageous intent bled through her fingers, the way she clutched at his arm, her lips were feathery and light, teasing him so badly that he had to break it for fear that he'd give in to that endless want.

"I think what we have is worth that kind of risk," she murmured. "I don't want the alternative."

Soul could only let out a trembling sigh, all the different answers and arguments feeling lackluster. His hand slid from her cheek and into her hair, bringing her back to him. There was still a solid insistence to be slow, a restraint that he had to force upon himself because this, _this_ was filling him up, making him feel whole and, _fuck_ , he wanted it all.

Maka's hand moved from his arm to his chest and patted softly, forcing him into a pause. "Now can you tell me what we're up against?"

He had to clear his throat, feeling that sweet need pulling at his heart. "I told you," he croaked as his fingers tangled deeper into her hair, holding her forehead to his to keep from having to look into those eyes. "I still need to think."

"Even after this?" she murmured.

"Especially after this." He unraveled his fingers from those blond tresses and let his hands fall back to his lap as he leaned away from her, cutting off the touch that his body still screamed for so badly. "Because I need you to think. I need you to be sure you know what you're saying."

"You don't believe me?" Maka narrowed her eyes as her hand threatened to grip in her arm, her fingers starting to tense.

"Not like that," he shook his head slowly, sighing in the process. "You wouldn't let me say I'd die for you but here you are saying practically the same thing. You called it stupid, remember?"

"It's not-"

"But it is," he shot back. "You think she wouldn't dare? You think she hasn't ordered me or Black Star to do something like this?" Soul gritted his teeth, sure the next words shouldn't leave his mouth but he was afraid, and fear always fed his tongue. "Marie probably mentioned that she _fostered_ Black Star. You think that was some legal thing? You think Marie got that baby from the state? His parents were _murdered_ , Maka. Killed in cold fucking blood, ordered by the boss. So if you don't think she's capable, that people who work for her aren't capable, then think again." He watched all the color melt away from her face. _You did what you do best, destroy things. Here was your chance to break that cycle of pull then push but you fucked it up again._

"You think she'll kill me," it wasn't a question but an eerie matter of fact whisper.

"I don't know," he spit each word, "And that's why, oh, fuck, Maka." He grabbed her again, bringing her to his chest as he pressed a desperate kiss to her hairline, feeling the last of that hesitation crumbling away. "You don't fucking get it. I've wanted to, I've thought about it for _months_. Kissing you, _touching_ you, admitting that I didn't want to be alone but all of that meant opening the door to the possibility that just as soon as I had you I'd lose you. I will fucking fight for you, Maka, I will, but even I know I'm not perfect."

Maka's hand slid along his bare chest and while he couldn't imagine being more breathless after his admission she stole the rest of his air as they trembled up his neck and into his hair, tilting his head so that when she lifted hers he was there to meet her, lips stealing another kiss. It should have been bittersweet, his words still lingering venomously on his tongue, but he found it more beautiful than the last especially as she refused to let him go, lingering slowly until he was gasping for air. As they parted her fingers continued to toy in his hair. "Can I stay with you while I think?"

"You should really sleep," he murmured.

"So should you," she urged back. "But maybe we can, just together. Please?"

" _Please_ ," his laugh after was breathless with incredulity. "You're asking like I'm going to say no."

"You're not?" Maka took this as all the permission she needed, sliding down the wall and into the covers. She reached for him and like a dream pulled him down next to her, his cheek resting against her chest as her heart started to echo in his ear. The sound and touch itself were overwhelming, Soul suddenly feeling that empty longing calling for his tears. It was something he didn't know he needed or wanted until that moment, the tenderness of it stunning him. "Comfortable?" Her fingers went back to working through his hair.

"Are you?" Against his better judgment, Soul let his hand travel along her stomach and drift to her side, pulling her tightly to him.

"I'm sure my arm will eventually go numb," she laughed softly. "But for now… at least I get to feel like I have everything I want."


	19. Chapter 19

There was a nervous quality to her touch and Soul tried to blame it on the proposal, not on the fear that he should be hoping he'd struck into her the night before. It lingered between them throughout the morning and into the afternoon, from the office to the subway that delved them deeper into the center of the city where skyscrapers were the norm. It was one such tower that housed Eibon, an office with a cloud view that made Soul's stomach churn almost as much as the fact that as they were walking into the office he still didn't have a solid plan.

That in itself was a complete oddity for Soul, but Maka had, of course, thrown a wrench in the works with the night before by giving him a literal taste of what he truly wanted. Now stealing glances at her was a new kind of agony because he knew what her hair looked like lingering across his pillow or how easily those perfect lips became even poutier after the pressure of his kiss. Worse yet, holding her hand or even touching her was off-limits, a treasure that was only safe to experience in the safety of the apartment. How much did he wish he could keep them trapped there in some kind of timeless enjoyment?

He almost groaned at the thought but trapped it behind his lip as they sat in the waiting room of Eibon's office, the receptionist already having scurried away behind the oversized office doors.

"Try to breathe," Maka murmured half for him but should have taken her own advice as she found herself gasping for air just from that desperate look in his eyes. _I wonder if it's this or it's us because I honestly can't find the seam between the two right now myself._

"It'll be fine," his voice was strangely toneless, leaving her with only a modicum of assurance. There was no more time to cultivate more as the receptionist returned to wave them towards a separate hallway. They fell into their usual pattern, Maka walking first and Soul following close behind as they headed down the hallway until a quick left took them into a conference room.

"There are instructions on how to hook up your computer on the table. Mr. Eibon will be with you in a moment." Those words sounded like they'd come from her mouth a million times and she disappeared without any unscripted additions.

Soul followed the simplistic directions and once again anxiously rearranged the order of his demo tabs as Maka tried not to pace from her side of the table. It was five minutes that felt more like hours before Eibon let himself in the conference room. His clothing still seemed out of place, a haori-like coat that gave him the air of some Heian Era shogunate, but his face struck Maka with some kind of familiarity. She couldn't place it but she scrutinized the thin, gaunt cheekbones, the short ebony hair that he slicked back away from his forehead. "Begin," he shot out without introduction as he dropped into the seat at the head of the table.

Maka nodded to Soul and the first of the designs dominated the screen. Her words were well-rehearsed, her voice never droning but vibrantly alive with inflection as she went over each point. Soul kept up with her in perfect time, demoing details as Maka spoke to them in perfect sync. As far as Soul could tell, their work was impeccable as always which meant there was no slick way to ease them to failure.

As they inched towards the end, Soul still oscillating in his mind as he watched Maka's lips move, Eibon's voice broke her flow. "Ms. Albarn, if you wouldn't mind…"

"Sir?" Maka was trying not to let her eyebrows explode off the top of her head at the interruption.

"I think you've shown me more than enough," Eibon leaned back in his chair, tenting his fingers as his elbows rested on the arms. "But I'd like to request to talk to Mr. Evans alone."

Soul's spine would never thaw at the thought, but Maka was unphased, looking less concerned at that request than the breaking of her flow. "Of course, sir." Maka sent a sweet smile Soul's way, making his gut scream _traitor_ before she was even out the door.

"Sir-" Soul started but one of Eibon's fingers raised from their joined position.

When the door closed and there was nothing left of Maka's receding footsteps, Eibon turned icy blue eyes to him. "What was your intention when you mentioned my wife?"

 _This is it, any chance I have is now, and… what chance am I taking?_ "With all due respect, sir, I think you're making a mistake."

"When someone starts with that phrase, it rarely comes with respect," Eibon snapped back quickly. "And your presumption that _I'm_ making a mistake is a dangerous one."

"I know that, sir." Soul let his jaw grind shut for a breath. "And I know I can say I assure you it comes with respect and understanding, but you can just go right on and assume it's bullshit." His toe was achingly prodding that line as he watched Eibon's eyebrows fuze together with a knot between them. "You asked her if I lost someone, right? If I knew what that was like?"

"A man your age-"

"Yeah, I get it," Soul cut into his words without hesitation. "I'm too young to lose a wife, so I don't have exactly your experience, but I lost the only person who ever loved me. I lost her without warning, without a goodbye, and without knowing how the fuck to handle it. Because nobody teaches you that, right? There's no class in school, and with shit parents, all I got was the talk that ' _she's in a better place'_ and that was supposed to be that. Anybody tell you how to mourn your wife, sir?"

Eibon's brow was untangling as he was leaning forward. "No."

"But I bet I can guess how you _are_ mourning her." Soul leaned back as if needing his space as Eibon moved forward but instead it was to give himself room to start the task of rolling up his sleeves. "First few weeks, you're lost. You don't know your head from your ass and eating, sleeping, and cleaning yourself is about as easy as advanced calculus. After you finally get back into the swing of actually living, you decide that nothing about you is right anymore. Nothing about your world makes sense so a remix is the only option." Soul displayed his arms. "You grasp onto whatever extreme makes you feel alive. Make yourself a new person that's unrecognizable to what you were because without them, who the fuck are you anyway?"

Eibon let an anemic smile toy at his lips. "Are you suggesting tattoos?"

"I'm showing you the route I went," Soul shrugged. "But you're throwing out a perfectly good company for representation and making absurd requests of possible new companies _just_ to make your world make sense again."

Eibon's eyebrows raised as his head tilted slightly to the side, "Are you suggesting I _not_ give you the job?"

Soul's lip quivered and regardless of his years of perfecting the ability to keep those emotional tidal waves from taking him, the tears started to burn his eyes. _No matter what, it's ruined, everything is ruined, but… I'm not sure I can look her in the eye ever again because this is hers just as much as it's mine._ "Look, I said _good_ , not _great_. Let me make you a second pitch." He drew his attention back to his laptop, opening one of his minimized windows before clicking through. "These are the problems I see with your current set-up and I'll show you the changes I've demoed." Soul paused to wait for the interruption, Eibon slowing his roll, but when he risked a glance the man was still leaning close, eyes intent on the screen.

"So you created two different presentations?" Eibon let the question linger after Soul had finally finished his rundown, his face leaving Soul with nothing to read.

"I did," Soul nodded.

"Your partner, did she know?"

Soul cleared his throat, "No. I… don't take that as a reflection on her. Hell, you could call her in now and tell her, show her, and she'd probably jump right on board."

Eibon raised an eyebrow, "Then why keep it from her?"

"You got a few hours?" Soul sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "It's complicated, sir, and if you need the boiled down version it's because I'm an asshole."

An amused smile was starting to pull at the side of his lips, "I never would have imagined that first night that you'd show yourself to be a vulgar, tattooed man."

The sweat was pooling in the curve of his lower back. "That a bad thing?"

"You're interesting," Eibon finally let the grin explode on his face. "And so is your partner. You trust each other, and I like that."

 _Oh, you don't know the fucking half of it._ "Then you'll consider working with us?"

"You'll have your answer by the end of the week." Eibon eased slowly to his feet, extending a hand towards Soul. "But I would suggest holding off on taking any other projects for the time being. When I do hire people, I require a lot of attention and pampering."

"Yes, sir," Soul shook his hand firmly. As soon as they released, Soul went about the task of rolling his sleeves back down as Eibon opened the door and exited.

By the time he got one arm covered, Maka was back in the doorway. "Are you alright?"

 _Not 'how did it go?' or 'did you fuck it up?' but just how I am. This fucking girl._ "I think he liked it."

"I knew you could do it," Maka gushed as she hurried the rest of the way into the room. There was a full breath's worth of hesitation before she threw caution to the wind, her arms wrapping around his neck to pull him close.

Soul sighed as he let one hand run down her hair and trail her spine. " _We_ did it, OK? I wasn't even sure my bullshit was going to work."

"You're right, it's a _we_." She released him slowly but Soul's hand lingered across her lower back and on to her hip. "You can say ' _no'_ because I know we're supposed to be careful but can we… celebrate tonight? Just to that bar you like, the safe zone, nowhere else and I promise-"

"Alright," he cut her off and reveled in that dazzling smile he got in reply. _Because right now, it's just a week of limbo. No formal announcement for a week means… at least I can have a taste of living._ "Just to the bar. Only for a little while." He looked towards the door for a moment, accessing the probability of nosy ears other than their own. Just in case he leaned closer, watching as a preemptive blush colored her cheeks. "And I think afterward, we can have that talk you wanted. You get a free pass to ask me what you want." _Because I have to get you ready for what the next week's going to bring._

* * *

Time was eking by at a snail's pace, only made slower by the fact that Maka was putting effort into getting ready for the evening which left Soul puttering around his room. His current work was on the guilt of knowing there was a potential fight coming. He could guess she wouldn't be pleased about the lateness of his admission but at least he could temper that with the choice he'd made that was also part of his current agonizing. Again he found himself marking the week on his mental calendar, trying to prepare himself for the shit hitting the fan. He was so caught up that when Maka put her hands on his back Soul was about to scale the walls, a gasp of air rocketing down his throat.

"You would think a guy like you would be hard to sneak up on," Maka murmured as her hands drifted down his spine.

"Well, technically, I trust you, so my guard's a little down," he grumbled but had to break for another gasp that he attempted to hide behind a clearing of his throat. Other than that first night at the club, Maka usually went the cute rather than sexy route, not to say that those honestly weren't interchangeable for him when it came to her. Instead he was turning to see a dress that was actually skin-tight in a deep purple that was almost black unless the light caught it just right. The cut of the neck wasn't too low nor was the hem too high but it left the perfect mix of cream-colored skin that drew his eyes in to the point where he knew he was bordering on lecherous.

He waited for admonishment but instead she was quiet and he caught a blush on her cheeks that urged him forward, his head craning just as he cupped her cheeks. That was enough encouragement for Maka to meet him there, giving him the added joy of pressing her curves into his to give him a taste of whatever the dress left a mystery. _Fuck, does she know what she's doing? Does she know how much this just leaves me full of an ache that can't be fucking fixed?_ "You ready?" he panted across her lips as it took all his composure to ease her away.

"Always ready."

Soul grunted a laugh in reply as he started to guide her out of the apartment, this time his hand coming to hers without any of the old hesitation but a new kind of worry that came with the time limit in his head. He thought about memorizing the way her fingertips felt tapping over his knuckles or the smoothness of her palm. It had to all be committed to memory because that was going to be the only eventuality. With that terrifying idea drifting through his brain, they hit the street and headed for the bar.

For once, Maka mirrored him in her silence, an act of being well-behaved rather than of being lost in her own thoughts because while Soul was one to worry, Maka was ready just to embrace the night for what it was - an actual date. _It's not going to be that flustered mess because I know he wants me, wants this, and there's not going to be a fight. Only truth and comfort tonight._ Those pleasant thoughts brought Maka to the bar, amplified by the charming surprise on Clay's face.

"Oh, Maka, welcome back," he dared a quick eyebrow raise at Soul. "What a pleasant surprise."

"It is," Maka chimed while Soul simply sent a frown in reply. "Could I have a gin and tonic please?"

"Coming right up," Clay's smile shined almost as much as the words before he turned to his work.

"Get rid of the sour face," Maka nudged Soul before taking a seat at the bar, this time on the side that would allow for the comfortable lean he'd done the first night.

Soul chuckled as he sat, instantly moving closer to her so his lips were next to her ear. "Don't boss me around."

A coy little smile pulled at the corner of her mouth, "You like it." Maka tentatively leaned back, meeting his chest as his hand came to her arm. She waited for his smart remark or at least the start of his musical analysis but Soul seemed elsewhere as his fingers traced gentle lines from her shoulder to her elbow. _He should know better, silence only buys him a question._ "The first night, what were you _really_ going to ask me?"

Soul turned his head and he tried in vain to clear the nervous tension from his throat. _You've already kissed her, idiot. What does it matter?_ "If I could kiss you."

Even though Maka was enjoying the contact she straightened her spine so she could turn her head and read those red eyes. "You were going to ask?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Soul raised his eyebrows at her as a playful smirk hit his lips. "You want some guy just kissing you out of nowhere?"

She rolled her eyes before huffing, "You're not just _some guy_."

"Thanks," he laughed.

Maka couldn't help but echo his chuckle, the thrill of the idea brushing away anything else. "But here, at the bar, you were going to kiss me? Mr. Never-Anything-in-Public."

"I hold your hand in public," he balked.

"That took work," Maka shot back.

He attempted to scoff but the smile he received from her in reply made it drivel into nothing. "Alright, fine," he grumbled. "Maybe it was more about just knowing that you… that you wouldn't punch me in the face for trying."

"I hit you once! And you asked for it," Maka complained.

"Technically, _twice_ ," he laughed, "but both times I did ask for it. Can't blame a guy for being scared though. You're…" His hand drifted up her arm until hitting the honey curls of her hair and let a finger tangle around a strand. "You're too beautiful and too damn smart. Doesn't seem right to waste it on me."

"Keep talking like that and I might hit you," Maka murmured as her eyes narrowed.

"What? I can't compliment you?" His eyes fell on her again just in time to catch the precious pout of her lip. It was almost enough to make him damn the _never in public_ clause.

"Not when you're putting yourself down at the same time." He couldn't help the grin even if it cost him more of her annoyance. "Why are you smiling like that?"

Soul snorted out a laugh before shaking his head, "Forget it. It's kind of stupid."

"Tell me," she urged as she turned enough towards him that she could put a hand to his chest.

 _That's how she sucks the truth right out of you_ , and her touch did manage to steal any information necessary from his mouth, this moment included. "Well, guess it's…" his sigh was wistful even in the face of his own feelings of stupidity, "You always make it seem like I'm passable for human. Like underneath all of it, maybe I am just a guy."

"You're not _just_ anything," Maka traced the buttons on his shirt.

"I wasn't insulting myself," he chuckled as he grabbed her busy hand. "You give me what I wanted, Maka. To feel normal. To feel like… I belong with someone."

He had expected her soft voice to say his name next but it was Clay behind him. "Soul…"

Soul turned his head quickly, the tight-lipped frown on Clay's face making his gut shrivel. "What is it?"

"Black Star's on the phone for you." Clay motioned towards the end of the bar, a phone tucked in the corner but off the hook on the counter.

"Soul-" This time it was Maka but he didn't hesitate to get from his seat and move towards the black analog phone.

 _This isn't right. Black Star knows, he knows…_ Soul picked up the receiver quickly. "What's wrong?"

The line hissed, crackled, and for a second Soul was sure it was dead but the foul toxin of her voice trickled out instead. " _You know what will happen, don't you, Soul? You know how I'd love to tear her apart, kicking, screaming, slowly. And I'll make sure you watch because half the fun is how much you'll suffer. Because you need to learn, darling. You need to know your place. You need to remember that I am the one who really takes care of you-"_

"Soul, dude, are you there?" Black Star's voice raked him out of the trance of the whisper.

 _That wasn't real. It can't be real._ The goosebumps clung to his arms and the chill to his neck. "I'm here. What's wrong?"

"I was telling you, but you zoned out. Tell me you haven't been drinking," Black Star huffed.

"No, I'm sober. Just fucking spit it out."

"Good, because I need you. Shit's fucked and I've got faith in nobody else but you."

"I'm _out_ ," Soul hissed.

There was a pause filled with a few sighs and the slam of a car door. "Look, I know that. I wasn't even thinking about asking but Boss said to call you. Said you'd fucked up your deal. Did you forget to pay her?"

 _She knows. She knows already. How the fuck does she know already?_ All the dreams of an entire week were ash slipping between his fingers. "No. It's… the thing with Maka."

"Fuck," Black Star spit the word out a few times. "Then this… this is supposed to make it even, man."

Soul grit his teeth as he tensed his fingers around the receiver. "Medusa said that?"

"I wish I wasn't saying this, but yeah. Went so far as to promise you'd be off the hook for the money, too." Black Star barely sucked in a second breath before continuing. "But isn't that too fucking easy?"

"What's the job?" Soul muttered.

"Soul, seriously, I don't-"

"What is it?" He snapped.

Black Star gripped the wheel, hearing the vinyl creak unwillingly under his fingers. "Nothing we haven't done before just… about to start some serious shit with Noah and I don't need someone who's going to fuck this up."

Soul pushed a desperate hand through his hair as he tried to bring in the breath he needed. "OK. Meet me at the apartment. Give me thirty minutes." He didn't wait for the argument or alternative, slamming the phone back down against the counter. How he was going to look her in the face was beyond him and he kept his eyes to the floor as he made it back to her. "We have to go," he murmured as he managed to bring his eyes to hers. "Please, Maka."

"Alright…" All the playfulness was gone and while he could see the questions on her face, her lips stayed pursed together. Maka fell into step with him quickly, letting him force her forward with hurried steps on the darkened streets. It was painful to bite her tongue but there was no choice, the absolute terror she read in his eyes making her sure that prodding in the open wasn't possible. So she was biding her time, waiting for the door of the apartment to shut behind them. "Is it Franken?" was the first worried message to pass as soon as he was no longer pushing, allowing for her to block him in the hallway.

"No," Soul murmured. His fingers felt undeserving as he let them travel down her arms to grasp her hands. "I have to do something with Black Star."

"Do something?" Maka echoed. "That sounds like-"

"Just what it is," Soul tried to make that the last word, to take his hands away and turn but Maka refused to let him go, yanking him off his trajectory.

Her eyes were frantic but her mouth was twisted into a frown, "You said you were _out_."

" _Trying_ to be out," Soul tried not to have it snap from his tongue but the words were still biting. "And right now, I can't say no."

Maka was digging in her heels, her fingers tightening on his arms to keep him in place. "If you're doing this for me-"

"For _us_ ," he corrected quickly.

"If it's _for us_ , then why am I not included in the decision?" She was tugging on more than just his arm, practically pulling his heart out through his throat.

"What decision?" Soul hissed. "You think I'd be doing this if there was another way?" He ripped her hand from his arm, allowing him the space to turn and start for the door. He could feel the panic risking a push into useless yelling. "I have to go."

"Soul, stop-"

"There's no choice!" He felt the tug at the back of his shirt but he was already opening the door.

"Soul, if you leave-"

"What?" Soul couldn't stop the words from spewing, feeling it hit like bile at the back of his throat. "If I go, you'll leave me? You'll hate me? You don't think I've thought of all that too? But here is it, Maka. Is this a risk you're willing to take? Is this the life you could live because this is what trying to be out looks like. I told you I'd fight for you, and that's what I'm doing, and if you can't stomach that, maybe… maybe you have more to think about."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **insinuations of violence**

_Eyes forward._ Soul ordered in his head as his red eyes shined back at him in the mirror. Blood on his hands always brought this nondescript feeling, the syrupy consistency and color never spurring anything more than vague acknowledgment but as soon as it was swirling down that drain, as soon as he was coming clean, that was when the momentary flash of terror always took him. His only choice was to stare himself in the face and repeat the order as he scrubbed.

Black Star waiting for him outside of the washroom didn't help, especially as his crossed arms only seemed to tighten as Soul exited. "Boss wants to see you before you go."

"Of course," Soul sighed as he checked his arms for any last bit of splatter.

"I can't come in with you," Black Star murmured.

Soul gripped Black Star's arms, trying to steady the both of them at the same time but only feeling more disjointed. "New rule, huh?"

"Just wants to close the deal, she said," Black Star sighed. "I don't like it. If she does _anything_ -"

"You'll be outside the door," Soul finished for him. "But we're not going to do anything stupid tonight. Play it safe. Give you time for plan B."

"Plan fucking B." Black Star broke from Soul's touch and started down the hallway, hearing the other man close behind him. They ascended the stairs together but as soon as Black Star got to the landing all he could do was move aside and let Soul past him to the door in front of them.

There wasn't a point in knocking, Soul popping open the door without ceremony or slowness to find an empty room. As his head turned to the side to take in the nooks and crannies, the door slammed shut behind him. Almost immediately her arm was draped around his front, pulling his back to her chest as a lover would. "I love you, Soul, you know that."

A sigh shook up his throat as he tried to press her arm away. "Haven't you ever heard the saying that if you really love something you should let it go?"

"That's sweet," she murmured as her arm slipped back to his shoulder. Medusa started the walk around him, her hand gliding up his shoulder to the back of his neck where her nails dug into the soft, sensitive skin of the nape of his neck. "But I let you go, didn't I? Let you have your time and you _wasted_ it."

His skin felt raw under her fingers but he didn't flinch, his eyes focused forward to leave her without satisfaction. "Is that why you wanted to see me? Just to tell me I've fucked up again?"

"No, darling, just to get the goodbye I deserve." Medusa had both hands on him now, holding him like a middle school girl at a dance. "We've been together for so long."

"You're not actually letting me go," Soul growled.

"But I am," Medusa blinked innocently, "A deal is a deal. What I told Black Star was the truth. You worked for me tonight, we call it even."

Soul sucked his teeth as he threw his eyes away from her.

"That hurts, Soul," she cooed as she pulled herself closer. Her arms lazily hung around his neck as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I've never given you a reason not to trust me. _You_ even went against our deal and I gave you a second chance."

Crescent moons seared into his palms as his fists tightened at his sides. "Why?"

"You've worked hard, don't you think you deserve just a little bit of happiness?" Medusa murmured, her voice low so it could only just drift to his ear. "You love her, don't you? Your first love, the first one you've allowed yourself to have."

His teeth ground together, holding back something close to a whimper. _Don't. Don't talk about her, please. Just let me go, let me go back to the ruin I left at home._

"That's a special thing." One of Medusa's hands glided across his shoulder and onto his chest, pressing there. "The way she looks at you, like you're real, like you matter. There's not a minute of coldness, of fear, just pure love and adoration with every touch, every glance."

Barely a breath left his lips as they trembled to keep the thin line.

"Because that's the risk we run in our line of work," Medusa's face inched closer to the skin of his neck, her breath trickling hotly up towards his jaw. "Sometimes, it's really just fear. What these girls think is love is really just the rush, the thrill of being with someone _dangerous_. But as soon as you get too close, it _explodes_."

Her words were like a snake, slithering up the cord of his neck to his ear to sink deeply into his mind.

"Those girls will take all of you, sleep with you, but instead of those soft tender moments in the end it'll turn cold. Because when it's all over, they're disgusted," that was a slimy hiss that brought goosebumps to his arm. "At you, because they've seen what you really are and at themselves for letting such a low creature touch them."

"But that's not Maka, right?" A sweet sigh followed. "Oh, I just know she's not like that." Medusa threw her arms back around him, holding him tightly and her cheek seemed to dig deeper into his shoulder. "You'll be happy, I just know it."

* * *

Maka wasn't pacing the floor so much as practically climbing the walls as each minute sound from anywhere in the building brought her to her feet so she could rush to the hallway and watch the door. In between the scares, she rehearsed her lines. _We need to find another way. This can't be how your life has to be. You deserve-_

All of it turned to a puddle when his haggard face appeared in the doorway as pink light was starting to hit the windows. "Soul!" There wasn't a chance in hell her feet would slow and she heard the gentle ' _oof'_ of the air leaving him as she threw her arms around him. As the air pressed out from between them it hit her, a scent that reminded her of the dollar store perfumes her mother would let her buy in her preteens when you imagined that cloying sweet was actually attractive. "Soul, what-"

Her words were interrupted by desperate pressure from his lips. Each kiss before had been tempered with hesitation but this was nothing more than need, a threat to swallow her whole. When he finally let her breath his mouth was moving along her jaw and to her neck, soft, painful whispers scraping against his throat on repeat, "I'm sorry."

The feeling wasn't unwelcome but the utter confusion of it all brought her eyes open as her hands tried to steady him. Instead, she found herself gripping tightly into the skin of his arms as her eyes fell on the collar of his t-shirt. The deep purple hue could have almost blended into the black fabric, lost if he wasn't holding her so closely, his mouth still frantically alternating between apologies and sweet caresses of his lips. As her eyes followed the lipstick, a hazy smear from fabric to just the edge of his skin, she found the red, irritated skin. Without hesitation she drifted her hand up to his shoulder to his neck, searching for an explanation with the pads of her fingers.

When her mind finally painted the picture of what was under her fingertips, Soul was capturing her mouth again, pressing her away from the doorway with tentative steps down the hallway. All the beauty in the kiss was gone as the bitterness of tears stung the back of her throat. _How could you do this to me? How could you, Soul, when you know, I've told you, and I thought…_ Almost in disbelief, she let her fingers toy at the lines again, following the trail of scratches. _That's what took him so long. Not Black Star but… someone else. And now he wants comfort from me._

_How could he not realize he smelled like her?_

_How could he not realize that her lipstick was still on his shirt?_

_How could he not realize I'd notice the nail scratches on his neck?_

Each sensation flooded over her again, the saccharine scent as he clutched her to his shirt, the deep purple smudge from fabric to skin, the three fine red lines she felt at the nape of his neck. _He has to know. He has to. Which means he wants me to see, to know, to hurt._

Soul was moving her into his room as his hand slid under her shirt to touch the bare skin of her back, the fabric gathering on his arm as he let it travel up her spine. Maka couldn't count the times she'd imagined how amazing that would feel but all she could focus on was the image of his hand on someone else, the question of whose skin felt better poisoning her mind. She was breathless with horror instead of ecstasy as he brought her down on the bed, his weight pressed firmly against him.

 _Where is the man I've spent more than half a year with? Underneath it all, is this what he actually is? All that love and care just a facade that hid this?_ "Stop, please," her voice was hoarse from the pressure of holding back the tears.

He froze, hands no longer traveling against her skin put tensing in place. "What?"

"I can't," she whispered as her vision started to blur.

A weak cough of air left his mouth, a sad attempt at clearing his throat before he rolled off of her. "I… I'm sorry, I know I should have… I don't fucking know," he muttered off as his hands pressed to his face.

Maka sat up slowly, her fingers shaking as she straightened out her shirt. "Soul… how…" Which question could she even start with?

"Maka." His hand surprised her, no longer grabbing and needing but soft at the small of her back, bringing her eyes back to him. "I know I shouldn't say it again, but I'm sorry. You have to know how much I… I care about you, Maka."

 _He was wrong, history repeats itself. Because wasn't Mama here? Looking down at Papa's green eyes, hearing his apologies, his cries of love as she weighed how much it was all worth._ But his eyes kept on pulling at her, that terror in her heart trying to keep hold in the face of that soft look. He sat up, his hand coming to her face and clearing away tears that she didn't even know were on her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" he murmured.

"You…" Maka couldn't make sense of it. The endless gentleness of his touch, the sudden concern such a swift juxtaposition from the need, the obvious infidelity. _Because you don't want to believe it. Because you're trying to fool yourself just like your mother that maybe it's not possible. Maybe he's different, or maybe he'll change or-_

"I'm an asshole," he offered glumly as he rested his forehead to hers. "And I don't expect you to take any of my apologies. Just… stay with me, at least right now and we can talk it through after work. We've only got an hour or two before-"

"I told Liz we weren't coming in." Maka had at least planned for that. Not for everything to come to ruin, but at least for them to need a day.

"Smart," he sighed. "So let's sleep, or try to for a little bit, and then I'm going to keep my promise. I'm going to let you ask questions. I'm going to keep it equal like we were in the beginning."

 _It's never going back to that._ She let a trembling breath part her lips. "OK." _Because you are just like your mother, no matter what he's said. You're going to just give in to that soft smile until it kills you._

* * *

Soul's mind was going through the list of all the wrongs: _I tried to push her, to have what I wanted just to prove a point. Just to prove Medusa wrong. I let that witch poison me and that's what the fear on her face was. That's the disgust if that's what it was at all._ With all those scathing remarks he was awake when she slipped out from between his arms. Instead of reaching for her, keeping her from getting up, he waited, letting that venom drift back between his ears.

Maka wasn't watching him nor did she even afford him a glance as she moved to the hamper and lifted his shirt from tonight out. She held it in her hands, searching every inch as she brought it close to her face. _Blood. She's looking for blood because she knows what you are. She's been awake this whole time with the fear that you're blood-drenched. That's why she wouldn't touch you, wouldn't kiss you, all because you're disgusting to her now._

A strangled groan barely eked from her throat as she threw the shirt back where it came from. He watched her tremble, her arms hugging her sides. It was impossible that he wasn't getting up, grabbing her, ripping the information from her lips but seeing her standing there, loathing him for all he was left him motionless. _Medusa was right. All that interest, that fascination lasts until they're confronted with the real thing. Then they just see you as the monster you really are._

Instead of easing back towards the bed, she disappeared through the door. Again, his head called to get up, to follow her, but his heart was too busy ripping at the wounds that she had started. _She's leaving you. She came just close enough and realized it wasn't worth the trouble and now she's leaving you. You beg, you apologize, and it doesn't matter, because nothing about you actually mattered to her in the first place._

Soul waited, listening to her footsteps as they moved through the apartment. It wasn't until he heard the unlatching of the deadbolt of the front door before the creek and shut that he allowed himself to sit up in bed. In the utter silence, he bit his lip until it bled.


	21. Chapter 21

Even though Soul had called upwards of fifteen times, the apartment was empty when Maka returned. _He's probably back with her, getting what you didn't give him,_ came as a bitter scream in the back of her mind. The tears sprung easily again and she shut herself away in her room, staining her pillow as she gulped for air. She awoke like that in the pitch darkness, the sound of the door and stumbling in the hallway pulling her from a sleep only kept by emotional exhaustion. Regardless of the warnings in her mind, she rushed from her bed, opening her door just in time to find him standing in the frame.

"You're here." His lip was bruised, his hair slicked back from one too many fingers run through it.

Maka clutched the door to stop herself from moving forward.

When she gave him only silence and frozen feet, a sick, warbling laugh left his throat. "Damnit, Maka, you know you're the best little actress."

"What?" A chill ran down her spine as he took a step closer, his head tilting to catch her eyes.

"The sweet little girl-next-door," he hissed as one of his hands grabbed her wrist from the doorframe. "Had me totally fucking fooled that you gave a shit. But you're scared of me, right? I'm a fucking monster." As his fingers tightened he pulled her closer, the lingering whiff of alcohol hitting her in the face.

"You were out drinking," Maka warbled.

"And what do you fucking care?" Instead of another tug, he threw her wrist out of his grip, turning to show her his back as he took a step towards his room.

"I care," the spell of it all finally broke like the words from her lips. "But you sure as hell don't. I trusted you!" Her hand grasped the back of his shirt as her fist knocked against his spine. "How could you?" came as a rough scream, scraping her throat like sandpaper. "How could you come to me after being with someone else?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Soul turned too quickly, sending him stumbling back to the floor in his stupor. His teeth clattered together at the hard seat on his ass and he barely avoided adding to his bloody lip with a bitten tongue. "Cheating on you? That's the excuse you come up with? As if I've ever even _looked_ at someone the same way I look at you!"

"You're a liar," she screamed.

"How?" His scream back was gut-wrenching and tears sprung from her eyes just at the sound. Maka's lip trembled and she was about to unleash all his transgressions when Soul rolled over, getting to his knees before letting the words grate against the back of his throat. "Forget it. It doesn't matter. I'll be a goddamn liar, I'll be a cheat, I don't _give a shit_ , just stay away from me. You decided to leave, so keep it that way."

"I didn't _leave_ you, I just couldn't-"

"You slunk out of bed and fucked off, that's leaving," he spat as he finally got back to his feet, taking another trembling step into his room as his hand came to the door.

"You hurt me," Maka urged back, finding the words lame to describe the crumpling feeling in her chest.

"So we're even." Soul slammed the door in her face, but it hadn't latched for a second before she turned the knob. "Don't fucking come in here!" he bellowed.

"Soul, stop-"

"You fucking stop!" His hand was up and slipping to her neck, just perfectly cupping under her chin. Her eyes went wide as she expected the stranglehold but instead his fingers were limp and his eyes just as white as hers. Both let out an agonizingly slow breath but it was Soul's who came out choked. His fingers drifted away, just running along the fabric of her shirt to her sternum, giving a lifeless push. "Please just leave me alone." There was no vigor to his voice, no biting but begging as he turned away from her.

* * *

Being silent was his forte but Soul had taken it to an all-new level, grunts and emails suddenly being the only way he communicated. To rub salt in the wounds it was only her, his voice moving freely in guarded whispers with Black Star and the usual playful complaints with Liz. It left a gaping emptiness in her work, in her day, in her heart.

Even meeting with Death, Soul seemed to take on the same old demeanor with hands jammed in his pockets and a smirk. "Good news, both of you! Eibon's agreed to a deal. There'll be some negotiation, but the two of you should consider yourselves hired. I'll be dialing down any other possible work since I'm sure Eibon will keep you busy."

Maka could only manage a mumble of something close to congratulatory, the victory feeling empty in the face of the wall between them. _It should be our win, but nothing is ours anymore._

Soul's reaction made it worse as a saccharine smile graced his lips. "Great, sir. Thank you for the opportunity." With just a short nod he was practically halfway out of the room.

Death had watched Soul carefully as he moved while his eyes started to narrow. "Maka, could you stay for a moment."

"Yes, sir." Maka risked a glance at Soul, but only saw his shoulder as he turned the corner and disappeared, the door slamming behind him.

"Regardless of office rumors," Death cleared his throat before continuing, "I've grown to assume that the two of you are close."

"Sir…" Maka faltered, unsure of the protocol or even how her heart could handle any admission one way or the other.

"So I assume that he's told you about who he used to be," Death waited until she nodded slowly. He leaned back against his desk, crossing his arms tightly to his chest. "We have a strict understanding that while I'm very forgiving of what he may have done, he needs to keep himself under control while he works here."

The hairs bristled on the back of Maka's neck.

"Sometimes, I fear, he toes the line. I've seen it a few times over the past few years and I think I'm seeing it again now."

 _No,_ desperately wanted to spring from her lips but she bit them closed.

Death sighed, finally not an ounce of excitement in his voice, "If he's losing control, I need to know."

"Sir, Soul would never do anything to put this job in jeopardy." Lying through her teeth was never something Maka ever put the effort into so she was unsure of how convincing she could be. _So he can betray you but you'll lie for him? You'll stick your neck out when he-_ She swallowed the bitter ideas before continuing, "I just think this project reminded him of, well, losing someone close to him, so he might be a little off."

"Is that all?" Maka knew that was just confirmation of her lie, Death's lips still in a narrow frown.

"As far as I know," Maka murmured. "Is that all, sir? I really don't feel comfortable-"

"Yes, absolutely," Death nodded before motioning towards the door.

Maka took the exit without a second thought, rushing to the hallway like it was the only thing that held air before beelining for their desks. Soul's eyes were on her as soon as she hit the workroom floor but that didn't slow her momentum even as his brows wrinkled when she reached his side of the desk. She leaned close, what used to be just so normal to her suddenly feeling invasive as he clenched every last muscle. "I lied for you," she hissed.

"I didn't-" he started smartly but she clenched a hand into his shoulder.

"You can say whatever you want about _me_ , about _us_ ," that warbled off her tongue but a swift breath broke the emotion. "But you wanted this job. It looks like you're giving up, so get better at faking you're happy with what you've got because I won't lie for you again."

His head turned and he did as ordered and Maka was sure nothing in the world could hurt more until the words crept from his mouth, "Who said I was faking?"

She swallowed that like liquid nitrogen, everything down to her toes freezing. "Fine, just, get it together."

He didn't offer her a reply, just turning his head away from her to focus on his computer.

Everything was squeezed to death, whether it was her heart, her lungs, her limbs as she shuffled back to her chair. No matter how long she sat there and stared at him, his eyes stayed focused and all of it was slipping away from her like sand through her fingers. The words shot hurriedly from her mouth, "I'm going to stay at my dad's tonight. I'll… I'm going to stay for the weekend, too."

"Fine," he shot back quickly but she couldn't help but see the way his breath stuck in his throat, his jaw working.

Maka couldn't keep the venom from spitting between her teeth. "You can bring whoever you want to the apartment then." There was just a second that his eyes shot back to hers, both of them oozing with hurt that only made her feel even more bitter. _How dare he, how dare he be hurt when he loves someone else, he has to!_

Soul just stopped himself from slamming his hands on the desk as he stood. "I'm getting fucking coffee." He cut and ran, leaving her at their desks to bite back tears.

* * *

Maka had stayed late at work, waiting until the office cleaners basically kicked her out before wasting more time on the sidewalk. Going to Papa's had been part hollow threat, part desperation, with what she was realizing now was a healthy hint of entrapment. She wanted to go back to the apartment, she wanted to find him in the act, wanted to prove all those feelings that were still riddled with lingering doubt. _Because the Soul I think I know wouldn't, would never hurt me like that but there's no other explanation. Lipstick, perfume, scratches. No other rational excuse._

It was simple, she obviously hadn't packed her things to go home, so she _had_ to stop at the apartment first. She was there to pack a bag which she explained to herself with every step back home. Except Maka couldn't deny that she'd tried her best to be quiet when opening the front door, sneaking footsteps at the entryway. Her heart leaped into her throat as she heard the voices, that was until her mind told her the undeniable truth: the other voice was Black Star. Maka slinked down the hallway, avoiding the creaks in the floorboards that she knew too well.

"So she just up and fucking left for the whole weekend?"

There was a long, warbled sigh. "She hates me."

"Tone down the drama, dude. You had your first fight, it's not-"

"It wasn't just a fight," Soul's voice sounded raw as if it were cutting up the back of his throat to let it go. "She doesn't want to be with me. She made that pretty fucking clear."

"How? She tell you you're ugly or something?" Black Star punctuated that with a weak laugh especially when he got none in return.

"She made up some lame-ass excuse that I cheated." There was a clatter and Maka was sure he was coming out the door but instead the noise stopped until his shout broke the silence. "With who? Who the _fuck_ am I with? It's just her fucking imagination with her dad playing on blast and I'm the one who gets punished for it. She should just be honest that she can't stomach what I am instead of coming up with some stupid excuse! All I wanted, all I goddamn wanted-!" That cut off with a groan.

"Dude, don't cry-"

"I'm not _crying_ ," he barked as his voice cracked.

Maka leaned into the wall, her knees feeling weak. _He is, that's the way his voice gets husky, breaking after each note._

"I just… it's been a few days, right? And I can't stop… all I think about is holding her fucking hand or letting her clear the hair away from my face and I'd just, I think I'd trade just about anything for it. If she didn't want me to touch her, even have _sex_ with her I'm almost fucking sure I'd agree to it if she'd just… oh, fucking _Christ,_ am I pathetic."

 _Why would he… it doesn't make any sense._ The dissonance was enough to make her head spin.

"A little." Maka heard the distinct sound of a hand connecting with a head before Black Star grumbled, "Then tell her that, man."

There was a pause, a shuffling before the creak of his bed again. "It's not going to make a difference and I'm… I'm just going to get over it. It wasn't going to happen for me, anyway. We both knew that. The deal with the boss, any deal with the boss, is bullshit and I was stupid to even think-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're giving up?" She heard a scuffle, the sounds of batting hands. "I get being depressed over the fucking girl but your job, dude? Or even Shelley!"

"None of it's forever," Soul croaked back. "You see how little it took me to fuck up things with Maka? I'm a step away at work - Death already asked her about me - and Shelley… all I do is put that whole house in danger just to feel like somebody loves me and that's just selfish."

Maka slowly wrapped her arms around herself, clinging to her shirt. _There it is, that word again. As if wanting anything for himself makes him evil._

"You try to tell Marie that?" Black Star balked.

"I sent her a letter," Soul grumbled back.

That earned Soul a healthy laugh from Black Star as he practically squealed, "Oh, shit, you're in trouble. She sees that and she's going to beat you senseless, you know that? One, for not having the guts-"

"She's not going to see me," Soul interrupted sharply. "Because I'm going back with you tonight."

"No, no way." Black Star sounded firm but the fear coursed through Maka's veins anyway as she moved back towards the front door, opening it and slamming it on its hinges.

 _How do I tell him no? How do I get him to stop, to take all of that back when I'm not supposed to know._ "Soul?" she called out in the apartment.

"What?" he barked from his room, not bothering to come out into the doorway.

The hallway was made of quicksand and her feet didn't seem to make any headway. "I need to talk to you."

That evoked movement, but not what she expected, both Black Star and Soul exited his bedroom. "I'm busy," he murmured as he pushed past her.

"Soul, we need to talk," she fought for command of her voice, barely winning against the emotions that meant to flood it.

"And I said I'm busy." He didn't bother to turn, even though Black Star did and put on the brakes quickly.

"Give the girl a chance," Black Star snapped at Soul.

Soul paused at the doorway but still didn't give them the luxury of seeing his face. "All my chances have run out." That was the last of the hesitation before he barreled through the door, leaving Black Star and Maka in a staring contest.

Maka bit her lip before gathering up enough air to make her words practically a shout. "Where is he going?"

Black Star narrowed his eyes at her. "You know, Maka, if you're really interested… shit, why don't you ask Kim? She'll know for sure."

"Kim?" Maka blinked, losing her focus in the confusion.

"Yeah, she doesn't close that damn bakery until ten, so if you catch her, maybe she'll help you out." Black Star tossed aside that cryptic sentence before following in Soul's footsteps.

Maka was still in the throws of bewilderment, still processing the secrets she wasn't supposed to hear, but at the very least she knew one thing was true: _I won't let him. I won't let him throw everything away._


	22. Chapter 22

Kim hated the jingle of that bell when it was this close to closing time but the face in the doorway wasn't some annoying old biddy but Maka, not to mention a Maka-sans-Soul which seemed like an absurd combination that would be comical if it didn't strike a sudden fear in her heart.

"Where's Soul?" Maka ordered without even a hello and Kim wondered how she had stolen the words right out of her mouth.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Kim blinked at her.

None of the bravado Maka walked in with even threatened to crumble as she walked towards the counter. "If Black Star sent me on some stupid goose-chase I'm going to kill him, so don't play with me, Kim. Where is he going?"

Kim's lip crinkled as she continued to contemplate pinching herself. Maka _did_ look like she was on the verge of killing someone, a joke for normies but for them, well, it was a possibility and it was starting to hit her that this wasn't the girl Soul had dragged in here for cake. "Back up, he's not with you, he's out with Black Star?"

"Yes," Maka snapped. "Soul's going back _in_."

"What?" Every last ounce of breath came out of Kim's mouth to force that word to an octave that she'd never heard from herself. "That's… no, absolutely not."

"Yes," and there wasn't a bat of Maka's eyes or a smile to dissolve the truth in that statement.

"Hold the hell on." Kim scattered papers under the counter until she came to her cellphone. She scrolled through the contacts to Black Star and hit the call button. Each ring felt like another squeeze on her heart.

"Maka there?"

A hell of a question that almost sent Kim back on her ass. "What the hell is happening?"

"Listen to her. Help her out if you think you can. Our ETA is thirty, so see if you can meet us there." As if any of that made sense, the addition of the deadline sent Kim into a tizzy.

"What the _fuck_ is happening?" Kim pondered at her phone before turning her eyes back to a still very determined-looking Maka, hands now planted on her hips. "Look, you're telling me Soul went out with Black Star tonight to do a job or you think just to hang. This is important, so think hard."

"I don't know," the bravery in that statement was tenuous and about to snap. "I think just hanging. It didn't sound like he had something to do, just wanted to get away."

"So _the pit._ " Kim looked Maka up and down before sighing at her phone. "Give me a second." Again, Kim was scrolling until she hit Kilik. This thankfully only took half the amount of rings, leaving Kim with a touch more sanity than before.

"What's up?" Kilik intoned with his regular enthusiasm.

"You with the boss?"

"No…" Kilik started to curl that into a question. "Kim, you good?"

"No, I'm _not_ good," Kim huffed. "Soul's back _in_."

"Says _who_?" The squeak of incredulity would have been funny to Kim if the topic at hand wasn't a travesty.

"His _girlfriend_ , the blond from the club." Kim made sure to gauge Maka's face as that came out of her mouth, that dip in her stomach feeling worse as the blond's face betrayed her with a quiver of her lip.

"Aw, fuck," Kilik groaned. "We all said-"

"Yeah, I know. If Soul could make it… but I guess not." Kim ground her teeth long enough to take another appraising look at Maka. "Or maybe I'm being too pessimistic for my own good. Look, are you at _the pit_?"

"Yeah…"

"OK, leave. Find the boss. Play keep away. She's not to come back to _the pit for any reason._ Can you do that?"

"Of course I can, unless someone gets the word out that Soul's home-"

"If we get there at just about the same time, I think I can beat the news." Kim was already running numbers in her head, _ETA thirty, and I have to get this girl ready_. "If she hears, try telling her playing hard to get is just going to hurt him more. Keeping Soul lonely is a much better game to play. Something like that, Kilik, I don't know. Just keep her away and if you can't, call, text, blow up my phone so that I know."

"Kim, what are you…?"

"I think we're busting Soul out," Kim laughed before hazarding another glance at Maka. "Gotta go. Keep your end up." Kim hung up with the reply, starting another scroll.

"Kim-" Maka started but Kim held up a finger, pressing the phone back to her ear.

More comfort came with the quickest pick-up yet. "Babe, if you tell me that you're going to be late tonight-"

Kim grinned, "Jackie, I am going to be late, but I need you to meet me, bring a few things."

"What are you up to?" Jackie sounded barely amused but that didn't kill Kim's smile.

"Some of your clothes, full bad bitch outfit, and that stupid hair chalk that we still have from Halloween. I think the purple."

"Kimial Deihl, what are you doing?"

"Please, babe, you'll see, and I think you might just have some fun."

* * *

Soul was split down the middle. On one side, this was _home_ , what he was used to and standing against the wall as other inked members wandered to and fro should have been calming monotony at the least. On the other, it was misery, everything empty because every person he spoke to, every laugh he tried to have was all a betrayal of the world he wanted. Enjoying this meant losing his family, his job, _her_. _Like she was yours to lose in the first place._

In the hazy mirage of his pain, he saw Maka enter the room. His mind altered her to make her fit in the picture, painting purple over the blond that was tied tightly into two braids and dressing her in tight black jeans, combat boots, and an undersized white tank top that made all of him ache to run his fingers along the toned stomach it left exposed. Her green eyes glowed even in the low light of the room and when they met his he fell powerless as they flashed with that same old determination, a ghost haunting him from that first night he drove her home. He ran his hand over his face to wipe the fantasy away but as he focused back she was still there and Kim was suddenly beside her and whispering in her ear.

His heart was alive, clamoring for space in his chest where there was none to be had. Frozen was the best he could do even with his mind screaming to grab her and run. There was no running from her even with her slow glide across the room. She didn't draw any attention, not making noise or fuss, just walking with driven confidence. He tried to utter her name but there was no air in his lungs especially as she slipped into his personal space, that same old hand coming to his chest that felt like anything but ordinary.

"Flirt with me," she murmured just barely loud enough to hear.

"Why?" he croaked.

"So you have an excuse to take me somewhere to talk instead of out in the open." Even though he was sure he couldn't feel more unnerved, her eyes sat steadily on his.

His hand was slow, just touching the end strands of her braid and trying not to think about how it felt to tangle his fingers in her hair. The idea of playing a part was choking him but he managed to mutter, "The hair's cute. Honestly think it's best down though, the way it frames your face." For a second he saw the start of her eyes watering before she stiffened her lip with a smile. _Why should it hurt you? Why should playing a game with emotions hurt you when that's all you've done?_

"Do you like the color?"

"Now you're just fishing for compliments," he produced a low chuckle as he flicked the braid over her shoulder. "Next you'll want me to say how it makes your eyes shine…" He ran a finger along her jaw before he let it trail down her neck and across her collarbone. "Or how much this body you keep hidden should be anything but. Who knew you had curves?" He tried to make his voice just as playful as his fingers as they settled on her waist, pulling her a step closer. "Is that enough?"

"Take me somewhere," her voice cooed in that bedroom style but her eyes were anything but, that hurt still lingering there as if he'd just spent the last few sentences insulting her. _Somewhere_ was a hard request, _the pit_ being nothing more extravagant than an abandoned warehouse but he hooked an arm around her waist and led her through the crowd. No eyes followed because Maka had set the right stage, the two of them looking like nothing more than hook-up searching for a spot. A heavy metal door squealed as he pushed it, bringing her through to stand on the ledge of a platform. Soul closed the door behind them before hopping off the edge to the concrete below. They'd reached where the trucks used to dock and Soul found the night air relief from the stale, overly human smell of the warehouse itself.

Without much thought he offered his arms up to her, steadying her at the waist as she hopped down. There it was, the crushing wave in him to cave, to keep his hands planting on her hips and press her against the building to beg. _Where are your fucking principles? Your fucking pride? You're ready to ask her to take you, regardless of what she really feels, just to be had. Pathetic._ That noise in his head made his hands tremble off her waist and take a step back. "Why did you come here?"

"I told you, we needed to talk. Instead, you stormed out." Soul couldn't believe what he was seeing, the indignation, the fury in her eyes as she put her hands to her hips.

His fingers tightened into fists. "What you're trying to pull right now is-"

"Dangerous," she hissed over him. "I know. I'm not _stupid_ , but what choice did you leave me?"

"What choice?" he spat back, "The same one you made the other night. To run. To forget about what we had because you don't want me for what I really am. You're just like every other girl trying to chase me for the thrill of it all, not because you could actually love me."

"Thrill?" Maka looked around, motioning to the dilapidated building. "You think I'm enjoying this? You think this gets me off? I wouldn't be here if I didn't still care about you, if I didn't think…" She couldn't finish that sentence, that fight squashing her heart and stealing her breath. Instead, she went with what she practiced in her head on the car ride over, "Franken warned us, told us to think with our head, not our heart, and you're not doing that. One setback and you're ready to throw everything away. You know you can't go back to Medusa."

"One setback?" His fists shook as his muscles tightened. "You think what happened to us feels like one fucking little setback? Like I forgot the sugar in a cake or didn't set my alarm and not like you ripped my heart out through my fucking guts?"

"I didn't say it was little." Her hand was reaching for him but he batted it away, taking another step back to be out of her reach. "But tell me that you're thinking with your head. Tell me and I'll leave right now."

"Of course I am," he snapped back. "I'm _not_ made to be part of that world out there and it's just a matter of time before it all comes crumbling down. I'm just making the smart choice and speeding up the process. It's better than taking it slow and letting people get hurt in the process."

With a new kind of terror, he watched the switch flip in her face, a fury narrowing her eyes and forcing her feet forward to grab at him. "You're not hurting people? Maybe you don't care about me anymore but Marie? Shelley? And you being out gave Kim and Kilik hope, do you not even realize that? You gave them a reason to think it was possible to leave, to start something new, but now you're back with your tail between your legs-"

"I'm not back because I'm afraid," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"That's exactly what you are!" Maka's fingers strained into his skin and the next shout was almost from her lips when he pressed a firm hand to them, pushing her back into the concrete as he shook his head sharply. In the new silence, there were footsteps, the clang of the door.

His hand slipped from her mouth and slid back across her cheek. "Play your part and give me a kiss goodbye, Maka." Everything in him wanted this to taste like nothing more than ash in his mouth, or even better to have her refuse him that final time. Instead, her fingers softly came to his cheeks, pulling his lips to hers not like some lurid act that the spot might suggest but infused with a tenderness actually fitting of a goodbye.

It was Black Star that ambled out from the darkness, hopping down the ledge just as Maka started to pull away, Soul fighting the want and hope. "Break it up, lovebirds. Boss is on her way. Take her home, Soul."

Soul's eyes were slow to open, his jaw already pulling tight. "No. You take her. I'm staying."

Black Star was sure he hadn't been drinking and only imagined seeing a reunion but as soon as the words came from Soul's mouth Maka grabbed onto Black Star's arm. "Take me home, please."

"You…" Black Star blinked between the two of them. "What the fuck are you doing, Soul?"

"Telling you to get her the fuck out of here." Soul started the climb back up, leaving Black Star and Maka below.

Black Star brought his stare powerlessly back to Maka who seemed to be enamored with what was happening on the floor. Since Kim had been anything but half-assed about her warning, Black Star knew there was no time for bullshit let alone this, so he grabbed Maka's hand off his arm and urged her into the darkness.

Silence was out of the ordinary for Black Star but Maka could barely register it, her mind racing through what felt like anything but a victory. Soul was staying, regardless of the way she let it all go to kiss him, not a second's worth of bitterness but only all the longing for him that she could muster. She hadn't been thinking about the cheating or the broiling anger that they shared but the day he cried in her arms, the way it felt to clear his hair from his face and receive a smile in return, or how he spun her across the floor without a second thought. If all that love from her lips couldn't convince him, nothing would.

The car slowed in front of the apartment building but just as Maka reached for the door Black Star hit the lock again, the click making her jump in the seat. His hand slammed across her, his fingers tight over the lock as his breath hit her cheek hotly. "So, you like dangerous guys or dangerous situations? Which one gets you off?"

"Let me go," Maka growled as she put her hand over his on the mechanism.

Under hers, his hand smashed against the door with a crack. "Nah, this is what you're into, isn't it? It's a thrill, right?"

"Get out of my face." She pressed a firm hand into his chest but found him immovable, giving her no space to breathe in a car that already felt too small.

"You tryin' to tell me it's something different?" He tilted his head quizzically as it brought his lips closer. "So you didn't try to fuck Soul just for the rush? Because I promise you, he's a powder puff compared to me."

All of the blood drained from her face. "That's none of your business."

"Because let me tell you something about Soul." His hand pounded again, this time sending a jolt of fear down her spine. "When he started up with me in the _organization_ , I told him it wasn't for him. Not that he wasn't tough, not that he wasn't good at what he did, but because that wasn't ever what he wanted. Eater was _lonely._ He didn't want fame, he didn't want the money, he wanted somewhere to belong, to find love, and I'm sorry, petty gangsters aren't into love." The crack of his palm sounded again and Maka desperately fought against the tears. "So I encouraged him, go ahead and go back to Soul Evans. Go ahead and work out things with that cute blond girl at work because _fuck_ , could he not stop talking about _you_. And just when he thought he was finally going to get that love that he always wanted, you pull the rug right out from underneath him."

"What?" All she should have been feeling was terror but when the disappointment blossomed in his eyes it started to recede.

"All he ever wanted was just to hold your hand and all that stupid romantic bullshit you used to do. Even was so stupid to say he'd give up sex for it. But why am I repeating it? You were eavesdropping." Maka sucked in a quick breath, a blush finally giving color to her cheeks. "You should know nobody sneaks up on me."

"Did he know?"

"Nah, he sucks at that sort of thing." Black Star finally slipped his hand off the lock, giving her the option of freedom. He didn't relax his body, still leaning as close to her as possible without touching skin. "Which is why I assumed you were a heartless bitch and you'd take my bullshit advances. Lookin' at your face, though, tells me that it's option number three."

Maka took a shuddering breath, "Which is?"

"You're just as fucked up as he is," Black Star sighed. "But whatever you were thinking, whatever plan you had with that, it's _wrong_ , so cut it out. You keep doing this to him and we're going to have this conversation again, and I won't be playing nice anymore."

Her hand at his chest clenched into his shirt. "Then why… why was he with someone else?"

"Huh?" Black Star's eyebrows shot up on his forehead as a weak laugh tumbled from his mouth. "You're kidding me, right? Soul? The guy gets laid like-" For once he had the sense to cut himself off, seeing those green eyes fill with tears. "Nah, that's not Soul."

"He only kissed me, touched me because he felt guilty," Maka murmured. "He was with someone else and then he came to me like he could wipe the slate clean…" She dropped her eyes, letting the tears find a new home on her cheeks. _And I almost let him because I'm just like my mother_.

Black Star blew out a slow breath as the hand from the door weakly came to her shoulder, his fingers patting gently. "I don't… that's not Soul, seriously. Did he tell you he did that or…?"

"There was lipstick on his shirt and he smelt like her." The memory of it ground in her gut and the bile hit the back of her throat.

A dumbfounded laugh bubbled out of Black Star's mouth as he shook her shoulder. "What fucking night was this?"

Maka was ready to snap at him as anger welled up that it didn't matter what night, and how the hell was it his business what night everything got ruined but as she raised her head to spit at him she saw the utter confusion on his face. "That night you called the bar, said you needed his help."

"No," Black Star shook his head and laughed. "No fucking way. He was with me. After we did the job we hung at the park to blow off some steam and then I dropped him off here."

"What was the job?" Maka urged.

"Nothing that got him anywhere near another girl, that's for sure," Black Star was still shaking his head with bewilderment. "Seriously, the only girl he saw the whole night was the boss…" His head tilted slowly to the side and Maka watched as pieces of a puzzle were arranging in his mind. "What was the smell?"

"Something sweet, too sweet like flowers about to rot," it was practically a whimper from her mouth as she called the memory back. "And it was dark purple, the lipstick. There were… scratch marks, too, on his neck near it."

All the baffled amusement fell from his face, a blink of his eyes bringing back that cold anger from before. "Listen to me," he shook her shoulder as if her attention could drift anywhere else. " _You_ were one of the only things keeping him from coming back and the boss saw that. She used you fucking perfectly, just like always. I was with him the whole time, nothing happened, but she got close, close enough that she could leave all of that. And don't ask me why because you know the answer."

 _This is what Stein meant, thinking with my heart. If I'd listened to my head I would have known he couldn't, wouldn't do that to me but I let my old hurt get the better of me._ Maka coughed out a sob in her throat, crushing it to just a whimper. _She left that for me to find. She didn't have to know that was my weakness, just knew it would drive a wedge in any relationship. Now she's probably sure she has him._ "What do I do? He won't even _look_ at me."

"Well, that looked like a hell of a kiss, so I'm going to guess he's not over it yet," Black Star laughed as he finally sat back in the driver seat, giving Maka room to breath. "Look, I'll go back, talk him into coming to the apartment tonight, and then you do the rest."

"Could you… please, tell him it was all a mistake," Maka hated the begging quality in her voice but it quivered there anyway. "I should have known…"

"Cut that out," Black Star snapped. "Medusa's the best at fucking with anyone's head. You're not the first, so don't get all weepy and blame yourself. That's not the kind of girl I just saw bust into _the pit_ and give my friend a run for his money, OK?"

"You're right." Maka cleared the tears from her face, the determination swelling in her chest again. "Get him to come home. I'll do the rest."

* * *

Soul didn't go back inside, just lingered in the shadows long enough for the two of them to disappear so he could sit on the ledge and give himself time to think.

 _She came here to save you, like some crazy rescue mission. That was stupid, idiotic, dangerous, but… she was smart. Changed her look. Didn't draw attention. Played a good part until she could get me alone. Then that kiss…_ He gave in to the temptation to pick apart that moment. The fear, disgust, and jealous he expected to taste there was absolutely missing, not even a hint of those odious elements. Her fingers were soft, feathery and her kiss made breathing seem useless because his lungs threatened to never work again. _If that isn't love, if that wasn't, then she is the best actress in the fucking world._

He kicked his legs against the edge as a frustrated groan passed his lips. "OK, fine, I'll think with my head. Maybe just this once." After one more kick he dropped down, finally listening to the call in his head to go home to her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **violence/bloodshed**

Maka took the risk of jumping in the shower, dying to get rid of the chalk from her hair. She carefully rebraided in a single braid, not as well as Jackie did but at least out of the way. That apparently didn't bring him home because the rest of the apartment was still dark and Maka took some time to pace the hallway, listening carefully for any creak from anywhere in the building. There were footsteps, but too many, definitely not a singular Soul and Maka was just about to continue along her merry way of wearing down a ditch in the hallway floor when the stomping got closer.

She paused just in time to jump at the first rattle of the door. Between the deadbolt and Soul's insistence on replacing the door with a sturdier model than apartment living usually allowed, the door only started to crack on the third hit. Maka was already out of the hallway and locking herself in Soul's room to frantically tear apart everything. _He has to have something, some kind of weapon._ Under the bed, as if it could get any more stereotypical, was a baton. She tested the swing two times before the final crack of the front door echoed in the apartment.

Soul's door wouldn't last half as long so Maka positioned herself on the other side of the doorway, eyeing for the right height. _Go for the face, incapacitate and run_ , it was her voice in her head even though the words sounded like Soul, bringing her back to the almost broken nose and the million other gym moments after. _But it's not going to be sweet like that, it's not going to be someone you want touching you, so be ready. He told you to hit until they were out cold._ This door snapped and even with the jolt, she managed to swing the baton just in time to crack into the first man's face.

That helped to slow the second man who obviously hadn't been prepared for carnage and his sluggish recovery time thankfully bought her another swing. The man caught it, his hand definitely making an unhealthy snapping sound as he grunted in pain. She tried to yank the baton away as the third pressed through the door. _Let him grab you. You know how to manage that, not both of them at once._ Soul was in a small way correct, Maka could be a good actress if she needed to be as she let go of the baton to smother a pathetic yelp. While the second man cradled his hand and dropped the nightstick, the third grabbed her by the arm, throwing her against the wall. She felt the sting above her eyebrow, the temporary dizzying from impact before he pulled her back to his chest in the perfect bear hug.

 _What are you going to do?_ She heard Soul clear as day in her head.

 _I'm going to give him a hell of a lot more than a bloody nose._ She bent quickly at her waist, throwing the number three off-balance and breaking his grip on her, as she threw her elbow back she heard the solid crack of it against his neck. She twisted again, her other elbow hitting the mark and belting into his cheek. That was enough to at least get the man to grey out, his body tumbling uselessly to the floor.

Number two leaned down to grab the baton with his good hand but Maka decided that was the perfect angle to treat his head like a football. While Soul had never exactly taught her that move, it definitely was effective as his head smashed back into the door. With her last bit of common sense, Maka leaned down, picked up the nightstick, and took another glance around the room at the thankfully motionless bodies. The breath that she wanted to have was short-lived as she heard another rush of footsteps down the hallway. Her head was starting to throb but she raised the stick again, ready to hit as the body came around the corner.

This blocking hand was smarter, grabbing at her wrist rather than taking the weapon's swing and Maka found herself relieved instead of terrified as she met those scarlet eyes that were actually almost as red as his face. She couldn't tell if he was out of breath or furious but in the end, the thought didn't matter because he took one look around the room and then pulled her as tightly to him as possible. "Fuck," he muttered in multitudes.

Part of her wanted to revel in the idea that she was finally getting his touch but the fear was pumping nothing but common sense into her veins. "We have to get out."

"Grab a bag, just what you need." Soul was releasing her when the new grumbling came from the hallway. Without a word, he grabbed the cudgel from her and turned back into the hallway. "What the fuck do you want?" Soul spat as he stood in front of the two new men in the hallway.

The larger one smiled, "Just a dance, Eater."

"Cool." Soul shrugged before Maka saw his face stretch out into a broad smirk. He moved first, the baton still carefully behind his back before swinging low, hitting the first man in the side as he uselessly swung a punch over Soul's head. All the air expelled from the man's lungs and he faltered into the wall. Soul had to slow his momentum because he heard the click of the switchblade just in time for the whiff of air to slice at his middle. It hadn't all been air, Soul noticed much to his chagrin as that same old burning sensation lit up his stomach. Next came the jab and with his free hand Soul used the momentum to pull the second man forward, watching him stumble over his own feet. That kind of clumsiness came with a firm crack to the nape of the man's neck from Soul's nightstick.

In the moment, he'd forgotten he had more than one partner and the taller man was rewarding Soul's memory with a firm punch to the jaw, tossing him back a few steps. Getting his brains rattled hadn't really set Soul back in years, though, and the recovery caught the other man off guard enough that Soul got another solid hit to his middle. As the man doubled over, Soul jutted up his knee, cracking the man in the face. "Nice dance, dipshit," Soul grumbled as he held up the baton again, ready to add a fresh new coat of red paint to the walls.

"Soul!"

Her call was like a quick submersion in cold water, his head snapping over his shoulder as he lowered the weapon. "You get that bag?"

"I had one ready. You told me… lesson number thirty-eight or something," she murmured.

A delirious chuckle left his throat as he walked back to her. His hands were shaking and for once he was sure it wasn't the adrenaline but the absolute terror finally catching up with him. _I thought she'd be bloody on the ground, dead, or worse, them playing with her and… she's here._ Trembling fingers came to her head, delicately trying to clear the hair away from the matted bloody spot on her forehead. "Is this it? Did they hurt you somewhere else?"

"No, but your stomach-"

"Yeah, yeah," he batted her hand away, instead clenching the fingers in his. "You're sure? Just your head?"

"Just my head." She would have nodded except Maka was sure any sudden movements would leave her reeling.

"Stay right here." Soul dropped her hands and ducked quickly back into his room to grab the bug-out bag from the bottom of his closet. He was happy to hear nothing but silence as he walked back into the hallway and grabbed her bag from the floor, balancing both in one hand so he could still brandish the baton. They were almost out of the apartment when he paused, at the moment deathly afraid to bring his eyes to her but unable to ask the question without it. "The safest spot is this motel I know. We can get fixed up there but if… if you want I can take you to your dad's or wherever else you want to go. You don't have to stay with me."

Maka's hand gently touched his arm as the first deep breath of air hit her lungs after all the racing. "I want to go with you."

* * *

Mira's was, on the outside, your regular old flea-bit motel. But since Mira was married to Sid, used to the gang scene and all the wonderful perks that came along with it, she'd set the place up like a bunch of panic rooms. Even though that idea sounded lucrative on its face, most people didn't actually know about the joint because if you knew where the panicked went, wouldn't that be the first place you looked for your prey?

So a chosen few knew about it and even less used it. Technically, Soul wasn't even supposed to know, but Stein had once warned him early on when Soul was trying to be on the outs that if shit hit the fan, you needed to lay low, you called on Mira. Not to mention it helped that she was a better backstreet butcher than Stein was.

Except this time, it felt more like Mira was ripping out his guts than sewing them back together. Maybe it had something to do with a particular blond giving him the eye from the tiny table in the kitchenette. It really was just one eye, too, since the padding that Mira had taped to Maka's forehead over the three stitches her split eyebrow had earned her was big enough to act as an eyepatch.

Soul was trying to avoid both discussions, the one that Maka was obviously already having with him in her head and the one that Mira was biting her tongue for by having the phone pressed to his ear, waiting for Black Star to pick up. "Dude, where the hell did you go, I get back to _the pit_ and-"

"Somebody sent a squad to the apartment," Soul interrupted flatly.

Shock and awe were old news at this point and Black Star did nothing more than sigh. "How many?"

"Five. Pretty sure I wasn't supposed to be there, either."

"Bet you weren't. She OK?"

"Fine, beat the shit out of three of them before I even got there." He shouldn't have allowed his chest to puff up with pride or the satisfied chuckle especially as he heard the huff from her direction.

"Not bad, blondie. Congratulate her for me," Black Star chuckled. "Because she's with you, right? You didn't lose your mind and let her go somewhere?"

"We're together. Currently getting stitched up but nothing I can't cover up with another tattoo," he grumbled as Mira started cleaning up and bandaging her neat stitching job.

"Which means you're not hurt bad enough to put off fixing this tonight," that was a firm order, not a jovial, laughable best friend's suggestion.

"I can't," he tried to make it an empty answer, a bland reply to a request but the entirety of the night was turning it into a begging whisper.

"And your God here is going to help you out because it's partly my fault, anyway." Soul wasn't sure what shocked him more, the idea that Black Star was taking the blame or that he thought he was at fault at all. "Look, I never should have asked you to take that job with me."

"I could have said no," Soul urged back, the confusion at least bringing his voice away from that surging emotion of minutes before.

"Nah, you wouldn't. You're loyal to a fault," Black Star laughed.

"Some people would appreciate that," Soul snipped back.

"Yeah, like your girl. That's why she's pissed, right? You cheated on her."

Soul gritted his teeth before letting a sigh hiss between them, "I told you I don't get that. I didn't. It's a lie, or-"

"Not a lie, just a mistake," Black Star corrected quickly. "I was going to tell you when I came to pick you up to take you back to her tonight, but I guess she'll get the chance now. So actually listen to her and don't run your stupid mouth unless she asks you to."

"Alright," he sighed. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"How about I just call you when I figure out what the fuck happened," Black Star spat. "Spend your time working on what's in front of you."

"Got it." Soul brought the cellphone from his ear, hit the red button, and threw it lifelessly on the bed. Both Maka and Mira were back to staring, probably waiting for some kind of summation of the news but instead of sharing he sat up from the bed.

Maka was halfway out of the chair. "You shouldn't-"

"Don't baby him," Mira laughed. "But you, if you feel nauseous or dizzy again, let me know."

"Thank you, Mira," Maka murmured as she settled back down in the chair, satiated by the mothering.

Mira took a moment to look between the two of them, feeling the room thick with an electric tension that she was both interested in but definitely not wanting to be a part of. Instead, she stood slowly and patted Soul on the shoulder. "Stay as long as you need to."

"Yeah, thanks, Mira." Soul watched as she walked to the door, giving a gentle wave to Maka before letting herself out. "I'll be right back." His side felt like butterfly kisses in comparison to the way his heart lurched at the look he got in reply to that. He grabbed the ice bucket and the key before sneaking out the door, giving himself a second to adjust to the air and the reality. _I'm supposed to be fixing things but I don't even know how the hell to do that._ That brought a cavalcade of curses as he made his way down the stairs to the ice machine. He filled the bucket as his mind raced through his options, the courses of action that he had in front of him. One way or another he had to follow his orders.

With the ice bucket full, Soul plodded back up the stairs and unlocked the door. Maka was still in the chair but leaning limply against the table. Only her eyes moved to him when he opened the door. He swung the deadbolt and moved slowly towards the bed, resting the ice on the side table. There weren't real words to acknowledge her yet, just actions he had to get through to build the courage. Instead, he offered, "Get on the bed." He moved to the other side to leave room for her, feeling the agonizing sting in his side as he reached to get his bag. When he'd gotten that on the bedspread he rifled through it, finding the plastic sandwich bags at the bottom. It was back to the ice then, filling handfuls until there was enough before wandering to the bathroom to grab one of the hand towels.

Maka had stalled, standing by the chair for a few breaths before she sat down on the bed and arranged the pillows before leaning against the headboard.

Finally, he offered her the finished product. "Here, for your head."

"Thank you," she murmured and took it, pressing it on the bandage above her eyebrow.

No matter the pull, Soul forced himself to the chair Maka had just vacated as he leaned back, trying not to put pressure on the burning line along his stomach. "Maka, I…" He spoke to the ceiling. "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Anything?" She asked the question but must have thought better of it, immediately offering the follow-up. "Just tell me everything you were going to tell me after our date."

"Our _date_ ," he laughed incredulously as he felt the stuttering start to a sob tingle at the back of his throat. _I wonder if you'd consider that our first or… am I too hopeful to think there were a lot more before that? Just maybe not formally announced and…_ He shook the thoughts away, knowing those weren't the important questions _she_ wanted to be answered. "Trying to be out meant I had a deal with Medusa already going before we even met. I paid her a sum every month, like paying dues for a membership I wasn't using."

"How much?"

"Fuck," he muttered. _You said anything, idiot_. "A thousand a month."

Maka's eyes would have bugged out of her head if any facial movement at the moment didn't ache. "That's-"

"Ridiculous, yeah," Soul let out a defeated sigh. "But I thought I was buying my freedom. I was pretty sure I'd give her my whole damn paycheck if it meant I didn't have to… hurt people anymore. That's what I did, my job. I'm not exactly perfect at hand-to-hand," Soul motioned down his bandaged stomach, "but I'd go in as muscle or… I got too good at torturing people, too. Worst part but it's what I was good at."

"You don't seem like you'd be able to do something like that," Maka murmured as she tried to negotiate the ice to get a clearer view of him. Soul's eyes were still hopelessly counting dots on the ceiling but she wished he'd give her a glance of those gentle eyes to disprove the truth in front of her.

Soul threw a hand over his face but the shame wouldn't rub off. "You saw it tonight, didn't you? I only didn't bash that guy's head in because you said my name and to be honest, really fucking honest, I didn't want to stop. Just didn't want _you_ to see."

"Why didn't you _want_ to stop?"

That wasn't the question he expected but even in his baffled mind, the answer came easily. "They were going to _kill_ you. They all deserved whatever the fuck I was going to give them and worse for touching you." Soul let that grumble sickly in his chest before he lowered his eyes, finally touching on hers to let out the next painful warble, "But I do hate the sight of blood on my hands. Don't think I enjoy that, please."

"Honestly, I don't see how you would pay a thousand dollars a month to avoid something you did like, so I believe you." Her smile was so softly torturous as her eyes met his. "What were the other deals with Medusa?"

There were a lot of wishes here, that he could be holding onto her while he said this, or that he could guarantee that she'd forgive him, but no matter what he had no choice but to utter every last word. "I was hopeful that saving you just meant more money on my tab, but in that phone call she told me I had to throw the job with Eibon to save you."

The color drained from Maka's face, "But you didn't."

"Because I used my head, I guess," Soul sighed. "If I'd done that, you'd never trust me again. That was your job just as much as it was mine and if I fucked that up you'd have every right to hate me."

"Then you went out with me thinking, knowing that Medusa was going to come for us as soon as she found out." Maka let the ice drop to her lap so her hands could worry together.

Soul nodded, "Which is why I jumped on the second job. That was another deal to make up refusing the other. She made me the _too good to be true_ promise that she'd leave both of us alone for good if I did it. Should have seen through that because all she did was pump me full of venom that I just brought back to you." He leaned forward to emphasize his point with the useless reach of his hands but the pain hit him and he grunted back to sitting with a tall back. "I shouldn't have touched you that night. I get that. I was… too pushy and I'm not proud of that and I'm sorry. I know that means jackshit, probably, but I'm sorry."

He let a bitter laugh tumble off his lips before continuing, "Not to mention then I just kept packing salt into that wound every chance I got so I get it if you… if _now_ you actually hate me because at this point I feel like I kind of deserve it, but… _I didn't cheat_ ," each word came with a desperate passion. "You're… how you could think I wanted anyone other than you, that I could feel this way about someone else, just makes no fucking sense to me."

"Because it wasn't sense," Maka whispered as she ran a hand through her hair, feeling the ache at the roots almost as much as the one in her heart. "I didn't take Franken's advice either… so when I smelled the perfume and saw the lipstick on your shirt that night…" She still had to bite at her lip as the offensive images glanced over her mind.

" _What?_ " The jaw drop would almost be comical if Maka's eyes weren't already swimming with tears.

"Your boss, she got close to you that night, didn't she?" She watched the dawning horror on his face but that didn't stop the flood from her mouth. "That's what Black Star said and all I saw was what she left behind, the lipstick, the perfume, the scratches on your neck. In my head I just knew you couldn't, wouldn't, but in my heart, Soul… It just hurt too much to see it. That's why I couldn't sleep next to you. That's why I left. I even stopped to check your shirt again while you were sleeping because I was just hoping I'd imagined the whole thing."

"You weren't looking for blood?" It was a weak, scared whisper from his mouth as his eyes widened.

"No, just… seeing that purple smear again and smelling her on you." Maka covered her mouth to choke back the sound of a sob. She cleared it from her mouth with a slow breath behind her fingers. "I should have asked, I know I should have given you a chance but-"

"No," Soul interrupted with a short shake of his head. "It was just too perfect. She didn't know about your parents, but she was betting cheating would piss off any girl. I get how that could set you off." He let his head fall into his hands regardless of the ache that produced in his stomach. "At least… you know now, that I _didn't_ , that I _wouldn't_." He wanted to scream it, to rush over and grab her and shake her with it but he was frozen.

"It's a weird memory," she warbled. "I know it's not true, but it's there like a bad taste in the back of my mouth. I… it hurts and the past week hasn't helped. We were both so angry."

His hands were trembling as his fingers dug into his hair, trying to steady his mind as the words burned on his tongue. "So, like I said, I get it if you hate me now. I just… I don't know what's coming but no matter what it is I want you to know the truth."

While the first half of that was concerning, the rest sent a chill down her spine. "What do you think is coming?"

There was an aching pause before he shuddered out a breath. "A war, or something close to it. Black Star's been making a Plan B to get us all out but to be honest, there's no out without Medusa dead. We kill her, we're free." None of that thawed her especially as he raised his head to display equally icy eyes. "I can't offer another solution and unless Black Star comes up with different… we either do that or die trying."

"Why not leave?" Maka murmured breathlessly.

"Because this will happen again," he caught himself pleading but didn't care. "Stein plays dead to stay away from her, and that's not the kind of life I want to lead. And think about it - her gone means we're all free, not just me."

Maka withered, her body sinking down into the bed. "You could get killed though."

"Sure," Soul added instantly, much to her chagrin. "I know you'll call me stupid again but maybe there are some things worth dying for. Protecting people's one of them."

"You're stupid," trembled out as a groan from her lips.

Soul laughed softly, "I know, but… you made me see that it's worth it, how much my job matters, my family, my friends. Even if _this_ , _us_ , is over, it's worth it." The last sentence trembled off his lips as his eyes fell to his hands.

Maka could have kicked herself, the idea that she hated him left unchallenged two times in the conversation and leaving him now in some woeful universe where she wasn't waiting for him to get his ass up and over to the bed. "We're over?" she whispered.

"I don't expect you to give me another chance," he breathed.

"I'm not," Maka balked. "You never lost the first one."

"What?" Regardless of the pain he was on his feet and taking a few careful steps towards the bed.

"We were both idiots," Maka shook her head. "I can't hold what you didn't do against you. Unless you want-"

"No," he pleaded with hands, with voice, with all of him as he took another step. "No, I don't want you to leave me."

"Then will you please get a clue and come over here and comfort me?" Her fingers were reaching for him, encouraging the last desperate steps before he sat on the bed. Soul pulled her off the headboard, bringing her tightly to him as his hands rubbed along her back. "That's better," she murmured as she pressed her face against his bare skin. This was a moment to rewrite over memories, the light smell of his skin, the way his fingers were gently drawing lines along her spine.

"Can I… can I kiss you?"

"I thought we went over this: asking seems silly." She pulled away from his chest with a smile especially as those drifting hands came to cup her cheeks.

"You really want some guy kissing you out of nowhere?" he chuckled softly.

"For the last time, you're not _some guy_ , and you better kiss me."


	24. Chapter 24

Soul's eyes focused on the unfamiliar ceiling as his phone on the nightstand started to buzz. The room was blackened thanks to the curtains, making time untellable but he actually felt rested, maybe because of the warmth of a perfectly snoozing Maka still curled up next to him with her arm tight across his chest. His hand fished blindly until it picked up the phone. It was Black Star's name blazed across the face so he swiped up. "What's up?"

"I'm at the apartment. Have been since last night. Your goons were gone but _someone_ came by an hour ago, just testing the waters. Can you guess?"

"You talk, she's still sleeping," Soul grumbled softly.

Black Star paused from the seriousness to fill the line with snickers. "Oh? And why can't you just take a walk, huh? You dog, Soul! You guys made up real nice, huh? Tangled up together in the sheets-"

"Asshole," his mutter was sharper than he expected and he looked to her as she mumbled from the pillow next to his.

"Tell me that at least you got some, dude. It's been like years, right?"

Soul didn't, _couldn't_ give that an answer especially not with her laying next to him.

Black Star let one last sharp laugh shoot into Soul's ear, "I'll take that as a no. You better get to it, man. Shit's about to get real because _Kilik_ stopped by. Surprised to see me, but definitely happy. He's on for Plan B, so is Kim because you probably already know it was the boss. It's just another one of those step-to-fars that have been going on lately."

"Plan?"

"Not yet. Look, let's meet at the house. And I think it's time to get the old man out of retirement."

"No," Soul snapped and that did make Maka stir, her eyes slowly starting to blink open.

" _Yes_ ," Black Star didn't mind yelling on his end. "I'm not saying force him out, but he might be interested in hearing the plan."

Soul glanced at Maka, seeing her eyebrows slowly furrowing. "Look, we'll argue about this at the house. Tonight."

"OK to bring Kim and Kilik?"

"Only those two. I don't trust anyone else saying they'll turncoat." Soul hesitated before he sighed. "I know you're going to tell Franken to meet us so do me a favor. You're still at the apartment, right?"

"Yeah."

"Secret hiding spot, grab Shelley's gift."

"Oh, fucking shit, that's supposed to be tomorrow, isn't it?" Black Star groaned. "She's going to _kill_ us."

"Shelley or Marie?" Soul grumbled.

Suddenly, Maka was leaning across him, plucking the phone right from his ear. "Blake?"

"Oh, blondie, good morning," Black Star chimed.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't call me that," she sighed. "Third drawer in my desk. _Do not open any other drawer._ There's a box in there for Shelley, too, so grab it." Maka didn't catch the way Soul's eyebrows popped up or how his heart was suddenly acting as if he'd just run laps around the bed. He moved his hand up her back, feeling her press into him in return, her eyes coming to his. "See you tonight." She tapped the red circle in time for Soul to snatch the phone from her fingers.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to take someone's phone?" Soul's smirk ached on his face, feeling underused in the past week. Completely not emphasizing his point, he tossed the phone back on the stand and allowed that free hand to caress her cheek. "You know he's going to look through the rest of your desk."

"If he does, he's going to regret it." Maka leaned her head into his touch, letting a sweet sigh break her lips. "Just because he's your best friend doesn't mean he gets a pass."

Soul chuckled, "Good luck telling him that." He couldn't help it as his mind drifted to her weight on top of him, her leg casually draped over his middle. As his hand eased softly to cup her chin, he guided her the few inches forward to find her pleasantly eager to receive him. Maka's fingers fluttered against the bare skin of his chest in a beautiful form of torture.

It was particularly agonizing since she only let him linger for a moment there before whispering across his lips. "You should call Marie."

All of that warmth surging through him cooled at that thought. "Black Star's probably talking to her now…" Soul opened his eyes to see hers plainly seeing through his lame excuse. "I sort of… well, I _thought_ I was going back, so…"

Maka stole her fingers from his chest, a much-missed touch as soon as it was gone, and grabbed the phone again to brandish at him. "Call her."

He groaned as that hand on her face fell away to grab the phone.

"While you do that, I'm going to shower." Maka planted a quick kiss on his cheek before shimmying out of his grip and starting off the bed.

Soul was desperately annoyed, ready to huff about the loss of his warmth and the task she left him with when she paused at the corner before the bathroom. "No matter what, make sure that you tell her you love her, OK?" There was a soft smile on her face but Soul could still see the pain dancing across those green eyes.

 _Should I have told you that I love you? If Marie needs to hear it and all I did to her was write a stupid letter, shouldn't that mean that I'm an idiot for not saying it last night?_ He sighed before running a hand over his face. _Do you even want to hear it? Or am I just afraid that's what this is?_ One more sigh before he gave up on that unresolvable point and scrolled through to the Stein family phone number. He could only catch his breath for two rings.

"Hello?" It was Marie and he could tell just by the taxed weight of her voice that she'd been crying already. He kept his fingers crossed that his best friend had beat him to the punch.

"Marie-"

"Soul Evans," her voice was already in a full-force yell, tossing anything else he had to stay to the side. "If you're calling to say anything other than that letter was some idiotic, late April Fools then you can go to hell."

"I'm sorry, Marie," Soul started again, but she was immediately flooding the line.

"How could you? How could you even think for a second that a letter was the appropriate way to break my heart, Soul?" Her only pause was to suck in more air. "Because I don't care what you say. For better or for worse you're just as much my son as Black Star is and you have to learn to accept that. Not to mention Shelley! Do you know how hard it's been to keep this from her or what I thought I was going to have to do Sunday? You know how devastated she was her sixth birthday so how could you try to pull that again! And Maka! You better not have left her some note on the fridge or I'll wring your neck!"

"If I say I'm sorry again am I going to be allowed to talk?" Soul tried to laugh but found it came out as a half-choked sob, unable to deny the tears. _You know how long I've just wished, Marie, that it was you? That you were my mom from the beginning? Because then…_ "Forgive me, Marie. You don't deserve to have such a pain in the ass for a son."

"I've got two, I'm used to it," she grumbled. "So I'm going to assume by the fact you haven't hung up that you're calling to take back that stupid piece of paper."

"Under Maka's orders," Soul trembled through a laugh as he cleared another wave of tears from his face.

"Oh, thank goodness," Marie let out a long sigh. "You didn't try to leave her, did you?"

"A lot more complicated than that," Soul mirrored her with an aching breath, "but I think we're back on track."

" _Back on track?_ What track were you on?" Marie was letting her octave crash through the ceiling again. "Did you at least admit that you're more than roommates? I was getting tired of that."

He managed another whisper of a laugh, a smile pulling at his lips, "You can be as mad at me as you want but I'm drawing the line at divulging my love-life, Marie."

"Love-life! Oh, that's enough, I can die happy," Marie cooed before letting the next drift out with natural concern, "But what happened? You didn't just magically decide to go back."

"Long story, Marie." Soul sat up in the bed, careful not to slouch and aggravate his stomach. "Listen, pack some stuff like you're going on a week's vacation. Have Shelley direct you to the house. I played the landmark game with her a couple of times so she should have the physical directions down pat, but she leads you off give me a call."

"You're taking us into hiding." It wasn't a question but more of an accusation.

"This is one of those times I'm going to ask you not to question me just yet. We'll talk about it when we see each other tonight. You, me, Franken, Black Star."

"And Maka," Marie corrected.

"Yeah, and Maka." The burn of tears hit his eyes again. _I'll have everything I want right there in that house, every last thing, I'll live it for a few nights and then… then we'll see._ "Just come tonight, alright?"

There was a pause and another long-suffering sigh before Marie started, "I'll consider it a surprise birthday getaway for Shelley. Tell her lazy brother to pick up a cake on his way. Do not make Maka bake one!"

"Got it," Soul managed to squeeze through the tears tightening his throat. "Marie, just… be careful, please. I love you."

" _You_ be careful because I love you, too. See you tonight."

As Soul pulled the phone away from his ear the sobs started to rattle in his chest again, catching up with him from each denied moment from the week. It was a swirling mess of hurting Maka, of refusing all his wants, of what could have been lost and what still might be. He was too busy choking for air to hear the shower stop or the door open, only snapping back to reality when her wet hair slapped against his face as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"What happened? Are they alright?" Maka was aiming for comfort but unable to stop the panic from perforating her words.

"Everyone's fine," he croaked before his breath stuttered across his lips. He cleared the hair from her neck, giving himself the space to hide his face there. "You're all fine."

Maka hummed out an affirmative as her fingers went to soothing through his hair and down his back. "I don't have cookies to blame it on this time."

A choked laugh scratched his throat.

"Will you talk about it at least?" she murmured.

"It's the same feeling," he sighed hotly against her neck.

"Which is?"

"That day, I admitted in my head, had to, that I wanted you. You fill up something in me," he laughed roughly again. "That sounds so strange but that's what it is. Something's always been missing in me and when it gets filled… I just… I'm not sure I know how to _be_ with that feeling." Soul lifted his head, letting his hands come to rest at her cheeks. "But I made you that promise. I love Marie, I love that whole damn family, Black Star included and they love me. I'm not running from that just like I'm not going to deny that I… the way I feel about _you_. It just seems unfair to tell you now that I-"

Maka silenced him with a press of her lips as she pushed against him. Soul caught her, letting his back hit against the headboard to give her the space to allow her body to meld into his. It wasn't just the damp towel but warm skin meeting his to steal away the rest of his breath that the kiss hadn't already. Maka only just released him, her words just as warm as her lips, "Not yet."

"Does that mean you don't-"

He could feel her lips turning to a frown, the movement so close to his, but as she pulled away he could see it paired with those soft eyes. "It means I know, and I hope you know it's the same for me, but is it too much to ask that it's not here, not now?"

Soul laughed breathlessly as a smirk started to part his lips, "You… you asking for a little romance?"

"Well…" Maka sighed.

"Alright, and _fuck am I going to regret this_ ," he half muttered to himself. "But the whole naked on top of me thing should probably wait too."

"My towel's open," it was an adorable yelp that did nothing more than make his smirk explode.

"A little, yeah." Soul slid a hand over his eyes, rubbing away the last of the tears and letting it linger there. "Not peeking, I swear."

Maka didn't immediately tear herself away, letting her head come to his chest for a moment as her cheeks started to burn. "I just heard you crying and couldn't…"

"I know," he murmured as his free hand tentatively touched at her shoulder. The droplets from her hair tickled the pads of his fingers as he drifted them towards her damp hair. "I wasn't saying I minded, just… you're right. Old motel room wasn't exactly the way I pictured…" He could only expand with a shrug.

"You pictured it, hm?" She teased before finally separating from him, instantly missing the warmth as the air hit her mostly bare skin. He'd been right, her towel was really just a cape at that point and she left it as she rolled the rest of the way off the bed. Maka couldn't help herself, looking back at him to see if that hand had slipped but found it firmly in place.

"Can't say I haven't wondered," Soul mumbled.

Maka leaned over the edge of the bed and fumbled through her limited choice in clothing. "Did Marie agree to tonight?"

He snorted a laugh, "Yeah, after plenty of yelling."

Maka rolled her eyes to the wall before starting the work of clasping her bra. "But you-"

"Deserved it, sure," Soul finished for her. "All three of them will be there, plus Black Star, Kilik, and Kim. Hopefully, that doesn't mean we're asking for trouble." He sighed and she hurried through her shirt and moved to stand to finish dressing. "But they'll all be smart. They have to be. We'll be fine."

"Are you convincing me or yourself?" Now fully clothed, Maka grabbed the towel off the bed and weighed it in her hands as she waited for his answer.

"Hopefully both." Soul risked opening his eyes, breathing a sigh filled with relief, want, and hope all rolled into one. "You coming with me tonight?"

"That's a stupid question," Maka rolled her eyes again.

"Guess I'm full of stupid questions." Soul eased off the bed slowly, careful to leave the ache in his stomach to just that, not a stab, as he stood. "Like what about work, Maka?" He was scared to throw his eyes over his shoulder and just made it to the cusp, seeing just the outline of her.

"We'll figure that out tonight, won't we? It depends on what your Plan B is." Maka didn't hesitate as she moved to his side of the bed, no longer allowing just that sideways glance. "But I'm going to guess that in the end, we're a team. If you're going to have to focus on this, I think I can deal with Eibon. I'm not going to let you come back to nothing, Soul. You've worked too hard." She reached up and touched his cheek, Soul instantly catching her hand and keeping it there as if she would even think of taking it away. "You just have to promise me that we're both fighting together."

His same old smirk came back, "I don't know, Maka, you were pretty badass all by yourself. Maybe I don't have to do the work anymore."

"Idiot," she huffed as she tried to steal her hand away but all she did was bring him closer. "Just make the damn promise."

Soul chuckled as his hands came to her shoulders. His threat was to pull her in, to hug her tightly because that's what he wanted to fill these seemingly safe moments with but he kept it at bay so he could gently knock his forehead to hers. "I can't say no, but in the same breath as that promise, I'm going to beg you to be safe, be smart."

"Same to you," she murmured. "So promise already."

He took a deep breath, the words coming easily off his tongue because it felt like the most genuine truth he'd ever told. "No matter what, it's you and me."


	25. Chapter 25

It was barely afternoon by the time Soul and Maka drove up to the house but on the way, Maka had made him a to-do list to fill the time. Even though there had been sporadic weekends of work that left the house at least close to hospitable, beds still had to be made, lights changed, and a myriad of small jobs that were inescapable. He wondered if her list was just as long as his since as soon as the car came to a halt she was out in a hustle. For the most part, Maka disappeared, leaving him to putter around at his own pace and with a continued drip of anxiety in the back of his mind.

By the time the car door slammed in the driveway, he was tightly wound enough to jump halfway out of his skin and then most of the way down the stairs. That rational, street-smart side of his brain was telling him to slow, to check, but he was already sure, his warning before that they would all be fine clutched desperately in his heart. When he opened the door he was greeted not with those tiny arms around his waist but Marie's frantically clutching his shoulders. "I could kill you or kiss you, I'm still not sure."

For once, Soul didn't offer an ounce of resistance, finding it surprisingly simple to wrap his arms around her in return. "What's the happy medium?"

"This," Marie sighed as she somehow tightened her grip.

Soul didn't mind losing the air until Shelley wrapped her arms around his middle, leaving him to hiss a breath between his teeth.

"You're hurt?" Marie was letting go of him only to reveal the panic on her face.

He tried his best to just push Shelley's arm just low enough to alleviate the ache before shaking his head dismissively. "No big deal, Marie, just some stitches."

"Stitches?" Marie snapped.

"Part of that long story I told you about," Soul sighed. "Let me find Maka and I guess we'll _start_ the talk."

"Find her?" Marie was holding strong to the panicked mother tone as Stein walked up to them from the car, bags in hand. He was having distinctive flashbacks to the start of their early life together when Black Star was still in diapers.

"I'm sure he didn't lose her or anything," Stein sighed as he slugged the bags onto the deck.

Soul offered a laugh before motioning towards the house, "Just go in, make enough noise that if she's in there she'll come down. I'll check the rest." Since he could have sworn he hadn't heard her in the house for a while, but his thoughts had been loud enough to drown most of that out anyway. Soul could hear Marie's unconvinced chatter along with Stein's soft reassurances as he started to walk around the side of the house. "Maka?" he sent out into the empty space between the house and the cottage. He tried a few more times between quickening steps, idiotic and unreasonable scenarios starting to plague his mind.

He'd gotten close enough to the cottage to notice the open windows and gave her name one more opportunity to drift through the air. In return, he heard the movement, rumblings from within as he opened the front door just to catch her breathless at the foot of the stairs. "Everything alright?" her eyes were bright and she was hesitating to let her smile shine.

"Stein family is here." Soul narrowed his eyes at her as he reached out a hand to clear the hair from her face "Maybe I should be asking you if everything's alright."

"Just finished at the house and didn't want to waste time," she chirped. "There's plenty to still do over here but we probably won't need the room yet."

 _Yet_ sat strangely with him but Soul didn't have the opportunity to press, Maka already flitting past him and onto the lawn. He followed her, definitely not with as much gusto especially since he could see another car crawling in through the trees. Maka was disappearing through the door as the car was slowing next to the house. Soul waited, finding anxiety in his heart even as he looked at Black Star's determined face through the windshield.

"Looks like the party's all here!" Black Star crowed as he popped out of the car. Kilik was almost immediately after him, opening the passenger side door and letting Kim negotiate to get out with the oversized box in her arms.

"Looks like you remembered the cake," Soul sighed out a short bit of relief.

"And the gifts!" Kilik laughed as he ducked back into the backseat to pull out both hands full of bags.

There it was again, the creeping feeling of full as he watched all three of them allowing themselves goofy grins and thoughtless delight. If he'd had a mirror he would have realized his face was no different. "Come on, this way." He motioned them away from the front door as he moved off the steps.

The group snuck around the side, leading them in through the backdoor in the kitchen. The cake was easily hidden in the empty refrigerator and Soul opened the barren cabinets to keep the presents out of view. Even with the joy hidden in the house Soul could feel the apprehension pulling at this gut. As they entered, Shelley was jumping into Black Star's arms, Marie actually mellowing into a smile.

"You know," Maka started as she edged her way towards Soul. "We forgot groceries completely. Shelley, would you come with me to the store?"

"Me?" Shelley's eyes narrowed skeptically.

Maka leaned down as Black Star deposited his sister on the ground. "There's still plenty of work to do but I thought that might be the most fun job."

"Alright." Her concern wasn't necessarily gone but her eyebrows at least softened.

Kilik held his hand out to Black Star. "Give me the keys. I'll drive 'em."

"You don't have to," Maka waved her hand dismissively.

"Nah, all three of these fools have gotten extra time with you," he waved towards Soul, Kim, and Black Star. "It's my turn."

"Hey," Soul started to gripe but Maka's attentions were already on him, her hand touching his arm softly.

Her lips were next to his ear in a second. "Set up for the surprise party while you discuss the plan. I know you'll tell me later tonight."

"I will." Even in all the seriousness, he felt his face burning especially as her lips barely grazed his cheek as she moved away.

Maka offered him one of those smiles that made his legs turn to jelly before she turned back to Shelley to grab her hand. The room waited for the sound of the band of three to be out of earshot, eyes not meeting and hands shuffling to find the right places to be. When the car started in the distance, Marie let out a long sigh, "Now that Maka's taken my child away from hearing, I guess it's time to discuss whatever idiocy you all are planning."

"Have some faith, woman!" Black Star barked but withered slightly under the glare he got in return. "Mom," he corrected.

"Faith will be restored once I hear that you aren't planning some suicide mission," Marie snapped as she turned those mercilessly drilling eyes towards Stein. "And that fact that you made Franken come with us makes me think you're aiming for something close to that."

"Let's hear them out first," Stein warned.

"We have to get rid of Medusa." Soul let that fall flatly in everyone's laps, watching as each face absorbed it differently.

"So, I'm right," Marie threw up her hands. "Franken, _no_."

"Again, wait." Nothing in his cautionary tone of voice calmed her and as he came to sit next to her, Marie clutched at his hand, squeezing the life out of it.

Black Star sighed, "Look, there's been a lot of shifts in loyalty. I've got a group, Kilik and Kim included, that are looking for an out. Right now, Medusa's focus has been split between a new feud with Noah and this torturing Soul bullshit. If we strike while the rest are busy with the NGs, we have a shot at getting to her."

"And you're sure she doesn't suspect a thing?" Stein raised his eyebrows, trying to ignore the way a reaction other than an absolute ' _no'_ made the rage come off of Marie in waves.

"She gets that I'm loyal to Soul," Black Star shook his head. "So I made sure that me, Kilik, and Kim were the first ones back to _the pit_ to discuss the alternative to her stupid plan about Maka. She still wants the blond on a silver platter and she wants to watch it tear Soul apart."

"Fucking sadist," Soul spat under his breath.

The curses didn't slow Black Star, just leaving him to shrug before continuing, "Which is why the three of us are out tonight. Officially, we're looking for the two of them. I gave Medusa the lines that Soul would trust us so we could find him out, expose him, bring him to her, or her to him, whatever. Whether or not she believes that, well, that's the gaping hole we have."

Stein tapped thoughtfully at his chin, "But she didn't have you trailed, followed, or attached others to your group. So she trusts you'll do what she wants.

"Or she has a plant among you to begin with," Marie snapped.

"Alright, Marie, yes," Stein graced her with a soft smile that was not returned. "And where are you planning to ' _find'_ Soul and Maka?"

"At your house," Black Star asserted but let his eyes stay on Stein, no courage to give Marie even a passing glance. "It makes sense that he'd be hiding there. Maka would be with him. Medusa hates Marie so it gives her the added pleasure of fucking with Marie. We convince Medusa to meet us there, extract Maka personally."

A smile was growing on Stein's face that Soul had seen before, the kind that pre-dated Shelley. "And if she tried to convince you just to bring the party to her?"

"Convince her of what's already obvious - Soul's ready to die for this girl. He'd make us kill him before we could get her out and I don't think Medusa wants Soul dead." Black Star sent his eyes to Soul, finding him silently clenching his jaw.

Stein was nodding, piecing the puzzle together in his mind. "And at the house?"

"At _my_ house," Marie corrected.

"Doesn't have to be." Soul had been trying to find the best time to interject and this seemed to offer him the best opportunity. "You always wanted to move out of the city, Marie. Here's your chance. Live here. Even after what happens with Medusa, it's probably going to be dicey for a while. I'm saying all of you move out here for as long as you like. Forever if you want."

For once, Marie's lips couldn't form a comment or rejection, just a small gape as she stared at Soul.

Black Star didn't hold onto the interlude, writing over the niceties of Soul's idyllic picture. "Which means the house turns into - _sorry, Mom_ \- a bloodbath. No matter who she brings with her, no matter what, it's all of us or all of them."

They all let the idea settle, movies of possibilities playing across each mind. Oddly enough it was Kim who took a shuffling step next to Black Star, first to break the silence. "Look, I know I'm not exactly one to pull sway here, but that honestly sounds like the best chance we're going to get."

"The best chance," Marie muttered as she let her head fall into her hands.

Stein smoothed a hand over her hair, before leaning close, his whisper husky against her ear. "Think with your head, Marie. It's been a long time that you've had to take care of me. If we do this, it'll allow you the freedom you deserve. That our daughter deserves. We can finally have the things _you_ want, things I couldn't promise you before."

Soul was watching the moment intently, finding Stein stealing the words he had compiled for Maka.

"If you die, you can't give me anything," she murmured back.

Stein chuckled in reply, receiving a fist to the chest from Marie. He grabbed it, unraveling the fingers just to tangle them in his own. "When are we going to do this?" Stein raised his eyes back to Black Star.

"Soul?" Black Star deflected.

"As soon as we can," Soul sighed before rolling his shoulders. "Delaying too long might look like we're actually taking the time to plan something."

Stein nodded, "We'll celebrate Shelley tonight. Let things settle tomorrow. Black Star, you go late tomorrow night and set the trap with Medusa. Let her decide when to spring."

"Got it." Black Star cut across the floor to Soul, placing an arm on his shoulder. "Maka doesn't have to be there, got it? She can stay here with Mom and Shelley."

Soul took a deep breath, the words that were ready to glance off his lips the most terrifying he had ever uttered. "That'll be for her to decide."

Black Star raised his eyebrows but let the argument be. He turned his head back towards the couch, "So, Mom… how do you want to do Shelley's thing?"

"Now my opinion is asked for," Marie hiccuped through a sob.

"Boys, just set up, I'm going to take Marie upstairs." Stein got up from the couch but received nothing more than his hand batted away as he tried to help Marie up. She started for the stairs on her own and Stein sighed after her.

"So…" Black Star waved a lame hand in Soul's direction.

"So?" Soul shot back.

"You're both hopeless," Kim sighed. "I brought some supplies along with the cake. It's in one of the gift bags. Black Star, go fish it out while Soul, is there a dining room off the kitchen?"

"Yeah."

She shooed him off almost immediately. "Go start making that look acceptable."

Soul was driven away effectively, walking through the kitchen where Black Star was already shuffling through bags and into the dining room which he'd thankfully managed to declutter last weekend. His eyes did fall on the china cabinet, though, one of those pinnacles of old-lady-hood that was the only stereotypical thing his Nana had. Inside was the finest china, passed down from some great grandmother from some eastern European country. The set was bright white with beautifully contrasting red poppies speckling it in bright bursts. The door argued with him as he opened it, creaked loudly but still gave him the cache inside.

He paused, reaching into his pocket and taking out his cellphone. After clicking on Maka's name he typed, " _Try to remember some fancy tea. Let Shelley pick."_ Even after hitting send his fingers hovered, a sigh falling softly from his lips. " _Thanks for taking her. Lame in text, so expect more thanking tonight."_

" _Tea check,"_ came back almost instantly but he watched the little dots with growing anxiety. " _I expect a lot tonight."_

That in no way calmed him, a cryptic message that threatened a million different ways to pull apart. A helpless groan passed his lips before he could catch it and it was followed by a laugh from Kim's throat. "What's that sound for?"

"Nothing," Soul grumbled as he pocketed his phone. "Help me take out these dishes so we can wash them."

"Uh-huh," Kim smirked as she followed his lead. They only moved a few dishes at a time, Soul feeling the threat of his Nana's ghost haunting him if he even chipped a corner but eventually the entirety was brought to the kitchen. Soul started at the sink, Black Star drying and Kim waiting at the side to transport each piece back to the living room. "How long do you think Marie and Stein are going to be?" Kim broke the silence of the workline.

Black Star seemed to give this serious thought before nodding his head in agreement with his own answer, "At least thirty minutes. They're totally doing it."

"Dude, come on," Soul grumbled as Kim erupted into laughter. "That's just, ugh, come on."

"It's natural, it's them," Black Star shrugged. "Ever did the math on when Shelley was born? Nine months after you and me signed on for real. Marie's the physical type. That's how she chills out. Bet you-"

"No bet," Soul grimaced.

"You're just sour because you haven't gotten any," Black Star teased.

"What?" Kim nudged into Soul. "Well, Maka did make a very particular face when I called her your girlfriend."

"What kind of face?" Soul shot back instantly, moving his focus from the dish at hand to examine Kim's expression. "And when the hell did you do that?"

Kim put up her hands innocently. "It was an accident, it kind of just slipped when I was talking to Kilik on the phone before we met you at _the pit_."

Soul's stomach dropped. _So before we even talked it out._ "Probably hated the fucking idea," Soul muttered.

"More like heartbroken." Kim patted Soul's arm before manually turning him back to the sink to try to kickstart the work. "But you two seemed alright today…"

"And there's always tonight," Black Star chimed. He grabbed the plate from Soul's hand, drying it and handing it off to Kim who scuttered off with a wink.

"We're… she's…" Soul sighed as he picked up another dish. "There's a lot going on. And it's not _fair_ to think or expect that she's going to even want to _kiss_ me again after we discuss the plan."

"Duh." Black Star used his dish free hand to smack Soul in his white mop of hair. "There's this thing, consent, I know you know this. It goes right back to what I said before. You ask."

"Super romantic," Soul groaned.

"I get it, I'm amazing, a God, but do I have to do everything for you?" Black Star motioned out the window. "You've got that whole other house over there, right? A nice bedroom that you can set up just for the two of you. Give her a view of what your future could look like. Show her that you're not just planning to die."

"In one night?" Soul squeaked.

"Hey, Kim and I can manage the rest of the party. It's nothing big, just go over there and see what you can do."


	26. Chapter 26

Soul had gone over to the cottage with every intention to at least try to make a space for them. He wasn't even necessarily focused on the romantic aspect but the reality: there were six people other than them in the house and even with the four bedrooms it had the potential to feel tight. As he was walking up the stairs he even contemplated setting up the second bedroom just to give her the opportunity to sleep away from him if so she chose. The idea itself tore into his heart, but he also knew the reality: she could hate the plan and, in turn, need her own space and time to think. That's where he had started, clearing the clutter and setting sheets on the dilapidated mattress. This, he assumed, would be his bed tonight, already shelving Black Star's idea as he continued to have the pre-discussion with her in his head.

 _But it's her choice, she has a choice, and regardless of what that is, I'm_ \- there was no possible thought that could perforate the emotional wave that suddenly hit him as he walked into the main bedroom. Everything was already set, sheets on the bed with his-and-her nightstands hugging each side. It wasn't just the bed but the rest of the room, all the boxes disappeared to give the rest of the furniture its space. On top of the dressers were the least cheesy of the knickknacks Nana had left behind and pictures. Where the hell she had found the pictures, and found frames that fit them, was beyond him. A desperate ache was settling in his chest as he stumbled towards the bed, sitting on the edge. His hands weakly grasped the photo from the nightstand, his eyes meeting his own from twenty years ago.

The grin on his face was impossibly wide, toothy even though one or two were missing at that point, and without a hint of apprehension or hurt. Nana was there, holding him tightly on her lap as she kissed at his temple. He couldn't possibly tell you when or where this was but in an instant, he could feel it all again, the deeply necessary moments of joy that came with each time she opened their door. As if his mind was recreating the past, he heard the front door. Instead of that hearty, raspy voice that he remembered so well, it was Maka's lighter, melodic tone that desperately started at the bottom of the stairs. "No, no, no," looped on repeat.

Soul lifted his head just as she got to the doorway. "Maka…"

"Oh, no," Maka warbled as she sunk a hand into her hair.

"Did you…?" He honestly didn't even know where to start and his eyes fell back down to the image. "Just where did you…?"

"She had plenty of them," her smile saturated through the words. "So many pictures of you and her tucked away in boxes. I may have unframed a few photos of your distant family, but I saved them. Just thought these would remind you."

"Remind me of what?" Soul barely eked the words out of his lips.

"That you're loveable." Maka laughed softly as she made her way to the bed and slid next to him. "And it was _supposed_ to be a surprise but you had to go snooping."

A trembling sigh left his lips as he carefully deposited the picture back on the nightstand. "Not snooping, came to do kind of the same thing but for you." He brought shaking hands to her face, touching her cheeks and moving over skin as gently as possible. "How are you, really? It's been a lot, I know and I… tell me what I can do."

She sighed sweetly as calloused fingers caressed spots that sent a tingle down her spine. "What you're doing now works. And I'm worried, a little sad, but trying to stay hopeful. How are you?"

"Scared as hell," his laugh was tight with agony. "But I want to be hopeful, too."

Maka nodded, easing another sigh of relief from her mouth as his hands didn't stop. One was drifting through her hair, brushing strands this way and that as fingertips massaged into her scalp. The other was at her cheek, then her neck, drifting to her shoulder and up and down her arm. Both felt constantly on the move but it was all welcome motion that blossomed pockets of calm in her skin.

"I'm sorry I ruined the surprise," Soul mumbled.

She giggled, "I should have expected it, really. But what were you going to do? Tell me."

"I thought if I…" a frustrated sigh broke his lips because tears were threatening to press from his eyes. He tried to convince himself this wasn't the time but his heart didn't seem to want to listen, letting one or two loose. "If this could look like a home, you'd stay. Because it's not the fight I'm afraid of, it's the aftermath. It's the you and me after because I don't know how to…" He stole a hand away from her to motion helplessly, to sigh and then throw that hand through his hair. "Do I even know how to be normal? Be your boyfriend, if that's what you even end up wanting, and not play this stupid game of pull and push like I always do."

"You have never been normal," she laughed softly and while he cringed it was short-lived as it was now time for her hands to do the work. Maka first cleared the tears from his face, touched again by the idea that this was the Soul that people rarely got to see, and moved to smooth the front of his shirt to feel his heartbeat under her fingers. "And I don't expect you to be. It's good that you know that's your pattern and that gives me hope that you'll break it. You told me once you were working on things. That's still true, right?"

"I'm always going to try, but that doesn't mean-"

"Trying is what's important to me," there was a hard snap to her voice, not dismissive but poignant. "But you're telling me that what happens with _us_ is scarier than dying, seriously?"

"Of course," he urged back. "Death is just an end. It's over and there's nothing to do but I've already tried to be without you and it just sucks. It's awful. Even just this," he patted her hand over his heart, taking a second to press it into his shirt. "I need it. I don't know how to function without it anymore."

Maka's smile blossomed along with a blush on her cheeks. "That's… hey, kiss me, OK?"

No order ever sounded better and he was quick to jump to please her, lips eagerly obeying. There was no lead from her, letting him linger as long as it took to let at least an ounce of that fear drift away. One hand was still clutched into her hair as he barely pulled away. "I don't know if this is what you wanted, but, Maka, I love you."

Her sigh caught and warbled through her throat. "It is. I love you, too, Soul. Please don't tell me I have to hit you over the head with it."

He pulled away just enough for those dazzling jade eyes to open and make his heart tremble against his ribs. "Nah, I hear you."

Maka's fingers played in his shirt, a smile wavering on her lips. "But I think the naked on top of you part is going to have to wait again."

"I wasn't-" Soul stuttered out, "I mean, not that I… but _now_ , I-" All of it was fuzz in his mouth and his head especially as that tiny treasured memory of her skin against his flooded back.

"We have a birthday party to get to," she patted her hands one more time against his chest before standing. "I'm sure they're struggling to keep Shelley from finding out, so let's not keep them waiting."

"But, Maka…" His hands were still just falling away from her and he let one grasp helplessly into her shirt.

"What is it?" Her smile grew as she looked down on him, the embarrassed confusion still plastered across his face.

"You… you want to? With me?"

A laugh tumbled from her mouth, "Who else?" The giggles only increased as he huffed and stuttered over that. It forced her to lean down again, gripping his cheeks and tilting his lips up to meet hers. That seemed to at least clear the confusion from his eyes but his mouth remained gaping. "Sometimes you're such a dummy. Do you think it was just you feeling it this whole time? You were the only one stealing glances? Enjoying touches a little too much?"

"Maka…" Soul knew he shouldn't be as bewildered as he was since that was only proving her right. _I am a dummy._ With no words that fit he grabbed at her hips instead to pull her back to him, finding that there was no need for force as her knees straddled him.

"Loving isn't the only thing either of us was doing." She ran a hand through his hair as she grinned, a bit of bashful color bursting on her cheeks. "Tell me the truth and no stuttering: you want me, too, don't you, Soul?"

"Yes, but…" he sighed heavily as his arms drifted from her hips to her back. Soul pulled her close, letting the next whisper come out across her skin as he pressed his face right above her breasts. "Is it OK to want right now?"

Maka toyed through his hair, trying to bring her breath back to her as the heat from his cheek burned into her. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Guess my head just wants to come up with excuses," he murmured. "Like, what if, next week…"

"That's next week," she interrupted his thought. "Is there something in the way right now, this minute, other than that surprise party that we _really_ need to get going to?"

"No," the admission was tangled in ecstasy and worry. He lifted his head, tilting just as she did so their eyes could meet. Like always he was searching for admonishment, disappointment, regret, any of those emotions that would make sense to that dark side of his mind that was constantly trying to tear down the beauty he literally had in his hands.

None of it was there, just that sweet smile on her face as she dipped for a temptingly short kiss. "Then party, come back here and talk about the plan and _whatever_ happens after is what should happen."

* * *

If there was anything that could alleviate the terror of a murder plot it was an eight-year-old's surprise birthday. Or, at least for the group at the farmhouse, it could.

Delight was an understatement as Shelley gushed over the re-creation of the tea party that she and Soul had shared the year before. Maybe it was better since this time she had even more of an audience, strange new friends like Kilik and Kim, but also the steady regulars in her life like her mother, father, brothers (because there was no other label for Soul). Where Maka fit she still wasn't sure since she was neither new nor established and Shelley still kept her at a length because of the threat to her position in Soul's heart. She may be young but she wasn't stupid: the way Soul looked at Maka was often the way she saw Daddy look at Mom.

But Soul still doted on her, so did everyone else, completely leaving Shelley unaware of any of the darkness that skittered at the edge of her world. No one would let her know that something like war was on the way, that they were celebrating birth on the cusp of death.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sexual content ahead**

Soul was on the porch, elbows digging into his knees as his eyes traced along the driveway and woods. Clamorous laughter was drifting out from the house and it did bring at least a modicum of calm to him. It was enough that he had been right: they had been smart and were all safe for now. Everything he loved was under this roof and tonight there was only happiness and maybe something more than that.

"Kind of hard to ditch a party when there's under ten members," Black Star grumbled through the screen door.

"It's winding down anyway," Soul motioned him closer and Black Star obliged, letting the door clap behind him as he took a seat next to Soul on the stoop. "Shelley was half asleep at the table last time I checked."

"Full asleep now," Black Star laughed. "She was happy, that's what matters."

"Another good memory in the books." Soul held out a fist and Black Star finished the pound.

"And next year…" Black Star let that trickle off with a sigh.

"It's going to work," Soul nudged him.

"Of course it's going to fucking work," Black Star spit. "Anything I do, I do it right. This bitch is dead and she doesn't even know it. Just… feels weird. You looked forward to _out_ and I…" he offered a crumpling of his shoulders as his head shook. "You ever think about me being the boss?"

"You mean you're not _out_ just setting your own rules?" Soul tilted his head. "How's that not the same fucking thing?"

"Hear me out, Medusa goes, I take the number one spot, everyone follows me."

Soul grimaced, "But the number one spot of what? You make your own gang, piss off the same people, toy with the cops?"

"Maybe it's not so much a gang," Black Star moved his inquisitive eyes Soul's way. "Neighborhood watch sounds lame as hell but maybe instead of just getting out, we get rid of all this shit. Not just Medusa, but burn it all down."

"Be the heroes of the whole fucking town?" Soul's laugh was only half incredulous especially as Black Star's face looked less full of questions and more passionately sure. "Man, if it wasn't you, I would call the asylum right now but… I don't know. If that's the way you want to go, it sounds better than Medusa's second-hand man for the rest of your life."

"And if it was legal, straight, you'd help?" Black Star raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, when I'm not busy being…" he sighed. _What, project lead? You think Death won't notice your absence this week? Or Eibon? What are you leaving Maka to do?_

"Mr. Albarn," Black Star finished with a laugh.

"A house husband?" Soul chuckled. "I don't know, after all of this, maybe that sounds fucking fantastic."

"Holy shit, Mr. Domestic over here." Black Star tousled Soul's hair before leaving the arm to wrap around his shoulder. "So, you get your action over at the house?"

"Don't kiss and tell," Soul struggled with the arm that tightened around him, Black Star's skull knocking against his.

"Meaning _no_ , you dweeb. What the fuck." Black Star ended their embrace with a shove, sending Soul into the railing. "Then I may as well throw out the condoms I bought you that are in with the extra clothes in the trunk, huh? I got Maka some extra clothes, too, but tell her Kim picked them out. I don't need her getting her literal panties in a bunch because I went through her drawers."

 _Condoms_ , Soul gulped as if this was junior year in high school and his first fumbling in the back of a car.

Black Star read his mind, "Don't need you two having a Shelley right away. And whatever you fucking do, don't cry after, OK?"

"Cry?" Soul balked, "I'm not gonna fucking cry!"

"Really?" Black Star narrowed his eyes at him. "When's the last time sex wasn't a point a to point b process for you, dude? When was the last time you actually loved a chick you were about to bone?" He let that one rhetorically drift for just a second before continuing. "And while I'm pretty sure the last time I saw you cry was when Mosquito stabbed you, I'm going to bet she's seen some fucking tears."

"Why's that?" Soul was honestly curious since Black Star was right, the last time he'd publicly cried was after he was sure his guts were about to pop out a hole in his back. _And that was just pain, pure and simple. Not because I had real feelings about it one way or the other._

"Because tough, quiet guy Soul crumbles when he's in love," Black Star smirked.

Before Soul could even react the door was opening again and both men turned their heads to see Maka. "I think we're calling the party. Shelley's up in bed. You two want any more to eat or can we close up the kitchen?"

"I got the clean-up," Black Star eased to his feet. "You two should probably get some rest, head over to the other house." He offered Soul a sly wink to Soul before turning back to Maka. "Just make sure he gets his beauty rest."

"Hey, pop the trunk," Soul managed to squeeze out of his throat, the idea still making his palms break out into a sweat.

"Oh, yeah," he chimed playfully before reaching into his pocket, clicking the fob until the trunk clicked open. "See you two for breakfast."

"Good night," Maka was the only one to murmur it as the boys split, Black Star back into the house as Soul walked down off the porch and to the car. "What's in the trunk?"

"Kim packed us some extra clothes," Soul threw the protective lie over his shoulder.

"Great!" Maka trotted after him, meeting him at the back of the car.

Soul felt blessed by the fact the trove was split into two duffles, hopefully saving Maka from diving in and finding the stash. _Stop thinking she doesn't want you. She sees those, she'll probably be happy, glad at least that you're prepared to…_ He paused at the bags to turn his head to her, reaching an arm out and grabbing her at the nape of the neck to bring her close enough to plant a tender kiss on her lips. "I love you, got that?"

Maka laughed, "That sounded a lot more sure this time."

"And I keep getting surer every minute." His smirk lit her cheeks on fire but he missed it as he turned back to the bags and grabbed them before starting the walk towards the cottage.

Maka shut the trunk, barely recovering from words that made her stomach loop like a rollercoaster. She caught up with him to get the door, letting him in first before closing it behind her. Regardless of the emptiness outside, she locked it behind them. She followed him up the stairs and waited for him to throw the bags on the ground next to the bed before slipping her arms around his waist. Maka was careful not to irritate his stitches, her hands instead drifting up to his chest which rewarded her with a contented sigh from his lips. "Lay down with me?"

"Should we…?" He ran his hands along her arms. "Get ready for bed first, huh?"

Her forehead pressed against his back for a moment before she released him. "Make sure you brush your teeth. _Twice_! You ate so much cake that your teeth are going to rot out of your head." She added a push at the end, encouraging his chuckles as he moved back out of the bedroom.

Maka watched him go, letting her arms settle around her waist. It did matter, everything he was about to say to her, she knew that, but she couldn't help but want to pretend for a little while. They were in love. Finally, fabulously, completely, and that was everything she could ever ask for, but every time she tried to let it take over her mind it came with that one, not so soft caveat: _you're living on borrowed time._ _This could be the first and last time you sleep with him. You might just have everything you want, but it could be only one night's worth and then it's gone._ That was a step too far and Maka shook the words from her head, forcing herself into action.

She bent down over the duffles, unzipping the first and finding Soul's clothes on top. Unzipping bag number two thankfully revealed the contents of her drawers. The choices weren't exactly the ones she would have made, mostly just the cutest outfits she had rather than functional, but she was actually relieved to find at least one of her nightgowns. Really, she was better off calling them oversized t-shirts, but they were long enough to not require shorts, a definite upgrade in comfort. Maka threw off her clothes from the day, leaving them in a neat pile at the foot of the bed.

There was a distinctive wave of apprehension that took her, forcing her to rush in throwing the nightgown over her head. _All talk, Maka, that's what you are. That cute little 'don't you want me' but then you're still worried that maybe when he gets there, he won't. There's been a lot of waiting, anticipating, and what if it's not-_

Soul surprised her with a soft touch of his hand to her waist. "Bathroom's free if you want it."

"Sure."

It was Soul's turn to watch her leave, his mind running through the prepared lines. He knew he wanted to lay it out straight, no-frills but he wondered how to override that protective urge that was spurring his mind to shut parts away. After stripping down to his boxers, he crumpled into the bed with an exhausted sigh and rolled onto his back to watch the door. When she finally came drifting back he tried to let his eyes be the only thing processing, easing up and down her frame as she moved closer to the bed.

"What are you looking at?" she grinned playfully.

Soul slipped into a smile while she sat on the bed. "Showing off your legs again."

Maka turned to him while she started the process of braiding her hair for bed. "I'm not showing off," she echoed the past.

"Don't do that," he perched quickly on an elbow so he could reach her, swatting her hands out of her hair.

"Why?" She blinked at him and the innocence of it made his smile grow to a smirk.

"Come here." The swat had turned into a grip on her hand that offered a tug of encouragement and Maka fell back on the bed next to him. He was still propped on his elbow, staring down at her as his fingers quickly went to work in her hair, smoothing strands away from her face. Maka turned on her side, giving him the ability to sink his fingers to the scalp, massaging softly with each caress.

"That's a good reason," she murmured as she let her eyes close, trying to concentrate on the tingle that started at her head and shot like electricity to her middle.

This was the only sensation he wanted to give her, but the impossible nature of that made a hopeless sigh swell in his chest. "You have choices, Maka. A lot is going to happen and… I think you'll probably be able to guess my opinions but in the end, your part of the plan is up to you."

"Keep going." Her hand pressed into the bare skin of his chest, measuring each movement of his heart.

"Black Star's going to pretend to find us at Marie's. Lure Medusa in and kill her there. It's at least me, Kilik, Kim, Black Star, and Stein against whoever Medusa chooses to bring. Marie and Shelley are staying here and you could either stay here with them or be there to spring the trap." The gentle glide of his hand stopped, digging firmly into her hair to tilt her head. "Look at me, please." Maka obliged and those bright green orbs tore into him. "If you're there, you're going to see me kill people. There's no way around it and I won't stop even if you beg, you cry, anything because it's what I'll have to do to keep you, keep _everyone_ safe." _I'll be a monster._

While he had expected fear there, Maka's eyes were only clouded with concentration. "If Medusa comes in and doesn't see me, won't she know it's a trap?"

A second's worth of wonder was settling in his chest, the idea that this was no girl next door with innocent eyes fluttering up at him. If anything, he was positive she'd hold her own against anyone in _the pit_. "Well, at that point, you'd assume she'd be too far in to back out."

"But she'll come into the room and see you and know," Maka shook her head. "If I'm there her guard is down from start to finish. Wouldn't that give you more power at the moment?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I'm directly in harm's way," Maka just stopped herself from rolling her eyes. _Don't make fun of his fear because it's real. You're talking about being in a room during a murder._ "But lulling her into a false sense of security means we strike first. That could mean everything, couldn't it?"

Soul sighed helplessly, "Definitely could."

"Then I'm going to be there." There should have been a wave of fear, she knew that, but instead it was as if she was stealing his protectiveness through her fingers. "I want to give you every chance you can to win."

"You…" another sigh broke his lips before he leaned down and pressed them to hers. His hand went back to drifting through her tresses, creating a brilliant ache in his chest.

It was just about to choke him when she pulled away. "I know you hate that idea and I'm sorry."

The laugh trembled out of his throat weakly. "I think I'm going to hate just about everything other than fucking forgetting the rest of the world exists and staying like this."

Maka gifted him with a laugh as her fingers flexed against his skin. "We'll have time like that after."

"All I want to do is beg you to promise that," the honesty made his throat feel raw but he couldn't stop the stream. "Because I… I'll promise, I'll swear that if we finish this, I'll do whatever I can just to make a home for us. It can be here, the city, I don't care, I'll make it happen. Just, it has to be with you, Maka. Please."

"I wasn't planning on it ending another way," Maka whispered with a smile.

"Please," he begged again, not necessarily to her but to the universe, a final wish before he captured her mouth again. The desperation felt so alien to him since even though it was worse than the night that everything almost came to ruin it wasn't urging him anxiously forward. Instead, it was slowing him, making his fingers prolong each caress long enough for him to memorize each second of contact with her skin.

Lingering was too weak a word for the way Soul played with her lips, testing each nerve ending until they tingled. His hand ran down her arm to move to the dip in her side, following the curve down to her leg. With a firm grip on her thigh, he pulled her leg to drape over his side, Maka already feeling him achingly hard against her. She pressed her hips against his, creating friction that teased a moan from his mouth into hers.

His fingers were on the move again, raking up her thigh to disappear under the fabric of her oversized shirt to tempt at the lacey edge of her panties. His hand slipped under the hem to cup her ass, bringing her grinding into him again. That firm hand kept her there as he broke between her lips, his tongue exploring the sweetness of her mouth. It was everything he imagined, the dreamy scenarios of that before bed peck but a thousand times more as her hand dug into his hair to urge him on.

Again, this was a purposefully delayed drift, cataloging the tastes, the sounds, the touches before his hand slipped out of that soft, silky material to travel along the hem, following the curve to the inside of her legs. When he pulled away he was overwhelmed by the weak moan that left her lips, the way she chased after him to bring them back. "Is this OK?"

It was her turn to beg and all Maka could do was flex her leg around his hip and murmur breathlessly, "Please."

As their lips met again, he hooked a finger under her panties, pulling the fabric aside but it was him who felt teased, the wetness that greeted his pointer eliciting another groan from his mouth. He followed it to the source, plunging his finger inside her, leaving it slick and ready to rub over her clit. As he started the slow circles she broke from his kiss, a panting moan leaving her lips. Soul took the opportunity to kiss along her neck, latching lips and then teeth against the tender skin.

"Yes," she urged helplessly as her fingers tensed into his shoulder. Her nails were digging into skin as she moved her hips in time with his fingers. "Faster, please," she was breathless against his ear and the breath hitched in her throat as he followed orders, adding pressure and speed to his fingers. "Soul," the air forced in her throat again as she felt that inescapable wave, the mindless ecstasy dragging her under and making everything but the scream of her body fade into the background.

Soul had pulled away just in time to watch the bliss cross her face, the frantic way her green eyes rolled back as breathless iterations of his name left her lips. He slowed but kept the soft motions until her eyes finally focused on him, her hips trembling with each stroke. "Still alright?" he murmured as he nuzzled against her cheek, planting a soft kiss there.

Maka took a few more quivering breathes before smiling, "Maybe I just want to stay like this too."

"After," he whispered back, hoping to keep reality at bay for at least a little longer.

As if she read it from his skin, Maka's hands came back to life, pressing him back against the bed so she could shift her weight on top of him. He was eager to have both hands, to let them explore again and took no time before slipping her shirt over her head. Even with the new, wonderful distraction of her breasts, Soul could barely concentrate as she moved her hips, rubbing him just perfectly through his boxers. One hand cupped her breast, playing at the nipple before she tapped at his chest. "Hold that thought."

"Wait?" he almost squeaked as he lost the delicious friction when she struggled to disengage and stand.

Maka couldn't stop a short snort of a laugh as she watched the helpless confusion on his face. "Just for a condom."

"You…?" He was far from thinking of the stash that Black Star had left for him as he propped himself up on his elbows in the bed.

"Told Kilik I forgot something and had him stay with Shelley in the car," Maka answered with another short laugh as she bent to grab her purse, fishing out the box to toss at him. "But I think he was a little suspicious when I came back with nothing in my hands."

Soul just let the box thud uselessly against his chest as he sat the rest of the way up in the bed. He fiddled with the box, taking out the wrappers and separating one. "Even before we talked?"

"I told you, you weren't the only one wanting, Soul." To punctuate that, Maka threw off her panties, adding them to the growing pile of clothes on the ground. "Plus, just because we _have_ them doesn't mean we have to, but… this was definitely a want to." She stole the condom from his fingertips. "Lose the boxers."

 _Fuck, she's ordering me around and it's…_ he almost groaned as he forced the last of his clothing over as his need was edging towards dire. But soon her hands were on him, sliding the latex down his shaft leaving him with absolutely no control over the gruff rattling that came from his chest. His hand came back to her the healthy curve just above her thighs and he flexed his fingers into the flesh, a melodious gasp followed by a laugh leaving her lips. "Too rough?" he murmured but felt helpless against the urge to do it again.

"Just surprised," she shook her head with a smile. "Go ahead." Maka waited for him, this time enjoying the obvious need in those fingers as he allowed himself another grab. Soul used the momentum to pull her back onto the bed, Maka throwing her legs around him without hesitation.

With one hand on her hip and the other pressing himself against her opening, Soul took a breath's time to stare into her eyes. "Stay with me, OK?"

"You don't have to ask," Maka murmured back as she brought her lips to his and lowered her hips.

Soul's hand moved instantly out of her way, coming to brace her other hip as she brought him to his depth. "Oh, Maka," he trembled out against her lips as she started a slow climb back up. He let her set a less urgent pace, teasing him into breathless moans against her neck. One hand drifted up her side, clutching desperately at her breast as his fingertips pinched the nipple. He was hungry for her skin again, breaking the kiss and nibbling along her neck and collarbone. "Just stay," dissolved into a groan as her hands met the wall, giving herself the steadying she needed to pick up the pace. "Please, Maka," he murmured.

"It's alright," she whispered back. "First but definitely not last." She kissed at his temple as his fingers gripped tighter into the flesh of her hip, urging her faster. He sucked in a breath before letting it out as a guttural groan, his lips pressing the sound against her chest as he slowed her hips. The euphoria left him frozen, the muscles pleasantly tight in his legs as she rode out the last surges of his climax. Her hands fell from the wall, one drifting along his back while the other slipped through his hair, pulling his head closer so her lips could kiss at his hairline again. "I love you."

"I love you." Without hesitation, he proved Black Star right, letting tears that weren't so much bitter as joyful with the ache of love touch his cheeks.


	28. Chapter 28

Maka tried to tone down the joyful smile that wouldn't seem to quit tugging at the corner of her mouth as they walked back to the main house. Even with the idea that this was a temporary utopia, Maka couldn't drive away the utter contentment at the repeated memories of the night before into the morning. Soul had refused to let her go, tangled in her when they woke up in the morning even though he must have been choking on her hair. In the light of the morning, he was still completely enamored, fingers begging to touch every inch as soon as her eyes were open. She was sure, as his sleepy eyes closed again to get his first kiss of the morning, that this was permanent.

She peeked back at him one more time before touching the door, finding a devilish smirk splitting his lips as if he'd followed her line of thought. "Tone it down," Maka teased.

"Ah, I'll get one look of Black Star's ugly mug and it'll disappear." Regardless of the promise, his face was still bright as they entered the house.

"About fucking time." Black Star looked up from his phone, his own lopsided smirk starting. "Oh, look at _you_."

"Shut up," Soul warned before heading for the couch, ready to knock Black Star in the head.

"Hey, hey," Black Star put up his hands innocently but risked a glance at Maka. "You look happy this morning too. All made up, I see."

Maka rolled her eyes as her only dignified response before leaving them in the living room in search of Marie. She wouldn't risk letting Black Star know a thing, even though Soul would probably gab at some point, but she knew Marie at least would want a hint of their stability.

"What am I late for?" Soul grumbled.

Black Star motioned lamely upstairs. "The little one wanted to go over and wake you up this morning. I told her ' _no'_ since, well, for obvious reasons. Look at that dumb smirk on your face." He paused for a laugh which earned him a cuff to one of his ears. "Seriously, it's stupid looking. But congrats on the sex, dude."

"Oh," Kim beamed as she walked in from the kitchen. "Congrats from me, too! Couldn't have happened with anyone better, seriously."

"I'm going to murder both of you," Soul sighed.

"After you fix things with the kid. She's been upstairs pouting since."

"You were probably a dick about the ' _no,'_ " Soul admonished but he was still walking back towards the stairs instead of berating Black Star for the apology. Each stair gave a scream as he trudged and the only closed door opened as he got to the top. Light green eyes blinked at him through the crack before it slammed shut again. "Well, shit," Soul muttered. He opted for knocking.

"Go away," came the pert little answer right behind the door.

"Good morning to you, too." Soul knocked again. "Let me in, kid."

"No!" Soul sighed and turned the knob anyway, swinging the door open to find the cute little face he was used to looking a little too much like Marie's ' _I'm disappointed in you'_ glare. "I told you no, Soul!" Her little fist was knocking into his stomach a little too close for comfort to his stitches but he sucked it up. As soon as he wrapped a hand around her wrist he noticed the tears.

"Hey, Shelley, come on," he murmured as he got down on his knees, scooping her into his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Everything's weird," she moaned. "We came to this house, Mom was angry, and brother said I'm not allowed to see you and…" The rest dissolved into hiccuped sobs.

"Yeah, alright, Shelley, I know," he started smoothing her hair while the other hand held firm to her back. "Things aren't normal, I know, but I promise it's just for a little. And your brother was being an asshole."

"You're not supposed to say that word," she admonished softly from the crux of his neck.

"Right," he laughed softly. "Just, Maka and I were tired. We needed some rest, so he didn't want you to wake us up. We're here now and we'll spend the rest of the day with you."

"I just want _you_." She sounded miserably firm and Soul did everything he could not to laugh again.

"What's wrong with Maka?" He pulled Shelley away from her hiding spot, getting a full view of the pouting lip with eyes that were focused on the floor. "I thought you were getting to know her. She's my friend. I like her."

"You _love_ her," Shelley corrected. She technically wasn't too sure of the difference, but the way Black Star had snapped it at her this morning made it seem important.

Soul choked on a laugh, "Yeah, OK, kid, I love Maka. But I love you, too, right?"

She seemed begrudged to answer but gave it up anyway, "Yes."

"And the way I love you is _way_ different." He pressed the button of her nose, making a smile momentarily pop at the corners of her mouth. "You're my baby sister. You get how important that is to me, right?" He gripped her tiny hand in his as she nodded slowly. "That's something Maka's never gonna be. Hell, no one other than _you_ is ever gonna be that to me, got it?"

"Nobody?" Shelley narrowed her eyes at him. "What if Mom has another baby?"

"No way," Soul shook his head firmly. _Mostly because I can bet Marie's not having another, but…_ "You're my only sister, forever, always, cross my heart, hope to die-"

"No," Shelley gasped at the word and Soul felt the ground shift beneath his feet.

He couldn't imagine anyone had told her, but there was no keeping uneasiness from kids. There was no way to wash away the reality that everyone in this house was preparing for it in some way. Shelley might not know about death but she sure as hell knew that her brothers and her father were in some kind of limbo and had been for years. She wasn't a stranger to the tense way her mother watched them come and go or the fact that her father never left the house like other dads.

"Shelley, let's make a promise, OK?" He waited until she nodded tentatively. "No matter what, I promise, pinky swear, that I'm going to love you. No matter what happens, no matter where I go or you go, you can be sure of that. Got it?" He held out his pinky for her.

"What am I promising?" Shelley looked at his dangling finger.

"Same thing," Soul shrugged.

Shelley grasped her tiny finger around his, giving it a tug. "Forever."

"Always, kid." Soul pulled her back in with no fight this time, tiny fists clenching into his shirt. He settled down on the floor, letting her hold on as tightly and as long as she needed while he went back to smoothing her hair. The door creaked behind him but Soul didn't bother to look, just waiting for the voice.

"Shelley?" It was Maka and Soul was almost sure that was a bad idea, the new promise so tenuous. Maka knelt down next to him and he noticed the mugs in her hands, his mouth suddenly watering at the idea of coffee. "I brought up some hot cocoa."

One seafoam eye appeared under Soul's neck as he raised an eyebrow at Maka.

"I know it's your favorite and it's because I'm bribing you," Maka offered frankly as she edged the cup closer. "I have work to do today, so I'm going to go back to the little house. Will you keep Soul company?"

"Hey, I'm a big boy," Soul griped regardless of the sweetness. _Plus, if you're doing work, I should be doing work, duh._ "And what work are you doing?" he prodded softly.

"I thought I'd try calling Eibon's assistant. I'll have to go there tomorrow no matter what, but I was trying to think of a few alternatives for the week."

"You're going back to the city tomorrow?" He tried not to make that a nervous shriek especially with the little one clutched to his chest.

"Yes," Maka raised her eyebrows. "But we can figure that out tonight, right? _After_ Black Star tells us the plan for the week. Right now I'm trying to talk to Shelley."

Soul tried to produce some cute annoyance but it was nothing more than fear that gripped his words. "Yeah, later. Hey, Shelley, what do you say?"

Shelley's full face finally appeared, "What kind of hot cocoa?"

Soul chuckled, "There are kinds?"

"The little marshmallow kind." Maka's smile glowed as she offered the cup just a little closer. "The best kind in my opinion." Soul watched as a reserved smile barely took hold on Shelley's face. She slipped out of his arms and sat on the floor between them, offering both hands as Maka carefully deposited the cup in them. "And for you." Just like the heavenly angel she was, Maka handed over the second cup with delightfully robust smelling coffee to Soul's very willing hand.

"You're amazing," Soul murmured as he blew over the top of the cup.

"I know," Maka smirked.

"Maybe I was talking to the coffee," he smirked.

A frown wrinkled Maka's lips, "Watch it, or I'm going to leave you with Shelley all day."

"That's not so bad," Shelley shot back. "Soul likes spending the day with me."

"Yeah," Soul agreed heartily but he still grabbed at Maka's free hand. "You're pretty cool, too."

"Thanks," Maka rolled her eyes before focusing them back on Shelley. "So, until three o'clock, please watch him."

"Again, I'm a _big boy_ ," Soul complained.

Maka refused the laugh that was threatening to break through. "Make sure he doesn't get crabby. He's thinking about a lot, we all are, but I'm afraid it's going to make him sad if we leave him alone."

"I'm right here," Soul's renewed criticism was verging on breathless as he watched the way Shelley seemed to clutch to each word. _Maka's treating her like a big kid. Telling her as much of the truth as she can probably handle._

"I will," Shelley nodded firmly.

"Thank you," Maka reached out a hesitant hand, letting it sway for a moment between them. She was sure Shelley would shoo away, probably still on the fence about the relationship that still just barely seemed to be starting. Instead, Shelley watched Maka expectantly, so she let her hand smooth just once over the girl's hair. "I'll see you both later."

"Hey," Soul refused to let her hand go. "If you need me…"

"I know," she cooed back before letting the hand that just left Shelley repeat the motion on him. "Have fun." He let her slip from between his fingers as she stood.

Soul tried not to feel the loss as she walked out the door because it was irrational, childish. It was easier when he brought his eyes back to Shelley, seeing the contented smile popping over the edge of her cup as she took her first sip. At that moment, he could actually have a laugh at his own expense. _I'm a sucker for a blond._

* * *

Maka welcomed the sight of the group of them in the yard even though she swore her attention wasn't on them. Setting the desk up right at the window had doomed her to this since her eyes effortlessly drifted from the screen to playful romping in the beginnings of autumn leaves. These were the moments that convinced Maka that Soul had torn himself in two somewhere along the way, probably not long after Nana passed, and let one side of himself drift into darkness while the other thrived in these moments of light that he allowed himself. To watch him chase Shelley through the yard looked nothing more than natural, but she knew in a matter of a few days she'd watch him kill someone and it would be just as fluid for him. _And is that something that can be unlearned? Forgotten? Or is it just something he has to do, so he does? Remember, he doesn't enjoy it. His need to hurt those men was in reaction to their willingness to hurt you._

Soul's eyes scanned from the fun to the house and Maka wondered if he could see her in the window. Her answer came as a wave from Soul before he leaned over, sharing a whisper with Shelley before starting the walk towards the cottage. Shelley remained happily zooming across the lawn, Black Star and Kim now the objects of the game at hand. The clack of the front door brought her eyes from the play to the doorway, a smile ready to greet him when he finally appeared in the doorway. "I told you three o'clock."

He chuckled as he leaned against the door frame, "The warden let me out early."

"Yes, you looked like you were suffering out there," Maka played through a sympathetic nod.

"That girl will run you ragged," Soul smiled. "Thanks for… I guess understanding."

"She's going through a lot," Maka shrugged. "Is she at least feeling better?"

"Sort of." Soul's arms crossed his chest as he let out a long sigh. "I think she's known her whole life that what she's got at home isn't normal and her birthdays are usually the best reminder of that."

Maka gauged him in the doorway, his eyes narrowing slightly under the weight of her stare. "What happened on her sixth birthday?"

His eyebrows almost hit his hairline. "Who the fuck told you about that?"

She blinked, "Am I not supposed to know about that?"

He cleared his throat, "No, sorry, just…" He ran a hand over his face before exhaling a rough sigh. "That was a really shitty day and I don't talk about it."

"You don't or you won't?" Maka offered back.

A weak laugh tumbled from his lips, "Nosy to the bitter end, Maka. Alright, I'll tell you, but upstairs."

"Upstairs?" It was her turn for her eyebrows to bounce inquisitively.

"I think I've decided that the only way I want to tell you the hard stuff is laying next to you, fingers in your hair." He turned quickly to hide the rosy streak to his cheeks and the lovesick sigh that broke his lips with it. Maka only let him get to the bottom of the stairs before she caught up to him, slipping her fingers into his as they ascended the stairs. He lost her hand as they reached the bed, Soul kicking off his shoes before easing onto his side. She was quick to follow, facing him on her side to give him easy access.

Soul was up on his elbow, the first of his motions starting as soon as her head was on the pillow. "Shelley's sixth birthday." This was locked tight and Soul had to clear the rust from his throat. "Started off the same as usual. In the park with me and Black Star and Marie, Stein obviously at home. Shelley and I were playing on the swings when I noticed Black Star and Marie getting into it. Marie was trying not to scream and it was obvious Black Star wasn't doing her any favors. I know I should've kept Shelley away from it, but Black Star was making his way over to us anyway, yelling over his shoulder the whole time."

"It was _bullshit_ ," Soul felt the same old anger well up in his chest, that deep self-loathing that had followed him right out of the memory. He forced his hands through her golden tresses again, trying to suck out the comfort. "The boss had called and wanted us to do a job. It's always like she had a sixth-sense for this kind of shit, always calling when you're at your happiest to ruin it all. And that's what she did. Black Star tells me we're leaving and I _knew_ that we should stay but I didn't argue. I looked at Marie and while I've seen more than one look of disappointment from my own mom, seeing it on Marie's face felt as good as having my guts ripped out through my nose."

He took a deep breath through a clenched jaw, leaning his head down to press his lips to her hairline. "Then I look back to Shelley and Black Star's saying goodbye. She was crying and I tried to go to hold her and she hit me away. She _hit me_ and… oh, goddamnit, she looked me in the face and told me she hated me. If I left, she didn't want to see me again." Another painful breath eked through his lips. "And I didn't say shit back. I walked off with Black Star pretending that I didn't give a shit about a six-year-old's opinion."

"What job was it?" There was no way to soften the blow of the question but she tried, her hand trailing under his shirt to let the warmth of her hand trying to ease the pain in his chest.

Even with her affection, the answer felt ice-cold from his lips. "The one where I got my last charge." He knew he should stop but as he pressed another kiss against her forehead he felt the rest hopelessly loosen. "Ironically, the only reason he's not dead was that Medusa stopped me since she needed him alive. I tortured him within a fucking inch of his life and I honestly didn't even notice it. I just…"

"You were angry." Maka's hand smoothed against his chest again, bringing back that bright glow to his skin. "He was the reason you couldn't have your family and you wanted him to know it."

" _I_ was the reason," Soul grumbled. "He was just the easiest person to blame." He begrudgingly took his hand out of her hair, fishing under his shirt to grab her busy fingers. As he looked down at her, those jade eyes blinked up at him. "Is this how you do it? This goddamn hand to my heart?"

"Do what?" There was a moment of fear until she read the smile tugging at his lips.

"Just _know_ , just read my fucking mind like you know what I've done, what I'm thinking." He pulled her hand out so he could look at the fingers, examining them for information.

Maka flexed them in his grasp, letting out a soft laugh. "You're really not that hard to understand, Soul. I know you want to be a mystery, be _cool_ , but I'm sorry. I've figured you out."

"Maka, I haven't been cool around you since day one," he laughed.

"You're pretty cool now." Maka untangled her fingers from his grasp and used them to delicately brush over his cheek. "Telling me all this, being open. I like it a lot better than the beginning."

Soul leaned into her touch. "Didn't think I could do it, to be honest, but… if that's what it takes to be with you, I'll do it." He feathered his lips over hers, engrossed by the way her finger lit a trail along his jaw. It took time before he broke them and let a sigh pass between them. "And that's why I'm going to tell you the last part without you asking. After I did that, I went back to the apartment. I cried. Didn't sleep. Waited until it was a decent hour and went to Marie's house - remember, I was _in_ so that was something not allowed - and told her I quit. That I was choosing her and Shelley and that kind of life instead of blood on my hands. That's when I became _this_ Soul, I guess."

"Wrong," Maka murmured. "You were always this Soul. The other one just kind of muddled that up."

He laughed softly again, "You think you know every last little thing, don't you? Come here, know-it-all." His arm wrapped around her waist, pressing her to him so he could once again wonder at the way she fit. Another lingering kiss passed between them as Maka's hands started the search for bare skin to caress, disappearing under his shirt. "At least," he barely broke away, "that was when I became the kind of guy who could love you."


	29. Chapter 29

Soul had convinced Maka to sleep. It hadn't been that difficult after making love to her, which just barely ended without tears again on his part. _Fuck, when did I become such a sap? But it's like being with her sucks away every last speck of that darkness and it still feels raw, aching. Being with her is cleaning a wound to make it heal. I wonder what it'll be like when it's all mended and I can just…_ But the reality snuck in on him, his eyes turning from her sleeping frame in the bed back to the window he was perched on.

The only light in the farmhouse was Kilik's and Soul could imagine him and Kim sitting in silence, watching the phone. Black Star had left five hours ago, and while some of it could be excused with travel time the rest seemed to spell instant doom to their plans. He could only wonder if he'd ever see his best friend again, if he'd sent Shelley's brother to his death.

Time crept by, the only soothing he'd get was from the sound of her soft breathing filling the room. It was like a siren trying to call him back to bed and he allotted a few more looks back in her direction, memorizing the way the moonlight kissed her curves. As he brought his eyes back to the window again he saw the movement at the front door, Kilik's tall frame on the porch before starting a slow gate into the yard. Soul tried his best to ease off the sill and across the floor without disturbing her. He made it out of the room without her stirring and he blessed the stairs as they only creaked once or twice under his weight.

Kilik was at the door just as Soul got there but backed into the yard as Soul exited the house. _He's dead, isn't he?_ were the first strangling words that wanted off his tongue but he bit them, waiting on Kilik.

"Boss is over the moon," Kilik punctuated with a tight laugh. "She's ready to move Tuesday night, late."

"That soon." Soul's gut withered as his hands tried to find purchase on the railing of the house.

"Sooner is better than later," Kilik tried to brighten but it fell flat as the next round of information toyed on his tongue. "Soul…"

"Yeah?" He was clenching at the wood, nails digging into the grain.

"Boss was clear that you're to stay as unharmed as possible, but…" Kilik pressed a long breath between his lips. "She made it clear we do whatever we want to Maka."

"Good thing that's not what's going to happen," Soul snapped back quickly. "When does Black Star want you two heading out?"

"He said we should be back by Tuesday morning."

"We'll go back late night tomorrow." Soul wished he could snap the wood in his hands, that it would bring some kind of relief. Instead, he brought his hands away, clenching into fists to feel the satisfying pain of his nails digging into his palms. "Once it's morning we'll discuss with Stein how we're going to set up at Marie's. You pass on what you can to Black Star and then… well, it'll be what it's going to be."

Kilik offered the most reassuring smile he could. "She'll get what she deserves, Soul."

Soul eked out a weak breath. "Hopefully we'll all get what we deserve."

* * *

The alarm trilled from her phone and while Maka was ready to sit up to turn it off, Soul's arms instantly tensed around her, leaving her only able to reach for the phone and swipe away the noise with her finger.

"Don't go." It wasn't an order that was for sure, his obviously sleepless voice dangerously drifting into pleading.

"Soul…" she tried not to let it sound like admonishment.

Next came the helpless groan as he curled closer to her, his forehead pressing to her shoulder.

"I am going to Eibon's office, not ours," she tried to make the list sound as dry as possible. "I am going in to discuss the schedule for the week, try to see if I can put off things until _after_ , and then I will come straight back here. But not being there in person, that puts things in jeopardy with him _and_ Death. There are two fights going on right now. I need to make sure we have everything to come back to."

He was nodded along with the words but his fingers were giving her a different answer, tightening into her skin.

"I'm going to be careful," she murmured. "You've taught me plenty and I've held my own. Remember that. No one will follow me. No one will surprise me. I'm _smart_ now, right?" Maka smoothed her hands over his, feeling the grip start to relax.

"I want to go with you." It was begging again and even as his hold started to loosen she felt him edging closer, his breath now at her ear.

"And I thought we decided that the two of us together put the plan in danger. You're a lot more recognizable than me, remember? Me, alone, there's a margin for error. They're looking for _both_ because you're supposed to be protecting me."

"I am," he implored against her ear. _Please, just let me._

"So you're staying home." It was heartless and Maka felt the knife turn in her own stomach as she said it and as she pulled away from him. Leaving the bed that they'd made, the two nights of bliss that had become tangled memories filled with devotion and love, made the ice creep up her spine but she refused to let it freeze her in place. "I'll call you when I get there and when I leave," she took a breath to squash the trembling in her voice. "I'll be home before dinner."

In return, there was silence from the bed and she was sure she couldn't risk a glance at him. Maka started towards the door, hearing the squeak of the mattress protesting behind her as he rushed to his feet. He grabbed her at the frame, his hand desperate around her wrist. "Maka-"

"Please, Soul!" She let it out as a helpless cry as she barely kept the tears from her eyes.

Those scarlet orbs burned, passing words to her that wouldn't come from his mouth as he stared down at her. He carefully pulled her towards him so his face could dip to hover close to hers. "Never leave _our_ bed without kissing me," his words came as a command and his lips that followed them were an order in themselves. "Promise me."

Maka was unsure of what exactly the promise was since those eyes were saying that and million things more. But she made it all the same with a warm smile on her lips, "I promise."

He released her and turned away, cutting off her view of whatever else his look was going to give away. "Get going. I know you hate being late."

* * *

Maka pulled into the parking garage, everything feeling unsettled. Driving Marie's car had been strange, not just because it was definitely a _mom car_ , a boxy station wagon, but because it was another layer of hiding in plain sight. She went the Brigitte Bardot route and covered her hair in a silk scarf that she'd found among Nana's things, certainly from the 60s that she suddenly felt transported to as she glanced in the rearview mirror before getting out of the car. Maka may have looked like an entirely different person but her courage was thankfully still holding strong, urging her into the stairwell.

It was a short walk down to the street level and only a block before she hit the skyscraper that housed Eibon. Maka tried to read each face in the lobby with the interest of window-shopping, holding true to Soul's technique as each set of eyes didn't seem intent on finding her in particular. She signed in at the desk and was directed towards the elevator. The twinge in her gut was as sharp as the ascent, seizing up her middle as she reached the office floor. "Shit," she let slip from her mouth as she fussed for her cellphone in her bag.

There was barely a ring after she clicked on his contact. "Maka." As if her name on his display hadn't been right.

"I'm here, in the elevator."

"Nobody in the lobby?" She could hear Soul's voice straining and she was sure he had more questions than that but was thankfully editing himself.

"Nope." The elevator dinged and Maka walked into the hallway. "Off the elevator. About to go into the office. I'll call you when I leave, alright?" A keen wish that she had his hand to hold just for a second crossed her mind and the sigh in reply had to be deflected so he couldn't hear.

"Call me before you leave the building and again when you're safe in the car."

 _Worry-wort_ , she wanted to tease but she felt it herself. "I will. Did Blake call?"

There was a pause and she could swear she heard his teeth grind. "We'll talk about that when you get home. Just… I love you. Be safe."

"I love you," she echoed as she dropped the phone from her ear, cutting off the conversation and slipping it back in her satchel. Once in the office some of the normalcy started to drift back, Maka safely easing back into her business persona like a well-worn pair of gloves. _Oh, that would finish the outfit for sure,_ she allowed herself the laugh as she was immediately moved by the secretary from the waiting area back to the familiar conference room.

"Ms. Albarn!" Eibon started cheerfully as he entered but as he scanned the room it fizzled. "Where is Mr. Evans?"

"Unfortunately Soul has had to transition to digital for this week. He's working from home - a family issue," Maka added sharply but not without a pleasant smile on her face.

"Unfortunate…" Eibon mirrored as he narrowed his eyes at her. "I would have assumed you'd make the excuse he was sick, that's an easier lie."

A thorn of fear ripped into her stomach. "Sir, if I were going to try to lie, I don't think I'd attempt to do it to your face, in your office. Soul _is_ having an issue with his family and that means he can't come to the city." _And that's actually the closest thing to the truth_. Maka slipped deliriously close to laughing.

Eibon collapsed into one of the chairs, leaning back and appraising her. "And where exactly is he if not in the city?"

Maka had not exactly calculated for this since most of her internal dialogues had oscillated between angry rejection and complete apathy. Lying also seemed useless in the face of things, Eibon apparently acutely sensitive to even the slightest fib. "Well, he's at his grandmother's farmhouse."

"And he's able to work?" Eibon was reading her face as one would a textbook, looking for subtle nuances that he must have lost in the lesson.

 _He did put his laptop in his bug-out bag, so yes. And, I hate to say it, thank goodness for Black Star bitching about bad cell reception last month and making Soul cave to install WiFi._ "I can assure you he's online as we speak, but really, I thought today we'd map out what your needs were and when we could find time to meet."

"I'd like to see this farmhouse," Eibon offered as if it were a simple task.

Maka narrowly avoided choking on her tongue.

"You said he's free. I'm sure he could offer an hour or so for a meeting, regardless of what his family situation is currently." Eibon leaned forward with the challenge, tenting his fingers.

She bit her tongue to keep the ' _um'_ from rolling off. Instead, she pointed towards the phone on the conference table. "Then, let's call him so we can arrange a meeting." _Because what other option do we have? Let's just hope this meeting won't be canceled thanks to a newspaper headline._

Eibon slid the phone to her and Maka dialed, surprised to find Soul wasn't immediately jumping as he had for her call. "Soul Evans."

"Soul, I'm in Eibon's office, you're on speaker," Maka let the words pop eagerly off her tongue. She was sure she could hear him grimace.

"Sir, I'm sure Maka already has, but I'd like to apologize for my absence. Even with these family issues, I'll be available online whenever you need me."

Maka watched Eibon's face show a pleasant sort of surprise at the corroboration of her story. "I prefer face to face, honestly. That's why I was telling Ms. Albarn that we should simply come to you."

"Oh." Again, that grimace was probably stretching the entirety of his face.

"I thought we should call because I didn't know the timeline for the _things_ you had to do with your father." The room was starting to feel twenty degrees too hot and Maka found herself tugging at her blouse in a useless attempt to get air.

"That's Tuesday night," Soul's voice cracked barely above a whisper.

"Tuesday," Maka repeated dumbly, her hands now clutching at her knees. _A day? One more day I get to be with him and that's it. It could all be over._ She pinched at the flesh just below the hem of her skirt, trying to curtail those thoughts. "So we could aim for Thursday?"

' _If we're both alive and well by Thursday_ ' was what she expected to hear, or at least what she had read from Soul's mind. "Thursday at the earliest, please. I think Wednesday we'll still be dealing with some… complications, but Thursday I should have more flexibility."

"Thursday it is, then," Eibon sealed the deal. "Until then, you two can work remotely as necessary. You can leave the address with my secretary. Expect me around 10 AM."

"I look forward to it, sir," Soul strained into the phone, trying his best to channel Maka's chipperness.

Maka tried to keep her words reserved, the fear making her want to echo past sentiments but knowing better. "Soul, I'll talk to you later."

"Thanks, Maka." The buzz of the dial tone came swiftly after.

"Thursday, then, at 10." Maka scribbled it on her notebook as if she would be able to forget it. _Should you pencil in Medusa for Tuesday while you're at it?_

"I'm glad we could come to this arrangement, Ms. Albarn. I do like you and your partner: I'd hate to have to take this contract elsewhere." Eibon's grin was muddled to her, never quite revealing whether or not it was genuine.

Maka shook her head eagerly, adding a placating wave with her free hand. "No, sir, of course, we're more than happy to accommodate."

"Then let's table whatever discussion you had for today until Thursday. Enjoy the rest of your day." Eibon was quick to wave her out and Maka had no qualms about leaving.

There was now a very real timer, a deadly countdown where Soul's life was on the line. She waited to be enclosed in the elevator again before she called him. "I'm sorry," she professed as soon as the ringing stopped, "I don't know how we got from ' _Soul's not available'_ to ' _let's plan a day trip to his house.'_ "

A long sigh answered that first before the words tumbled off his lips, "I'm just glad you're leaving already. Come home. I hate this."

"What, Shelley not keeping you company?" Maka allowed for the minuscule tease as the elevator doors dinged at the lobby.

"She's with Stein today." His tone said it all, not a forlorn loss of a playmate but the reality: be with the ones you love because who knows what tomorrow might bring.

"Oh," Maka couldn't help the weak vowel from escaping her lips. The pain of it almost made her forget to sweep the lobby, but her eyes slowly moved across the marble floors, waiting for Soul to offer her something else when that little bird of anxiety in her chest started a desperate assault on her ribs. "No…"

"Maka?" His voice was immediately tight and she wondered what his grip on the phone was like.

Standing, leaning on the reception desk with a sharky grin was Giriko. His eyes were lazily drawing the line of her form and Maka instantly forced her eyes away, playing an almost hopeless game of ' _ignorance is bliss.'_

"Maka, answer me right now, goddamnit," Soul hissed into the phone.

"The meeting went fine, just a few minor details to iron out," she tried her best to feed mundane lines into the phone while still in Giriko's earshot. "I don't think there's a point in me coming back to the office."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Soul was shouting now and she could hear him shuffling around the room. "Is someone there? Did you see someone?"

"Yes," Maka tried to answer as spiritedly as possible. She made sure to slow at the door, watching the reflection in the glass and gauging Giriko as unmoved but definitely still watching her. Once through the door, she let the words spill from her mouth like vomit. "Giriko, in the office, and he saw me. He's going to follow me, I know it, he's watching."

"Fuck," was just the start of the cursing, a shower of others following after as things started to crash in the background on his end.

 _OK, Maka, think, be smart._ "I can't go to the car," Maka inhaled long and slow, trying to keep the words in a pleasant cadence in case he was already near. "He could catch me in the stairwell or…" She cut that line of thinking, especially as Soul's old warnings from the party filtered back.

"No, you're right, stay out of there. Stay with lots of people, keep walking," Soul coached through the cracks in his voice.

"He'll tell Arachne he saw me," Maka pondered into the phone. "And she'll tell Medusa. This… maybe this is good."

"This is _good_?" his voice was a grinding screech.

Maka crossed the street, letting the glance over her shoulder come naturally to find him now in the doorway of the office. He was too far to hear, but still close enough to see the intent on his face. "If I… I'll let him follow me, not close, pretend like I'm at least trying to cover my tracks but if I bring him to Marie's-"

"No, no, that's way too fucking dangerous, if he grabs you-"

"He can't touch me with this many people around," Maka reasoned. "But if he can at least see me go into Marie's it'll get to Medusa. It's just another corroboration. I've got her keys, right? So I can let myself in, lock the door. I'll be fine."

"Until he breaks down the fucking door." Soul's voice was still dangerously high, threatening to break at any moment.

Maka was keeping steady steps, making sure to avoid the obvious head turns. "No, again, Soul, he won't. It's broad daylight, there are other people always meandering around that neighborhood. He can't do a _thing_ but spread the news and that helps us. I'm doing it."

"For fuck's sake, Maka," he was pleading again but at least the ruckus in the background had slowed. His breath was frantic for another few seconds until he cleared his throat. "Just, don't hang up, please."

"I'm going to try not to," she murmured. "But I'm going to have to go into the subway and I might lose you but as soon as I'm out, I'll call you again."

"Fuck," he groaned.

Maka only let her voice tremble for an instant, "Don't panic. If you stay calm, I can stay calm."

Another pause was populated by a shaky breath. "You got this, Maka." The strength wasn't completely back but his tone was at least even, no more distressed cracking. "It'll look better if you hang up now. Get on the subway. Play it like we used to when we visited. Couple blocks too far and circle back. Giriko's good, so he'll be able to follow you no matter what you do, but you're right, give him the idea you're being careful. Call me again when you get off the subway."

"I'm going to be fine," Maka whispered.

"I know," it was there now, surety or at least a very good facsimile of it. "Hang up."

And with a shaking thumb, she did.


	30. Chapter 30

Soul was tearing across the yard, up the porch, and through the door. "Stein?" he wasn't reserved, his tone unchecked even though he knew Shelley was in the house. "Kim? Kilik?" It was just a desperate array of names, all he could say as the phone sat lifeless in his hands.

There was movement upstairs but the first face he received from the kitchen was Stein, eyebrows raised. "Soul, calm down."

"It's Maka," he could only groan out as there was no way to suck air into his lungs. He was drowning in it, the dread that he had tried to keep off of the phone when he was with her, but now it was swallowing him.

"What exactly has happened?" Stein's voice was still even as he approached Soul, planting two firm hands on his shoulders.

"Giriko," was all he could manage to croak, the air still thinly leaking into his mouth even with the gaping.

"Sit down." Stein forced Soul onto the couch just as Kim and Kilik thundered down the stairs.

"What is it?" Kim's eyes looked just as wide as saucers as she rushed to the couch, sliding in next to Soul.

"Give him a moment," Stein warned.

Kilik was slower, his eyes falling with disbelief on Soul. "Never seen him like this."

Stein offered a sickly smile, "First time he's ever been completely powerless."

 _That's it, isn't it?_ Soul wanted to scream but there still wasn't enough oxygen. He needed to be right there with her, fighting next to her if there needed to be a fight, not useless with a phone in his hands. _But she told you, staying calm is the only way she's going to do this and what if she calls now? You going to gape into the phone? Is that all you're good for?_

"Come on, Soul," Kim urged as she pressed into his shoulder.

Soul tightened his grip on the phone in his hand as his lungs accepted enough for a sentence. "She's on the subway but Giriko is following her."

"Giriko?" Kilik's forehead wrinkled. "Why the hell would he even know who she is?"

"Met him at a work party," Soul squeezed as he put a hand over Kim's on his shoulder. "She's going to Marie's."

"Smart," Stein didn't embellish further as his initial reaction made Soul groan desperately again.

"I could… I don't know, call Jackie, see if she could go over?" Kim offered weakly.

"No good," Kilik cut her off. "Anyone who's with one of us can't be there. Giriko has to think Maka's on her own."

Kim echoed one of Soul's helpless noises before turning her eyes back to Soul. "She's smart, Soul. She managed at _the pit_ and it's a neighborhood, right? People are bound to be watching."

"We do have a few nosy neighbors," Stein added.

"See, it'll-" The words instantly died in Kim's mouth as the phone in Soul's hand started to buzz again.

Soul forced more air into his lungs before he put the phone on speaker. "How close is he?"

"He's still hanging back. Didn't sit in the same car on the subway but I could see him in the next." He was surprised by the clarity in her breath and voice, the eerie calm that exuded from her.

"If he touches you," it took every last bit of restraint to keep that from being a growl, "Everything you got, Maka. Get him on the ground and run like hell."

"He wouldn't. Even now, I'm turning on the street and there are families around, an old lady on her stoop. He wouldn't be that stupid, Soul."

"You don't _know_ that," Soul pleaded. "Don't underestimate that asshole."

Maka seemed to ignore that with a sigh, "Look, I can see the stoop, I'm going to put the phone away so I have both hands for the door. I'll call you when I'm inside."

"No, lock the screen and keep the phone on in your bag," his voice was rising with the order along with the color at his neck. "I need to hear-"

A yelp, the clatter of the phone, shuffling feet. That's not what he needed to hear, but that's what he did, followed by more strange, unidentifiable sounds. Soul felt the whole room tense, not a breath between the four of them. There was even less room for sound when the line went dead, the hang-up tone sending a shockwave down his spine and settling coldly in his gut.

"We're leaving," Soul could barely breathe it out as he got to his feet. Stein instantly caught him, wrapping a tight arm around Soul's shoulders.

"To do what, Soul?" he whispered softly.

"If you just expect me to let him hurt her," Soul was straining against the hold, his hands tensed into useless fists.

"He already has hurt her," Stein continued the infuriatingly calm tone. "What is done, is done. We're nowhere near the position to retrieve her."

"Stein!" Soul was bucking but it was no use, the older man holding tightly.

" _If_ he has her, he'll leave with her long before we're even there, so rushing to the house will leave us nothing but out in the open." Stein paused to let it sink in, hoping his words could perforate the rage he felt building in Soul. "If we're lucky, he will take her to Medusa."

"Lucky?" Soul shrieked as he tried to renew the struggle between them.

"Which is where Black Star is," Stein hissed. "So between Black Star looking out for her and Medusa probably still obsessed with watching you suffer, nothing will happen to her, at least not for now."

Soul strained one more time before desperately sucking in air. He released it as an agonized bellow, a sound that made both Kim and Kilik wince. For a few more excruciating moments, Soul spouted scream after scream until his throat gave in, the rawness too much to bear.

* * *

Maka had spent the subway ride replaying memories. In a way, they were the sweet kind especially as she looked back and found moments where afraid-of-being-loved Maka had refused to interpret the clear signs. Like the way his face had grown the reddest she'd ever seen it when she touched his scar at the gym, letting her fingers trail along just to watch how his mouth gaped desperately. If this were a better time, she'd have made a mental note to try that again, to see if that kind of touch still made him ache the same way even after he'd explored her.

Instead, it was to catalog every move available in her arsenal because while she was still firmly trying to hold on to the idea that Giriko was just watching, Soul's warnings always took precedent. _Stay away from him_ echoed in her head as she planned. There was one trip not all that long ago that came to mind when Soul was playing through the usual wrist grabs.

" _If someone grabs you by the hair, it's a little harder." He wasn't rough though, his hand coming behind her head and just daintily resting it there. She wondered what it would feel like for him to actually sink those fingers in and a blush lit up her cheek. He quickly broke the contact. "But there's one thing you can always do, but we're sure as hell not going to practice it."_

" _Why not?" Maka frowned, the idea of 'off-limits' never settling well with her._

" _Because I want to have kids someday," he laughed._

" _What?" Another blush and a little breathlessness._

" _If it's a guy, always aim for the crotch, no better way to put a guy out of commission for at least a minute." Soul laughed and almost as a reflex angled his hips away from her. "Seriously, kick, hit, whatever gets the job done. Just don't ever do it to me."_

His smirk then had been one of the cutest and Maka wished she could fall into it.

She wished she was looking at it instead of the pavement as Giriko grabbed the back of her hair.

She wished Soul wasn't going to worry as she watched the phone tumble out of her hand and crack against the sidewalk.

Because now was going to be her first taste of practice. She bent over, not allowing him the balance of pulling her up and balled her fist. She hinged at the elbow, bringing the strike back hard between his legs. Giriko coughed out a groan, his hand releasing her hair. As soon as his fingers untangled, Maka grabbed his leg, sweeping it out from underneath him. She was relieved to hear the gasp of the air leaving his lungs as he hit his back but she didn't revel in it. Maka sprinted for the stoop, ripping the keys from the front pocket of her bag and fumbling with them at the door.

The seconds before she could turn it were agony and she tried not to listen for any new noise from him. She got the door open and spun herself inside, locking every mechanism on the inside before rushing to the back of the house to make sure the back door was equally as secured. The back was locked but she slid a kitchen chair under it as well, just in case, before rushing back just in time for the door to shudder the first time.

"Let me in, princess," came a grating growl.

"Leave now, Giriko," Maka managed to heave from her lungs as she peeped through the eyehole.

"Why should I leave? The fun's just started. And your little boyfriend isn't back yet, is he? Or else I'd be hearing a whole mess of bullshit from the other side of this door."

"He'll be here any minute," Maka forced as she refused to let the withering fear take her. "And even if he isn't the cops will be."

Giriko paused in shaking the door down to let out a laugh. "How the hell did you call the cops with your phone cracked on the concrete? Or with the line I cut on the side of the house?"

Maka panicked for a second, the idea that communication was out of her reach deadening a little of her hope. "Take a look across the street," a shaky grin started across her face. Because Maka had seen them even before Giriko grabbed her as she appraised the street. An elderly woman across from Marie's was sitting on her stoop. Two houses down there had been a mother and baby bobbing in the doorway and Maka had even taken a second to wave at them, to make sure she was seen and more likely an object of their attention. "Or two houses down. If grandma isn't calling, the other one is."

"Fuck," came the grumble on the other end.

Maka didn't wait for his decision, starting back into the house to test the truth in Giriko's words. She lifted the receiver in the kitchen and got nothing. Again, her stomach lurched but a deep breath kept the feeling at bay. For the time being, all she could do was sink to the floor and wait.

* * *

Soul's throat was wounded and useless, or maybe that was just all of him. He had spent hours replaying that entirety of the morning, hating himself for ever loosening his grip on her, for letting that plan move forward. Death could lose a client, they could lose the money and security of the Eibon job, but he couldn't lose her. Now the future was water slipping between his fingers and no matter how tightly he tried to hold on the flow wouldn't stop.

The darkness finally came, Stein ushering him into the car. He had been stiff, lost during the goodbyes and he was thankful that Shelley was already in bed, though it had taken some time after his screaming. They traveled in silence, Soul's hood pulled up to the point that his face was missing. He kept trying to decide what they would find and what his reaction to each would be because if he didn't plan it now, he'd lose all control. _She fought back, you know she did. She took on three men by herself. She's no weakling so maybe… except she hasn't called. Hasn't texted. It must mean she can't._

Soul illuminated the screen on his phone again, waiting uselessly for it to change. He wasted his phone battery like that for the entirety of the drive. He cycled through contacts, clicking and closing Black Star, Kim, Kilik, and finally Maka, each time waiting for new text to appear. All he needed was reality, that he could handle, but the limbo was tearing him apart. He needed her to be alive or dead because both had very obvious consequences to him. There was one truth that kept trickling into his mind: Giriko was a deadman.

They pulled into the alleyway, parking the car in the driveway next to the fence. Soul had no motivation to be the first one out, waiting until Stein was opening the fence entry before even bothering to get his feet on the ground. It was a slow amble into the yard after him but as he scanned the darkness his eyes fell on Stein who was smiling, the keys dangling in his hands. "There's a chair blocking the door."

"Huh?" Soul didn't catch a word, his thoughts still overwhelming in his head.

Stein raised his eyebrows, "Someone inside has blocked the backdoor with a chair."

"Someone…?" It was a weak whisper. _Someone's inside. Someone's trying to protect themselves inside and that means… that means…_ Soul grabbed the keys that Stein was dangling and turned on his heels, breaking into a run back towards the fence. He was out into the alley in a flash, then on the side street before making the panicked turn on the sidewalk in front of the house. His lungs were burning and his legs couldn't get himself fast enough to the stoop and he overran it, skidding to a halt that almost brought him to his knees. The keys fumbled in his grip as his fingers trembled. Curses flew from his lips as the key met lock and turned. He only had to get one stumbling step into the house before he saw her.

Maka was sitting on the floor with her knees hugged tightly to her chest, the only light from her open laptop on the coffee table illuminating her face.

"Maka," came out as a strangled whisper.

"I guess you didn't check your email, huh?" A soft smile broke across her face and made every muscle in his body want to collapse.

"No," another quivering whisper before his feet finally listened and let him move forward. He crumpled to the ground next to her, his hands reaching for her shakily as he feared there would be nothing corporeal under his fingertips. "Are you hurt?"

"I might be missing a patch of hair," she murmured as she touched the sensitive part of her crown where Giriko had grabbed. "Other than that, nope."

His only reply was a trembling groan as his hands found real flesh on her shoulders, sinking into her skin with the satisfaction of its realness.

"Hey," she smoothed a hand over his hair. "Keep it together one more minute and tell me where Stein is."

"The back," he croaked.

"Oh, I left the damn kitchen chair," Maka sighed as she used her hands to ease him to sit. "Let me let him in, OK?" Soul nodded uselessly as she stood and walked out of the living room. Maka quickened her steps and got to the chair, moving it out of the way for a smiling Stein. "Welcome home," she laughed softly as she opened the door for him.

"Glad to see you here." Stein let a soft hand touch her arm, a gesture that surprised her with its paternal feel. "Everything alright?"

"Soul's kind of catatonic. He thought…?" Maka left it open form Stein with a sigh.

"He has this tendency to plan for the worst, so probably dead," Stein finished coolly. "Take him upstairs. I'll keep watch tonight, the two of you in the morning."

Maka snorted a laugh at the idea of Soul sleeping but nodded anyway. She started back towards the living room, Soul sitting vacantly where she left him. _I was dead for a few hours. Dead to him and he's…_ "Oh, Soul," she sighed softly as she leaned over, slapping her laptop closed.

"Just tell me again that you're OK," he murmured as his fingers once again grabbed for her, trying to find warm skin to prove a heartbeat.

"Definitely scared, but physically alright." She put her steady hands on his arms. "Come on, come upstairs with me. Stein's going to take the first watch." Without argument or much at all of anything, Soul let her lead him up the stairs to the bedrooms. In the hours that it took for them to get here, Maka had already explored. It bordered on snooping but she had no real other option since there was no chance of even coming close to leaving the house. She entered what she assumed was the guest room, void of the pinks and purples of Shelley's room and the lived-in mess of the master bedroom, and settled him on the bed.

Soul didn't let her step away, grabbing her at the waist so he could pull her tightly to him. He buried his face against her stomach, finally feeling able to breathe even though it was through the fabric of her shirt, picking up scents of skin and detergent. As he muttered a tangled mass of curses from his mouth, Maka smoothed her fingers through his hair. "He grabbed me by the hair and I remembered a particular lesson from you where there's only one sure-fire way to put a guy on the ground."

He managed a trembling laugh, "Oh, that asshole deserved that."

"Yup, and you'll be proud, I swept his leg, too," she chimed as she continued the work of unwinding him, fingers caressing his scalp. "Put that idiot on his ass. I'm just sorry my grip slipped on my phone and left you not knowing."

"Not your fault," he murmured before hiding his face again.

"You only get to do that for another minute," Maka warned softly. "It kind of tickles."

He followed orders, taking one last inhale before slipping his hands down her legs and bending her to rest in his lap. With her there, his hands traveled back up, running along her arms to her neck to move her forehead to his. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry," she let fall from her mouth uselessly.

"Again, not your fault." One hand sunk into her hair, angling her just enough to catch her lips. Now breathing was easy especially as she seemed to give him each one of hers in the form of sweet sighs. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Didn't feel amazing until just now," Maka laughed softly.

"Should have felt it all along, Maka," his voice sounded oddly pleading and Maka opened her eyes to see that familiar look, the Soul stripped bare of all his guises. "Just having you as my partner, I thought you did enough then, but now, all of this, every day you give more and I… what do I even give you back? When we started this I thought it was even but it's not, Maka. You could have _died_ today and for what? The chance to die another fucking day?"

She smiled softly, "I could die any day of the week, Soul."

"Maka," he huffed back. "You know what I mean."

"I do know what you're saying, but not what you mean," Maka corrected. "Maybe my problems don't become life or death, and I'm hoping after this maybe yours won't either, but every time I've needed someone, it's been _you_ who steps up. When I'm scared or I'm hurt you're the first person I want to go to and when I do, I never regret it. It's like you automatically know the right thing to do or to say and even when you don't you make it obvious that you're trying your hardest. I can't think of another person who has ever done that."

"I do that?" There was an honest confusion on his face and Maka couldn't help that her heart broke a little, a fine crack.

For the first time that day, even amid all the panic, this was when her eyes watered, the idea that his love was invisible to him. "You don't see it?"

"Maka, I try, but I… feel like I mess it up more often than not," he sighed.

"Besides the trap, every moment before and after has been right." She didn't know how to give that word the strength that she needed it to have so she punctuated it with a delicate kiss, a lingering play of his lips against hers as she tried to make her fingers speak it against his cheeks. "You made me fall in love with you. Trust me, I tried to tell myself at first it wasn't possible but maybe it was when we went for cake or even before when you slept on being friends or - _this is embarrassing -_ the first time you said my name. All of those little moments, each one of them chipped away at the protections I built. I didn't want anyone to get in but now I don't think I know how to live without you there."

"The first time I said your name?" A speck of a smile pulled at his lips.

"Yes, not bookworm, not blondie, not Albarn, just Maka. It felt like… when you lose your stomach on a rollercoaster." She laughed and it fed his grin, getting somewhere close to a smirk.

His eyes searched hers for a moment and while Maka thought he was going to pull her in again his hand instead ran from her hair to her cheek, touching at the corner of her lips. "The way you looked at me that night when you believed me about project manager. Same feeling."

Her dimple appeared under his finger as her own mouth stretched. "Do you think that's when we fell in love?"

"Maybe. Or maybe it was when I got a good look at those legs of yours." There was the smirk, just in time for Maka to put on a good show of trying to frown. "I hope it's worth it for you, Maka."

"It is, and it will be, when we can be _home_ together, live our lives together again without this worry." She toyed at her lip with her teeth for a moment.

"Ask it," he sighed.

"Not asking," she murmured. "Just…" Her fingers moved through his hair again and he was surprised to see her blush. "I was going to say ' _and then maybe, someday, we could think about that family you want'_ but you've already been catatonic once today I wasn't sure I wanted to risk another brain malfunction."

"Oh," warbled from his throat as his grip tightened on her. "You think that's a _someday_ kind of thing? Really?"

"I'm not in a rush, Soul, but… someday. You deserve that. I think you'd be good at it, too."

He was speechless, mouth powerless to form words as he stared at her. He tried to swallow the idea down, her throat bobbing comically as the voice he produced whispered breathlessly. "I'm going to finish this tomorrow, Maka. I'm going to because that's what I want. That's the life I want to have. The life I want with you."


	31. Chapter 31

Stein enjoyed killing, or at least that's what he had told himself for years. Tearing people apart gave him a certain sort of satisfaction that he never thought he'd actually find elsewhere. Well, that was, until Marie. She'd been in most of his classes in high school, maybe a little high-strung but always offering a glowing warmth that he had never been able to keep himself from. Then he met Medusa. She was the opposite, a drain that stole all the life from him, and at that time, that was what he was sure he deserved.

Distancing himself from Marie became the only thing he could do, building a wall to protect that sweetness from being destroyed or taken advantage of. It was easy to loath himself then, especially as he sometimes imagined Marie being the face that waited for him at night, the one that would curl up with him in the darkness and make the day feel whole instead of simply over. She was never far from his mind, and Stein saw the aching want as punishment for his lifestyle.

That was why when he picked up that baby, a nameless screaming lump that was the last thing left alive in the Star house, his first thought was of Marie. He remembered the surprised looks of the other men, his bloody hands leaving prints on the blanket as he ripped the child from the carnage, from being another smear. He didn't wash away the mess, didn't slow or leave time to ponder, just rushed to Marie. When she saw him at her apartment door, speckled in blood with a crying infant, a part of him wished she would shut the door, finally sever the ties between the two of them and let him be the monster he was. Instead, she brought him in.

Each time he came, she let him in.

Each time he came, he stayed longer.

Each time he came, he started to feel the pull of being whole with her.

Eventually, he stopped leaving. He stayed on the couch, listening for the baby night and day, making excuses for himself that he was just easing the burden he'd given her. He was a babysitter. It wasn't like the child was starting to feel like his son. It wasn't like she was starting to feel like his. It was an arrangement.

That's what he told himself when he gave her the money to buy the house. He'd picked it himself, mostly for the size of the basement that he mused would be his living space, a dungeon where he could bring his work home if necessary. He could keep the blood from her and the child. But he never did bring anyone there, kept the place a secret from Medusa and all the rest by keeping an apartment for their trysts and business, which were becoming fewer and further between because each time he thought of Marie. Even the blood on his hands started to stink.

One night, after putting a too lively for his own good ten-year-old Blake to bed, Marie met him in the hallway. He had assumed she was on her way to give Blake his own goodnight but her hands clutched to Stein's shirt instead, her soft whisper thundering in his ears. "I love you."

He'd tried to ignore it all along, the small touches, the lingering of his eyes as they met hers, the everyday life that they had created together. When he was with her, he was a man, nothing more, and she was telling him she was a woman. That night they moved to her bed and Stein undressed her, touched her with a gentleness he'd never shown to anyone else. Every moment of that was for her, to echo those words on her skin because he couldn't dare to say it back to her. She was beautiful, pure, everything he wanted, but he wasn't deserving.

"I won't share you," she murmured after it was all over, her bare skin glistening.

"I can't leave it behind," was his answer.

To his surprise, she didn't cry or beg but simply sighed. "I know." She dressed then, not kicking him out of the bed but not welcoming him back into her arms. He wanted her to be angry, to take back her words and her touch and entire life that she'd given him but instead she let him stay, let him linger in her life. And while he still got those soft caresses, the glances, the care, he didn't return to her bed.

Their boy grew. They adopted a second, a strange-looking child, Soul, that arrived with Blake during middle school and became the second mouth they fed, another bed to make. He fathered without claiming he was fathering, but never well enough because before long Medusa knew his sons' names. It started with small jobs, taxiing information or goods, but Stein knew the eventuality, and so did Marie. When both boys came home with blood on their hands, barely more than fifteen, he finally saw her break.

"She's taken everything from me." It didn't come with tears but a deep, broken moan that chilled Stein to the core.

Watching her finally no longer being able to be strong in the face of all the pain he'd made her carry broke him. "She hasn't." He assured her with his words, with his touch, and unknown to both of them at the time, with a new life since she allowed him back in her bed.

He planned with the boys, knowing that they would be the only ones to keep the secret. It was elaborate, took time, but he knew that the only way to be free from Medusa was his death so he'd get as close to it as he could. It was a week before he'd settled the plan when Marie told him, tearfully and trembling, that Shelley was on the way. He'd never had better news.

That's why dying, being permanently ripped from all of it, was never a hardship for him. And while Marie was pleased to have him, to watch him be a father again but this time admitting that he was, Stein knew there was always a certain battle going on in her heart. There was a life she wanted that he still could not give her, but her love for him, for Shelley, was enough to make her settle. Now he could finally give her that.

Soul had found his Marie, that Stein was sure about, and his other boy, Black Star had finally awoken to the idea that maybe what you were doesn't have to be what you'll always be. Both of them were ready to move on, and Stein was glad for the chance to give Marie what she always wanted. Both of her boys would be home. He would be her husband, alive and well and free. Their home could be alive with laughter, life.

Only one more day of bloody hands.

* * *

The day was drawn out, creeping by like a slug. Stein slept for the first half but by the afternoon, all were awake, staring with nervous hands and feet. Even Soul's touches, while reassuring, fired nothing but anxious energy in Maka as they counted down to dark. Eating seemed useless and even though in a way Maka yearned for Soul to touch her again, any last acts of love felt too desperate. Being with him now would be saying goodbye, and after yesterday Maka was still painfully aware of her mortality just as much as Soul was.

When the sky became no better than pitch, Stein tramped upstairs as Soul and Maka descended into the basement. It spanned the length of the house and maybe more, Maka couldn't be sure since the bareness of it gave it a cavernous feel. The floor had no cushion, just the waterproof sealing paint which made it the perfect canvas for blood. There was a pull-out couch which had been set up to give the room at least a lived-in look, but Maka was sure there was no way someone _could_ live down here, so barren and cold. It gave her the chills to sit on the edge, staring up at a Soul whose mind was working on fifty things at once.

Maka grabbed his hand and for a second all the buzz in his head flicked off. "I want to give you something."

"What is it?"

As his hand dipped in his pocket, the remorseful thought that it should be something romantic hit him and forced a sigh from his lips. Instead, pressed tightly in his other palm was a blade. "I've been telling myself it's a step you shouldn't have to take but… I'd rather you have it and _not_ need it than the alternative."

Maka took it and released his hand, flicking the switch and watching the edge pop out menacingly. "I don't think I can kill someone."

"Don't expect you to," Soul murmured as his hand laid on her head. "But I feel like if you have it, you won't need it. I'm hoping… it'll just be a quick fight. That Medusa will play it stupid because she's gotten too complacent. Think of it like a good luck charm," he laughed sourly.

She didn't echo his laugh as she folded the blade back over and slid it into her pocket. "I hope we won't need luck."

* * *

Black Star could count the times Soul and he had fought on one hand. Not that he had never asked for it: Black Star had a penchant for pissing people off one way or another, but Soul had always been the cool guy. It didn't matter the stupidity that erupted from Black Star's mouth or the hijinks that he roped Soul into, Soul rarely ever blew if at all. That's why he was still trying not to give in to the surprise of Medusa actually believing there was a rift thanks to a girl.

He got it, it wasn't just _any_ girl because in all the time they'd known each other Black Star had never seen Soul so dumbly bonkers over maybe a C-cup with a reading problem. It was kind of disgusting, the saccharine cuteness of Soul's head-over-heels act but at that point, Black Star was used to it. He'd seen it the first time Soul met Marie. Yeah, that's right, Soul had a pretty bad middle school crush on Marie and Black Star was still saving it for a perfect occasion, really waiting for an opportunity to embarrass the guy. He quickly grew out of it, mostly because by then there had been an awkward shift in her relationship with Stein and the _oops_ that was Shelley.

And that was the other girl who had Soul wrapped around her finger. Shelley had him from day one and Black Star could still remember that goofy smile on Soul's face when he held her for the first time. And while he loved his best friend, would die for him as he was currently worried about, he was also jealous. Even though Soul tried to be closed off, built up barriers that for some were indestructible, he still seemed to become comfortable with love when he found it.

Black Star could never do that. He grew up knowing Marie and Stein weren't his parents, not in that evil stepmother type of way where they both treated him like dirt but just a deep-down feeling. They both tried to make him their son, but it was like trying to fit a square-shaped peg through a circle-shaped hole. Then they had Shelley and Black Star seemed even more pointless in the equation. That was a product of their love, their time together, and Shelley would never struggle to be one of them.

So as he watched Soul get out and start going to be with what should have been Black Star's family every other weekend, he'd feel the bite of that green-eyed monster. Soul made it look easy to fit, easy to find love, and live with it. If he ever actually said anything to Soul about this he knew he'd hear the argument, that's why it never came up and why Black Star never really tried to make the change. No one needed him in the middle of all that.

But being with Soul, holding that spot of best friend for almost half their lives was really the only tether he had to that kind of world. Watching him fall in love with Maka, well, had honestly been the first time Black Star even wanted to look at the big picture, even considered leaving, because maybe that was creating a new kind of jealousy in him. Maybe he could be amazing, perfect, awe-inspiring, but still fit, too.

That was the hope that was feeding him as he opened the door to Marie's for Medusa with his extra key. "Kilik, Kim, head to the back door. Make sure no one gets out. I'll check upstairs. The rest of you idiots stay with the boss." They had been blessed, Medusa keeping it to a measly six other guys with Kilik, Kim, and himself as enforcers. And did the bitch ever seem pleased with herself! Full of surety and joyful cackles the whole way.

Black Star glided up the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. He opened the door to Shelley's room and the guest room, knowing they'd be empty. As he moved to the master he glanced back over his shoulder, making sure there were no eyes on the stairs. When he opened the door, he saw Stein right next to the entry, hands poised but instantly dropping as he eyed Black Star. All that was really necessary here was a nod but Black Star inched closer before he whispered, "You are a good dad. To all of us." _That was stupid, unnecessary, a waste of breath and time especially when you should be worried about-_

"You're a good son," Stein murmured back. "I'm glad you'll be back with all of us."

That was enough to get him moving, shutting the door behind him to block Stein and his words. He eased back down the stairs and muttered, "No one's upstairs."

"Which means you were wrong," Medusa eyed him with annoyance.

"Means they're hiding in the safest place in the house - the basement." Black Star started towards the kitchen, opening the door to the stairwell.

"Kilik, move to the front door," Medusa motioned towards the front. "No ins or outs."

Black Star brought his focus to the kitchen, nodding at Kim as Kilik passed. "Guess you got the backdoor duty."

"Phrasing," Kim grinned.

Hell, even with the tension Black Star had to laugh at that one.

His laugh tumbled down the stairs and brought Soul to his feet. "Black Star?"

"And company," Medusa chimed.

Soul brought Giriko back to mind, the memory fueling the rage in his body. He had to look the part and as Medusa reached the floor he was jaw was tight as the red crept up his neck. "You bastard. I trusted you!"

Black Star could almost roll his eyes. _What a classic Hollywood line. Damn, idiot, stop sounding like a B movie._ "It's not about _you_ , idiot. It's the girl. Just give her up already."

"Soul…" Maka was behind him putting on the perfect quivering maiden act as her hand trembled to his arm.

"So this is the sweet little flower I've heard so much about…" Medusa took a step forward and beckoned Maka towards her until Soul stepped in the way.

"What do you want?" Soul growled at her. "Because if you're going to hurt her, you'll have to kill me first."

"Darling, there's enough of us that you should know you don't have a choice in the matter." Medusa turned her attention to Black Star as she ran a gentle hand over his hair. "And what I want is for you to take a close look at your loyalty. You love your brother, don't you? How could you betray him, throw away all you've built for just a pretty face."

"Loyalty? My _brother_ rats me out and you want to shit on my loyalty?" Soul hissed.

"I did it for your own good, Soul," Black Star smiled. "How else are you ever going to be free?"

"I don't know, Black Star…" Soul let the anger slip and let a grin cross his face. "Should we find out?"

Black Star was never one for words, solidly always relying on action and his first ones usually knocked it out of the park. This time, his hand grabbed the back of Medusa's head, hurling it into the concrete of the wall next to him. That should have been all it took, a snap like a melon hit with a hammer, but Medusa got her hands up just in time to cushion some of the blow.

Soul hadn't watched the result, his fingers flexed tightly around brass knuckles in his swinging hand. The first punch hit with a sickly crunch as the lackey's nose burst into blood. He was on to the next, sinking low to miss a punch to the face before serving one to someone's middle, hearing the air desperately flatten from the man's diaphragm. Soul was swinging for a third when he heard Black Star.

"That stupid little bitch," he hissed. "Hey, head's up, bitch is on the run!"

Soul turned his head just in time to see Medusa pounding up the stairs, hands aiding just as much as her legs. How much he wanted to put his hands on her was only trumped by the idea of leaving Maka to wade through his mess. Instead, he threw his voice back to Black Star as he tossed another punch. "Don't forget - Daddy's home."

* * *

"You little traitors!" Medusa was screeching through her teeth as she got to the top of the stairs, eyes falling on unforgiving faces at the doors.

"No ins or outs, remember?" Kilik grinned.

"Ugh, leaving me without any good lines," Kim rolled her eyes.

Medusa was whiplashing between the two, decisions and ploys running through her head. It wasn't until she heard the creak of the stairs that the craning stopped, her eyes glued on Stein as he descended. Her eyes were more whites than anything else especially as Stein's smile slid across his face. "Stein? What are you…? How are you here?"

Fear wasn't something Medusa was used to, not trembling through her own extremities, making her feet unable to move another step. Worse yet was the wave that came with the cold words from his lips, "Did you miss me?" Stein flipped the blade casually in his palm. "I have to admit that I've thought of you."

All the memories flooded to her at once, the blood, the sex, the madness that she remembered from him, and none of it was there. Even if his words felt cold, they were real, he was real and entirely different.

"I often wondered what this moment would be like," he murmured.

"Franken, please." Was she begging? When was the last time she had pleaded? Was it Arachne when they were children or maybe some teasing moment in bed with the man who was unexpectedly in front of her.

"Would I feel sorry? Would I miss you? Would I like it?" The last question made that smile turn manic.

Medusa was willing her legs to move but the messages were garbled as Stein stopped just in front of her.

"You've stolen a lot from me," Stein's smile softened as his grip tightened on the blade. "So don't think for a second I'm sorry to see you go."

Medusa barely dodged the first swipe, the blade zinging through the air between them. The next caught the inside of her arm, sending tiny droplets splattering on the floor as she let the momentum take her there. She swiped his legs, forcing Stein to crumble against the couch and allowing for her to scramble back to her feet. Stein pushed off the furniture, checking her into the wall as photos clamored to the floor, the gentle trickling sound of glass echoing in the face of the otherwise silent assault. As Medusa fell again, she grabbed at a shard, swinging blindly as she turned and opening a slice in his thigh.

Stein grabbed her hair, pulling her across the floor the way she had come as she kicked and screamed. She lifted the shard again to stab at his wrist but his other hand blocked her, crushing her palm around the sharp fragment until blood oozed between her finger. He got her to the cellarway, Medusa desperately trying to lodge her feet into the frame to stop the drag. Stein wrenched her to the side by her hair and her arm before his foot connected with her back, pushing her out of the frame and tumbling down the stairs.

As Medusa hit the bottom, her eyes found the lifeless assortment of her men while Soul and Black Star stood panting above them. She rolled helplessly on her back, looking up the stairs to see Stein slowly descending. "Franken, we could-"

"Be together?" Stein finished with a laugh. "You have the audacity to try that?" He scuttered down the rest of the stairs, quickly leaning in to grasp at her hair again. "Do you know what I've been doing for the last eight years? Finally letting myself be in love with Marie, raising our _daughter_ together."

Air hissed between Medusa's lips, "A lovely little brood with that bitch and your adopted sons, too. What a picture-perfect family. It makes me sick."

"Happiness always has," Stein sighed.

Soul grasped Maka as he saw Stein raise the knife. She refused his hands, simply holding tight instead of letting them cover her eyes or turn her away. Soul didn't watch the scene but instead watched it play across Maka's face. Fear was naturally there, disgust at the blood as the knife in Stein's hand eased across Medusa's throat like butter, but no tears, no abject horror as the gurgling last breaths filled the room. Her eyes finally turned to his then dipped to his hands. As she smoothed a thumb over the blood drying on his knuckles, she murmured, "You're free."


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sexual content ahead**

It was early morning when they returned but it didn't make a difference, Marie hadn't slept a wink that night and had, regardless of the cold, sat on the porch for most the night. As soon as the car doors opened it became a panicked choice of who to hold first as each face that had left returned. Much to his surprise, Black Star was the first in Marie's grasp, squeezing the air completely from his lungs. As they parted, her hands touched over him to find a completely intact body, "You're alright?"

"We're all fine, I told you," he scolded her. "Nothing that we couldn't handle."

"You're home." She pressed her hands to his cheeks as the tears started to leak from her eyes.

"Yeah, Mom," he let out a slow, aching breath. "So cut it out, no waterworks."

Marie surprised him with a soft kiss to his cheek at the edge of her fingers before moving to Soul. She embraced him with equal fervor, then smoothing his hair back to take a clear look at those eyes. The other three children weren't hers but she embraced them anyway, making sure to check over each for the smallest bruise or scratch. Stein had patiently waited his turn, an amused smile spreading across his lips as she worried over each one in the group. Black Star was already opening the door to the house, holding it and waiting for the rest, as Marie finally approached Stein.

"I'm still angry at you," she muttered.

"I expected as much," Stein nodded.

Regardless, Marie threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close. Stein held her for only a moment before sweeping her off her feet. "Franken," she chided but weakly, uselessly as she settled in his arms. Black Star rolled his eyes, keeping the door open for the two of them and allowing them inside. Kilik and Kim had shuffled after but Soul stood with a gaping grin as his hand searched behind him for Maka's.

Black Star took one more withering look inside before rolling them back to Soul. "Calling it: new baby sister in 9 months."

"Black Star," Soul groaned.

He laughed at himself before starting in the door, "Just make sure it's not two babies."

Soul choked especially as Maka's laugh twittered behind him. When Soul finally regained his breath he turned to her, using their connected hands to pull her a step closer. "Don't encourage him."

"Come on, it's funny, and a little cute." Maka sighed sweetly, able to breathe now that everything was behind them, and ends tied tightly.

"Should I carry you?"

"I would think you're too tired." That was entirely the truth since she had seen him fight again and was left wondering how it was humanly possible. How the two of them, Black Star and Soul, had managed to beat six other men. Of course, she hadn't sat idly by, but that knife had stayed in her pocket the entire time, Soul's prediction ringing true. It never once actually felt like she was in danger, such a strange feeling to have when surrounded by blood in the end.

Soul grunted in agreement. "Thanks for letting me off the hook." Even though Soul felt the pull to stay with the family, it was thrown to the wayside as Maka started leading him back towards the cottage. It was inside and straight up the stairs without a word of acknowledgment. It wasn't until they reached the bedroom that he pulled her to a stop, bringing her back to him so he could press her to his chest. "How are you?"

Maka let out a sharp laugh, "I honestly don't know. One minute my mind wants to be scared, the next elated, and then I remember what Stein did and I don't know whether to be happy or sad or any of the other million things I could be."

"I want to say it gets easier," Soul murmured, "but death will sneak back up on you no matter the circumstances. Your mind will probably want to replay it but… whatever happens, it wasn't your fault. That was a long time coming and Stein doing it, well, we can all guess his motives."

"Let's just… make better memories than that from now on." Maka pulled away enough to tilt her chin to meet eagerly awaiting lips. He lingered over the kiss, deepening it as he slid a hand into her hair. It was sweet, a victory in itself since Soul had imagined all of this lost. They would have either not succeeded or Maka would have seen too much of the ugly side of things. Instead, this kiss was no less than any of the others. "Maybe we should rest for a while," Maka murmured as she detached from him.

"I'm going to shower first, then I swear I'll be right there with you." He planted a soft kiss on her forehead before letting her go. At least he could reassure himself this would be the last time he'd have to wash away blood.

* * *

The sun was filtering through the windows enough to make Soul push the blanket down to his waist. In the process he'd ripped them off of Maka as well, making her eyelids flutter open. "Sorry," he muttered.

"We can't sleep the day away." She inched closer to his back, letting her hand slide over his shoulder to his chest. "Feeling alright?"

"Fine." He picked up her fingers and brought them to brush against his lips. "You?"

"Still kind of dreamy," she murmured before bringing her chest flush to his back. Maka tilted her head and planted her lips on his neck.

"Hey," if it was a complaint it was breathless.

"Give me my hand," Maka whispered softly against his ear, taking the opportunity to nibble at the lobe.

"Maka…" Soul tried to turn over but found her leg suddenly solid on his hip.

"Just stay like that for a little while, please?"

What could he do other than let a little obedient grunt slip from his throat and allow her fingers loose? Apparently, only that and let a shiver down his spine as her hand drifted down his bare chest. She was just toying with his skin, drawing lines like she was following the patterns of his tattoos as her lips traveled up and down his neck. Soul let out a trembling breath as her hand began to dip to his stomach, those muscles fluttering under her fingertips. "Let me kiss you," he groaned as the closing as it was now the waistband of his boxers she was toying with, tracing where the line met skin.

"Wait just a little longer." She pressed a smirk to his skin as she let her teeth start to playfully nibble.

"You're teasing me," his mouth formed the words weakly on his lips. Maka's hand was pressing against him through the thin fabric of his boxers, and before he could even take another breath he was already achingly erect.

"You want me to stop?" For an agonizing moment, all of her was still.

He could have screamed it but he managed to hold it in, "No." Again, she rubbed a firm hand over his boxers and his hips responded with a jut, adding to the pressure. "Maka…"

"Yes?"

Soul was trying to breathe deeply as her hand caressed him, building friction that was making his toes curl. "Can I lose the boxers?"

If only he could see her devilish grin and the satisfaction sparkling in her eyes. "You're asking for permission?"

"I don't seem to be in charge right now," he laughed huskily.

"Go ahead," she practically cooed against his ear and his mind turned into a useless puddle. It was a full thirty seconds before he could bring himself back to reality and shimmy out of his boxers. Her fingers went back to dancing along his skin, playing with the tops of his thighs and forcing the air from his throat in fluttering starts and stops.

To Soul it was torture but to Maka it was nothing more than clearing his mind, leaving his only thoughts on his body and hers. It was like she could feel him while they slept, the still tightly wound knot of worry and possibilities keeping him from the moment they were in. Now, as her hand drifted back up his thigh to grasp his shaft, his heart was beating the steady message in his chest that he was there with her, that thoughts and fears weren't going to tear him away. She started to ease up and down his length, just enough pressure where each stroke elicited a pant from his lips. "Shit, slow down," he moaned.

"Too much?" Maka murmured.

"I'm about to make a mess of the fucking sheets," he grunted a laugh as she stroked him again. Soul planted a firm hand on her wrist. "Let me."

Maka relaxed her grip and let her leg fall away from his side, no longer fastening him to the bed. In a second, he was on her, pinning her back to the bed with the full weight of his body. While that came close to roughness, especially as his hands pressed her wrists into the bed, his lips were anything but. Soul was still memorizing, categorizing the way her lips tasted or the feeling of the little chapping at her bottom lip from the way her teeth worried at it before questions. Maka wrapped her legs around him and Soul fell into a steady rhythm of grinding against her.

On his next thrust, she held him tightly with her legs, just breaking his hungry kiss. "Condom." She would have motioned her hand weakly since the strength was being sapped from her with each fiery kiss, but he was still holding her firmly to the bed. Soul sighed desperately at the break but rolled off of her as he brought himself to sit at the edge of the bed. He opened the nightstand and grabbed a wrapper before turning his head back to her. "Grab my pillow. Put it under your back."

It seemed like a strange request but she wasn't one to argue, following his instructions before taking off her panties. He was sliding the latex on when he glanced back at her and offered a smirk as he saw his orders being followed. Soul turned and kneeled on the bed, grabbing her legs and putting them over his shoulders. He rubbed himself over her opening, shuddering at the way that spiked his sensitivity. Their eyes locked and he waited for just a few breaths, watching that beautiful smile beam across her lips. He wanted to kiss it off her mouth but he knew he had more important business to attend to.

He slid into her, gauging the breathy gasp that erupted from her throat. "Feel OK?"

"Perfect," she murmured.

Soul pressed to his depth as he brought his hand between her legs. As he started slow, grinding pumps he rubbed his thumb in her clit. Maka rewarded him with more breathy gasps, her hands trying to find somewhere to grab hold of him because it felt like she was floating away. His hands felt out of practice, the muscles already starting to cramp but he refused to stop especially as those gasps were turning to moans and he could feel her body constricting around him.

"Harder," she groaned and he obliged.

Soul leaned closer, making it more difficult for his hand but easier for her to grab on to his arms. He should have regretted it because her nails sunk into his skin as she started to throw her head back but it was a sweet kind of pain, the type that made you want more. He felt her again, the tightening inside of her, and turned his attention to her face just in time to catch her coming undone, completely unwound as she moaned out his name. Instead of letting her puddle into the bed and regain her breath, he quickened his stroke, driving into her as Maka let out breathless gasps. He didn't have the words to check on her nor the time since he was desperately at his end. He slowed to two or three mistimed strokes, letting out a low, guttural groan as the euphoria ran its course through his veins, making his skin tingle.

"How did you even have the energy for that?" Maka grinned as he collapsed on top of her, his heart beating strongly against hers.

"You started it," he grumbled against her neck, eliciting a sweet laugh from her lips.

"Sorry," she sighed dreamily. "Just… needed this to feel finished. It's one of those safe feelings, you know? Like nothing could go wrong after that."

"I get it." Soul wished that was the feeling that was overwhelming him as well as he slid out of her and rolled to sit up. He moved to the side of the bed, shoulders hunched as he went through the act of cleaning himself and tossing the condom in the trash. _I'm still scared. I'm still going to dream she's out there in another skin, waiting to come for us. I'll dream that you're not safe, that no matter what I won't get to hold on to this family._

"Your thoughts are so loud I think I can hear them," Maka murmured as her fingers grazed his spine, sending an almost pleasant chill from top to bottom.

"I think it's just safe to say that you're psychic." Soul offered her an anemic grin.

"No, I just know you. How long do you think it'll take before you can relax? Even just a little?"

Soul blew out air between his lips, helpless trying to calculate that which didn't have a sum. "A year? Two? Maybe for my eightieth birthday, I'll take a breather."

"Come here, worry-wort." Soul was helpless against her grasp, tugging him back to bed and back to where he could put his head on her chest and listen to the heart that he knew was still beating. "I can't say that it'll get easier, but at the very least, I promise it'll get happier."

* * *

While Maka had actually opted for bed early, even with the early morning to afternoon nap, Soul was still decidedly restless. There was no convincing him, so she let him leave her alone between the sheets. He promised he'd go to the big house, check on the rest of them, and return but she convinced him to spend whatever hours he thought he'd be sleepless over there instead of skulking around the cottage. She assumed that talking with the others would at least give him a little more ease.

That's why when she woke up to the soft tinkering downstairs, Maka assumed he hadn't listened. He'd come home and was now scuttering around the kitchen as he tried to wear down his wakefulness. She knew she needed her sleep, Eibon would be there in the morning, but beauty rest had nothing on comforting him. After slipping out of bed and throwing a sweater over her t-shirt, Maka started down the stairs. She could see the light from the kitchen illuminating the hallway even if the movement had ceased.

As she walked to the kitchen she could see a cup on the counter, the tea kettle on and set on the stove but there wasn't movement or shadow or noise. "Soul, you could have woken me up-" She started but stopped as she hit the doorway, her body turned towards an empty kitchen.

It was then that the hand clutched over her mouth, the icy metal pressed to her neck. "Hello again, princess," Giriko purred against her ear.

* * *

Soul was pleased they'd gotten to the age where Shelley was reading him the bedtime story since while he definitely knew his way around a book, he didn't actually like them all that much. _Who knows, maybe Maka can start taking over this part. Shelley can become her little bookworm in training and-_

"You're not listening," Shelley scolded.

"Sorry, kid, keep going."

" _... he escaped with life, but the thorns on which he fell put out his eyes. Then he wandered blind through the wood, eating nothing but roots and berries, and doing nothing but lament and weep for the loss of his dearest wife._ "

Soul grimaced, "Did Dad pick this one?"

Shelley sighed with the exasperation of an adult, "Daddy said that you should read the real fairy tales, not the cartoon versions."

"So the prince just stays blind for the rest of his life?"

"You didn't let me finish," she huffed.

"OK, OK, give me the happy ending," Soul smirked.

" _So he wandered several years in misery until at last he came to the desert place where Rapunzel lived with her twin-children that she had borne, a boy and a girl. At first he heard a voice that he thought he knew, and when he reached the place from which it seemed to come Rapunzel knew him, and fell on his neck and wept. And when her tears touched his eyes they became clear again, and he could see with them as well as ever. Then he took her to his kingdom, where he was received with great joy, and there they lived long and happily._ " Even with the happy ending, Shelley closed the book with a heaving sigh.

"What was that for?" Soul took the book from Shelley's hand and deposited it on the nightstand.

"You're all keeping a secret from me," Shelley shot him an accusing glare.

Soul raised his eyebrows, trying to stay playful even though he could feel his palms breaking out in a sweat. "What kind of secret do you think we're keeping?"

"You all left, you went somewhere and Mom spent the whole time worrying."

"How do you know that?" Soul narrowed his eyes at her. "You were supposed to be asleep."

"I _wasn't_ ," she shot back angrily. "I heard Mom crying. What did you do?"

Soul sighed, wishing for Maka since she seemed to have a gift for breaking this down or Marie to perform the perfect parent answer. "All of us, we had to do something so that the family could stay together. It was dangerous, so yeah, Mom was worried, but it's over now. We're all safe. We're all going to stay together here, in this house." He let a modicum of the excitement take him as he smoothed back her hair. "No more once every two weeks. No more never seeing Black Star except for big occasions. And Dad's gonna be able to go wherever you want. So maybe you can forgive us just this once for keeping a secret because now there's not going to have to be anymore."

Shelley examined him, her lips pulled tight. "You promise?"

"Cross my heart." He knew better than to finish, the last time still fresh in his mind. "I guess you can say this is our happy ending. Just without the wandering blind thing."

That ounce of a pout was hitting her lips again, "What about Maka?"

Soul bit his tongue to choke the laugh in his throat. "She's part of the family now, kid. Me and her are going to be staying over at the little house permanently if we can manage it with work. You'll stay here with Mom, Dad, and Black Star." That left Shelley in thought, tiny little gears working as she grabbed his hand out and clutched it. "You good with that?"

Shelley was obviously still processing but she lobbed out the question as confusion mixed with a healthy amount of annoyance. "Does that mean you're going to marry her?"

This laugh couldn't be stopped and he let it rattle in his chest. "Maybe. Depends on her, I guess." _Something tells me she's probably not that into marriage and, well, this just started. I want to get into some kind of normalcy first before anything else._

"Fine," Shelley sighed as if she were signing her rights for dessert away.

"Fine?" Soul chuckled again. "I'm sure Maka will be happy to hear that."

"You can't tell her!" Shelley complained through a tight frown.

"Oh?" His smirk ached across his cheeks. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Shelley let out a frustrated cry as Marie popped her head into the doorway. "You are supposed to be putting your sister to bed, not riling her up."

"Sorry," but Soul didn't let the grin dissipate and both women looked at him with a particular kind of scorn.

"Come on, get going. It's past Shelley's bedtime as it is." Marie gave her daughter a stern look, spelling out the answer to any argument that was about to leave Shelley's lips before she disappeared back into the hallway.

"Alright, lights out." Soul slowly eased off the bed, his muscles still sore from the rumble, before turning back to Shelley to tuck the blankets carefully around her.

"Soul?"

"Yeah?" As he tightened the last of the sheet around her shoulders he locked eyes with her, his heart lurching at the trepidation on her face.

"You really think we're safe? Mom's not going to worry anymore?"

His smirk softened as he smoothed over her hair one last time, "Yeah, kid, we're all fine. I swear."

That seemed to be enough for Shelley as she offered not a peep as he shut out the light and walked from the room. Marie was still dawdling at the top of the stairs, her lips stuck somewhere between a smile and a frown. "Are you alright?"

"Sure, Marie," he murmured with a shrug as he continued past her down the stairs.

Marie followed closely, waiting until they were at the bottom and out of earshot of Shelley's room. "You know I don't mean the physical stuff."

Soul let out a warbling sigh, "Yeah, I know. I'm just… it's new. I wish I could get my brain to shut up for a little while is all."

Marie leaned against the wall, still looking like she was appraising him for injuries but really, Soul was sure it was something closer to a motherly lie detector test. "And Maka?"

"Better than me," he laughed bitterly. "She's tough and it's almost like whatever happens glances off her. She can just jump right back into life no matter what it hands to her. I think I'm honestly kind of jealous."

She let a small hum of acceptance drift from her throat before she closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around Soul. "Now you have the chance to love each other like you should. And you damn well better, Soul."

"Got it," he laughed lightly before adding, "Mom." That tensed her arms around him even more and for the first time, he felt calm in the face of those words. There was no tightness, no grief, just contentment as Marie lingered in the hug.

When she finally pulled away, the start of tears making her eyes misty, Marie smiled at him and gently patted his cheek. "OK, that's enough. Go home, get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow."

How much rest he was actually going to get was beyond him even in the wake of all of his reassurances to Shelley. He nodded, though, not showing anything on his face that would bring any more concern to her heart. "Good night, Marie." He continued out on the porch and onto the lawn. As he turned the corner of the house he saw the glow of the light in the kitchen of the cottage. That brought a withering sigh to his lips, another round of blame in his head for not being able to be in two places at once. _I'll make up for lost time now. Whisk her out of the kitchen and back to bed and make sure she has all the comfort she needs._

He opted to quietly creep to the backdoor to the kitchen, in a way wanting to see her, read the way she was feeling in her movements before confronting the issue at hand. He purposefully climbed the edge of the stoop to avoid the creaking stairs and stayed close to the railing to give himself an angled view into the kitchen.

Everything froze, the breath in his chest, the muscles in his legs, the thoughts in his mind because all he could see was her in one of the chairs, a gag in her mouth and a puddle of blood starting on the floor. His eyes darted back to the main house, scanning for disturbances, lights, things out of place, but found a calm, cool night. When he turned his eyes back he expected it to be a mirage, just his worried mind creating what it most feared. Instead, he saw her head loll back, bringing attention to the way her shirt had been ripped down the middle exposing flesh that was only his and hers to see. And while it should all be lily-white, barely kissed by the sun, he couldn't help but noticed the red.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **violence/bloodshed**

"You're a cunning little bitch, I'll give you that." Giriko trailed the knife from Maka's sternum to her navel. "But not smart enough to know not to give out your address. Not that Eibon's secretary was blabbing it out when I went back after chasing you down, but I have my ways." He slid the blade to the side, toying with the entry of one of the wounds he'd already made right above her hip. He'd found that this was one of the most sensitive spots, the trail from hip to armpit, and as long as he kept the stabs shallow, only letting the tip sink a half an inch into her skin, the fun could be prolonged for as long as he liked.

"I will admit I wasn't expecting a whole fucking group, but imagine my happy discovery that you two were on your own in your love nest out here." He toyed with the gash again but decided a new one was in order instead. As he thrust the knife in the curve of her side Giriko watched her face.

Maka did strain against the bandana he'd tied to her mouth, uncontrollable tears urged on by the pain wetting her cheeks, but she refused to let herself scream. That stole a vast majority of his satisfaction and it was the only thing keeping Maka sane at the moment.

"So when is your little boyfriend coming back?" He raised his eyebrows inquisitively and paused as if she could give an answer. "Because I don't wanna rumble with all of you, just you and that little punk. You think you're having a good time? Wait until you see what I've got in store for him. Speaking of…" Giriko stood slowly and disappeared into the hallway.

She let her chin rest on her chest for a moment, forcing long, slow breaths through her nose as she tried to dry up the tears. _He's enjoying this. You can't let him enjoy this._ The clock on the wall said it was almost eleven and Maka imagined Soul would be home any minute. _He's going to use the front door and Giriko just went that way. I know he's going to surprise him and he has that knife._ Her head lolled back and her eyes flitted across the kitchen, trying to form some kind of plan. Getting out of the chair was impossible especially since he'd brought along handcuffs, not just simple rope or zip-ties that Soul had actually taught her options to get out of, and her arms were pinned in between the rods at her back.

As she set them on the backdoor, Maka was sure her eyes were playing tricks on her as unblinking red eyes glowed back through the darkness. She didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified and she shot her eyes back quickly to the hallway to ensure Giriko was not on the return. There wasn't even the sound of footsteps so she dared to look back again. This time she was sure that it was Soul, who was very carefully and slowly forming words with his lips: _One blink 'no,' two blinks 'yes.'_

 _More than one guy?_ He mouthed.

Maka gave him one slow blink.

_In the kitchen right now?_

Another slow blink.

_Is he moving around the house?_

One blink.

_Weapon?_

Two blinks as she could almost feel the knife in her gut again.

_Gun?_

One blink, though, honestly, she couldn't be sure. Crazily her mind searched for a way to signal _maybe_.

_Knife?_

Two sure blinks.

Soul broke eye contact with her as he let curses swim across his lips. He finally turned his attention back to her. _Make noise. Draw him back._

Maka took a deep inhale through her nose before using her planted feet to turn over the chair. She was careful to go to the opposite side of her wounds but even the minor jostle made her nauseous from the impact. As the floor cooled her cheek, Maka heard the footsteps coming back from the hall. In a minute Giriko was in front of her, kneeling as he shook his head. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Soul was at the door now and Maka did her best to create as much noise as she could, straining against the gag as she rattled the chair and her cuffs. It did enough to keep Giriko from hearing the knob turn, Soul only opening the door enough for him to get through but that's where their luck stopped. Giriko picked up the movement in the corner of his eye and was turning but couldn't get to his feet fast enough to avoid Soul's swift kick to his face. Giriko's head snapped back and he tumbled across the floor, falling into the slick of Maka's blood he had left behind. The knife clattered next to Maka and she pushed it with her foot towards her hands.

"You motherfucker," Soul let out as a feral bellowed as he jumped on top of Giriko. His fists were flying and he seemed to hold absolutely no regard for the hits that were coming back. Even as a fist hit his gut, the air sucking sickly from his diaphragm, Soul was barely cognizant of it.

Maka watched him wide-eyed as the good parts of Soul seemed to strip away, the control, the love, the rationality. He was simply wild, bathed in some kind of darkness that was threatening to swallow him in his rage. Even as Giriko's punches weakened, Soul continued to barrel into him. When Giriko's hands fell, his eyes rolling back in his head, Soul didn't even seem to notice, sending another solid connection into the man's cheek.

 _Stop!_ She wanted to scream but there was no chance so instead, she used the only thing she had, her leg, to kick Soul square in the back, jolting him forward. As his head snapped to his new target, his eyes suddenly softened and a shaky swallow bobbed past his Adam's apple. "Maka…" He left Giriko on the floor and crawled towards her on his hands and knees. His fingers trembled as he struggled to undo the knot that was keeping the gag in her mouth.

As the cloth pressed off her tongue she bit back the whimper, instead letting her voice quake out, "In his right pocket. The key to the cuffs." Soul couldn't answer, simply turning back to the unmoving man and digging into his pocket.

He retrieved the key and came back to her, unlocking the cuffs. "Can you walk?"

"I think," Maka murmured.

"Go, get to the other house _now_." He was trying to steady her, to get her to her feet when he felt the grab at the back of his shirt. Soul's legs swept out from underneath him and he found himself tumbling back and watching as Giriko used the momentum to jump for Maka. Every last nerve in his body was screaming as he tried to force himself to somehow defy gravity, to stay on his feet and get between the two of them. Instead, he was powerless.

Even though her side ached, even though she wanted to give in to the terror she saw on Soul's face, and even though she felt like she had made a promise to herself that it would never come to this, Maka angled the knife. By the time Giriko noticed he too was no longer in a place to stop his forward motion. She had hoped to make it a cut to his belly but the trajectory was all wrong, the knife sinking right under his ribs, angled upward.

Soul only clattered to the ground for a second before he was scrambling to his feet to pull Giriko off of Maka. There was now a slew of blood across her front but with a new kind of fear, Soul realized it was from the knife in her hands and the gaping wound that had opened just above Giriko's stomach. Soul knew that sickly sound, the gasp for air from a lung filling with blood, and he wished it was a sound that never graced Maka's ears because he could see the way it gripped her, making her eyes turn more white than green.

"Get up," he moved swiftly past Giriko as he struggled for air. He grabbed the knife from between her tight fingers and pulled her up by the arm, getting her to her feet. "Let's go." To his surprise, he didn't have to urge her much more than just that steady hand on her arm. He assumed it was her adrenaline taking over and he was unsure if it was the shock or the blood loss that was making her face pale. They moved across the lawn as fast as Maka could manage.

Soul got the door open, pressing her in first before throwing his eyes over his shoulder. The lights hadn't changed at the cottage and there was no new motion or disturbance but the fear still gripped his heart. He closed the door and locked it behind them, Marie's voice finally filtering through. "What the hell happened?" She was clutching Maka, guiding her out of the hallway and into the living room where Stein was already on his feet. Soul didn't have an answer, just moved through to the backdoor and made sure that it was locked as well. He hazarded a glance back at Maka, finding Stein already attending to her side which he now realized was partly to blame for all of the blood.

He refused to let his feet stop as he climbed the stairs and knocked on Black Star's, Kim's, and finally Kilik's door. The faces seemed a blur to him and only straightened out when Black Star grabbed him by the shoulders. "Check the whole goddamn house," Soul murmured. "Double-check that everything's locked and nothing's out of place. Go."

Feet tumbled down the stairs and Soul forced himself to slow down as he descended because that limp, useless tingle was starting to come to his extremities. _No, not now. You're Soul fucking Eater and Maka needs you to keep it together._ With a few deep breaths to pass the time he made it to the living room where Stein had laid Maka down. "She needs stitches," Stein's voice was refreshingly dry and analytical. "But I don't think there's major damage."

Soul bit down a moan as he finally let his eyes focus on what Stein called no major damage. It looked like bloody Morse code drawn into her side and Soul felt that oily, vulgar urge to go back and smash Giriko's head in. Instead, he knelt next to her, crowding shoulder to shoulder with Marie as he rested a hand on her cheek. "Maka, hey, you were fucking amazing," he swallowed hard to keep the trembling from his voice. "You just relax. I'm right here."

She nodded silently.

"What happened?" Marie hissed again.

"Fucking Giriko was waiting for her, for me, tortured her while I left her alone." There was no amount of self-control to keep that from warbling in his throat.

Marie was clutching Maka's hand, watching as the blood dried between their joined fingers. "Where is he? What are you going to do?"

Soul slid his cellphone out of his pocket before letting out a bewildered breath that could almost resemble a laugh. "I'm going to call the cops."

* * *

Free had settled into the Sheriff's job after a failed time as a detective in the city. He'd hated it, the rigid structure, the imprisonment in a system where you were supposed to be the jailor. So far, the country life had been the opposite, and boy was it fucking boring. The hardest case he'd had so far was a missing cow and that was nothing more than a case of the farmer having one too many beers and miscounting. But at the very least, he was free.

That's why as he entered the small cottage house that he thought had been mostly abandoned these past few years, Free was actually kind of excited and honestly most of his crew looked it at well. Ox was whistling as he categorized each piece of evidence, his counterpart Harvar snapping shots from every angle. His deputy, Mifune, even had probably the closest thing to interest in his eyes that Free had ever seen. "Care to run me through this again?" Free asked as he looked through the scene.

Mifune flipped through his notebook and sped off the details. "Guy surprises the girl, tortures her, boyfriend comes home, fight ensues, girl actually ends up stabbing the guy. He'll live, but he's in pretty bad shape - she punctured a lung and boyfriend didn't go easy either."

"What kind of torture are we talking?" Free raised an eyebrow.

"Go see for yourself: she's at the main house."

Free stared at the blood on the floor again, measuring the likelihood of whether or not that all came from one person. Definitely not, and both should be in bad shape from the looks of it. "EMS didn't take her?"

"Refused. Apparently the Dad's a doctor. He's stitching her up as we speak."

"Well, I'll be damned," Free whistled as he turned back towards the hall. "Just make sure everything's done up right here. I'll check on the victims." He plodded heavily to the door, pleased to be back in the night air and away from the sickly iron smell of blood. He crossed the lawn to the main house and knocked on the door.

No one exactly answered, just a blond woman calling from the bottom of the stairs, a child in her arms. "Come in, officer."

"Sheriff Free, ma'am." He tried to smile jovially but it wasn't received well. "Can I ask who you are?"

"Marie, my daughter, Shelley," she repositioned the young girl in her arms, "And my son, Soul, is the boyfriend."

"Think I could have a word with him? And the girl-"

"Maka," Marie corrected. "And what more do you need from the two of them? They've had a long night. Your deputy already got their statements."

"Just checking all the boxes, ma'am. I promise it'll be short." _I'm just getting a look at them. This looks open and shut, maniac breaking into a house and attacking a girl, but I need to see it._

"They're in the living room," Marie motioned to the right. "But if you're not out of this house in fifteen minutes-"

"More than enough time for me," Free threw up his hands innocently. He would have tipped his hat at her if he had one, she seemed like the kind of lady that you had to do that for, but all he could offer was a soft nod as he walked through the entryway and into the living room. There was a younger man with stark white hair sitting on the couch, a young woman's head in his lap. As he was smoothing through her hair, an older man, just maybe old enough to be the father in this situation, was stitching away at the girl's side.

Free had seen a lot in his lifetime, but the array of wounds above the girl's hip just screamed cruelty. This wasn't just some case of a random attack, this was pure satisfaction. Whoever that guy was, he wanted her to hurt and he had made that happen in one of the worse ways Free had seen. "Soul?"

"That's me," the younger man sounded kind of weak and as he brought his eyes up to meet Free he could see why.

"I'm Sheriff Free. I just wanted to see if there was more we could do for you two."

"You carted Giriko away. That's enough. Just make sure that asshole gets charges to match what he did to her."

"Soul," the young woman murmured painfully.

He hushed her gently, his fingers on the move to placate any more cries. "It's alright, Maka."

But now Free was more interested than ever, "You knew the guy - Giriko?"

Soul seemed to hesitate, eyeing Free first before releasing what was definitely just a tidbit of information. "We work in the same business."

"Same boss?" Free raised an eyebrow.

"No, just same circles." Soul thought again before giving in and letting the rest fall off his tongue, "We recently won a lucrative contract that him and his boss, Arachne, were itching to keep."

"You could tell him about Monday," Maka murmured.

Soul sucked his teeth before shaking his head. "And, yeah, this isn't the first time. Check with the city cops. He followed her to my Mom's, Marie's house Monday."

"So he attacks you twice in one week? Why didn't the city grab him on Monday?" Free found himself inching closer.

"You know anything about the city?" Soul's frown was deep and only expanded as Free shook his head. "Arachne's powerful, has pull from all sides and I'm sorry I don't have faith in anyone in the uniform trying to take her down."

Technically, that wasn't new information to Free. He knew he probably shouldn't lie to this kid, but people are more liable to tell you something if they think you know nothing. "So why bother to call now?"

That derailed the young man and he paused to take a look at the woman's face. It was a tender moment, and Free almost felt embarrassed to watch it as if the love there was too much for just anyone to be looking at. "He could have killed her tonight and I'm supposed to be… we're just trying to live out here, Sheriff. We want a normal life so that means I can't do everything on my own anymore."

 _Do it on your own, huh?_ Free casually looked the man up and down, letting the pattern of ink settle in his mind. He nodded slowly, the picture coming together in his mind. "We'll be in touch, Soul. In the meantime, I'm going to have my deputy station himself around the area. Not that I don't think y'all can manage on your own, but let's call it me trying to get you to have a little more faith in the uniform."

Soul only offered a quick nod, leaving Free shuffle his feet until he assumed he wasn't wanted. He thanked Marie again on his way out before heading back out into the fall air. The sky was just starting to edge towards pink, the sun soon on its way, and Free was excited for the new day. Life in the country wasn't going to be so boring after all.


	34. Chapter 34

Maka had been watching Soul pout since dawn. Not only was he obviously miserable because of her wounds, which she wasn't a fan of either, but the fact that she had adamantly disagreed with the idea of calling the meeting off with Eibon had sent him into a silent fury. Regardless of the bad mood, he was still in bed with her, actively smoothing her hair as she pretended to sleep with her head on his chest. There wasn't any rest for her as her mind replayed the movie of Giriko and his knife. As the clock hit eight-thirty, she finally gave up with a sigh and drummed her fingers on his stomach. "Help me get dressed."

Soul sucked his teeth before a helpless croak came from his throat that he tried to clear away as he pushed her to sit. She had expected some kind of argument but besides the gutturals he was silent. Maka eased to the edge of the bed, letting a deep breath stretch the dressing that Stein had put on. The at-home stitching had pissed off Soul as well, but she knew there wasn't time for a hospital especially with Eibon on the way. Not to mention she didn't have the patience, the wherewithal to stomach the pity or the questions. She had barely made it through the deputy's, letting Soul recite most of the narrative. The pictures, well, she knew they had been necessary but the idea that there would be more evidence for posterity besides what would eternally be etched into her skin didn't sit well with her.

"You need a shower?" He was walking around the bed but still struggling to meet her eyes.

"Maybe tonight," Maka sighed. "Just grab the blue dress. That should work for now."

Soul moved to the closet, grabbing what she asked for and turning just in time to catch her pulling off her shirt with a hiss. "Hey, let me help." His voice was already exasperated and immediately she wanted to fight back until he lifted the shirt the rest of the way over her head and she got a good look at his face. You would have thought he was the one with stitches in his side, an almost tearful grimace on his face. "Soul…"

"Yeah?" His mouth was still tightly wound as he picked up the dress and started it over her head.

Maka waited until the fabric puddled away from her face so she could gauge his face again. "It's not your fault."

His hands made fists in the fabric while the rest of him froze.

"It's not," she repeated, wishing that would urge him on.

Instead, he withered to his knees as he planted his hands on the bed so as not to lean into her, not to cause any more pain than he already had. "How the hell," he started to growl but slapped a hand over his face, trying to press back the anger. "You can't say that, Maka."

"I can, and I'm going to," she urged as she pulled the hand from his face.

"He attacked you because I-"

" _We_ stole a contract from his boss. Both of us. We wouldn't have even gotten the chance if I didn't have the idea to dance so in the end, this is my own fault. I brought us into the limelight, put us in danger with Arachne. You can take whatever blame for Medusa, but this one's mine." That hand pressed to his chest again and stole the next thought from his mind. "And leaving me alone, you _have_ to do that. You can't be with me twenty-four-seven and… I worry more about what would have happened if you were there. If he had hurt _you_."

Soul ripped himself from her, turning on his heels and erupting as he tossed the papers from the desk to the floor, kicking over the chair in the process. A low, desperate groan gurgled from his throat as he gripped the wood to keep himself steady.

"Don't throw the desk, too," Maka said softly.

A pained laugh tumbled from his lips before the next came as a whisper, "When am I going to be able to make you happy?"

"What?" Maka had heard him but the statement seemed so strange that it brought her slowly to her feet, taking a step towards him.

Regardless of the rage, Soul let it melt away to turn to her and keep her steady by grasping at her elbows. "I want you to be happy," his voice made that last word into a zigzag as his breath faltered.

"I am." Maka's hands smoothed up his arms, to his neck, to his face so that her thumbs could run along his cheekbones. "A lot has happened lately and, well, I definitely haven't enjoyed _it_ , but the other memories I wouldn't trade for anything. I know it's hard to remember, but think about our nights on the couch when you'd put in a movie and I'd catch you watching me watch it. Or how every night you started walking me to my room as if every day was a date. I… those moments mean everything to me. And while I know I'm thinking about Giriko now, when I look back at our lives five, ten, twenty years from today? I'm going to think about how many times I wished you'd give me a goodnight kiss instead of just that cute little smirk of yours."

"You're crazy," he muttered shakily. He didn't let her answer that, just leaning in and catching her lips as he tried to wash away the agony of it all. His grip tightened as he pulled away, "I want to swear, promise that no one's going to hurt you again but I can't seem to _do_ that. Every time something happens I make that promise in my head but each time I fail and-"

"It's not failure." Maka punctuated that with a shake. "I know you saw the marks but I look at that and imagine what it could have been but wasn't because you and I worked together. Each time, we fight together and it always works out. You and me, as long as we're together, I know it's fine. So don't. Don't convince yourself that the alternative is what's going to make me happy."

"Fucking hell." Soul pressed his forehead to hers. "Watching you get hurt, Maka-"

"Is the reality of the world," she sighed. "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook for taking care of me this week." Maka pulled far enough away to make sure he saw her smile, the sweetest she could produce in the face of the throbbing in her side. "I want grade-A treatment, waiting hand and foot, ice cream whenever I want."

"Deal," he murmured softly as he feathered his lips on hers again. She let him caress, fiddle, fix everywhere all over her until he sighed. "Let me deal with Eibon today, please. You can stay up here and rest."

"The answer's still no," she replied pertly.

"You're impossible," he muttered back.

"But you still love me."

He sighed, "I do."

* * *

Maka felt like a prop, Soul having set her up at the desk he'd moved into the library and pushed in her chair with her laptop in front of her. He was skulking around the front of the house, pacing in anticipation in such a worrisome way that Mifune had actually exited his car and walked over, half sure he was going to have to assuage the fear of another attack. Instead, Soul waved him away sharply with the most anxiety-producing words leaving his lips, "Our boss is coming."

Technically, no, but that was the feeling and it only deepened as the black town car pulled up the drive. Soul felt a strange deja vu, sure that his father was actually going to exit the car when it came to a slow stop. He stood with his hands in his pockets and air trapped in his lungs as Eibon opened the door and stepped on to the lawn. "Quite a lovely estate you have here." The pleasant trill in his voice told Soul he wasn't lying along with the deep intakes of the country air.

"It was my Nana's, sir," Soul offered genuine in the face of genuine.

"And now your family lives here?" Eibon looked towards the main house as if the occupants were visible.

"Yeah," Soul smiled softly at the idea. "And, again, I apologize for the-"

"Not necessary," Eibon crowded in on his words. "Shall we go inside?"

"Sure." Soul turned to the house and held the door open, allowing Eibon inside. "To your right, sir, in the library."

"Hello, Mr. Eibon," Maka's smile was bright but Soul watched her with trepidation as she stood, her hands planted firmly on the table. She reached out one to shake and Soul could swear he saw her trembling but hoped it was just his imagination. Eibon shook her hand and Maka slowly lowered herself back to the seat. "I hope the drive wasn't too tedious."

"It's beautiful country. The views are exquisite this time of year." Eibon punctuated this with a glance out the window before narrowing his eyes at Maka. "Ms. Albarn, are you unwell?"

"Oh, no, sir, just…" Maka had made up her mind on a million different excuses but hadn't prepared herself for serving them up directly under Eibon's scrutiny. "I injured my back, sir. It's really nothing that serious."

Eibon nodded thoughtfully before turning to Soul. "And you're aware there's a man parked in your driveway watching, are you not?"

Soul wet his lips before letting out a long sigh, "Sir, that's a police officer."

"Soul-" Maka started but Soul waved her off.

"We had a break-in last night and Maka was injured," Soul let it spill from his lips without apology. It had seemed that so far, honestly had worked with Eibon. Not to mention the fact that he was still so raw, so angry, that he had no energy for keeping up a face.

"A break-in?" Eibon's eyebrows flew up his forehead. "Does this have something to do with your gang affiliation?"

Soul choked on his own spit, "Sir, how-?"

"I do my research, Mr. Evans." While this seemed like a conversation where Eibon should have one foot out the door he was instead sinking to sit in the chair across from Maka. "I was actually set against the two of you in the beginning but you impressed me at the party. They do say to never judge a book by its cover and that's what I've been trying to do with you, Mr. Evans. And Ms. Albarn's faith in you seems to decry a character that doesn't exactly fit the assumed mold I had created for a street thug."

"Thank you, sir." But Soul's eyebrows were still curling inquisitively.

Maka took a deep breath that didn't exactly fit comfortably but was necessary to propel the next sentence forward. "Sir, it's actually technically because of you."

"Me?" He was blinking as if Maka had slapped him.

"You're last hire, Spider Web Designs… do you remember Giriko?" Maka touched a soft hand to her side, letting the burn of the pressure remind her of the reality.

"Yes," all of the warmth fell from Eibon's voice and Maka felt the shift like an earthquake beneath her feet.

"He tortured me last night," Maka murmured but kept her eyes locked on Eibon.

Soul couldn't take it, his feet urging him to Maka's side so he could at least put a hand on her shoulder. He didn't give a fuck about decorum or business proper.

Eibon looked at his hands as if he were creating the movie in his mind in prolonged silence.

Maka didn't care for his intermission and pressed forward. "Sir, you talked about awful people doing good work, and you _know_ what Soul was, so I can only assume that you know Giriko and Arachne as well."

"And Mosquito," Soul added.

"I know all of those names, yes," Eibon answered thoughtfully. He tented his fingers as his elbows sat on the table, resting his mouth at the pinnacle. "And where is Giriko now?"

"Technically the hospital," Soul was proud of the evenness in his tone. "But that bastard's going to go away for what he did to Maka."

"You're sure of that?" Eibon raised an eyebrow.

"No, sir," Soul threw back quickly. "Can't expect anything to really happen to any of them when it's done by the boys in blue. But the one that came around last night… Free, he seems interested. Maybe actually itching to do something."

"You mean he's stupid enough to try something other than street justice against these thugs?" Eibon offered with a sigh.

Soul shrugged, "I think so."

Eibon looked between the two of them before adopting a strangely timid smile. "Then perhaps today's meeting should include Mr. Free since I assume while you've got Giriko in a vice Arachne is still out of your reach."

"Giriko technically got caught red-handed." Soul's stomach churned at the idea. _Yeah, Maka's blood all over his hands because that bastard-_

"But Arachne doesn't get her hands dirty, does she?" Maka glanced inquisitively between the two men.

"I didn't think so either," Eibon's lip twitched as he lost control of the smile. "At least that was until my wife died."

Soul's forehead wrinkled, "What do you mean, sir?"

Eibon leaned closer to the two of them. "When Mr. Free gets here I'll elaborate, but the brunt of it is that I've come to believe that Arachne had a hand in the death of my wife."


	35. Chapter 35

There were two things in this world that Free loved above all else: puzzles, and sticking it to somebody who thought they were above everyone else. This rumble at the old farmhouse was starting to look like it was going to fulfill both especially after he got the call from Mifune to head on over, that the kid, Soul, had been insistent that he come right away. And what else was Free doing? Whatever was happening over there was sure as hell going to beat counting cows.

What he wasn't expecting was a new edition, a man older than himself and definitely better dressed. "Hello, Maka, Soul." He had decided to wear the hat today for the express purpose of tipping it. He rarely got the opportunity and he would be damned if he wasn't going to use it. "And you are?"

"Eibon," the man extended a hand.

"Is that a first name or last name, sir?" Free tried not to add in his usual facial features for these kinds of questions since the man didn't seem much amused by anything.

"Both," the man waved dismissively as he sat back down.

"I would have expected you resting today, Maka." Free saw Soul's frown tightened and he could tell that was an argument waiting to happen or, more likely, a morning's worth of lovers' quarrels that he didn't want to be privy to. "But I guess there are more important matters at hand since you requested my presence."

"I think things are getting a little more complicated, Sheriff Free." Maka motioned towards Eibon. "This is the client that we were talking about last night, the contract that Giriko and Arachne wanted. It turns out that he has concerns about them as well."

Free bit back a smile as the possible puzzle was starting to expand. "Well, then, Mr. Eibon, what is it you'd like to add?"

"Prior to Mr. Evans and Ms. Albarn, I employed Ms. Gorgon and Giriko. Giriko seemed to maintain a solely professional relationship but Ms. Gorgon had taken an active interest in my wife, who had been sick for some time." There was a pause that none dared to wade into especially as Eibon worked his jaw in order to etch the words from his teeth. "My wife had been under the care of a family doctor since the onset but as Ms. Gorgon's interest grew, so did the push to work with a different medical facility, one that she swore was a better avenue for a cure. I was happy to support any attempt to make my wife whole again."

Eibon's eyes moved to Maka only momentarily as he rewetted his lips. "For a time, she was improving, but I started to see a pattern that disagreements with me about the business, the expenses, et cetera, would come with a wavering in my wife's condition. I became even more uneasy as it seemed Ms. Gorgon was becoming my wife's caretaker during these trips to the medical facility. Eventually, without much warning, my wife's condition worsened dramatically and she was no longer able to be cared for at home but moved to the facility without my permission. Lawfully, my wife was still cognizant, so her care was her decision, but to cut me off seemed strange and unwarranted."

"When I questioned this, Giriko would give veiled threats that at that point I was unable to counter. They had my wife, so I was powerless. I made a rash decision and went to the facility demanding to see my wife. Ms. Gorgon was there and as she tried to put up her saintly facade I lost my temper and terminated our professional relationship. I thought I had won because she had no choice but to take me to my wife, who I removed from the facility and brought home." Eibon's hands slowly clenched into fists on top of the table. "She lasted a day at home before she passed away."

Free let his eyes scan the room before falling back on Eibon. "Well, sir, while that does sound fishy, I assume you had an autopsy upon her death and if there was foul play…"

"I did have an autopsy, but…" Eibon glared at him. "It seemed strange to me that the determination was almost immediate, with no mention of any medications, none whatsoever, in her system."

Free sucked his teeth thoughtfully. "Again, fishy, but-"

Eibon's eyes were burning, his fists trembling against the table. "And conveniently it was Giriko who delivered the results, not the coroner, no one that I would have actually expected to be involved with the process. With them, he explained an interesting principle that suspicion usually only ever falls on the husband, and if I were to become much more inquisitive then perhaps I would not like the results."

Free's eyebrows bobbed on his forehead. "That's quite a story, Mr. Eibon. Then why not just blackmail you into giving them the contract back?"

Eibon offered a short shake of his head. "I haven't been able to figure out that part of the equation. I assume it's because Ms. Gorgon perhaps thought there was no contest and she would be welcomed back. Or maybe she realized that I would most likely prefer my own end rather than working with her again."

Free's head started to bob in a slow nod. "This is… well, I have to say this is a pickle we've gotten ourselves into since I'm going to take a flying leap of thought here and assume that me getting involved is going to just put me in front of the firing squad, too."

"That means you're backing out?" Soul snapped.

"Hell no," Free laughed. "Just making sure we all know that this is probably going to be anything but pretty or easy for that matter."

"Nothing ever is," Soul grumbled.

"Well," Free took one more second to let a few laughs tumble from his lips. "Look, I was about to go over and see your man Giriko. Supposedly he's lucid enough today for a statement. You willing to come with me, Soul?"

"Me?" Soul narrowed his eyes.

Free finally let that smile that he'd been hiding shine. "I have a feeling if I'm going to put pressure on this guy it's going to be to my benefit to have you with me."

"I'm not sure I get what you mean." Soul let his eyes fall cautiously to Maka who didn't seem to offer any more understanding.

"Easy," Free shrugged. "It's exactly what you said last time we talked. Who'd think a Medusa enforcer would stand side by side with a cop? He sees that, knows that we work together, might knock his feet out from underneath him."

Soul was able to check the surprise, keeping his eyebrow just curled in mild interest. "I don't know where you got the idea that I-"

Free's whistle interrupted him, "Don't tell any tall-tales, Soul."

Maka's hand touched Soul's on her shoulder, letting one last look of love and reassurance pass between the two of them before looking at Free. "It's past tense, Sheriff Free. He isn't involved in that anymore."

"Ah," Free nodded, "Hence the normal life spiel. I get it. Either way, you and me looking buddy-buddy like information is passing between the two of us, and I think we can get a little further than I would on my own."

Soul nervously squeezed her shoulder before breaking his stare with Free. "Mr. Eibon, would you mind? I know you came a long way-"

"As long as Ms. Albarn releases you," Eibon raised his eyebrows with an amused twist to the corners of his smile.

Soul dropped his eyes to meet Maka's, finding her forehead wrinkled as her lips had come tightly together. "Maka…" He crouched next to her as the heat started to climb on his cheeks. "Look…"

"Together," Maka snapped. "That's how we do this but you're about to-"

"You really think you're in the right kind of shape to come with?" He let his fingers smooth from her shoulder down her arm. "Use your head."

She tried to put all her effort into a huffing sigh but found her teeth still worrying at her bottom lip. "I can't."

"Promise I'll behave," Soul whispered softly as his hand trailed into hers.

Maka smiled softly as she tangled their fingers together just for the moment, "You never do."

* * *

Soul was surprised by the absolute quiet in the car because some kind of interrogation had felt unavoidable as he slid into the passenger seat. No more thoughts passed between them and Soul only stole glances to see a carefree smile on Free's face. He honestly wasn't sure if the guy was insane or just not firing on enough cylinders to realize that this wasn't the wisest career choice. Either way, he had sworn that Medusa was the last time there would be blood on his hands and this was the closest he was going to get to keeping it.

The hospital definitely wasn't a sprawling establishment and Free didn't treat it as such. After they parked it was a whirlwind jaunt into the building that only required a flash of his badge to get down the corridors that Free seemed to know. He led Soul wordlessly up to the third floor of the main building, only slowing as they exited the stairwell. There were three uniformed police but split in color, two in the stereotypical deep blue as a frantic one in khaki that matched Free attempting to argue as he was barred from the door.

"Hey, Hero," Free barked down the hallway and the khaki officer shot his head to look with a grimace of pain. "What the hell are you doing outside of that room?"

"Boss!" Hero was looking between the new officers and Free, weighing the problems at hand. "Look, sir, they said they had business-"

"Bullshit," Free growled. "Hey, you two numbskulls, why are you barring my officer from his post?" As he reached the two officers he was already flicking at their uniforms. "Where the hell are your badge numbers? Who is your CO?"

"Sir, we've from the city police-" One of the men started.

"Which means you have jackshit for jurisdiction," Free complained as he ran a hand through his hair. "Tell me you didn't let anyone in this room?"

"Ms. Gorgon-"

Free's eyebrows instantly perked, "The lady herself has arrived?" Free shot an amused smile back at Soul. "Let's go give her a proper greeting." Without another word he pressed through the smaller men, leaving Hero floundering to follow as Soul shrugged and trailed behind. The two officers closed rank behind them and Soul made sure to catch a piece of wall as soon as he could, uninterested in getting a knife or anything else to the back.

Giriko was sitting up in the bed with various wires and bandages, none of which made Soul feel any better as they didn't stop the shit-eating grin from forming on Giriko's lips. Arachne was next to him, what looked like a comforting hand on Giriko's shoulder. "And there's the criminal now," Arachne cooed as she motioned at the blue-clad officers. "Boys, arrest this man immediately."

Free trailed her finger to Soul and let a hearty laugh tumble from his lips. "I'm sorry, ma'am, I seem to be a little confused. Mind telling me who you are and why you think one of my deputies deserves to be arrested?"

 _One of his deputies?_ Soul barely stopped himself from checking the room since Free obviously couldn't mean him.

"Arachne Gorgon," her forehead started to crinkle. "And that man used unnecessary force against my employee."

"Huh," Free popped out another laugh, "You mean, against your employee who was found torturing this man's girlfriend in their house that your employee broke into?"

"She let me in," Giriko wasn't ready to let go of his grin.

"As far as I know there's a consensual relationship going on between the girl in question and Giriko," Arachne stated matter-of-factly.

The anger was a torrent as Soul felt his fingernails digging into his palms. "You-"

Free shot out a hand in front of Soul, silencing him for the moment as he took his notebook out of his pocket. He flipped a few pages. "You mean the woman that you also assaulted on Monday? We've got three separate eyewitnesses stating that you were stalking her and grabbed her by the hair while she was walking home."

While Soul was ready to rip that smile off of Giriko's face, he was suddenly struck by the actual information at hand. _Three eyewitnesses? And when did he get this info? Just a couple of hours and he's run down all the available information? Who is this guy?_ All that rage started to cool as he focused in on Free as he continued.

"Means we've got premeditation, which can be corroborated by the secretary who you threatened for this young woman's address." Free didn't pause as he flipped to the next page in his notes. "So you held a woman against her will, inflicted grave bodily harm with a lethal weapon, all without showing any intention of letting her go in any safe way. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, boys," Free raised his eyes from the text and motioned his notebook at the two officers that were covering the doorway who had been eyeing Soul, "but I'm pretty sure the charge for that is aggravated kidnapping, right?"

The two uniformed men were silent, eyes darting between Arachne's sour face, Free's growing delight, and Soul's resting apathy. Always the helper, Hero piped up, "That sounds about right, sir."

"Thanks, Hero," Free gritted through his smile. "And care to tell me what the usual jail time for that is?"

Hero was bouncing to be of use, a bright smile on his face. "Well, sir, up to 20 years if you're going to charge him with second degree but first degree could be up to 100 years."

Soul tried to hide the pleasure from his face as he watched those numbers bounce around Giriko's skull.

"And to be honest, in a tiny town like this where they're worried about the bad influence of the city wrecking their utopia, our DA is usually gung-ho to make sure that the charges are the harshest possible, you know, to dissuade anyone from trying anything similar." Free flipped another page in his notebook. "And, hell, I hope you don't mind me saying, Soul, but that girlfriend of yours is just amazingly beautiful girl, really charming, and I know as soon as she walks up to the stand and has to describe how some animal poked her full of…" He checked his notes, "... damn near _thirty_ holes, all of which required stitches, there's not going to be a dry-eye between the judge or the jury."

All the color and humor had drained from the other side of the room.

"So, boys, I'm going to give you a firm suggestion that you go ahead and _fuck off_ if you think you're arresting anyone today. I've already filed charges on Giriko here and anything else is out of your jurisdiction and your depth." Free flashed the two officers a pleasant smile before turning his attention to Arachne. "And I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Ms. Gorgon, since unless you've got your law degree and are acting as Giriko's attorney, he's technically in custody, which means no visitors. Hero, walk them out."

That was a petrifying statement, Hero's spine shooting straight as his hands trembled to motion the rabble out. Arachne barely acknowledged the order as she crossed to Free's space, her face hovering close to his. "You don't have any idea what you're doing."

"I sure do," Free laughed. "And I'd appreciate it a whole lot if you'd stay easy to get a hold of, Ms. Gorgon. Because after we're done with your little lackey here you've got some questions to answer." The temptation to give her a cute little tap on the nose was almost too much to bear and Free found himself jamming his hands in his pockets to keep from the dangerous amusement.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Arachne hissed.

"Sheriff Free, now get out." It was obvious that this wasn't the usual for her as she seethed behind tight lips. As Free made no new motions, Arachne jerked past him, her feet stomping in fury across the tile floor. The officers followed close behind her as Hero brought up the rear and closed the door. "Now, I know you're a smart guy, Giriko, and I'm going to be shit out of luck asking you questions because I bet you want a lawyer present."

Giriko nodded as he held onto a thin visage of his original smirk.

"But, really, all I wanted to do today was make sure you know exactly what I'm about." Free removed his hands from his pockets but left his notebook behind as he cracked his knuckles. "That hundred years? That's no joke. I look forward to sitting in the back of that courtroom with my feet up as they put you away for the rest of your natural life."

Giriko sucked his teeth in reply.

"Of course, I expect you and your boss there to put up a fight, but I can promise you that I'm not exactly one to back down." Free glanced over his shoulder at Soul and he was struck by the smile that still stretched across Free's face. "Is there anything you'd like to add, Soul, before we go?"

Soul licked his lips, a million explosive possibilities dancing across his tongue. Instead, he bit each one down as he focused his eyes on Free. "It's not worth it. No matter what I say the outcome is going to be the same since there's no way he's not paying for what he did to Maka." Soul made sure to turn quickly, unable to stomach either face as he tried to hold onto the forced calm.

"What if I've got something to say?" Each word from Giriko's mouth trickled with delight.

"Be my guest," Free brought his smile back to the man but put a firm hand on Soul's arm, keeping him in place.

"I should have made it fifty."

The air eked from Soul's throat as he turned and Free's hand ripped away from his bicep.

"Soul-" Free started.

"And when I ripped her shirt down the front-"

"You're just giving us more evidence, Giriko." And while Free could probably appreciate any extra fodder for the courtroom he saw the darkness taking over Soul's face, the irrational hate that was clouding what he saw as a sensible man.

"She _liked_ it," Giriko hissed, "She moaned when I reached in her shirt and-"

 _I should fucking kill you, rip you to fucking pieces and strewn it on Arachne's lawn because how dare you…_ A second warble of air left his throat and Soul felt his hold on reality faltering, the need to eviscerate and to make Giriko bleed sending his blood rushing to his galloping heart. While it was Stein's voice in his head it was also hers echoing behind, _use your head, not your heart._ _He wants you to react, he wants you to look bad, make this your fault._ Finally, he thought about Maka, letting the need to get back to her, to make sure that she wasn't left alone with those thoughts tonight because he was in the tank for swinging a punch. Soul forced his eyes to Free's. "I'd like to go home."


	36. Chapter 36

Maka was laying on what she now had to consider her good side as Shelley was on her belly next to her, a book open between them. " _Every door, however, was shut in his face, for no one wished to have any more to do with him. Embittered by this treatment…_ " Shelley paused, pressing her finger into the page and looking at Maka. "What does ' _embittered_ ' mean?"

"Look at the sentence before it," Maka smiled. "If that happened to you, how would you feel?"

"Sad?" Shelley offered.

"Close…" Maka's brow creased as she searched for the way to clarify. "If it keeps happening, no matter how hard you try, it might feel…"

"Unfair?"

Maka nodded. "And _that_ would make you feel…?"

"Angry," Shelley tried again.

"Very good." Maka pulled the book closer, picking up where Shelley had left off, " _... he vowed never to set foot in Domleschg again, and he then came to Doerfli where he lived with his little boy. His wife, it seemed, had died shortly after the child's birth. He must have accumulated some money during his absence, for he apprenticed his son Tobias to a carpenter._ How about ' _accumulated'_?"

"He got some money?"

"Right." It was time to push it back towards her, Shelley about to continue until the creak of the front door interrupted.

"Soul?" Shelley was up in a flash and into the hallway and regardless, Maka couldn't help but let a small finger of fear take hold. _Or someone else. Someone unexpected._

The hum of Soul's low baritone filled the silence and next it was the view of him, Shelley tucked tightly at his side as he walked into the library. "Reading together, huh?" He leaned to get a clear peek at Shelley's face. "More _Grimm's Fairy Tales_?"

" _Heidi_ ," Shelley corrected.

"Never heard of it," Soul shook his head.

"We just started. Will you read with us?" She looked up at him expectantly and Soul let out a breath that he felt like he'd been holding since he left the hospital.

"Yeah, let's do that." He followed her back to the floor and mirrored Maka, leaving Shelley in the middle of the two.

"We're taking turns reading," Maka grinned.

"Fine, fine," he slid the book closer. "Where?"

"Here!" Shelley pointed to the spot and Soul cleared his throat.

They continued like that for chapter after chapter, Soul still not entirely sure what the fuss was about - a little girl, goats, a cranky old man - but both Shelley and Maka seemed enamored. It wasn't until the fifth chapter that Soul felt drawn in because as Maka read, the sudden realization came to him that the girl was going to be taken away, that she was too young to understand that her family was going to be ripped from her and she was going to be forced from the place she'd called home.

That was main thing he hated about books: powerlessness. His only option was to continue to read and listen, to let the inevitable happen because there was no way to fight against it but turn the page. When it came to his part he couldn't stop the connection as he read the final paragraph:

" _The old man took no notice of anybody as he strode through the village on his way to the valley below, where he sold his cheeses and bought what bread and meat he wanted for himself. After he had passed, the villagers all crowded together looking after him. They agreed that it was a great mercy the child had got away from him. Only the blind grandmother would have nothing to say against him, and told those who came to bring her work, how kind and thoughtful he had been with the child, how good to her and her daughter, and how many afternoons he had spent mending the house. All this was repeated down in Doerfli; but most of the people who heard it said that grandmother was too old to understand, and very likely had not heard rightly what was said; as she was blind, probably she was also deaf._ "

His brow wrinkled and the odd urge to heave a pained sigh struck him. Before he could even get it out Maka was reaching for the book, sliding it towards herself and closing it. "I think that's enough for right now."

"But they took Heidi away!" Shelley shouted.

"They did," Maka nodded sadly. "But you'll see. We'll read more tonight, before bed." She smoothed a hand over Shelley's hair. "But right now I need Soul to help me with something, alright? Do you think you can go back to the big house for a little?"

Shelley considered this before nodding slowly.

"Thank you." Maka was ready for another soft caress before Shelley pattered away but to her surprise, Shelley threw her arms awkwardly around Maka's neck for just a short moment. Soul got the same, though for a few seconds longer before Shelley made her exit, leaving just the book between the two of them.

Soul's fingers inched past the text until they covered hers. "How are you feeling?"

Maka made a sound that was best described as noncommittal as she laid her head against her arm. "How did it go at the hospital?"

"Well, I almost got arrested," Soul sighed as her eyebrows popped up. "Arachne was there with some city cops, if they even were cops, and tried to spin it that I was the aggressor and, well, you and Giriko were an item."

Faking a heave came easily at the thought. "Disgusting!"

Soul grunted in agreement. "He said…" Those things had been cruel to hear but letting them even touch back to his tongue brought unprecedented bitterness. "Did he _touch_ you, Maka?"

"Well, if you count stabbing as touching…" She started but a slow sigh slipped between her lips. "Only twice. I reacted more to the knife so he stuck with that afterward."

Souls grip tightened on her hand as the words hissed from between his teeth, "I should have killed him. I should have hunted him down and killed him after Monday, I never should have-"

"Soul." The sharpness of his name cut the rest off his tongue as he just stared at her helplessly. That's what it was: impotence in the face of her suffering that made his heart lurch in his chest. "So he said those things and you…" She left that open for him, trying to encourage the story along.

"Thought about you being alone tonight if I acted like an idiot so instead I buttoned my big mouth and kept my hands in my pockets," he muttered with distinct disgust.

A smile that threatened to blind him was his reply as she slid her hand out from under his so she could clutch his shirt and pull him forward. Soul scooted on the floor until she'd coaxed him close enough for their lips to meet. She rubbed her hand along his side as they parted. "I'm proud of you. For not killing him then and not killing him now."

He gave her a frustrated sigh as an answer.

She continued to let her hand drift along his side, wrinkling and then straightening the fabric on the next turn. "And what else? You said Arachne was there."

"Free told Giriko he was getting a long jail sentence for what he did to you and gave Arachne a warning that she could be next. Just…" He lifted his hand to her cheek and into her hair, gripping her as if she was about to get away. "Tell me that feels like enough to you. Tell me it's alright that he's just going to go to jail for who knows how long for doing that to you."

"I know it doesn't feel like it for you, Soul," Maka murmured back, "but this has to be the way it is. What's more important is that you and I have our lives, that you're not rotting in some cell because _you_ took the revenge. Speaking of, Eibon will be back on Monday and then again on Thursday. He expects some work, samples, et cetera in the meantime. I took some notes on what he wanted and I called Death who was… _interested_ in what we were up to since he hadn't seen us in the office. So we're going there on Wednesday."

"Huh," Soul offered a crooked smile accompanied by a short laugh. "Gotta admit I almost forgot about work. You email me your notes? Bet you made me a to-do list, too, didn't you?"

"Color-coded," she grinned.

"You're a pain in the ass," he chuckled as he pressed his smile to hers. He took advantage of his grip, stealing two or three or four more kisses before releasing her. "Is that what you needed me for? It's still early, I can probably finish it mostly now, maybe a little into tomorrow."

"No…" Her fingers clenched tighter into his shirt as her eyes fell to the floor. "It's kind of stupid, maybe, embarrassing, but…"

He shook his head, "Probably not any of those things so spit it out."

"I think I might need your help in the bath," she rolled her eyes as a bashful blush hit her cheeks. "I think I can do it by myself but Stein said to keep the stitches dry and…"

His eyebrows started to furrow. "How is that stupid or embarrassing?"

"Because…" and for once Maka lacked the eloquence as the storm that had brewed all afternoon in her head raged on. As she stared into his fiery eyes she admitted what she could, "Boyfriends get to see you the good kind of naked, right? You just started seeing _me_ , all of me, and it… it's too early for the ugly parts, Soul."

"One, you're not allowed to have ' _ugly_ ' and ' _you_ ' in the same sentence," he griped. "And two, if that's all boyfriends do, look at the good parts and forget everything else then I don't want to be one of those. Call me something else because it's about taking care of you. I sure as hell _love_ the ' _good kind of naked_ ' but that doesn't mean I'm not all in for the rest of it." He only let her lip tremble in reply before he was on his feet. "Come on. Let's go."

Maka carefully negotiated the journey to her feet, avoiding as much bending and stretching as possible. "Grab a bowl from the kitchen and I'll meet you upstairs."

Soul knew better than to question anything at that moment and simply followed his orders as he heard her creak up the stairs. When he joined her in the bathroom, he quickly put the bowl down on the sink to help Maka lose her shirt. "Just lift your arm a little," he muttered and she obeyed. Sutures were nothing new to him, neither was the bandage covering her side and his fingers deftly moved along the edges to pull off the tape as painlessly as possible. For his own sanity, he forced his eyes to the gauze and tape, balling it tightly before throwing it in the trash.

While he ran the water, Maka slipped out of her pants and underwear. Again, this was nothing he hadn't seen before but Maka still felt that twinge of anxiety, those self-conscious thoughts shouting in the background of her mind. All of the whispers were suddenly silenced by the gentle touch of his hand to hers, pulling her towards the tub. He kept the water low and as she sat it only just lapped at her hip bone, pleasantly warm just like his hand that moved to her shoulder and squeezed at the tense muscles underneath. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Alright, what's the bowl for?" Soul grabbed it from the sink before kneeling next to her.

"My hair," she laughed. "You get to dump water over my head." Maka leaned forward and let her hair cascade around her face as Soul pressed the dip of her spine softly to get the angle just right. He filled the bowl before tipping it over her hair, making sure the access liquid stayed away from her tender side. "One more." A soft chuckle left his lips as he repeated the process. "Now pour some shampoo in my hand." She offered a palm to him and waited until Soul squeezed enough of a dollop. "Alright."

He was temporarily relieved of his duty as she massaged until a froth of bubbles appeared. As he waited, his hand went back to her shoulder, kneading purposefully as he tried to untangle the knots he knew he could reach. Her soft sighs and hums were music to his ears and by the time she was dipping her hands in the water, the strain in her muscles seemed gone. "Ready?" he asked.

"Go for it." Soul poured the first bowlful, using his other hand to try to ring the suds out of her tresses. He had to make two more attempts before she held out her palm again. "Conditioner." When enough liquid hit her hand, Maka called him off so she could massage it into her hair. After enough rubbing, she twirled the hair on top of her head and let her eyes fall on him again. "You ever washed a girl's hair before?"

"Nah," he laughed, "and I'm just about to make myself look bad by asking why we're not rinsing again."

A grin split her lips, "You're supposed to let your conditioner sit for a little while."

"Eh, maybe that's why my hair looks the way it does," he shrugged.

"I like your hair." She reached out and flicked a spike, getting a laugh in return. "That was second on the list."

He raised an eyebrow. "What list?"

"Of the things I found cute when we first met." Her eyes were twinkling especially as he couldn't dull the little bit of blush that came to his cheeks at the idea. "Your eyes were first."

"My eyes?" he balked incredulously. "Can't believe the albino look did it for you."

"Hey," she chided. "Your skin's got a nice tan, it evens it out."

He cleared his throat before tapping a finger to the button of her nose. "Your nose. I hate the word, but when I saw it, the little upturn you have, all I could think was ' _cute_ '."

She grabbed the finger so she could press his palm to her cheek. "You called me beautiful that day."

"I did," he smirked as he rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone.

"No one's ever, really, and I…" she sighed as her mind's eye sparked nothing more than the image of her side. "I worry that-"

"Hey," he jostled her cheek slightly, breaking the trance Maka was in. "I meant it then. Still think so now, just even more than before, got it?"

"Got it," Maka could barely let out the murmur. It was that same old strange mixture and juxtaposition of rough and soft like the first time he'd ever touched her.

His stare was just as unnerving, his eyes narrowing before leaning in to kiss her in a way that just solidified her thought from before and rose goosebumps on her skin regardless of the warm water. "Time to rinse?"

She answered by leaning forward again, letting her hair unwind.

"Next was your hair. Technically noticed your hair first, before the nose, but…" he sighed as he filled the bowl with water, letting it hover a moment near her neck. "On the list, it was second. Then definitely your eyes." He tipped the water, letting his words flow just as quickly, "And I might have had some _thoughts_ when you were in my shirt."

Maka almost flipped her head up but he let his hand press at her crown, keeping her bent over as he refilled the bowl. He didn't have to see her face though to know the smirk that was there especially as a giggle trickled from her throat, "So that blush was-"

"Hey, I wasn't _proud_ of it, OK?" He emptied the water over her hair for a second rinse, tousling her hair in the process. "Since maybe the morning after look kind of did it for me."

"Pervert," came with another snicker.

"Like you _never_ had one little fantasy, ever." His accusation squeaked as he finally released her head, letting her clear away the dampened hair to smirk at him.

" _Never_."

"Oh, you _liar_ ," he shook his head indignantly.

Her grin was insufferable and it was only getting wider. "I am not! Now can you go get my comb from the bedroom?"

Soul sat back on his heels as he abandoned the bowl in the tub so he could cross his arms. "No, not until you tell the truth."

"Soul," she gaped incredulously.

He was dangerously close to caving as she started to employ those pleading eyes, so he simply shut his and lifted his chin in defiance. "Liar."

" _Soul._ " Since he was refusing to be taken by her eyes, Maka tried to infuse her voice with the plea. His eyelids were trembling and as soon as one gave in and caught the begging curl of her lip the other soon followed suit with a sigh.

" _Whipped_ ," Soul muttered for his ears only as he stood up and disappeared out the door.

Maka leaned expectantly against the side of the tub as she tried not to let her smile get too full of gloating. He returned with the comb and miraculously preempted her with a hair tie in the other hand. "Thank you," she purred playfully as he huffed back to the floor.

As she started to comb through her hair he grabbed a washcloth from the rack and dipped it into the water. "What kind of soap?" He tried to make the question sound as mundane as possible but for some reason, this moment was making his heart pound like the first time she kissed him.

"Oh, the bar's fine." She almost added a ' _but'_ since she wasn't totally an invalid and her normal threshold for asking for help had probably already been exceeded for today but when she looked at his face she swallowed it all.

Soul reached for the bar and lathered up the washcloth before slowly starting to run it over her back. Washing like this shouldn't feel so alien, he'd obviously taken showers in his life, but it was her skin and he was unsure of her fragility, both physically and mentally, and he was sure he could toe the line of both. This was a place for easy missteps so his hands were achingly slow, motions so gentle that the bubbles didn't break against her skin, just sat there shining. He was careful to avoid her side, something he still hadn't had the guts to look at because he couldn't trust himself not to feel the vitriol again. Instead, he concentrated on memorizing each inch of her skin, each freckle on her back.

Maka had finished her braid in time for him to dip the cloth in the water again, getting the soap out before starting the process of clearing the suds away along her spine. There had to be something to say, but Maka was at a complete loss for what it should be as she watched him in deep thought. _If only I could read his mind, though I bet it's probably pretty loud in there right now_.

"Here," he held out the cloth to her. "Think you can manage the rest while I run over to the other house and get the medical stuff to bandage you back up?"

"Been doing it for more than twenty years so I think I can handle it," Maka grinned at him and was thankful that he could snort out a laugh. She listened to him as he plodded down the stairs and as the front door clapped behind him. Without the distraction, the rest of her bath went fairly quickly, just a swift once over with soap everywhere but those itchy stitches. After that, it was a gentle toweling as she watched the water float down the drain. Getting completely dressed would be useless, especially if Soul was going to patch her up again, so Maka slipped into her panties and curled on her side in the bed, waiting for his return.

Soul's absence was brief and he returned with Stein's personal first aid kit. He settled next to her and just after he snapped on a glove he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Sorry if this stings."

"Stein could benefit from watching your bedside manner. That was a lot nicer than how he started the stitching process." Maka forced a laugh, the humor thin as the memory tried to force its way forward.

"Not sure I want to imagine Stein giving you a kiss," he grumbled as he started the cleaning. There were a few hisses, each one pulling on his heartstrings, but he continued through. She was silent as he slicked her skin with ointment and as he carefully put the large pads of gauze and taped them down.

Maka didn't move even as she heard his glove snap as he slid it off. She simply listened to him pack everything back in the first aid kit before the bed creaked as he stood. "Soul?"

He read her thoughts and answered, "Just putting it on the desk," before moving back to the other side of the bed so he could lay to face her. He needed to wash away the vision of her side, the wounds that haunted his mind as if he had watched each one being inflicted, and he was sure the only way was to taste her lips again. Maka let him kiss her until most of the desperation faded away.

"That was nice," she murmured softly.

Soul was trying to resist the frown that was threatening to press across his lips. "What was?"

"Let's just say every minute since you got home." She hoped that her smile was contagious but she could see the doubt and disagreement flutter across his eyes. "Am I wrong?"

He sighed, "The reading with Shelley, sure, that was fine." _Actually, it was so goddamn cute. So much I could barely keep in the beaming when I realized that's what you'd been up to while I was gone._

"Fine until _you_ got sad about the story." There was a distinctive teasing tone that instantly ruffled his feathers.

He was ready to deny any attachment especially as that smile parted her lips but he crumbled as her fingers touched his chest. "I wasn't _sad_ , but you gotta be heartless to not feel _something_ when a kid's getting taken away from her only family."

Maka hummed an affirmative before smiling through, " _Something_."

Soul narrowed his eyes, "But the rest of it-"

"Was _nice_ ," she urged again. "I think for the exact reason you said."

"What reason was that?" Because while it hadn't been that long ago the rawness of her pain, of that outrageous destruction of her body had stripped any good of it from his mind.

"Because you were taking care of me." There was something in her eyes then that made all of him turn to putty, everything else useless to fight against her. "I've definitely been feeling that in big ways lately, in scary ways too, but it felt nice today to feel it in the little ways again. Your words, the touches. It felt more everyday for a change."

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Sorry?" Maka huffed back immediately. "I think I've told you before that you apologize for the _stupidest_ stuff."

Soul rested his hand on top of hers, trapping her fingers against his chest. "Guess for the scary ways."

"Again, not something you should apologize for," Maka urged back firmly. "See, and I was going to give you a reward for all of this but if you're going to be stubborn-"

He raised an eyebrow, "A reward?"

"I don't know…" She put on her best frown but she was mostly powerless in the face of his growing smile.

"Alright," he smirked, "I _did_ take care of you today." _Even if it feels like all the niceness in it was gone because that mess in your side is all my fault in the first place._ Soul swatted away the ugly thought at the end because he actually wanted her to be right, and at that moment he could feel the drive to make that smile wider, to earn more of that reward. "And none of it was ugly, not for one minute. All of it was easy because it's _you_."

She hummed sweetly as she leaned in again, savoring the meeting of their lips. "So, I _am_ a liar."

"Hm?" He had honestly been sure the kiss was his reward and he was ready to take just that, words being useless and not really part of what he could understand at the moment.

"There was just one little fantasy, maybe," she whispered playfully.

He chuckled hotly against her lips. "Just one, maybe?"

"When I snuck in your room…"

"Which time?"

"There was only once!"

"Just checkin'," he laughed again.

"I looked at you and I… took a second to wonder what it would look like, my skin, so blank against yours, so colorful." The blush stained her cheeks just like he'd hoped, telling him it wasn't just some faked reward but a sweet memory that she held on to.


	37. Chapter 37

The clicking of the computer keys and the mouse had been the only sounds trickling down from the upstairs for hours. Maka was surprised at how the noise traveled in the house but assumed it was because everything else was so quiet: no steady buzz of traffic or human life creating enough pandemonium that she couldn't even hear her own thoughts. While Soul worked at the desk in the bedroom, she split her attention between refreshing her emails for anything new from Death or Eibon and a random title she'd picked off the shelves in the library. For a moment, she was struck by the way that life could feel normal.

Using that word, even in the echo chamber of her mind, always seemed to bring the opposite and as she flipped the page in her book there came a soft knock on the door. She wondered if Soul had heard it but seeing as the work upstairs didn't end she assumed he hadn't especially since he was still jumping to do anything and everything _for_ her. Her patience was relieved by the fact that she got to get up, walking with more ease than before since each day seemed to lessen the pain even though she was fully aware of where each wound was. As she hit the hallway, she could see Free's face peeking in the pane of the door.

Maka opened it with a smile, trying to keep her voice down, "Hello, Sheriff Free."

"Maka, nice to see you." Free waved a hand over to the woman standing next to him. She had a severe look to her, a full black pantsuit with tiny glasses and an angular bob. "This is Ms. Yumi, our DA."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Maka Albarn." Maka offered a hand.

"Please, call me Azusa," the woman corrected as she took Maka's hand for a short shake.

Maka bobbed a nod at her before looking towards the stairs. "Let me just get Soul…"

Free put a hand out to stop her trajectory, bringing Maka's eyes back to them. "Actually, Maka, I'd really rather talk to you about this first if you don't mind."

"Just me?" Maka blinked her gaze back and forth between the two of them. _Without Soul? What's the point? Unless Free's trying to get me to say something about Soul, like his true-blue-saves-the-day act is over._ "Why?"

"To be frank," Free added a cheesy grin that was helping nobody, "I've noticed your man's a bit of a guard-dog when it comes to you and what we have to talk about might ruffle his feathers."

Maka nibbled at her bottom lip before moving out of the way of the door. "Let's go to the kitchen. I can't guarantee he won't come down and it'll be up to you to ask him to leave if he does." _And I won't say a word about him if this is some kind of act or trick._ She had actually expected that to summon Soul down but all she heard was their footsteps receding to the kitchen. Free and Azusa sat on one side of the table as Maka motioned before moving to the other side and seating herself. "Can I get you something? Water? Tea?"

Both refused all offers as Free was quick to clear his throat. "I assume Soul told you about the hospital the other day."

Maka nodded.

"Well," Free shrugged before letting his hands spread out innocently. "It went alright, and Giriko is definitely scared. He'll be even worse off when we move him to a holding cell once he's medically cleared." He couldn't stop the sly smile from stretching across his lips because, _damn_ , was he proud, at least for the time being. "No help from Arachne, and no bail thanks to Ms. Yumi here, has got him in a pot of boiling water."

Maka would have let the bragging go if it weren't for Azusa's frown tightening. "But?"

"But," Azusa grasped onto the prospect to dethrone Free. "Giriko isn't the only person we're looking at. Mr. Eibon's story is interesting, and while Sheriff Free has been digging up a few interesting tidbits, we still don't have anything that we could consider beyond just circumstantial."

After a deep breath, Maka laced her fingers on the table. "And what can I do to help you with Arachne?"

All the amusement drained from Free, his eyes refusing to move from Azusa. "This is never an easy offer," Azusa paused for a careful inhale of breath, "But we'd like to offer Giriko a deal in exchange for turning on Arachne."

"What kind of deal?" Her knuckles were losing color as her hands clenched tighter.

"From first degree to second," Azusa didn't even seem to bat an eye. "That means he'd only be jailed for a maximum of 20 years. I'd still be asking for the max, but I can't guarantee anything at sentencing."

Maka's lips folded together as she tried to weigh the entirety of it all. There were too many threads to follow, questions that now existed but couldn't be answered. _Are 20 years enough? If he gets out, won't that just mean he'll come back and by then where will we be? Does this guarantee that Arachne will go away long enough that she won't be able to exact revenge as well?_ She couldn't keep the last one from eking out across her lips. "Do you think that will make us any safer?"

Azusa fanned out her fingers as she shook her head, "I can guarantee just about nothing at this point. We have a solid case against Giriko. Without the plea, it would be likely that he would go away for the rest of his natural life. You'd be safe from him, but I assume you both feel that Arachne is a threat as well, or else you wouldn't have brought Mr. Eibon to our attention. Without taking this chance she'd be free to just hire another Giriko."

Maka wondered if Giriko was a dime a dozen and could give herself the answer: _Remember Mosquito? The one who stabbed Soul? He's a dedicated servant of Arachne as well and if he could hurt Soul once, who's to say he won't again?_ She tried to let each thought take its terrifying as her eyes trailed to the back kitchen door. It was as if it were that night again and Soul's red eyes were shining through to her. "I'll have to talk to Soul."

Azusa opened her mouth but Free silenced her with a wave of his hand. "Of course. Just think it over." Free stood first, his eyes boring down on Azusa until she did the same. "Most of all, Maka, I'm hoping that you're feeling better. I would say take your time, rest, and think about this but you have to understand we're on a tight schedule here. I'd ask if you could get back to me by Monday. We'll probably be moving Giriko Tuesday or Wednesday to one of our holding cells."

"I promise, I'll let you know as soon as I can." Maka didn't bother to get up. "I hope you don't mind seeing yourselves out."

"Not at all," Free bowed his head before taking Azusa by the shoulder and leading her out.

When utter silence came over the house, no more footsteps or front doors, Maka stood and walked back down the hallway, as she reached the side of the stairs she caught sight of Soul already sitting there, his elbows resting on his knees as his fists opened and closed between them. She wrapped her fingers around the dowels like prison bars between them. "Were you listening?"

Soul nodded.

"To all of it?"

His jaw tightened before simply nodding again.

"Take a breath."

Air rattled from his chest before he let another one in through barely unclenched teeth.

Maka leaned into the banister. "Without yelling, tell me what you think."

Soul cleared his throat, his voice coming out as if he had already yelled it raw, "I think I should let you decide."

Maka couldn't help but let a small smile tug on her lips. "But you feel…"

"Powerless," he murmured. "Like I'm just going to have to watch him hurt you again."

She released the wood and came to the stairs, but before she could kneel at his feet he was up, grabbing her at the shoulders and pulling her face just below his sternum as they stood uneven. "I know how much that scares you… but do you think you could trust me?"

"Trust you with what?" Soul smoothed her hair more for his own comfort than hers.

"Free has a few tricks, but I think I have some of my own." She nuzzled closer against his shirt, finding relief in the scent that was so uniquely him. "I don't want to say yes until I've seen him."

While Soul had held on with bloody fingernails to the last inch of his sanity that seemed to throw it all to the wind. "See Giriko?" he rasped.

"I'm going to tell Free to let me talk to him before I decide." Maka could manage half a smile at the idea, regardless of the way she felt every muscle tighten in him. "I think I can get him to talk just enough."

Clutching on to her was the only steadying he could do. "I'm coming with you."

After some shimmying, she managed to get out of his tight grasp so she could look up at him. He was trying not to let her see the nervous suffering, that mask pulled tightly over his face. "Of course you are."

* * *

The air was far too crisp for it but Black Star was sitting on the porch when Soul walked up from the cottage. "Lookin' to catch cold?" Soul slowed and leaned on the banister as he clutched his jacket tighter around his middle.

"Getting some air," Black Star shrugged with as much apathy as he could muster.

"Kilik and Kim go home?"

"Yeah, left the rest of us as the happy little family." He rolled his eyes for added effect but Soul snapped his tongue, slowing the action.

"You are, idiot," Soul waved towards the house. "That's _your_ mom, dad, sister."

"Talkin' to the wrong guy," Black Star pointed a finger back at Soul, and whether it was the finality of the past couple of days or the anticipation of the new ones on the horizon, something had suddenly unlocked. "All of this is yours, Soul, you get that? I'm just… something that's maybe close to a visitor. I can do this for a few more weeks but after that, I'm _gone_ because I wasn't necessary here in the first place. For the fight, yeah, because that's my shit, but beyond it? Nah."

Honestly, Soul had accumulated every last thought on this conversation over the years, waiting for the time that Black Star would finally try to say it. "And whose fault is that?" There wasn't anything angry about it, instead just frustration that had piled one day on top of the other through the entirety of their friendship. Black Star attempted to give just a sharp laugh as a reply but Soul jumped all over it, "You and me, we're the same on the inside, just a different coating."

"What are we, candies?" Black Star scoffed.

Soul chose to ignore it as he sat down next to the other man in a huff. "On the outside, you want to be too tough for love. You want to be some independent badass who's too busy with kicking ass and taking names to even consider what other people mean to you."

Black Star let it hit him like a slap in the face, his jaw slacking slightly. "And what are you?"

He first let a disgusted grunt part his lips before offering the best description he could muster, "Outside, apathetic, uninterested in the rest of the world. Too complicated to be understood, so why bother."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Black Star cracked a grin.

"And it's fucking annoying, isn't it?" He sighed as he urged a hand between them. "Think about how many times over this trainwreck you've had to tell me to let Maka in, just let her know what's going on, _blah, blah, blah_."

Black Star wanted to gloat but there was no room for enjoyment since Soul was starting to make too much sense and, damn it, was this not how he had wanted the conversation to go. This was supposed to be _the fight_ , the one where the two of them somehow irreparably damaged what they had and he would be on his own again.

Soul let the hand between them grab at Black Star's shoulder. "And I've been a shit friend because while you've always set me straight, I've never once tried to do it for you. So here it is: Black Star, _suck it up_ and be with your family. They love you, and don't give me the bullshit that I'm here because while I know all three of them love me, I'm a fill-in, a substitute, because if there's one thing I know you'll agree with me on, I'm not _you_. I'm never going to be as badass, as brave, as hysterical as you."

Black Star titled his head to the side. "What if I'm too busy being an independent badass?" That earned him a hard smack to the back of his head. Instead of retaliation, Black Star grabbed Soul's hand at the wrist, holding it tightly. "What if I just don't feel like I fit?" His grip flexed even harder since those words felt like they were peeled from the inside of his heart.

"That's normal," Soul was smiling softly at him, not that playful smirk he was used to but one with warm eyes to match. "It's just the way it is at first because you haven't had love in a while. Feels weird, wrong, you feel out of place. It's kind of like a defense mechanism because you're sure that whatever it is you're going to end up getting hurt. Eventually, all the shit you built up around you starts to wear away and you end up fitting."

Black Star tossed his hand weakly. "Since when did you get so smart?"

"Just already made all the mistakes," Soul shrugged. "I think you'll catch on quicker than I did."

"Of course I will, I'm better at everything," he muttered with as much of his regular gusto as he could manage. The only thing that did come to fruition from his assumption about this fight had been that raw feeling, the drain on all of him. He wanted to follow his original plan of either sitting out in the cold until he caved and went for a drive or wandered out into woods to just fuck off, but, damn did he hate to admit this, Soul was right.

"And I guess part of this is a little selfish," Soul let out a weak laugh. "I kind of came over here to ask you to do me a favor tonight."

Black Star smirked, "Can't do a thing by yourself."

"Nope." He passed a hand through his hair as he sucked in air to get through even bringing up the possibilities of next week. "It's kind of two things. Tuesday-" He interrupted himself with a harsh sigh. "We're going to the precinct to… Maka's talking to Giriko."

Black Star let out a long, low whistle.

Soul turned desperate eyes to Black Star. "I want you to be there."

"Sure, I'll hold your hand," he laughed softly.

"Thanks," Soul took another long breath. "And tonight I'm asking you to keep everyone at this house busy so that I can… just give Maka _something_ close to a normal night."

"Oh, no, no, no," Black Star scoffed. " _Normal?_ You're doing _normal?_ "

Soul narrowed his eyes at Black Star, "What the hell's wrong with normal? She's been _stabbed_ , _tortured_ , and worse this month so _normal_ should be pretty damn good."

He shook his head with the exhaustion of carrying this man for years. "Would it kill you to be _romantic_?"

The last time that had crossed his mind it had been when he was handing her a knife as a gift. "She's hurt and…" he stuttered along that edge nervously.

"And you love her, idiot." Black Star rolled his eyes in disgust. "Just go into town, get some nice shit and come back and surprise her. Shelley and I can keep her busy for a few hours while you get everything together. Just do it better than the whole setting up the room thing."

"I can't help it if she did it first," Soul balked back.

"Will you just leave?" Black Star reached into his pocket and fished out his keys, tossing them at Soul. "Get out of here. Wine, flowers, that kind of bullshit. Whatever says, ' _Sorry I got you stabbed.'_ "


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sexual content ahead**

The items on the list of things that could spell out ' _Sorry I got you stabbed'_ were innumerable to Soul since there was no bottom to that well of guilt but he reined himself in. He bought supplies for a dinner he knew he could manage and not burn, champagne since she hadn't wrinkled her nose over it at Eibon's party with a back-up of a nice bottle of gin just in case, and, even though he'd never actually seen her enjoy them, a nice bouquet purples and yellows because he couldn't bring himself to buy the cheesy dozen roses. Everything else he worked over in his head, trying to narrow down the right words to say that might explain that tonight wasn't just a fluke. While murder and grievous bodily harm had taken up a little too much of their recent time, it wasn't going to be forever.

Getting home he was sweating bullets. His hands were shaking as he put the tonic and champagne into the fridge. Standing still was impossible, making his legs jitter as he was chopping vegetables in the kitchen. Even as his preparations drew to a close and he sent a quick text to Black Star to send Maka back over, Soul couldn't stop his fingers from crinkling anxiously into the cellophane wrapper around the bouquet. He was sure it couldn't get worse but felt the rise in his heartbeat as Black Star and Shelley led a blindfolded Maka up the stairs.

"Whose fucking idea was that," he grumbled as he opened the door.

Black Star let out a wolfish whistle as he pulled at Soul's tie.

He gave him a menacing stare but kept quiet.

"Can I look now?" Maka's attentions were in the direction that she guessed Shelley was as she squeezed the little hand.

"Yes!" Shelley chimed, obviously pleased with her place in the farce.

Maka freed her hands to bring them to the back of her head, careful not to pull out her hair as she untied Shelley's knot and let the ribbon puddle in her fingers. Her eyes opened slowly but shot wide at the sight. "What…?" Not that he wasn't always groomed, but tonight he'd put extra effort into containing the mess of spikes. That paired with the button down and tie along with a bunch of flowers being nervously worried away between his fingers left Maka with nothing more than a gaping mouth.

"Let's go, Shel," Black Star tugged his sister by the back of the shirt. There were short complaints but they were quickly cut by the close of the door behind them.

"You look beautiful," he tried out regardless of the way his brain was saying it was a boring repeat.

Maka blinked and looked down, realizing she was in a dress but hadn't exactly planned on it. "Shelley told me I had to dress up for the tea party that we had which I'm guessing now was just some clever ruse…"

"Yeah, surprise," he cleared his throat. "I, uh, well, I'm kind of new at this so take it easy on me tonight, OK?" With that as a preface, he offered her the flowers, letting them settle in her fingers before he took her by the elbow and started the walk to the kitchen.

She was almost too busy inspecting the flowers, sniffing and trying to identify each in its beauty. "New at what?"

"Well, a lot of things…" He got ahead of her so that he could pull out her chair from the table. It felt antiquated, but he'd be damned if his Nana's ghost was going to haunt him for the rest of the night.

"You cooked?" Maka looked at the well-set table before gaping at him again.

"I _can_ cook," he couldn't stop the snip.

Maka's face exploded into a grin as she let out a short laugh, "No, you had _two bowls_ when I moved in with you."

"Which just means I _don't_ cook, not that I _can't_ ," he muttered as he scooted her into the chair. He took the flowers from her hands and grinned as a short huff of protest left her mouth. "I'm just getting them in water," which was decidedly a sentence he never thought he'd say. Soul had been smart and hunted out a vase beforehand, one of his Nana's favorites, and only had to pop the flowers in before bringing them back to her to the far left of the table.

Maka was instantly picking at them again, that smile plastered easily on her face. "So flowers, cooking, what else do you have planned?"

"One thing at a time," he chastised. "You want champagne or a gin and tonic?"

Her _ohing_ and _ahing_ brought a blush to his cheeks especially as she brought her eyes to obviously inspect him again. "I'll have what you're having."

"Champagne it is, then." Soul played it extra safe, throwing a towel over top of the bottle that he'd pulled from the fridge. The pop elicited a laugh from Maka and there was only a little bit of fizz that he caught in the sink. He poured two glasses halfway since he'd be damned if he was going to spill on the way to her. The glass made it safely to her hand without losing a drop while his other hand came across the table to grab hers.

"A toast?" Maka couldn't help the girlish giggle because the joy was already starting to bubble in her chest. _He's trying so hard. I don't think he realizes how adorable his nervousness is._

"More like a promise," he tipped his glass towards hers as their fingers intertwined. "Things have been… I guess ' _moving fast'_ is an understatement since I doubt most relationships get tested exactly like this, and I've said before that I can't seem to promise you that this will get better because each time I do we seem to get a new problem. What I want to promise is that while there are going to be things outside of our control, the stuff I can do, I will. So here's to our first official date since I refuse to count the one we had to ditch halfway."

"To our first official date," Maka beamed in agreement as she clinked her glass to his. She stopped at a sip but had to smother a laugh as he took a healthy gulp. "So what did you make?"

Soul pulled the foil off the two dishes, one with pieces of roasted chicken and the other with potatoes. "And then salad," he motioned towards the bowl before balling up the foil and shooting it towards the trash can. "I bet this is overcooked because I spent a fair amount of time panicking about pink chicken, but the rest should be safe."

"Does this mean my time as cook is over?" Maka smirked as she started to arrange food on her plate.

Soul leaned back in the chair to give her ample time to finish, "Depends on whether or not I give us food poisoning tonight."

"Soul," Maka rolled her eyes, "You really are the most dramatic. And a worry-wort."

"Exactly what I expected, being made fun of on our first date," Soul nodded solemnly.

"Pour yourself more champagne, drama queen." He followed orders as Maka arranged her first bite on her fork. She waited until he had a full glass in his hand before putting the food to her lips, smiling as he watched tentatively. Out of the pure need to torture him, she chewed slowly as he took another swig. With her mouth cleared of food she nodded, "Delicious. I'm officially retiring as chef."

He chuckled and finally allowed himself to pile food on his plate as she got back to hers. The food must have been acceptable because Maka kept conversation to a minimum, more intent on excitedly chewing. The first hurdle safely jumped and at least two glasses of champagne flowing through his veins got Soul to settle, his legs no longer busily jittering under the table. When she'd cleared her plate he found that the nervousness had melted away to excitement as he smiled at her, "Ready for the next part of the plan?"

"Yes, but…" Maka started to stand from the table, grabbing his plate before he could even reach. "I'm going to do the dishes first."

"Maka, you _can't_ , it's a date, just-"

"No," she urged back at him. "Date night doesn't mean our rules get thrown out the window. You cooked, I do the dishes. Even, remember? And I don't want to do them tomorrow." She bustled past him and got the dishes to the counter before she felt his hand softly touch at her hip. Maka turned, letting her hand rest under his chin as she leaned down to plant a soft kiss on his lips. "Find something to do for a little," she blessed him by letting her hand slip down and loosen his tie, "and I'll get these done as quickly as I can."

Grumbling and complaining would be useless because that determination was stamped across her face. "One more kiss," he suggested as his hand drifted down the fabric of her dress.

Maka allowed it, a chill running down her spine as his hand caressed the bare skin of her thigh. "Don't get too lonely without me," she murmured.

Soul wanted to laugh as she drifted away from him but with the way his hand wanted to hold on to her he wasn't sure if he could exactly comply. He forced himself out of his seat and didn't offer her another glance before heading to the living room. Finding the old record player had thankfully been a task from the week before but he was happy he'd saved the actual reward of listening to it until this moment. It was hard to pick which one of the records to play first and he let himself slowly peruse to waste the time away from her. Once that had been selected, he took the lighter out of his pocket and began lighting the candles on the mantle.

Originally, this idea had seemed ludicrous to him, overkill like some dime-store romance novel, but as he stood back and turned off the lights in the room he had to begrudgingly admit that it set a tone. He set the needle on the record, a contented sigh as the hiss and pop gave way to one of Chopin's many waltzes and a record that Nana had to buy at least three times since she couldn't stop wearing out the track. At that moment, he let the last of the world at large wash away as his only thought was set on waiting for her.

Maka quickly covered the gasp with her hand but Soul caught it anyway and held onto it as his reward. He turned to her and held out his hand, "Care to dance?" Her hand in his was enough of an answer and he pulled her closer than necessary with his hand resting in the small of her back. This was cheek to cheek territory and he took full advantage of it, getting his lips right next to her ear. "This is how close I wanted to dance that first time."

"Why didn't you?" The wonder in her voice was giving way to amusement as her hand drifted from his shoulder to his chest.

"Million reasons," Soul chuckled. "Technically, that was work. Had to be on my best behavior."

"And I bet I can guess the rest." Maka felt like all of her was sinking into him, fitting like a puzzle piece so perfectly. "How long do I get the pleasure of doing this, then?"

"As long as you want," his soft sigh heated up her neck. "I'm happy making up for lost time."

It wasn't anything close to a real waltz, just one of his hands in hers while the other searched along her back as they swayed. Maka kept her hand on his chest, testing his heartbeat as if it told her his thoughts. There was no loosening, unfolding of the two of them until the record hit its end, the arm clicking back into place. It was only then that Soul released her, paying the price of letting her go with a soft kiss. "I'm going to get us more champagne," she murmured as she stole one more kiss before prancing out of the room.

Soul moved to change the record, breathing out a long sigh of relief before letting a small section of his mind panic. _I should check the locks again_ , but he swatted it away, knowing Black Star was practically hanging out of his window with binoculars tonight just to keep the peace.

As the new music started to drift around the room, Maka returned with two full glasses and motioned towards the couch. "Let's sit this one out."

"Alright…" The cushions felt dangerous, Soul's body mostly exhausted from being tightly wound since the afternoon, and he couldn't fight sinking into them. Maka didn't seem to mind, simply lifting his arm and throwing it around her shoulder.

He looked amused as she nibbled at her bottom lip and took a sip before letting the words out, "What was your grandmother like?"

Soul blinked through processing the question, surprised at the vein she was tapping. "Hopefully, she doesn't haunt me for this," he muttered, "but she could be a real bitch, and I say that in the nicest way."

"That is definitely grounds for a haunting," Maka shook her head.

Soul shrugged, "I don't know how else to describe her. She rubbed my dad the wrong way. My mom and her basically hadn't said more than a few _nice_ sentences to each other since my mom was a kid: everything else was a fight. She tolerated Wes, my brother. For some reason, though, she liked me."

"What do you think was different about you?"

He offered nothing but another roll of his shoulders which in no way seemed to satisfy her. While taking a long sip from his glass, he watched the cogs turning in her brain.

Maka tapped her chin thoughtfully, "What did she and your mom used to fight about?"

This took some digging, especially as he found these memories compacted tightly as they had been buried deep. "I told you my mom was, but Nana wasn't born rich. Neither was my Grandfather. He made it big by inventing some necessary parts for some kind of weapon and was smart enough to patent it. They'd both been dirt poor so I guess when my mom was born they made sure she had every last thing she wanted. Or at least, my Grandfather did. He spoiled her and Nana was pretty much the opposite. She used to say my mom had only learned to take, never to give."

A strange spark of understanding lit up her eyes. "And your dad, same thing?"

Soul narrowed his eyes, trying to read where she was going but coming up empty. "Dad's old money. I don't think he's ever been told ' _no.'_ "

"And you've always been like this?"

"Like what?" His eyebrows were furrowing even more and Maka had to giggle at the wrinkle that she delicately poked with her finger.

"Like _you_ , your personality, you've always been the Soul I know now?"

"Mostly." He wanted to grab her finger but refused to abandon having her wrapped up in his arm so he leaned into her hand, thankfully finding that the poke moved to a caress over his cheek. "Doubt you'll believe it but I talked _less_ when I was a kid."

"Impossible!" Maka feigned a gasp as he tried to force a frown.

"Between Mom, Dad, and Wes there were enough voices in the house." Even with that painful thought, the frown he had been attempting dissolved as he brought the next part up from his memories, "Nana used to make me sit and talk for a solid thirty minutes before we did anything. She used to say my voice would atrophy at the rate I was going."

"Then dancing?" Maka took a slow sip as she gave herself time to put the last parts of the puzzle together.

"Yeah, then whatever else she wanted to do. I wasn't picky." Soul examined the corner of her lips, seeing the smile she was hiding. "Alright, spit it out, Albarn. What do you _think_ you know?"

"Hey," she balked, "I know a lot, and I told you before, you're not as enigmatic as you think you are."

"Then what am I?" Soul raised his eyebrows.

"Your Nana liked you, _loved_ you because you are the opposite of your mom. I'm not sure you know how to take, and when you do, it's not things, it's usually just enough love to keep yourself going for a while." She leaned in and pecked his dumbfounded lips that could barely reply with anything other than a gape. "And the weirdest thing about it all, you constantly call yourself selfish, which is really the opposite of all that. You just think it's selfish because you feel like you shouldn't have anything at all."

"Ouch," he let out a weak whistle. "Anything else?" _Do I want her to point out anything else?_ Preemptively, he swallowed the rest of his champagne down in one gulp.

"Well, you're _wrong_." She offered this so nonchalantly, her shoulders rolling against his arm as she patted softly on his cheek.

Even with the wind knocked out of him he managed, "I shouldn't have asked."

"I think part of you already figured that out, though," Maka narrowed her eyes at him. "Or else we wouldn't be here, be like this. But I think it's important that you hear it. I don't think you're selfish, I never have. Honestly, most of the time, I don't think you ask for enough from anybody, me included. So if there's one thing I want, moving forward, is for you to ask for more. It doesn't have to be big stuff right away. You can practice with little things."

"Like?"

Maka thankfully took the glass from his hand and leaned behind them, putting them on the fancy console table he'd hidden behind the couch to make room for the dancing. Soul didn't let his hand stay free for long, his fingers leaving a little trail of perspiration from the glass along her neck. "I guess I don't know because sometimes I have no idea what you want." He couldn't tell if she was playing coy or not but she dipped her head into his touch, encouraging his fingers to move to her cheek.

"How about…" This was where the devious smile should take hold, but even as his mind seemed five steps ahead and already mentally working to undress her, he suddenly found that thought of selfishness again. _Right now, maybe, I was about to prove her wrong, but all that can wait._ "I want to know about you."

"What?" She had already been fantasizing in the touch especially since he'd been deliberately gentle since the accident, opting not to renew any vigorous activity.

"You figured me out, right?" His fingers were coming back down, resting at her neck as they smoothed over her skin. "How about: why do you like reading so much?"

He wasn't surprised by her confusion but the tiny instant of panic flashed over her green eyes intrigued him especially as she opened her mouth with a tenuous smirk, "Really, I should ask you why you don't like reading."

Soul couldn't decide whether he wanted to be amused or annoyed and instead put the energy into reading any movement on her face. "You're avoiding my question."

"You're…" the playful tick of a smile to her lip withered. "You're right. I am. It's an easy question, right? And it should be an even easier answer." Maka sucked in a long breath, holding it in her lungs until it started to burn. "Ever since I can remember, Papa would read to me. Every night, without fail, and usually at least once during the day, too, usually when he got home from work. It was the first thing he'd do: grab me, grab a book, and make sure that I understood every last bit."

She waited for him to inject but he left her with silence as his eyes waited expectantly. "So when I read, half the time I hear it in his voice and it reminds me of when… when I felt like there wasn't a flaw in his entire body. He was my favorite person and those were the best moments, but now he is what he is." While her mind was frantically trying to slide the lid back on her heart didn't agree especially as Soul ran a thumb along her jaw. "And I wish we could go back, I really do. I wish I could forget the pain he caused in the middle because… as an adult, I know there were problems before the infidelity. You can probably guess that just from the fact that Mama chose to desert both of us."

"You've been holding that in," he murmured.

"And that's just an inch of it," Maka warbled back weakly.

Soul tightened his grip around her shoulder as he paused only to brush his lips against hers as reassurance. "Then keep going. I'm listening."

There was that chill again like he'd run his hand over a sensitive piece of skin but instead, it was that look, the utter concentration on her that spoke to the fact that Soul had left the rest of the world behind and she was now the entirety of his center. "Mama was always so stubborn - that's where I got it from - but hers was to a fault. She'd never agree with Papa, it was her way or the highway, and I think he just… oh, damn it, I don't want to give him an excuse for cheating but… maybe he just wanted someone to tell him he was good enough because I don't think Mama ever let him feel that way."

Soul hated to throw an obstacle to her continuing but he couldn't help himself, "Is that why you made me that promise? About praise when it's due?"

"Sort of," Maka smiled softly. "Part of it was because you _did_ deserve it, but, yes, for a second, I wondered if I was being like my mom. And what's really funny about that is that _you_ absolved me of that not that long after. You told me that I didn't strike you as the kind to be _unavailable_."

"Still don't," Soul had to punctuate that with a kiss that she accepted eagerly.

"I'm not," she murmured after the rejuvenation given by his lips. "And I think I'm starting to get comfortable with the idea that we're not my parents, even with the stupid mistake I made."

"Anyone would have thought-" Soul started with a sigh but her hand thumped against his chest, halting the words.

"I know we already argued that, so bottom line is: you're not my father." She laughed softly to herself, "Even if the way you read to Shelley kind of reminds me of it."

His collar suddenly felt tight as the heat crept up to his cheeks. "I just… I never liked reading but Shelley always asks, so… that's why I used to be so late on Sundays. I'd stay and read to her before bed."

"You're good at it," Maka murmured. "You're especially good at taking care of other people."

"Other people that I love," he corrected with a swift capture of her lips. "I hope that goes for tonight, too."

"I am currently feeling very pampered, even with showing off my emotional baggage," Maka laughed softly. "But I guess a date's not a date without you finding out something you might not have wanted to know about the other person."

"Except I wanted to know. If I have to ask for more stuff, you have to tell me more stuff." Soul clutched both of her cheeks now, bringing her eyes wide as his stare drilled into her. "I might be quiet but you… you like to hide it under your loudness, Maka. You like to put on a good front, happy and ready to go, but underneath you've got a lot you're suffering through. Don't do it alone."

She shook her head slowly, half in disbelief but also mostly sure of the promise about to come from her lips, "I don't think I can anymore."

"So tell me what else I can do tonight because I was really hoping that this could ease a little of the pain you've had this month." Once again as he looked at her, touched her so gently because sometimes everything about her felt so fragile even in the face of all her bravery, Soul battled with the urge to just sweep her up into his arms and to have every last bit of her.

Maka leaned closer to him, "I want you to take me upstairs." It was barely a whisper, just her warm breath across his lips.

He had to clear his throat to keep a want-filled grunt from leaving his lips instead of the rational words, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Keep those needy hands away from my side and we'll be fine." Maka closed the space with a kiss before using her hands to ease his off her face so she could be free, standing quickly and offering a hand to him.

Soul flashed a pausing finger before he got up and went to the record player. He'd saved the record for last, had planned that after all the waltzes maybe he'd be drunk enough to serenade her even though there was no chance his voice could hold up to Ella Fitzgerald's. Instead, he put it on and dropped the needle in a spot that he almost knew too well. Even if Maka was the first girl he'd ever really loved in that adult, mature sense, that hadn't stopped him from pining away in his preteens, and this was always the song to do it to.

He'd turned up the volume too loud to stay in the living room which is why as soon as the music swelled he was at her side, pushing her back towards the hallway. " _Stars shining bright above you / Night breezes seem to whisper, I love you / Birds singin' in the sycamore trees / Dream a little dream of me_." Soul was a lost cause, his voice refusing to join in especially as she threw those burning jade eyes over her shoulder at him as the words followed them to the stairs.

" _Say nighty-night and kiss me / Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me / While I'm alone and blue as can be / Dream a little dream of me_." Soul was carefully unzipping her dress even before they'd ascended the stairs after no admonishment came from her. By the time they reached the top, he'd unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the knob of the banister.

" _Stars fading but I linger on dear / Still craving your kiss / I'm longin' to linger till dawn dear / Just saying this_." His t-shirt was only a second behind as her dress tumbled to the floor. It didn't matter that they still hadn't reached the bedroom, at least not to Soul, as he pressed her against the wall in the hallway because there wasn't another second he could go without kissing her.

" _Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you / Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you / But in your dreams whatever they be / Dream a little dream of me._ " Maka wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips to hers as her bare back met the chill of the wall. The cold didn't last long as his lips seared lines from her mouth down her neck as his hands clenched desperately at her hips.

"Hold on to my neck," he was breathless against her ear. As her arms tightened around him, Soul shifted their weight, his hands moving to grasp the back of her thighs. It was one simple hop on Maka's part and she was entirely in his hands, legs wrapped around his waist.

A giddy laugh left her lips, "Don't drop me, please."

"I owed you this," he chuckled against her skin before planting a kiss. After one more temporary juggle to get her clasped perfectly in his hands, Soul started the walk into the bedroom. He glanced at the bed but, to her surprise, made for the desk, depositing her on top of papers and maybe even the corner of his laptop.

"You missed the bed," she admonished as she started to lift her hips to peel things from underneath her.

"This is a better height," he shrugged as he took advantage of her angled legs and tugged her panties to her knees. "Just keeping my _needy hands_ away from your wounds." Maka did him a favor and kicked them the rest of the way off as he knelt next to the desk. She was still busy moving things aside, definitely starting to feel the pull of the way his fingers were playing along her legs when she felt the first tickle of his hair on her inner thigh. He was low enough now to easily kiss there, planting one after the other starting at her knee. Papers fluttered uselessly from her fingers.

"Soul…" the astonishment melted into need as he playfully nuzzled himself between her legs. All of a sudden there was no more urgency on his side, just hot breath and soft lips toying from one leg to the other and between. What started as a sigh fluttered to a moan from her lips as he traced a line with his tongue, teasing instead of parting. Her toes curled against the edge of the desk as she shimmied for a better angle as if she were just out of reach and it wasn't Soul enjoying himself.

That was answered by a chuckle between her legs. "Can't enjoy the slow, huh?"

"I _can_ ," she attempted to snap but her voice turned to jelly as he interrupted her with another lapping of his tongue, this time parting her just enough that a wave of electricity hummed up her spine. Maka was holding her breath, waiting for the next but she watched him pause to nibble at her thigh, his eyes meeting hers like a challenge. She tried to button her lip, to hold the stare as his hand caressed down the other leg, his thumb drawing a line like a seam to her center. Maka lost, letting another wavy production of his name curl off her tongue. "Soul…"

His thumb rubbed the same line that his tongue had abandoned while his teeth continued to graze her tender skin. "I want…" he started before pausing to breathe a tender exhale against her, pressing his cheek into her leg. "I want you to forget everything else for a little while."

Maka ran her fingers through his hair, trying to catch her trembling heart. "Trust me, you're the only thing on my mind."

She was relieved to see the smirk spread across his lips as he tilted his eyes back to her. "You ready?"

It was her hands that were needy now, clasping into his hair as she nodded. "Please."

"Just keep telling me you like it," he murmured before kissing her thigh again.

Maka was prepared to make a cute little quip here but it all fizzled to steam as his tongue was back at its work, this time diving to her core for the first real taste of her. In all their forays before, Soul had been the murmurer, the one who always followed his actions with words of assurance or requests for her undying love, but now he was leaving the job at Maka's door. It was a strange thought but all trepidation left her as he concentrated on her clit, a lap becoming a suck that stole the words right from her mouth. "Oh, Soul…"

She had always believed it ridiculous, like some bad porno, to let iterations tumble forth during these moments but with the freedom of his request, she let them go, each wave of ecstasy having its own voice. There were no more lazy motions between her legs as he slid two fingers, angling and massaging until a rush of a moan parted her lips when he hit the right spot. He toyed there on repeat, each trust leaving her unsteady breath scattered with words of encouragement. Maka's legs were trembling as that tingle inside her had started to grow to a roar. As his mouth latched on to her again, fingers still working desperately, there wasn't even a chance to warn him as the raw moan rattled out of her chest. Her hips locked but he continued, not letting any of the ecstasy dull. It wasn't until her calls stopped, the breath just ragged from her throat that Soul stopped his motions and went back to gently kissing her thigh.

"That was… way more than _like._ " The words felt stupid and fuzzy on her lips but at least they elicited a laugh from him.

"Good, was worried I was out of practice." He let the trail hit her knee before he stood.

Maka couldn't help herself, even in the afterglow, "How out of practice?"

He snorted a laugh as he started to unbuckle his belt. Maka's hands were there quickly, taking over unbuttoning his pants. "You're so nosy." He ran a hand through her hair as she finished with his pants, dropping them and his boxers to his ankles. "The truth? More than a year."

"Since you had sex with _anyone_?" Maka gaped.

"Don't act so surprised," he laughed. His hands had moved from her hair to travel down her back, fiddling with her bra.

"You… _oh, this sounds ridiculous_ , but you know you're hot, right?"

Soul enjoyed that a little too much, the laughter buzzing in his chest. "Thanks."

"So why?" She slid off the desk, pushing him to step out of the clothes puddled at his feet as he finally managed to unhook her bra.

"Easy." He forced a pause in her efforts to move him back to the bed as he peeled off her bra, his fingers moving around her collarbone and into the swell of her breasts. "If someone else was touching me I wanted something to that touch, because if it was just the thrill I wanted, I could do that myself. What's the point if you're not in love?"

Maka wasn't sure what stunned her more, his words, or the way he spun her onto the bed. She wondered if he was waiting for an answer as the silence lingered through him reaching into the nightstand and grabbing a condom. He was sliding it on as she stared quizzically at the ceiling, trying to find him an answer. "I love you, you know that, Soul."

It had felt like a stupid answer until the smile beamed across his face, his eyes finally coming back to hers to play over the length of her body. "That's why I'm going to enjoy every last minute of this." He gently parted her knees with one firm hand as he eased between them. He was careful to keep his weight to her good side, but Soul needed that pressure of being tangled with her in the bed, his chest against hers as he made up for all the kisses he'd lost while his mouth was busy elsewhere. Maka wrapped her legs around him and after a few wet glides along her, he tilted his hips just right to enter her.

There was no rush as the satisfied grunt slipped from his mouth to hers. Soul was in no way working towards an end yet, just holding on to the feeling of being inside her as he toyed with deep and slow thrusts. He was ultimately proving himself right as he let his mind wander over why she tasted so sweet or how her hair still filled his general space with that soft scent of roses. This wasn't a thrill, it was an immersion in joy that brought nothing but calm and comfort to him.

Maka's hands were making purposeful journeys along his spine, sending a beautiful warmth across his skin. Those fingers carried the same message she'd last left him with and even though he almost wished he could hear her say it on repeat those soft caresses were a close enough second. Unfortunately, he felt the fatigue in his arms, the tremble as he continued to try to angle himself and knew he lingered long enough. Soul started the untangle, sliding out of her as he brought himself back on his knees.

"Turn over for me." She nibbled at her lip for a second, a blush that left Soul smirking. "You good?"

"Fine, just…" Maka hid the blush by rolling over as he requested, letting her face press into the pillow momentarily. "This is new."

He chuckled as he grabbed her hips and pulled them up towards him. Soul was just leaning over when his mind wouldn't let go of the rosiness of her cheeks. "Sit up for a second." On her good side, his hand drifted from her hip to hook around her, helping her to come all the way up to press her back against his chest. "Guess I kind of want to practice a little more," he purred against her ear as he let his other hand drift between her legs, his fingers sliding between her lips.

"What about you?" She was instantly breathless, just that simple touch lighting her back up and starting the coiling in her gut.

"No harm in waiting," he pressed the words against her neck as his arm moved from steadying her to clutch at her breast. "I'll warn you after you're done again I'm going to bend you back over pretty quick."

"Again?" But the idea didn't seem as ridiculous as it sounded especially as he started to stroke her clit with a steady up and down. She hadn't realized how much she needed him to take her weight, her back adding pressure to his chest as her legs started to become rubber. A low moan passed her lips as he rolled her nipple between his index and thumb, pinching just enough that it sent a lightning strike to her core. "Keep doing that."

"Which _that_?" he teased back and he was lucky she couldn't see his smirk since it was the epitome of punchable.

"Both," she pleaded back desperately.

Soul's hand crossed her chest to her other breast and repeated the motion just as he added a hint more pressure to his fingers. Suddenly, it was all stars, her body buckling forward as she lost complete control in a wave that made the last seem less than a sneeze. As promised, Soul eased her down, his hands traveling back to her hips to pull her back to where he was waiting. There was no more lingering and while Maka breathed raggedly into the pillow he drove into her, hitting his depth with an almost musical sigh. His fingers tightened into her skin as he continued at a speed purely dictated by need. There was no hesitation to let it bring him to his end and with a choked groan the pleasure zinged all the way to his toes, making them curl in the sheets.

With a contented hum, he fell back on his heels, smiling as Maka slowly sunk into the bed with a huff. "You have no shame," she murmured from the pillow.

"What?" he laughed as he moved to throw his legs over the side of the bed.

"You weren't embarrassed for a second," she accused as she turned her head towards him, eyeing him skeptically.

"Nope," he shrugged before grabbing a few tissues from the bedside table and starting the cleaning process. "I'm supposed to be?"

"I don't know," her finger worried into the sheets.

Soul finished and tossed the remnants in the trash can. As he rolled over he scooted next to her, his face right next to hers. "I'm not going to be shy about making you feel good. Least I could do. Just consider the first few times warm-ups. This was the real thing."

She took a deep breath and blew her bangs out of her eyes, still trying to bring her heart back down from thundering. "That's what I have to look forward to?"

"Yeah, for…" he helped her out, moving the hair so he could get a clear look at those sparkling green eyes. "For as long as you want me, Maka."

Maka grabbed his hand, bringing the fingers to press to her lips before letting the words slip past them. "I think that's going to be for a very long time."


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sexual content ahead**

"Soul…"

He pulled the sheets over his head preemptively. "No."

"Soul…" Another adorable lingering call of his name.

"Maka, it's Sunday."

"Soul," this was less playful but still came with a laugh.

"I love you, but please, _please_ let me sleep in, just once," he moaned desperately into the pillow.

"Not asking you to wake up," Maka chimed joyously, raising his suspicions to the ceiling. "Just take a look."

 _A look?_ Soul let his eyes open, watching the billowed sheet over his head for a second as he calculated the risk. He was getting roped into something and he would have thought that last night would at least have merited a rest. With a withering sigh, Soul threw the blanket down to his waist as he rolled over. On his elbows, squinting into the light of the morning, he fell headfirst into her trap.

Maka hadn't woken with the intention to do this to him. She had woken up completely innocently, ready to go downstairs and leave him be because she'd never met anyone more the opposite of an early-riser but maybe last night had inspired her. As she exited the bathroom, she had started picking up the clothes they had strewn around the night before but as soon as she picked up his dress shirt the idea hit her. She tossed off the t-shirt she'd slept in and replaced it with his button-down, contemplating closing it but instead leaving it askew enough on her shoulders to give a clear line of skin down her middle. That's when she started calling his name.

His first thought was ' _this is a dream'_ because his brain had already backtracked to 'there's no way Maka Albarn is standing seductively in my doorway, mostly not dressed except _my shirt._ ' He had to summon cool Soul back, reminding himself that he was, in fact, sleeping with her now on a regular basis so this was normal, cool, great. Of course, he'd had this vision before, right, so this should be a piece of cake to see except his brain hadn't been as gifted as her wiles, never imagining the beautiful way the shirt would open just enough to give a clear view of that amazing start to her cleavage.

Maka was basking in the dumbfounded look on his face. "Are you alright?" She reached up purposefully with both hands, this was required to make the shirt bow almost to her nipples, in order to unwind the hair tie from her bun. Her hair performed perfectly, cascading down from its original confines to play across her shoulders and the added flick of her head seemed to arrange it flawlessly.

"Come here," finally croaked from his throat.

"I told you, I didn't want to wake you up, just…" She was failing miserably at keeping the coy smile at bay.

A wonder-filled laugh tumbled from his lips before he pulled himself up against the backboard. "Come here, _please_."

Maka finally left her post at the door, coming to the bed where eager hands grasped at the hem of the shirt to bring her to straddle him. "What happened to sleeping in?"

"Now who has no shame?" he laughed softly as one of his hands drifted under the fabric, stopping just at the curve of her breast, his thumb tempting at the swell.

"Maybe I'm just trying not to be shy about making you feel good," she shrugged, letting the shirt fall further off her shoulder.

"I think this is the first time I'm happy to have my words used against me," he laughed again as he leaned in but she toyed with him, keeping her lips out of his reach.

Maka planted her hands on his chest, pushing him back against the headboard. "Maybe you should just relax."

Soul raised an eyebrow in reply but gave in as her hands drifted down his chest to grasp at the edge of his boxers. For a second he let his mind wander as she relieved him of them, focused on the joyful realization that this was normal, that this could be them any given Sunday without the stress of the world weighing on them because right now he was just a boyfriend being happily awakened by his girlfriend. His only worry as she bent over him, her perfectly pink lips posed to swallow him whole was whether or not he was going to embarrass himself by finishing in record time. That was, until the knock on the door.

Maka stopped mid-suck, her eyes jumping to him questioningly as the knocking continued. At first, it was an annoyance, a long huff of air breaking his lips as he let his head smack against the wall, but as the noise downstairs continued his fear started to build. _I told Black Star no interruptions until noon. He wouldn't let anyone over here._ She pulled away from him and Soul motioned for her silence. He grabbed his boxers and pants from the floor, rushing to get them on and to at least tuck himself uncomfortably into his waistband to give the appearance he wasn't sporting a raging hard-on.

"Stay here," he said softly as he rushed for the hallway. She didn't exactly listen, coming quickly to the doorway to watch him hit the stairs and head for the door.

Soul could see Mifune, standing and looking indignantly annoyed at the stairs as he was trying to have a muffled conversation with the knocker. At first, he couldn't place the other man, grasping at memories until he got close enough for the voice, the terror instantly flooding his brain. "Oh, fuck me," Soul muttered as he put his hand on the doorknob and twisted it.

"Where is my daughter? And why the _hell_ are you shirtless? And tattooed?" Spirit was pressing to come in the door but Mifune was drawing the line there, grabbing onto his arm.

"Sir-"

Spirit knew better than to scuffle with a cop but he wasn't the bigger man right now, starting to pull his arm from Mifune. "I already told you, I'm Maka Albarn's father and I'm here to see her whether you all like it or not."

Soul could hear the desperate footsteps starting upstairs and he let out another withering sigh before waving off Mifune. "It's alright. He is who he says he is."

"You sure?" Mifune raised an eyebrow. "Maybe if he calms down-"

"I'll calm the hell down when you show me my daughter. She hasn't called me in a _week_ which means you're all hiding something and until I see she's safe and sound-"

"Papa," Maka was half hissing, half shouting at him from the top of the stairs. She'd thrown on the nearest shirt and short combo, definitely still looking a little a mess but better than the vixen look from this morning.

"What did they do to you?" Spirit was matching her tone as he finally got away from Mifune. Soul wasn't about to stop him, only rolling his eyes in reply to the accusation as he opened the door the rest of the way.

"The better question is _how the hell did you get here_?" Maka snapped back as she bounded down the stairs. "I didn't tell him we were here," she motioned that comment towards Soul even though she instantly regretted the action, seeing that fire another one of Spirit's cylinders.

"And why the hell not? And why are you explaining things to him? I'm your father!" One of Spirit's hands was flailing dangerously close to Soul's face and Maka grabbed it.

Soul took a long breath, something barely possible between the shouts and eked his voice in the middle. "Need me to stay?"

"No," Maka urged. "Please don't."

There he stood, contemplating his fate for a second. Kissing her, even a soft peck on the cheek was asking for another meltdown from her father and would probably damper his ability to exit. Even the considered soft touch to her arm was probably going to end up as some kind of fodder and since Maka seemed panicked enough he opted for a very business casual nod. "I'll be next door." With a sickly grin, all he could manage since the wonderful memories of the morning were fading away Soul muttered, "Nice to see you, Mr. Albarn," as he walked out the door, letting it slam behind him.

"Come to the kitchen, please," Maka hissed as she turned away from him and started the pounding steps down the hall.

Spirit was right behind her, practically running up her heels. "Am I going to get an actual explanation?"

"After you give your own," Maka shot back as she broke through to the kitchen. For the sake of her sanity, she started the old routine of making coffee, trying to let habit at least bring some calm to this moment.

"I thought something had happened to you," Spirit urged as his hands hit the kitchen table for emphasis.

Maka was lucky her eyes were focused on the coffee, the roll so hard that it would have raised Spirit's blood pressure. "Because the eighty texts I sent you this week weren't enough to tell you I was fine."

" _Anyone_ can send a text, but you haven't picked up a phone call in over a week." There was no shame in his voice, only that building anger. "And when I went by your apartment-"

"You stopped by the apartment?" Maka threw a glare of disbelief at him.

"I was in the city," he tried to reason but from the look on her face, it was moot. "I got your landlord to let me in and the place is trashed."

Maka's lips folded into a frown as she tried to structure an answer for that. The apartment hadn't even crossed her mind since they'd decided that was closer to an end of the month problem, but now she felt the bile hit the back of her throat. _He obviously didn't see bodies or else this would have started off a little different but…_ _Did he see blood?_ "Just let me finish the coffee, please," she begged before forcing her eyes back to the counter.

She was thankful to hear the scrape of the chair, her father's weight settling into it with a groan. As she watched the dark liquid drip she was compiling each sentence carefully, trying to curate a description that held the gravity of her situation without throwing him into an end-of-the-world fit. Her sporadic texting had been purposeful, she needed to hold this off until things felt final and she could unload the avalanche of recent happenings but, of course, Spirit had brought this moment surging forward too early. With shaking hands, she poured two cups and turned to the table.

Spirit was drumming his fingers against the table until she pushed the cup close enough to them, opting for a death grip on the porcelain instead.

Maka inhaled deeply and focused on the mirror that was her father's eyes. "Papa, I'm just going to ask that you listen right now, OK? There's a lot to explain and…" She waited, sure this was the place for his interjection, but he was silent with his lips drawn in a tight frown. "I'm going to be honest." This breath trembled on the inhale, her mind darting to where on the timeline she should hit. "I know that before I left home maybe the most exciting thing that happened to me was that fender-bender I was in three years ago so this is going to be a lot to hear. We left the apartment over a week ago because some men broke in there. I was home, I fought them off, and when Soul came home he, well, finished the job and brought us here."

That brought more color to Spirit's neck as he held his breath and his words. "And I know you want to know _why_ those men were there, and I know the answer I'm about to give is going to probably make you very, very angry but it was to hurt me specifically. And even though we were supposed to be safe from all of that out here, there was another break in this week and I…" She pressed a tender hand to her side, her lips working over the words for what felt like an eternity, "I was hurt."

Spirit was desperately reaching across the table. "Maka-"

"Papa, just a little longer." Maka hoped that grasping his hand would stop him and she felt the worried pressure in his fingers. "You can't even see my injuries and they're mostly on their way to being healed because of Soul. If he hadn't come when he did either of those times, I'm not sure I would be alive. So, please, no matter what, _do not_ place the blame on him."

That was the tipping point, Spirit's face flushed the color of his hair. "But none of this would have happened without him, though, am I right? Because before you moved in with him, life was quiet. And while I grew up in that city and know it's not exactly kind I'm sure _he_ had something to do with bringing it to you."

Maka paused for a sip of her coffee, hoping that the bitterness would shock her tongue. "Soul was, past tense, involved with things he shouldn't have been, but he was completely upfront about that and I made my own choices with this. Ultimately, my choices were what led to the second attack here. That was _my_ fault."

"What the hell kind of choices were you making?" Spirit spat.

"Well, our job, Papa. I know you don't want to believe that since you'd never imagine media consultation could be dangerous, but we won a job over someone who didn't want to take no for an answer." _And he tortured me. Right where I'm sitting right now_. That felt too truthful but the next words sitting on her tongue weren't much of an improvement. Her eyes drifted to her cup again, already knowing the reaction that would fly across his face. "And I chose to start a relationship with Soul."

"No," Spirit started, "Maka, you can't seriously-"

"Papa, please." She clenched the cup tightly. "I told you his involvement was past tense. He's trying to live a normal life-"

"Which has still pulled you in to almost being _murdered_ ," he urged as he gripped her hand tighter. "And maybe I get it, you're into him now but think about the future. If they're still coming for him, they may as well be coming for him forever. Is that a man you could marry? Have children with?"

A blush hit her cheeks because she'd already made that strange promise to him, hadn't she? That someday they'd think about the family he was so desperate for? _And I meant it then, I did, and now…_ "Papa, that's up to him and I. I'm not going to make guesses about whether or not something will happen however long down the road. Please just accept that I made my choice already. If two attempts on my life haven't made me think otherwise do you think yelling at me will?"

That was a splash of cold water to his face, his head even jerking back. Spirit's eyes fell to his cup, blinking at it as if it were going to feed him the answers.

Air eked out slowly from between Maka's lips before she murmured, "Papa, how did you know I was here?"

Spirit mimicked her, taking more time on his exhale. "I have a tracker app on your phone."

All Maka could manage was a tight grunt of disapproval as she pulled her hand from his to cover her face. _Should I be happy he at least waited? That he didn't jump the gun and just come here as soon as I wasn't where I was supposed to be? Do I even deserve to throw a fit after I told him that I was almost killed twice this month?_ "You didn't think to just ask me where I was?"

"Would you have actually told me the truth?"

"Something close to it," Maka sighed again, "but I guess that's unfair to say with everything I've been keeping for you. I just… I wanted to do it once everything was over, settled."

"You mean it's not?" Spirit grabbed at her arm, pulling the hand away from her face to see the honest worry shining back in his daughter's eyes.

Maka shook her head slowly, "The man who hurt me is in police custody and his boss is… still trying to make trouble for all of us."

Spirit's frown couldn't get any deeper but the muscles flexed uncomfortably as he tried, "You mean that asshole's still alive? I thought you said Soul stopped him."

"You'll be happy to know Soul shares the same sentiment," Maka managed a laugh. "If I'd have let him, Soul would have killed him."

"I don't know if I should hold that against him or not," Spirit muttered.

"Call it the first thing you both can agree on," Maka attempted a smile, seeing it only thaw Spirit's grimace slightly. "Papa, I'm not going to beg you to try with Soul. You will or you won't, but… I hope you will. All of this has made me think that I want to try to be a better daughter, maybe… more forgiving because it's not always about what you've done in the past."

Spirit let out a helpless groan, "You couldn't just pick some boring CPA? Some pencil pusher that our most exciting conversation would be about stocks?"

An amused laugh broke her lips, "If it helps it's sometimes like pulling teeth to get him to talk in the first place."

The corner of his frown was starting to twist, a little of her cheer tugging at it. "Strong silent type, huh?"

Maka hummed thoughtfully, "More dark and brooding."

"He sounds like a joy," Spirit rolled his eyes. "I still don't like the idea of you in danger like this. Maybe you could come home for a little and…" He was at a loss for any other options especially as she had already started to shake her head.

"That man you met outside, Mifune, he's a deputy from town. The sheriff's been very attentive and I need to be here to make sure the right people pay for what they've done." The words felt strange leaving Maka's tongue, sounding more like Soul's early hero act. "Plus, his family is here, so he won't leave and I can't exactly imagine me being very far away from him right now."

"That's the honeymoon period talking," Spirit muttered.

Against her better judgment, Maka allowed her eyes to roll, thankfully only receiving a huff in reply. "Papa, you just don't know him."

Spirit grunted as he turned his head to the window. You couldn't see the other house from there, but it was as if he was searching for it, trying to appraise the area. "So his parents own this place, then?"

"No, he does." Maka felt an odd sense of satisfaction as Spirit had to rein in his reaction to just an eyebrow raise. For a moment, she faltered. _They're not his real parents over there - do I explain that? Is it necessary to compound another confusing thing onto today's complete mess?_

Spirit waved a hand towards the door as he stood. "So, you going to introduce me?"

Maka swallowed the groan that was dying to shoot from her lips. _Looks like compounding it is._ "Papa, you have to be on your _best_ behavior and your tone never leaves happy-go-lucky or I will-"

"Never speak to me again," Spirit nodded as he finished the constant warning that she always flew.

"That is not convincing me," Maka frowned.

"What? You said you wanted me to try, right? Meeting his family isn't trying?" Spirit shrugged at her innocently, still not adding an ounce of believability to his story.

 _What choice do I have?_ Maka sighed as she stood slowly. "Let me grab my coat."

* * *

Soul had frozen his ass off as he trekked to the other house. He narrowly avoided Marie, who had called to him from the kitchen but in his current state Soul was a hundred percent sure he couldn't have a normal conversation with the closest thing he had to a mother. Instead, he opted to pretend he didn't hear and make the slow ascent to Black Star's room. Of course, Black Star had to be woken up and then immediately began to dog Soul about his impromptu visit. What good are your friends if they don't make fun of you for coming over shirtless in forty-degree weather sporting a still ready-to-go erection?

He stole a shirt from Black Star's pile as he started to retell the story. He was a gentleman and didn't give the specifics of the morning mostly because he didn't want to die at Maka's hands since he was sure that was the outcome if Black Star knew even a minute detail about her body. Instead, he tried to veer this morning's bro-talk to the impending doom of her father.

"You met him before though, right?" Black Star still hadn't bothered to get out of bed, just kind of haphazardly lounging with his hands behind his head.

Soul had opted to stand, leaning against the wall so he could watch the window. So far there was no movement from the cottage. "When she moved in. Was definitely strictly introduced as the roommate from work."

Black Star rolled his eyes, "You say that like you were something else. What, now that you two are having sex are we just rewriting history that you've been together the whole time?"

"We're not _just_ having sex," Soul grumbled grumpily. "And you know shit's been complicated for a while."

"Whoa, wait, you didn't, did you?" This stirred Black Star from the sheet's, springing to sitting up.

"Did what?" Soul blinked at him.

"Did you actually say it to her? Like you told her, ' _Maka, I love you'_?" Black Star did his best Soul impression which made the question only that much more insulting.

"Of course I did," Soul snapped back before answering back mockingly, "More than once, too."

"OK, one, you don't get to be defensive about this," Black Star put up a threatening finger. "And two, fuck yes, dude. I thought we'd have to have like five or ten conversations about this before you folded. Really, I thought she'd say it first, and then you'd panic and say something stupid like ' _cool'_ back."

"I'll have you know I said it first, asshole," Soul hissed.

"Oh, _excuse_ _me_ ," Black Star threw up his hands in innocence. "I forgot that you're so emotionally mature and well-adjusted."

"Asshole," Soul repeated uselessly as he picked up a nearby shirt from the pile and flung it at him.

"Thanks." Black Star sniffed the shirt, found it acceptable, and threw it on.

Movement out of the corner of his eye brought Soul's attention back to the window. He noticed Maka first, then Spirit close on her heels. His eyes kept willing them towards Spirit's car next to Mifune's but the universe didn't listen, the two obviously on a collision course with the house. "Oh, fuck."

"Sounds like this morning is about to get more exciting," Black Star snickered.

Soul didn't hear it, his ears decidedly shutting off as his mind was blaring DEFCON 1 alarms. _Oh, no, Maka, please, no, I love you, so please, no, no, no._ He was out of Black Star's door and rumbling down the stairs in a second, whizzing past the door to the kitchen.

Marie was thankfully up and completely dressed, nursing a cup of coffee. She had been ready to be miffed at Soul's earlier rejection but the frozen fear on his features instantly demoted that to last thought on her mind. "Soul?"

"She's bringing him here!" It all came out as one panicked gush.

"Who is bringing who?" Marie blinked up at him from her seat.

"Maka and her dad," Soul moaned helplessly.

Marie took a deep breath, examining him. This was the strangest reaction she'd ever seen from him, and while her ability to read her lately-adopted son was usually on point she couldn't suss this one out. "Who do you think is going to mess this up, us or him?"

Soul ran a hand through his hair that ended in a tight tug on his roots. "Once you put me on that list the answer will be all of the above."

"I'm going to only be a little insulted by that because I'm going to assume you're more worried about Stein than me." Marie let a sigh cool over the rim of her coffee cup. "Sit." She motioned him to the seat next to her and Soul helplessly plummeted to the seat. This fear was almost laughable when you considered Soul's past and Marie did have to smother a giggle as she stood from the table and went about pouring another cup of coffee for her boy that now sat straight-backed and tight at the table.

As she was pouring, Marie heard the footsteps and soft voices from the hallway and as she turned with the cup in her hand she almost dropped it right on Soul's head. "Spirit?" Marie gaped.

"Oh, Marie," Spirit paused in the doorway with a laugh. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh?" Soul shot a look up at Marie as his voice cracked.

Maka's face blanched in fear, her mind already racing instantly to another surprise naming of one of her father's trysts. _No, please, Marie, tell me you're too good for that._

"I'm sort of the mom," Marie stumbled through the words, having to pause to press her free fingers to her forehead to erase the wrinkle that had started at her lack of eloquence. "But that means Maka is… Maka Albarn? That's Rin's daughter?"

"Yeah, and Soul's your son?"

"Well," Marie paused as she placed the mug in front of a still very expectantly staring Soul. "We've been taking care of him since he was young."

"We?" The fear started to bring a likeness on the face between daughter and father. "You can't mean…"

"Hello, Spirit," Franken cooed as he placed a cool hand on Spirit's shoulder.

Every inch of Spirit's skin crawled. "Oh, for fuck's sake, Stein!"

Maka was thankfully thawing, knowing Stein would have been much more brutal if there was a love triangle at the center of this. She tried to get the words to chime from her mouth but managed them in more of a squeak, "How do you all know each other?"

Marie waved a hand at the two men that were now awkwardly trying to exist in each other's space. "They were best friends in high school."

" _Best_ friends is a little…" Spirit let that die away on his tongue as Stein smiled at him.

"Fine, technically they were the only people who could tolerate each other," Marie smirked as she settled back into her seat. "And I guess I was your mother's friend, as much as your mother _had_ friends." She instantly wanted to suck that slip back between her lips especially as Spirit's hand sunk into Maka's shoulder in reply. Even though she was sure the answer was not going to help, Marie tossed out the question anyway, "How is Rin?"

"Busy," Spirit offered weakly.

Maka shuffled quickly to the table, trying to let the murmur settle between her and Marie. "They divorced when I was fifteen."

"Oh." Marie was now sure she had jinxed herself when she claimed Stein would be the embarrassment as she sat there contemplating how much further she could stick her foot in her mouth.

Spirit let his eyes float between Soul and Stein before the gear finally clicked into place in his brain. "Which means Soul's into your shit, isn't he, Stein? That's what this is all about?"

Stein offered a limp smile, "Soul has been very adamant about changing his ways."

"Which we both know means jackshit," Spirit shook his head tightly. "Is it your boss? That - _what was her name_ \- Medusa?"

All other backs in the room straightened by an inch, hair standing up on collective necks except for Stein whose smile turned genuine. "She's entirely not an issue anymore. There's just a little housekeeping that's taking place right now and soon it will quiet down."

Spirit pointed an accusatory finger into Stein's chest. "In the meantime, my girl gets thrown into the middle of a bloodbath."

"Your _girl_ takes care of herself," Stein shrugged as he motioned between Soul and Maka. "Those two have a very effective partnership."

"Wait," Spirit turned to Maka. "Have you been actually fighting?"

"Sir-" Soul tried to start but the Spirit instantly snapped his head to him.

"While I appreciate that you've _supposedly_ saved her life twice, I'm asking my daughter for an answer."

Maka let a commiserative smile cross her face as she looked towards Soul. "I guess that was kind of a thank you."

Soul hid a smirk behind his hand, knowing anything else would cause trouble as Spirit's attention swung back to Maka.

"Well?" Spirit barked.

"Technically, yes," Maka grabbed at his sleeve in an attempt to stop the instant snap back that she was expecting. "But only when I _had_ to. I wasn't part of the gang or anything, just trying to stay safe."

"But I did teach her," Soul interjected against his better judgment. _But the last thing I'm going to do is tell lies._

"Because, as I said, I didn't need Soul to get into trouble," Maka clutched tighter into Spirit's arm. "I wasn't making smart decisions when I came to the city and Soul was just trying to fix that."

 _Because most of those not-so-smart decisions had to do with me,_ Soul sighed wistfully.

"Spirit," Marie had waited, latching on to a moment where Spirit seemed to be pausing to calculate his next attack. "I get the caution but these are two, grown adults that we have right here. We can't treat them like children even if it's easy to feel like they are." Marie flashed a quick finger of warning, a move that instantly sent a tingle up Soul's spine from one too many memories. "And I'm going to let you know now that accusing me of not actually being his mother is going to get you punched, so take a deep breath before your next comment."

Spirit crumpled into the seat next to Maka, "They're still just kids."

"I don't believe Soul has been a _kid_ since he came to our house," Stein offered as he moved towards the coffee, a soft hand lightly drawing a line on Marie's shoulder before he turned to the counter. "And Maka's nowhere near as naive as most of you assume."

"Thanks, Stein," Spirit grumbled. "Hey, pour me a cup. _Don't_ put anything funny in it."

"And there it is," Marie checked her nonexistent watch. "Fifteen minutes and they're back to their old selves." As Soul offered a snicker for that Marie leaned close to him. "Did he catch you two?"

"Hey," Soul hissed back at her, "Don't open that fucking can of worms."

"Is that how you speak to your mother?" Stein cackled over his shoulder.

"I told him," Maka added bashfully.

"Oh," Soul warbled out a sigh.

"What's that for?" Spirit instantly let the accusing finger come back, only ripped of power by Stein turning and knocking a coffee mug into it.

"It's been a long damn morning," Soul couldn't stop it from coming back as a bark. "But I guess _everyone_ can just know, then, that Maka and I are…" even with all his force, he trailed off, desperately eyeing her across the table.

Maka smothered a laugh before she let a smile appear from behind her fingers. "I'm your girlfriend, Soul."

"Yeah," he grinned at her, the blush only starting as he felt Marie pinching at his arm.

"About time," Marie gave one more sharp pinch before turning her eyes back to Spirit. "So we're going to support these two. I hope that's the end of the discussion."

"For now," Spirit grumbled as he leaned back in the chair. He cradled the cup of coffee to his chest and locked eyes with the blushing idiot across from him.

Soul didn't drop his gaze, just let a little of the glow fall away from his face. He cleared his throat, the options in his head all sounding wrong but his gut telling him this was a chance he was going to have to take. "Look, a lot's happened, we're still working things out and if…" Again, that alarm was going off in his head but Soul forced a quick look at Maka, seeing her smiling at him. "If you're worried you're entitled to come by as much as you like, as long as you call first. We even, well, there's enough room between the two houses if you wanted to stay for a night or two."

"As long as I call?" Spirit turned the start of a grin to his daughter.

"Yes," Maka sighed. "At least two hours beforehand. And you delete that app."


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **violence/bloodshed**

For Soul, the week should have looked like this:

Monday, Eibon at the cottage, dealing with more finicky details before heading off to visit Sheriff Free and get the low-down on how the investigation was moving.

Tuesday, work from home while spending the whole day chewing fingernails to the quick because a million and ten different things could go wrong when your girlfriend is trying to reason with the psycho who stabbed her way too many times.

Wednesday, meet with your boss that you've been avoiding for two consecutive weeks to discuss whether or not you even have a job to keep working on, Eibon or no.

Thursday, if you still have a job, meet with Eibon again for more probably needless fine-tuning. Otherwise, consider farming. Or maybe that deputy thing with Free could actually pay. Or, and this is a pipedream, maybe Maka will give that house-husband thing a shot.

Friday into Saturday, Spirit, because God is not merciful and you were stupid enough to offer him free rein to ' _get to know you'_ like an idiot.

And while Maka apologized profusely, that wasn't really what mattered: Soul just really wanted no more surprises.

* * *

Black Star got out of the car first and was in no way surprised when the other doors didn't open. Soul had that forcefield of gloom up since Monday night and it was obvious Maka was trying to just keep it at bay, not exactly fix it. So, instead of shuffling his feet and waiting, Black Star started for the precinct, already feeling blessed to not be stuck in the middle of that car's energy anymore.

"Maka," Soul started but stopped, eyes just focused on her in the rearview.

"Soul…" Maka mimicked.

"I hate this idea." He let the words rush out of his mouth with a painful gust from his lungs.

"I know you do," she murmured back, "but I asked you to trust me."

"Which is why this is the only other thing I'm going to say before we go in there." Soul turned in the seat, the stare of his eyes no longer weakened by just being a reflection but digging into her. "I know whatever it is, this is going to be the right thing to do because that's all you seem to be able to do. So, let's go in there and kick his ass."

Maka laughed softly as she reached out a hand to pat his cheek. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"

He gave her a shrug for an answer before throwing open the door and sliding out into the frigid night air. His breath clouded and he pulled his jacket closer to him, trying to trap the last of the car warmth. Maka joined him, leaning in to give him one last kiss on his cheek that Soul stole instead with his lips, turning his head just at the right moment. "I love you."

She wanted to hold onto every last inch of that joy, use it as an armor to wrap around her to shield what she knew was coming. "I love you, too." Maka grabbed his hand, starting the walk to the door. There were already garbled voices inside, a buzz of different tones all going at once. They opened the door to find a full house, Black Star, Free, and Mifune standing at the holding cells that Giriko skulked in like a wild cat. "Hello, everyone," Maka chimed, instantly seeing Giriko's head snap to attention.

"Ah, Maka, nice to see you. I thought we could all start off in the conference room…" Free let a momentarily glance glide over Giriko before waving the group into a room kitty-corner to the cells.

As they entered the room, Soul couldn't stop himself from standing at the doorway, his eyes burning through the tall, thin glass partition in the door. The way Giriko was staring at Maka was already kick-starting the boiling in his blood and what little hold he had on his cool was waning. _But I said what she was doing is right, so I'm going to trust it. Trust her._

Most refused to settle in chairs, taking different stances around the table. Maka stared at Soul's back for a moment, watching him watch the door before turning back to Free. "Is everything ready?"

"Well, obviously we already had cameras set up," Free shrugged. "And I checked with Azusa and we were able to put in audio. I still don't exactly know what you plan on getting him to say. He's stupid, but I'm not sure he's _that_ stupid."

Maka smiled softly, "It makes me sound a little full of myself but I think he'll be stupid enough for me."

Soul grunted from the door, his hands making tight fists as he watched Giriko go back to pacing.

"Look, I don't think he was at Eibon's that day to follow me, I think it was totally unrelated but when he saw me, he had something to turn all his hatred to. We were ruining his boss, his life, and I was to blame for all of it." Maka glanced at Soul again, finding him unmoving except for his shoulders tightening. "And when I got away on Monday, it only increased his bloodlust, that's why he risked going back to Eibon's, getting my address, coming here. That was all a stupid plan, something that I don't think Arachne would have OKed, but if I get him angry enough, goad him enough, I think I can get him to say something about her. I don't think he'll just implicate her on his own, deal or no deal. He has to explode."

"We've got another problem," Black Star grumbled as he motioned towards Free. "This idiot sent Eibon to talk to Arachne." This had Soul turning on his heels, those sternly appraising eyes falling on Free.

"Hey, hey," Free threw up his hands innocently. "I did not _order_ a civilian to try to discuss these goings-on with a suspect. I merely suggested that Eibon talking to Arachne or Mosquito-"

"You remember him, Soul, the guy that stabbed you?" Black Star interjected, nonchalantly waving a hand as Soul grunted in recognition.

"We should really get Maka started!" Free whisked Maka from the table side, avoiding the angry glances from the other two men and the usual look of ennui from his deputy. He leaned in close to her. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Maka said with all the surety that Free didn't possess. The two of them squeezed past Soul, Maka sending one last feather-light touch to his fingers before easing back into the main room. Maka threw a look over her shoulder, seeing Soul still half in the window in the door, his eyes steadily following the two of them across the room.

"Now, Ms. Albarn, just have a seat and I'll be with you in a few more minutes." Free pulled out the chair next to his desk. He leaned over his computer, checking the set-up. Cameras played back from all angles and the green microphone in the corner let him know that audio was rolling. "I promise you won't have to wait for long."

"Thank you, Sheriff Free." Maka smiled sweetly and Free did everything he could not to shake his head.

He liked this plan about as much as Soul, but at least there was nothing Giriko could do to physically hurt her, that is, as long as she had enough sense to stay away from those bars. _And I seriously hope that isn't something I should have warned her about before setting her up out here._ Free forced himself not to glance at Giriko, just making the bee-line back to the argument that he was about to get into with the boys.

Maka shifted in the seat, taking off her jacket and draping it over the back of the chair. She wasn't nervous as much as she was calculating. This needed to go right to save them, to get them out of this mess that regardless of all of Soul's hemming and hawing she still felt responsible for.

While she fidgeted, running through the script she'd created in her head, Giriko chuckled from his cell. "What are you even here for?"

"To make sure you don't hurt anyone ever again," Maka tried out an indignant tone and heard exactly what she wanted in return, a scoff from behind her.

"Not interested in _anyone_ but hurting _you_ , you little bitch," his voice was melodious but she could still hear the anger seething underneath.

Maka turned her body, her eyes starting to glisten. "Why me? I know you hate Soul-"

He cut her off with another amused laugh, "That little shit? You think I care about him? Medusa's fuckboy means nothing to me. It's _you_ who had to get in my way. Get in Arachne's way."

"I was doing my job," Maka pleaded. She had to hide the pleasure at the way that brought more color to his neck, a vein started to throb.

"Yeah, spreading your legs to get what you want, taking it away from people who've earned it," he hissed.

She threw all she could into the indignancy, "I didn't-"

"That's what would have happened to you on Monday, you get that?" Giriko grabbed hard at the bars, rattling the sliding door on its hinges. "I was going to catch you, hold you down…"

Maka tried to let the words slip away but plastered a look of utter terror on her face. _He feeds off of me being afraid, hurt, that's what he wants, that's what drives him and what makes him run his fucking mouth. He won't stop until I'm ruined, dead, but he doesn't understand that he's doing the same thing to himself in the process._ She had to resist taking a look at Soul, knowing his eyes were on her from the window but knowing any lost contact from Giriko might slow the build. "I didn't do anything to you!"

Another pump of blood came to his neck and the muscles strained as he pressed his cheeks to the bars. "Oh, no, princess, you got it the other way around. I didn't do anything to you, and that's all the court's going to prove because Arachne's got all of this taken care of."

"What?" Maka pulled herself to her feet, taking a few calculated steps closer to the bars. He still couldn't reach her, but it put her in the range where maybe he thought he could, and she watched a little pleasure tick at one eye.

"Ask your little boyfriend," He sneered as he tossed his head in the direction of the conference room. "None of us ever go to jail. That's not how this world works, not when you're rich enough, connected enough. Your DA here thinks she's hot shit but Arachne's getting this transferred to the city, to a judge who knows what side he should be on."

 _He is this stupid, this hungry to scare me._ Maka had to bite her lip almost to the point of bleeding to keep from laughing. _He'd rather self-destruct than stop trying to hurt me._ "She can't do that!" She took one more calculated step, adding to his satisfaction.

"Money's already moved hands, honey," he hissed. "So spill whatever guts you want to tonight but it's not changing anything. End of the week I'll be moved out of this stinking dog's cell. And by the end of the month, I'll have you tied up and _fucked_ until you bleed."

Maka didn't have to feign the sinking feeling of fear because while this had probably been the right nail, the one that would get Arachne as much as it would Giriko, the threat that this was how the world worked, how _Soul's_ old world had worked made her stomach quiver. While she hesitated, his arm shot out. She wasn't surprised by the sound of the door coming quickly on the heels of the movement but instead of one, it was a strange cacophony, not just from the conference room where her head first jerked but then continued behind her. As her head turned to find the second source, the first gunshot fired.

* * *

Free had been fruitlessly explaining his motivation for the Eibon and Arachne meet-up when that insufferable little blue-haired man held up a silencing hand.

"You expecting someone else?" Black Star had caught the incoming car out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to the window.

"Maybe Azusa," Free shrugged.

Black Star shook his head. "Man and a woman in the front seat. Maybe a head in the back."

Mifune was next to Black Star in a flash, taking a look outside and then back at free. "It's Eibon and an unidentified."

Soul wasn't tempted in the least to turn, his eyes deftly focused on Maka and her impeccable acting. _Or at least I hope that is. Some of that fear looks real to me and I'm trying to tell myself it's just worry on my end but…_ If he couldn't give his eyes he would at least give his voice. "Black Star, you recognize the woman?"

"Give me a second." Black Star squinted out into the darkness, waiting for the car to hit under the lamp post and illuminate the passenger seat. As the car slid into the parking spot next closest to the front door, there wasn't a doubt in his mind. "Arachne."

"What about that head?" Soul was itching because that fear on Maka's face now was real. There was no way he was misreading it. He already had one hand on the doorknob, turning it.

Black Star watched the door on the driver's side open, a figure in a hat rising from the darkness. That hat wasn't a mistake, obviously obscuring what he wanted to know the most, the line of that face. "Get Maka."

"On it." Soul gave into the push, catapulting himself through the doorway.

Black Star's warning hadn't come soon enough, he knew that, especially as he saw the shit-eating grin as it slipped onto the man's face as he moved through the door. "Fuck." Black Star didn't hesitate and started the sprint for the door.

Free stopped to blink for a moment, absently thinking, _Damn, that little guy can run_ , before having the gunshot sputter him to life. Mifune only had time to glance at him before the second shot rang out and Free motioned him after Black Star. Instead of following, Free rushed for the window and threw it open to the cold night air. It was a quick punch to the screen before he was struggling out, his broad shoulders not exactly made for this kind of extraction. He thudded to the frigid, frozen ground as he heard the third.

* * *

Shot number one left blood splattered across Maka's face. Soul could feel a modicum of relief that it wasn't hers, and a second small wave of joy at the fact that now Giriko would never get another putrid word out of his mouth but that was the end of any benevolence in that moment. The only thought left in his mind was that he was too late, that his legs weren't listening, not pulling out all the stops and sprinting him fast enough across the floor. Shot number two he had his arms around her, not concerned by the fact that he was going to fly tackle her into the ground without any temperance of his weight but by the fact that there was a second splatter on her and her eyes were now as big as saucers.

The two of them skidded into the carpet, Maka letting out a sharp cry as Soul's body drove hers into the ground. She was sure a few stitches had popped, the searing sting in her side threatening to grey out her vision but the fear had her all too aware. Soul attempted to press up off of her but failed, only able to roll to the side as the blood started to gush from somewhere between his shoulder and his neck. The trajectory had been strange, coming in from the back of his shoulder but had diagonally moved through his chest, coming out almost on the other side. He wasn't wheezing, a saving grace that must mean lungs and esophagus were intact but the pain was something entirely new.

Maka knew better than to make a sound but she had to bite until her tongue bled to keep anything from braying from her throat. His eyes were open, he was alive, but for the first time, she watched Soul floundering. Shot number three snapped both of them back to attention, even though it seemed that at least that one hadn't been meant for them.

"Nice to see you again, Soul," Mosquito announced to the room. "And Black Star, I missed that time but next shot is for you."

"Thanks for saving it for me," Black Star called from behind one of the desks. He also let out a little whistle, making him almost sound amused at the fun but really he was waiting for Soul's echo.

Soul took a shaking breath, letting out two sharp blasts in return. His hand shot out quickly, grabbing at Maka's wrist, trying to shake her attention from his chest to his eyes. Maka met them and Soul motioned at her then to two desks over. All she could do was shake her head but Soul took another slow breath before letting out a low whisper, "Count to ten and go."

She wanted to shake her head at him again but it was no use, Soul's eyes were already off her. He was trying to roll on his side, getting most of the way there but feeling the greying thoughts lap at the back of his brain. His hand stretched out to her, five fingers, the halfway mark. He whistled weakly again and Maka heard movement and knew she had to move, too.

Another gunshot, but Black Star had now turned the corner, finding himself right at the edge of the saturated carpet. There were a million curses he wanted to fling but he knew better, instead giving Soul a tight frown that spoke more than he could at the moment. He pulled Soul to his chest, letting his lips practically kiss the words to his ear. "Mifune's getting behind him and I don't think Mosquito knows he's there. Last shot was towards me. Don't know where Free is. Maka?" Soul flicked a finger two desks over and Black Star could see just the tips of Maka's feet peeking from the desk. "You're out, huh?"

Soul nodded.

"Fuck. Pressure in five."

Soul barely got his jacket to his mouth in time to bite on the sleeve, the leather taking the brunt of Black Star tamping Soul's shirt into the wound. Neither of them believed that would be enough but at the very least it could give Soul a few more minutes of consciousness, minutes they might need. Black Star was calculating, his hand pressed tightly to Soul's chest as he was plotting the next move, one that hopefully didn't involve his brother bleeding out in his arms when he heard the scuffle start.

Mifune had taken his opening, jumping for Mosquito as he took another step towards the L-shaped line of desks. Black Star felt the desk above them rattle and he instantly started dragging Soul back towards the conference room. "Maka, run!" He bellowed, seeing the feet immediately jump to action, blondie staying smart and moving low. There was no time to look to Mifune, to judge who was winning in the tug of war over Mosquito's gun, just to listen for another crack, knowing his time was either up or this was over. Soul was helping Black Star as best he could, flopping his feet rather than dragging them, his view turned to Maka as she made it to the door.

As the night air hit Maka in the face, so did Free, albeit not very purposefully. "Eibon, grab her. Keep her out here."

Maka was still ready to run but Eibon's soft hands descended on her shoulders and he shrunk to get close to her. "It's alright, Ms. Albarn."

"Soul," she let the whisper barely break her lips as she turned her head back to the door, watching Free walk in without a care in the world.

Because while he was a lawman, Free wasn't above playing dirty. He hadn't been able to swerve from knocking into Maka because he was too busy dragging his own quarry: a frantic Arachne in his arms. For the sake of the cameras, he had plugged the muzzle of his gun against her spine, at least buying himself some plausible deniability if it came to court that he had actually tried out a standoff. Though, to be honest, Free was starting not to actually care if he had his badge at the end of the day, just as long as all these idiot kids got out alright.

Mosquito had finally kicked Mifune off, sending him almost to Free's feet as he entered. He had aimed the gun but faltered, especially as his eyes lifted to Arachne's. "Let go of her," he hissed.

"Let go of him," Free offered back, head nodding towards his deputy. "And wherever the kids are, they go free, too."

"One of the kids is probably dead by now," Mosquito smirked. "Something I've owed him for a while."

Free didn't let it distract him. "Are you going to stop pointing your gun at my deputy or am I going to have to give you some encouragement?" Before even getting a blink for an answer, Free jabbed his gun into Arachne's back as he let her shriek slip through his fingers.

"I'll shoot him," Mosquito answered frankly, eyes suddenly cooling.

"And I'll shoot her. Or, better yet…" Free quickly slipped his hand from Arachne's mouth, letting it come back to push at her shoulder as he cut her legs out from underneath her. It was unfortunate for Mifune he was about to get a rather large bosomed woman to the face, that bastard, but at least it would keep him from getting shot. While Mosquito hesitated - _because heaven-forbid you shoot your beloved boss_ \- Free took his shot and then one, sending both into Mosquito's chest right next to his shooting arm. The gun crippled from his hand as Mifune went about the unfair job of wrangling Arachne.

Free dug under the two of them, stealing Mifune's cuffs from his belt before jumping on top of Mosquito, making sure to kick the gun out of the way as he made Mosquito immobile. "Soul?" Free shouted out. "Star?"

"Got him," Black Star grunted as he got to his feet, Soul thrown over his shoulder. "Hospital, now." He wasn't waiting for any agreement, just marching for the door as Soul flopped around. As he broke out into the cold, he caught Maka, pulling her from Eibon. "Come on, blondie, you're driving." Without anymore prompting than that, Maka was digging in Black Star's pocket for the keys.


	41. Chapter 41

Black Star hadn't bothered to wash his hands and Maka hadn't balked when he took hers, the blood now drying between their palms. The nurse was talking at him, asking questions about Soul that he probably shouldn't know but thankfully Mosquito had actually prepared him for this once before. "Check his wallet, back right pocket. He's got his advance directives in the billfold. I can tell you right now, the name's Marie Mjolnir and she's already on her way. Don't bother calling her again."

"Advance directives?" Maka murmured dumbly after the nurse had walked away.

"In case you can't make medical decisions," Black Star sighed. "Learned that lesson the first time, when he got stabbed. His mom showed up and barred us all from being with him."

Maka turned dazed eyes to Black Star. "So we'll get to see him?"

Black Star nodded along tiredly with his words. "Yeah, blondie, when they're done patching him up. They'll let Marie in first and then us."

Her eyes wandered from his face to his shirt and then their fingers, imaging the blood it took to drench him. "Do you think it's patchable?" It was barely more than a warbled whimper.

"Don't do that, dummy." Black Star went to reach for her face but realized both hands were flaking with dried blood and opted to pat their connected hands instead. "He just lost a lot of blood. And since I'm already well-versed on his blood-type, it's just going to be sewing him up and giving him a refill."

Maka squeezed his hand tightly, feeling the tacky blood crackling between their skin. "He did that for me."

"Of course," Black Star scoffed. "You think he wants a world without you?"

"But leave me in one without him?" Maka shot back as her free hand came to her face, pressing hard against her eyes to keep the wave of tears from wetting her cheeks.

Black Star tapped her hand again, "Bet he already warned you he'd die for you." That choked her just as he would have guessed and he gave up on their hands, instead throwing his arm around her shoulder to let her press her face into the crux of his neck. "But he's not. You two are going to have plenty of time to keep making me sick." A weak laugh drifted from her mouth before a sob swallowed it whole. "Alright, bl… Maka." He held her tight, trying to remember Soul and letting all the gunk that had built up around him wear away, letting the girl fit into him. _Because, after all, isn't this my new sister?_

He didn't have to hold her like that for much longer, Free and Mifune showing up at the tail-end with Mosquito handcuffed on a stretcher. Mifune continued on, but Free stopped to have a short discussion with the nurse before instantly bounding into the waiting room to Maka and Black Star. "How's our boy?"

"Don't know," Black Star shrugged. "Mom'll be there any minute, she'll get the info unless you want to pull your magical strings."

"On it." Free made sure to touch Maka's shoulder before heading back towards the nurses' station.

Maka brought herself out from hiding, watching Free as she returned her hands to worry away at Black Stars. "He has to be fine," she murmured.

Black Star didn't bother to back her up, especially as that second blond on a mission burst through the door. "There's Mom." He got up out of his seat, Maka quickly after him but relinquished his hands as they reached instead to motion for Marie's slowing.

"Oh, God, are you hurt, too?" Marie grabbed him by the collar, checking his shirt.

"No, Mom," Black Star tried to uncurl her fingers but it was a death grip that he could only be shaken in again.

"That's all his blood?" She was begging for the negative but Black Star only nodded. Marie was frozen for a few breaths, looking between her son and Maka before her mind finally reset. "Alright, I'm going to find out what they're doing." She slung the backpack from her shoulder onto the seat next to them. "Fresh clothes for all of you. Just… leave Soul's in there. He'll need them later."

Maka followed Marie with her eyes, watching as she intersected with Free to have a brief exchange that seemed to leave him with his tail between his legs. As Marie was led off by the nurse, Free returned to them, a reserved smile on his face. "Well, good and bad."

"Don't sugarcoat it," Black Star spat.

Free sighed, "Bullet shattered his clavicle. He'll have to have some pins, maybe a plate, but it missed the important stuff. His trachea, all that stuff for breathing and eating is clear. That and he'll need a few pints of blood before the night's out."

That breathed life into Maka, the good far outweighing the bad. "How long until we can see him?"

"Well, Marie's talking to the doctor now, they'll start the surgery, and who knows how long that'll take." Free looked around the waiting room. "But both of you have had a long night. Why don't you let me drive you both home? Get cleaned up, and I can even bring you back…"

"No," Maka shook her head firmly. "Marie brought clothes, I'm fine."

"Me, too," Black Star shrugged. "Speaking of, I'm going to get out of these. I'm a walking fucking biohazard." He motioned to the gore of his front with a sick laugh. "Be right back, Maka. Then it's your turn." Black Star hooked her hand for just a second before turning towards the bag and stopping himself again before risking the grime on his hands.

"Lemme give you a hand." Free grabbed the backpack off the seat before they started off down the hallway.

Maka's head swiveled between the two exits, waiting for the first to come back. She didn't have to wait long as Marie stuck her head out quickly. "Maka, come here!" The command wasn't necessary, Maka already rushing like her life depended on it right into Marie's open hands. She grabbed Maka by the bicep, pulling her around the corner to a room still bustling with people.

"Ma'am, no one else-"

"Just give her a second," Marie snapped before she pushed Maka at the head of the gurney.

Soul's body was a swirl of other hands, instruments, and gauze that came in a variety of shades of saturation. His eyes were shut, his skin now just as pale as his hair. That was what she could get her hands on, just touching at the soft strands, surprised that he still felt warm under her fingers. She tangled her hands there for just a moment. _I love you, you have to be fine,_ she whispered through her touch. Marie started to tug at her, pulling her away from more complaints from staff until she was back in the hallway.

"They're taking him to surgery now. I'll be out in another minute. Just wait for me." Marie paused before clutching at her, her arm crushing around Maka's shoulders to steal her breath away momentarily.

Maka only nodded before letting her feet drift her back into the empty waiting room. The shellshock held her for another minute, her fingers and toes feeling numb and disjointed. She forced a breath before collapsing back into the seat, hand fumbling into her pocket. Staring at the screen, she contemplated, finger poised to unlock. Eventually, she did, easily bringing up the number and putting the phone to her ear.

"Hey, kiddo." It was so jovial a greeting that Maka could almost forget what she was doing, where she was, just envisioning his smile like it was every time he would come home from work, scoop her up, and cradle her in his arms.

"Papa," she started but felt the air squeezed from her throat.

The shift was instantaneous, his voice spiking, "What happened?"

"It's _over,_ " she sighed out, knowing that in so many ways it wasn't. "But we're at the hospital. Soul's been shot."

She had expected an explosion, a raging fear for her safety rather than Soul's along with a pointed ' _I told you so'_ but instead there was a strange surety. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

Spirit had just gotten Maka to close her eyes, his jacket scrunched in his lap as a makeshift pillow while she curled up on the chairs next to him. His hand was in her hair and her breathing had slowed, but her eyebrows never did seem to release, furrowing to tell him her dreams would be filled with worry. He let his eyes search over to Marie, seeing Black Star with his head against her shoulder, his eyes also stubbornly fighting being shut. _When your almost adult child just becomes a toddler all over again_ , Spirit could almost snort.

Marie raised her eyes from their joined hands to watch the consciousness drift on and off Black Star's face. It had been years since he'd gotten that close beside the begrudged hug and she wished she could embrace the moment happily but the blood still stained it. She watched his fine eyelashes flutter closed before catching Spirit looking her way from across the aisle. "You never told her."

"Huh?" Black Star stirred.

"Hush, baby, go to sleep," Marie was somewhere between sweet and direct order, a surprising mix that lulled Black Star's eyes right back to shut.

"What's there to tell?" Spirit muttered with a shrug to his shoulders.

"About you and Stein. About why you and Rin moved to the 'burbs to begin with." The knowing smile on Marie's lips grated on him almost as much as her words.

"I wanted a different life for her," Spirit urged.

"And how did that work out?" Marie smirked.

It was high school all over again and somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear Rin giggling, feel her tossing her arms around his shoulders, and saying something to back up Marie that was just as scathing. "I always knew it would be a boy," he sighed.

Marie had to smother the laugh with her hand, careful not to awaken the still tenuously asleep Black Star. "If it had to be a boy, I'm glad it's that one. I know you don't want to believe it, but he's worth it."

"You have to say that, you're his mother," Spirit frowned.

She shook her head softly. "Just trust me."

Spirit let his eyes fall to Maka as he cleared a lock of hair that had drifted too far on her cheek. "You think they really love each other?"

Marie snorted a laugh, "That's a stupid question."

"Damn it, " Spirit sighed. "Yeah, taking a bullet for a girl isn't exactly casual dating."

* * *

 _Oh, close the fucking blinds_ , wanted to be the first thing that groaned out of his throat as the world hit him like a hangover times eighty, but he urged it aside. Soul wanted it to be perfect, to turn his head and see Maka sitting there, watching him intently, and let the first thing off his lips to be ' _I love you'_ so maybe all of this wouldn't hurt her so much.

Instead, as he tried to blink his eyes into focus on the ceiling first, Spirit's voice surprised him from the bedside. "Oh, fucking hell," he hissed.

Soul couldn't whip his head even though the surprise was telling his body to try and had to settle on letting his head slowly drift to the side, his mouth gaping as he saw just Spirit at his bedside.

"Kid, you have the worst timing," Spirit sighed. "Literally told them all to get lost ten minutes ago. Maka's been panicking about getting stuff for work, Marie wanted to check on Shelley, and Black Star was still kind of grossly bloody. He needed to do something about that. You weren't supposed to be up for at least another few hours."

Soul grunted in reply, letting the irony settle.

"Which means when they all come back you're playing dead and we pretend this didn't happen." Spirit leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

He managed a soft nod, regretting it almost instantly as any movement that close to his chest seemed to set him on fire. "Oh, fuck," he muttered. Spirit was up almost instantly, tapping the button for the nurse even though Soul was trying to wave him off, finding the intention there but his hand just kind of drifting on the sheet.

"Take the meds, kid. Probably hurts like fucking hell, so just let them do their job." Spirit loomed over him for an extra second and while Soul expected the appraisal it didn't come. He wasn't analyzing, picking apart, but instead, it was one of Marie's stares, the ones threatening your complacency or else.

"OK," Soul managed. The nurse bustled in, saving him from any more talking or looks from Spirit who sunk back in the chair. He watched her increase the drip before checking a few random things and then wandering back out, promising a return in another hour or so. There wasn't any immediate relief, his body still feeling like it was one giant throb, and while he tried to close his eyes against it Spirit's voice broke his lids back open.

"Maka doesn't know any of this, and if you tell her, I'll have the morphine to blame it on," he started but stopped, his teeth worrying at his lips that made Soul see Maka in him for a second.

"What?" Soul croaked.

"Stein and me, Black Star and you, same thing," Spirit sighed out as he leaned forward.

Soul didn't need words, the saucer-quality of his eyes being the only encouragement Spirit needed.

"Then Rin got pregnant, _accidentally_. We'd just finished high school, we were young and stupid, but I wasn't about to be idiotic enough to think I'd be able to protect a kid from all of that. So I called it quits, moved us to the suburbs, and Stein joined up with Medusa full-time." Spirit let out a hissing breath between his teeth before taking in another. "So Maka got to grow up in a normal world, or at least as much as we could give her. She doesn't know about me, and her mother… well, that's a whole other story."

He couldn't help himself, even with the static starting in his head. "Her mom, part of it too?"

Spirit shrugged, "I don't know anything her mother's up to anymore. I hear less than Maka does."

Soul weakly sucked his teeth before pushing, "But before?"

Spirit nodded softly.

A sickly sigh parted his lips. "Why tell me?"

"Because, you two want to repeat the past, don't you?" Spirit clenched his jaw tightly for a second before puffing out air. "Or at least that's what I'm afraid of, or trying to tell myself _not_ to be afraid of. You're older, you're smarter maybe. Maka doesn't really know exactly what that world's like, but I think she's seen enough. You gonna guarantee me it's all going to change?"

Soul managed to lift his hand, an accusatory point wobbling just above the sheets. "I'm never going to leave her."

Spirit opened his hands and waved them in front of him in innocence. "Alright, kid. I don't think I have much of a leg to stand on to doubt you at this point. So just close your eyes, forget we had this conversation, and be ready for her to scold you when you wake up."

Soul was glad he had the painkillers or the waiting would have killed him.

* * *

Maka was clearing the hair from his forehead with desperate, hope-filled fingers when Soul finally opened his hazy eyes again. "There you are."

The relief came to his face as a smirk, ready to let those three little words drift off his lips when Black Star grabbed at his earlobe. "You total _idiot_." Soul groaned as he turned his head away from beautiful green eyes to his best friend's narrowing gaze. "How the fuck do you manage to get shot? And by the _same guy_ as your stabbing. That's lame. You're never living this down."

Soul rolled his eyes, thankfully an action that didn't bring him any pain.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," Black Star barked back. "Now you're going to have months of this bullshit. Physical therapy. Another surgery. And I can tell you right now once you _can_ get back to the gym, I'm taking your ass to the mat for this."

 _Dummy, are you really going to make the first thing I do be to yell at you?_ Soul was trying to send those words through his eyes as he sucked his teeth at Black Star.

"Fine." Black Star moved his hand from his ear to grab Soul's cheeks, motioning his head back at Maka who was thankfully sitting there with an amused smile. "But don't think she's got nicer things to say to you than me. We're a united front on this shit, dumbass." His hand slipped away but not before softly patting at Soul's face in the most loving way he could manage. "I'll give you guys a minute. Gotta get Mom anyway."

"Thank you," Maka whispered softly as she reached for Black Star, letting her fingers touch his arm gently.

"Whatever, blondie," Black Star waved her off before turning back towards the door. "Just don't let him off easy."

Maka let a sweet laugh trickle from her throat as Black Star disappeared from the doorway. She turned her eyes back to Soul as his fingers finally flexed in her hand, another sign of life that brought the breath back to her lungs.

"I love you," he murmured as he squeezed again.

"I'm not supposed to be nice to you, remember?" Her voice cracked as she leaned closer, another knot of pressure from her chest unwinding as their lips met in just a feathery touch. "But I love you, too."

Soul let a shaky breath rattle from his chest, feeling the sting in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Maka shook her head, "Don't, OK? We can argue that part of it later… just later." Her free hand was smoothing at his face again, trying to find safe spaces to rest her caresses since his chest still looked like a battlefield. "Do you need more medicine? Does it hurt?"

"Hurts, but not the worst," he murmured, only lying a little. It technically was the worst he'd ever felt in his life, but looking at her he could hold on to the idea that it was all temporary. He tried to pull on her hand, "Just don't go anywhere."

"I won't."

"And kiss me again," he whispered.

"Again, I'm _not_ supposed to be nice," Maka let out a warbling sigh but gave in, her lips pressing to his as she fought back the tears. She pulled away with a sniffle, bringing her hand from caressing to clearing her own face from the first wave of liquid that hit her cheeks. Crying hadn't been allowed since that one slip with Black Star, that had been her rule but he was still so pale, his movements so limited by what she could only assume was pain that she couldn't help it.

"You yelled the whole time," he smiled back softly at her.

A trembling laugh left her lips. "Soul, I have to tell you, it's Wednesday."

"Yeah?" He croaked, sure the medicine was to blame for the confusion flooding his brain.

She fiddled with his fingers for a moment relieved that he moved them in accordance. "We're a few hours late for our meeting with Death."

"Shit," Soul groaned.

Maka sighed softly, "That was my thought, too, but when I called first thing this morning to reschedule Death said he had Eibon in his office at that minute and was going to excuse the absence except…"

Soul risked raising an eyebrow, finding it thankfully not painful. "Except?"

"Well, Death is coming by the hospital tomorrow, apparently. The fact that he knew we were here already means that Eibon has spilled some of the story but how much…" Maka rolled her shoulders as she eased a slow breath from between her lips. "Either way, we've got more to do this week. I guess you consider this my _being mean_ like I was supposed to, though, really, I'm going to stop him in the waiting room. You need to-"

"Be with you," Soul interrupted in a low growl. "Don't take it on yourself."

"That's rich," Maka laughed bitterly. "You're in the hospital because you were _shot_. It was supposed to be me. At least let me take the boss."

Regardless of the pain he knew it was going to elicit, Soul let his head shake side to side, a thin breath breaking his lips to mitigate the burn in his chest.

"And I thought I was the stubborn one," Maka sighed.

That brought forth a wavy version of his smirk, a very gently eked out laugh.

"Just," she inhaled deeply as she let her fingers play along his jaw. "Don't do that again, please. _Please._ " She didn't care about how much that came out as a beg. "You made me promise to stay and I was almost afraid I'd missed my chance to make you do the same."

"Maka…" The pain screamed across his chest as he lifted his arm but he refused to let it stop him, just slow him to a crawl as he brought his hand to her face. She helped him, cupping the hand to keep it to her cheek, feeling his fingers trembling under hers. "I'm yours. Not going anywhere but home with you."


	42. Chapter 42

Maka had crunched numbers. Technically, she had figured out how much she and Soul were worth, what they brought to the company, and what the company could be without them but, honestly, at the end of the day, it seemed measly. This didn't seem like an argument that could hold water against the one she knew she was bound to hear: you're trouble. That was an extremely boiled down version but that would be the main idea of anything from Death's mouth. The warning had been clear that Maka had been expected to tattle if Soul was going off the deep end and it must be abundantly clear at this point that she hadn't been entirely truthful the last time Death confronted her.

The amiable smile on Death's face when he entered the waiting room somehow sent all of this on its head, making Maka's mind reel as she attempted to echo his sentiment. "Hello, sir. Again, I'm so sorry-"

"Let's save all of the discussion for when we're all together, Maka." While this was a firm order, it still lacked the terse, unhappy nature that Maka had expected.

 _Maybe Death is the kind that fires with a smile_. She led him back to Soul's room, not bothering to cross fingers and toes against the inevitable. Most of the color was back to Soul's skin but the bandages still left him looking blanched, a message that was clear as Death's eyebrows flung towards his hairline at the sight of him. Soul and Black Star had worked most of the morning to get Soul into a comfortable, mostly seated position but it didn't actually lend to him looking any better, just a hollow facade of strength.

"Hello, Soul," Death managed to keep the sing-song nature to his voice as if Soul had just walked into the office.

"Sir, I'm sorry you had to come all this way." Soul's eyes darted from Death to Maka, finding himself reaching for a lifeline before the discussion even started. _Maybe I should have just let her handle this. I feel like shit and while I'm pretty sure he'll feel bad looking at me, I don't necessarily think it'll change the outcome._

Death looked around the room, grabbed one of the chairs off the back of the wall, and scooted it to the foot of Soul's bed. "Well, this has been a long time coming, so the trip was a necessity." It was more arranging than settling himself in the seat and Death took his time, ending with his ankle crossed over his knee. "I assume you remember our deal, Soul Evans, and I think it bears repeating since Maka didn't seem clued in the last time I brought it up with her."

Soul cleared his throat, "That I was done with the gang sh… situation. I was going to keep my head down, nose clean, and do my work without letting the streets interfere. If I could keep that part of my life in the past then I would have the opportunity to move forward with the company." He couldn't help but let that last little bit eke out with helpless defeat. _Because now, as soon as moving forward is possible, is when I'm going to be stuck._

Death spread his hands, "And that ends up all being a lie."

"Mr. Death, that's not exactly _fair_ ," Maka started but a finger from Death silenced her.

"I know, sir," Soul sighed. "I didn't hold up my end of the bargain."

Death started to nod, his eyes going from Maka to Soul before a smile cracked his lips. "So, neither of you will be coming back to the office."

Panic started to rake at Maka's heart but before she could open her mouth, Soul was barking, "No way. I get me, sir, it was _my_ deal, but Maka had nothing to do with this. She was just trying to be a good partner and do her job. You can't fire her."

"One would normally expect when an employee lies to their employer, they're fired," Death shrugged before turning his gaze towards Maka. "You assured me Soul was fine, didn't you, Maka?"

"I did, sir," Maka murmured before turning to stare at Soul. He felt it and let their eyes meet, that desperate ' _I'm sorry'_ already starting there but she just shook her head softly. "But I don't think I exactly lied." She narrowed her eyes and brought them back to Death. "I said what I meant: Soul would never do anything to put this job in jeopardy. It may not seem like it, but Soul has done everything he can to keep this job, despite the odds stacked against him, so I don't think it's fair to say he broke your deal."

"So just _you_ should be fired," Death offered back.

"Maka, don't," Soul started.

But she stepped all over his words, "If that's how it has to be."

Death let out a thoughtful hum as he leaned back in the chair, wiggling his foot at the ankle. Seconds ticked away agonizingly as Soul tried to create some argument that seemed plausible to fill the space. Finally, Death laughed, "It seems to me that the deal was faulty from the beginning."

Maka and Soul exchanged glances.

Death nodded to himself, "Keeping you, Soul, from the streets would have required you to never be in the city in the first place. I'm not a fool, I know that business dealings usually come with some extent of not-so-savory details, but I was wrong to think that the underworld was so separate. It took my old friend Mr. Eibon to remind me of that. Apparently, he's been one of the catalysts to your woes, correct?"

Maka worried at her lip before replying, "Sir, when we got the job with Eibon it did put us in danger with another agency."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Danger that left you injured as well, Maka."

"Yes, sir." Thankfully her stitches had all remained intact after the last row, but the wounds still let out an almost constant reminder.

"Which means Soul's reacquaintance with the unsavory element was just as much my fault as his own," Death patted his knees decidedly on this point, making Maka jump. "And thus, I should take part of the responsibility. So, no, neither of you will be returning to the office because Eibon and I have come up with an alternative that I think we can make work."

Soul assumed it was the painkillers because suddenly nothing made sense. "You mean I'm not fired?"

"Neither of you is," Death grinned.

A dumbfounded laugh fluttered from Soul's lips.

Death leaned forward and dropped his leg to allow his elbows to his knees, tenting his fingers. "Eibon and I have decided to start a new venture. He was very taken by that farmhouse meeting you all had, the idea of escaping the city and being in the idyllic country life while still having your business taken care of. With his continued visits to the area, he's found some land available that I think will be beneficial to start a sort of business retreat. I won't bore you with the details but we'd need to staff an office there, fill all the regular positions. This means Maka would remain a full-time employee but I would need you, Soul, to be lead project manager since I don't want to have to train someone from scratch and I think you've expressed interest before."

It was then that Soul decided he had to be in a coma, that this was all a feverish dream created by a mind just barely clinging to life. "But, sir, the board, your shareholders, what will they say about my assaults? Or _this?_ " he found himself echoing his mother.

"Exactly whatever I want them to say," Death laughed. "With Eibon lining up lucrative clients already and making his usual primadonna hissy-fitting that he'll only work with _you_ they'll honestly have no choice." He shook his head slowly, "That was never the issue, Soul. It always just seemed like it was you who were holding yourself back, allowing a darker side of your mind to take control. That's why I left you with Maka since she seems very capable of balancing that in you."

"Yeah," he answered dumbly. Soul stole a glance at her, seeing Maka's watery eyes focused on Death, a hand pressed carefully to her mouth.

She didn't dare risk a glance back, knowing that the liquid that threatened at her eyes would become streams down her cheeks. Instead, Maka took a deep breath before taking the hand from her mouth. "That's wonderful, sir, thank you."

"Which I assume means Maka accepts," Death chirped. "What about you, Soul?"

Soul took a second to blink absently at his hands, once again wondering when he'd wake up and find himself still in the precinct, bathed in blood and not in this absolutely impossible reality. "Of course, sir." _Lead project manager. You. All that work, all the pain, all of the suffering._

"Excellent," Death slapped his knees again, making them both jump from the enthusiasm. "The timeline's a little rough right now since Eibon has insisted on building this from scratch. In the meantime, both of you will be resigned to working remotely. Eibon's your main client but he may start funneling new work your way when he finds it. This should give you the flexibility to heal and to see to what I understand are current legal issues."

"Nothing on our side, sir," Soul clarified, overwhelmed with the idea that for once he could profess utter innocence.

"No, but I assume the DA and Sheriff will still be taking up some of your time." He looked between the two of them for a moment before letting out a sharp laugh, "And please, take some actual advantage of your sick time." He motioned a finger towards the impromptu desk Maka had created in one corner of the room. "I'm going to put my foot down about working from the hospital."

Maka followed his point before rushing over in embarrassment, clapping the laptop closed and trying to shuffle away the papers. "We'll both take off the next week, sir, I promise."

"At least," Death urged before he stood. "I'll write up the contracts this week, have them OK'ed and email them to you next."

"Thank you, sir," both echoed.

"Goodbye for now." Death made sure to take a last look at both of them, nodding as if he were agreeing with something in his own head before walking out the door.

Both of them exhaled into the empty room, Maka's hand clapping back at her mouth to try to ease back the sob that was still threatening. "In my head," Soul let out an airy laugh, "I'm grabbing you, swinging you around, and kissing you."

Her sob disintegrated into a weak laugh as she turned to him. "Will you settle for a regular kiss? Or is that a hint that I'm supposed to be picking you up now?"

"That's a hint that you're getting into this bed." Soul groaned as he started to antagonize every site of his pain. Maka's soft arguments might as well have been a fly buzzing in his ear and he continued to struggle through all the flare-ups to get to the point where there was just enough space for her. By the time he was through he was out of breath and a little grayer around the gills but he was happily gripping at her, using the little strength he had left to coax her onto the mattress.

"Again, stubborn," she murmured softly but gave that as her last complaint before carefully sliding in next to him. She knew better than to completely give in since his hands were more than anxious to bring her close enough to crush spots that she was sure were especially tender after all that movement. Instead, her head hit just at the edge of his pillow and her hand rested comfortably on his stomach, instantly joined by his own.

"This is barely close enough," he muttered.

Maka snorted, "Live with it."

Soul smirked, "Maybe if I get my kiss."

She more than complied, trying to temper his vigor with a tender touch to his cheek. "Didn't the doctor say no activity-"

"Promise, that kiss is about as rowdy as I'm getting," he sighed gently over her lips. "But again, in my head, I'm-"

Maka silenced him with another soft peck, sure she couldn't take the tease. Keenly missing his touch had come crashing on her after all the terror had abided and she didn't need to be reminded of it. "How does it feel, Mr. Lead Project Manager?"

Soul let out a warbling sigh, "Like I'm dreaming."

"Feel pretty nice, huh?" She settled into the edge of the pillow with a radiant smile. "All your hard work paid off."

" _Our_ ," he instantly corrected. "Death was right: it couldn't have happened without you."

Maka raised her eyebrows playfully, "I will accept my praise, thank you. But that means, well, our deal is done, Soul."

Soul's eyebrows furrowed as he brought his hand up to her face, curling his hand to caress her cheek with his knuckles. "Then I guess I have to do what I should have from the beginning."

She had expected to fall back into playful banter but he'd turned serious, those red eyes drilling into her so that the words only weakly left her lips, "What's that?"

"Make the real deal," the knot started to unwind from his forehead. "The one where I officially ask you to move into the cottage not just to get away from something but to start a life. The one where I tell you I'm ready to give you all of me if you do the same."

The smile on her face was contagious, beckoning the grin off of his. "Just one edit, Soul…"

A snort of a laugh erupted from his throat, "Of course. Nitpicking. What is it?"

"Add forever."


	43. Epilogue I

_**Around 5 years later...** _

* * *

When Soul entered the house the sound was overwhelming thanks to the cacophony of little voices. "Mom? Maka?" he called over the racket.

"In the kitchen," Marie called from the center of the noise.

Soul tossed his bag on the floor before heading back, hoping that knot that had been sitting in his chest all day at the office would unwind. His appearance in the doorway added momentarily to the noise, the twins instantly erupting into renewed chatter until he made sure to hug and kiss each one. "How's the little brothers today?" Soul saved a kiss for Marie's cheek, "And whatever's on the way?"

"That's the weirdest way of saying it," Marie huffed as she glided her fingers over the globe of her stomach. "They're all fine. Though, I wish the boys would follow your example rather than their other brother."

Soul snorted out a laugh, "Where's Shel?"

"With Maka in the cottage."

"Ah, the bookworms at it again," Soul grinned.

Marie's smile faltered as she let worrying fingers fix one of the crayons in the twin's hands. "No, Maka still wasn't feeling well and you know Shelley."

The knot was now a brick, all of his hopes turning back into a million panicked possibilities. "Still?" This week Maka had been actually struggling through work and realistically it had been more than a month since she'd felt a hundred percent. This morning he'd put his foot down and left her lying listlessly in bed.

"I did get her to go to the doctor with me this morning," Marie offered hopefully, "but she didn't have much to say after."

Soul sucked his teeth before sighing, "Thanks for making her go."

"Definitely felt like the nagging mother-in-law today." Marie settled the second little pair of hands at the table with another picture before bringing her eyes back to Soul. "Just go, honey. You already look like you're about to burst. The boys will survive without big brother time."

"Yeah." Soul passed affection around the room again, letting his hands linger on the tiny blond heads for a minute longer in apology before heading back out the front. Today, the argument was going to happen, or at least that's what he was deciding as he walked across the lawn. _Feeling bad for a day is one thing, but a few weeks? And if she didn't actually get any real answer from the doctor, we're going to whatever kind of specialist in the city because I'm done watching her suffer._ He was falling down the rabbit hole as he walked up to the house, Shelley already opening the door for him with a reserved smile.

Sometimes Soul still felt surprised when he saw her, his mind never fully coming to grips with the idea that she was a preteen, that it was no longer a screaming, breakneck run when she saw him but a soft smile and a "Hey, big brother," that he was rewarded with again as he passed her into the house.

"How are you, Shel?" This time he ruffled her adolescent sensibilities and gave her a hug.

"Fine," she tried to look annoyed by the closeness but neither worry-wort actually wanted to give up the hold, both of them settling for a moment in each other's arms. "How was work?"

"Fine," he mimicked. "Black Star says he'll be home this weekend. Bringing Tsu so we're all supposed to be on our best behavior."

"Like we're the thing that's going to ruin his relationship," Shelley rolled her eyes to herself.

"Give the guy a break, he's trying," Soul managed a laugh as he finally relinquished his hold on her. "Maka reading?"

"Napping upstairs." The placating smile made that answer worse.

"She say anything to you?" Soul would take what he could get except at this point he was fairly sure that loyalty had been slowly slipping to Maka's side as the years went by anyway. Plenty of secrets had passed between those two and now he was getting a taste of his own medicine, sometimes worrying if _he_ was being replaced in Shelley's heart.

"Well," Shelley started but seemed to reexamine the oath before rolling her shoulders in a shrug. "Just the regular stuff."

"Regular stuff," Soul huffed.

"Like this," Shelley put him on display with a wave of her hand. "That you'd been your predictably panicked self when you got home."

He frowned, "I'm not-" but sensibly cut himself off.

Shelley could laugh at that and did before she patted him on the shoulder. "Bye, big brother."

"Bye," he grumbled as she slipped past him. Soul waited, watching her leave the house and disappear across the lawn. With a pained sigh, he started the slow and purposefully quiet ascent up the stairs. If she was sleeping he wasn't in a rush to wake her, especially since the fatigue seemed to be her number one symptom. Instead, he crept up the stairs just to catch a glimpse of her curled in their bed before hitting the shower.

He wanted to be ready to crawl between the sheets with her, to do whatever she needed him to because life wasn't supposed to be difficult anymore. Eibon's center was built and had been in the black for the past three years with projections for a fourth. Even better, as far as paperwork at the local municipality was concerned, the two of them were married as of two years ago, though they hadn't exactly decided to make it anything more than that since then. Parents weren't even technically privy to that information and maybe more and more he'd been thinking that it was time to make a show of it.

He'd bought her a ring for that express purpose but then this nagging illness had crept in so he'd shelved it. There was no reason for a wedding if she was wasting away, and of course, that was where his mind always went. As he exited the shower, he was pushing himself to be firm. _She's going to a real doctor, she's going to get better because we deserve the next step._ That was the mantra as he put on his boxers and slid in next to her on top of the sheets. But Soul was very much still himself, and he crumbled a little especially at the sight of her shirt riding up her side, displaying a burst of color above her hip.

Maka had made a liar out of herself a few years ago, not needing Soul to hold her hand through the pain of the bursts of flowers she'd gotten tattooed down her side. Part of it was for him, he knew that since seeing the scars from each one of those knife cuts still brought his blood to boil but she'd wanted to memorialize rather than forget. Maka had chosen Ophelia's flowers from _Hamlet_ , symbols of remembrance, mourning, sorrow, innocence, and most importantly love, to not just cover the past but to give it its due.

His lips pressed to a columbine just above her hip bone and those green eyes blinked open, a soft smile curving her lips. "What are you doing down there?"

"Whatever I can to make you feel better," he murmured against her skin as Maka's smile grew. "What did the doctor say?"

Her grin was slowly turning into amusement as she absently ran her fingers through his hair. "Cutting to the chase, huh?"

"Maka, please," he wasn't any good at making that not sound like begging, the spine he had assured himself he had withering as all of the hypothetical possibilities continued to plague his brain.

"OK, OK," she soothed. "She wasn't happy with me, said I took too long to come in."

"Something we can agree on," Soul grumbled. To ease that knot he was carrying he started to crawl closer, hands grabbing into her t-shirt to bring her closer.

Maka allowed him to turn her, bringing her to face him but kept firm hands planted on his chest so that her smile still burned in the face of his worry. "But there's really not anything-"

His anxiety tautly snapped in his gut, the words already finishing in his head. _There's nothing she can do, which means it's worse, it's probably too late._ "Then we'll find someone else. We'll find someone in the city, I'll take you tomorrow. Maka, please…" The end was warbling off and her smile finally faltered at the sight of that familiar shine to his eyes.

"Soul, take a breath," she smoothed his hair again before he gave in, letting air tremble over his lips. "Can I show you something?"

"Show me?" That derailed some of the worries especially as her teeth came to nibble at her lip, showing off what was still her clearest tell for a surprise coming. "Maka, what are you…?" He didn't know how to finish since she'd already turned from him, grabbing her book from the nightstand.

"I had to sneak it so Marie and Shelley wouldn't see," Maka's laugh was more for herself than him. She pressed the book open between them, a picture tucked in the seam of the spine. It had to be flipped, revealing swirls of black, white, and gray that only became more confusing as Maka focused a finger on one of the blobs. "That's it."

' _A tumor!'_ came the alarm in his mind. _She's dying because I was stupid enough to think I deserved to have everything I want._ "What am I looking at?" he offered shakily, trying to keep the terror at bay as his finger moved next to hers to dimple the photo.

Her lips touched softly to his cheek as her hand slipped over his on the picture. That smile was now right next to his ear, her whisper faint but elated. "Baby Evans."

"Baby?" His grip tightened on hers as his hold on everything else fell away. There was no clear outline in the image in front of him but his mind was easily painting it, feeding off of all the hopes and daydreams he'd had for the past few years.

Maka let him stare, not begrudging him the same amount of time it took her to look, to process in the face of all their waiting. It wasn't until the tears started down his cheeks that she intervened, forcing his face to hers so she could clear them away. "It's seven weeks old. Eleven more and then we can find out if it's a boy or a girl." The details seemed to soothe her but turned his tears into a downpour.

Soul shakily brought his lips to hers but he was still unable to bring his fingers away from the picture, touching it like a talisman. Maka was waiting, ready for the wave of excitement to finally hit him when the weak whisper broke their lips instead, "I thought it was my fault."

"What?" In her surprise, Maka pulled away just in time to see the desperate pleading in his eyes.

"What I did, all those things, it was some terrible karma or something," he croaked. "We weren't ever going to have a baby because I didn't deserve one."

This wasn't one of those moments she had expected her heart to break, but there it was, another fine line that brought tears to her own eyes. "No, Soul, no," she urged softly as she brought a smile back to her lips for him. "It's actually your fault we got pregnant if the doctor's theory is right."

"What?" His eyes darted between her and image, the beast of blame still strongly settled in his chest.

"What were we doing seven weeks ago?"

' _Having sex, I guess,'_ would have been Soul's playful answer but he still wasn't there, fist wrapped tightly around his own pain. "The vacation."

"Uh-huh," Maka answered joyfully as her fingers played through his hair again. "I mean, I _may_ have made sure that it was during a peak fertility time, _but_ you were the one who was focused on _just_ relaxing. And you made me, remember? No work, no other kids, nothing that even resembled an anxious activity. I think it's the first time I've relaxed since, I don't know, maybe right after we got you back from the hospital after you got your pins out."

He was already shaking his head, "But relaxing-"

"Is key," Maka urged back. "There was nothing wrong with either of us so the only thing holding us back was stress, or so the doctor thinks and with the timeline, you know, I believe it." She kissed at his dumbfounded lips as he just barely held on. Maka stole his hand, finally separating him from the image to press his fingers to the real thing, the almost imperceivable swell of her stomach. "And if there's anyone in this world that deserves this, it's you, Soul."

" _We_ deserve it," he murmured as his fingers spread as if he could feel the life there. "We've got our family."


	44. Epilogue II

Soul was already waiting on the stoop, legs jittering a little as the car pulled up. It had barely come to a stop before he'd opened the back passenger door and his hands were instantly and expertly on the car seat. The baby, not so much a baby anymore at nine months, had started the chant of "da-da" as soon as he'd come into sight and Soul let it feed his smile. "How's my girl?" He tousled the messy patch of blond hair on her head before he swooped her into his arms, giving her a little air to encourage one of those daddy-only giggles that he coveted since momma wasn't too keen on tossing her any which way.

Maka was still sitting in the driver's seat and while she'd watched him in the rear-view, that contented smile coming onto her face, the tightness was still knotting in her chest. She fiddled with her purse for a second but apparently it was a second too long and Soul popped open the door. "Sorry," Maka said quickly.

Soul registered the look on her face and decided to play it safe. "How was Spirit's?"

"Fine," Maka chimed as she got out of the seat and moved out of the way so he could close the door. "Papa said maybe he wants to try and take her next weekend."

"Uh," Soul tried to shelf the grimace but it didn't work. "Visiting's one thing but a whole night away? I mean, I know Spirit'd be fine, he raised you, but…"

"There's overprotective daddy for you," Maka nuzzled Izzy, letting those tiny hands clutch at her cheeks.

Soul cleared his throat, "Just _no one's_ had her but us and-"

"By the time she's _one_ let's please consider letting her out of our sight?" Maka offered with eyebrows raised while Soul gave a defeated sigh.

"What about the doctor's?"

"Izzy's well on her way to Harvard," Maka joked but let her amusement drizzle away as he kept the grimace. "Weight's fine, height's fine, top of her percentile." Soul waited, Izzy filling the time with more iterations of "da-da" and a few raspberries as she tugged lovingly on his hair. He leaned his cheek towards her and let her have her way but kept his eyes on Maka. "Everything was fine."

He spent one more second staring before he placed his bet. "Look, if Eibon called you and bothered you today, I told him not to. Said it was momma-baby day and everything, so if he did I'm gonna-"

"Nope," Maka said quickly. "But…"

"But," Soul sighed.

Maka waved towards the big house. "Why don't you see if Stein can watch the baby for a second."

"Come on, Maka, it's not like Izzy's that good at repeating us yet," Soul let out a tense laugh. "Unless you, uh, want to be alone…?"

She liked the hopeful lilt in his voice and it did encourage the blossoming of her smile. "Maybe later tonight but right now you and I need to talk."

"Alright, Izzy, da-das in trouble," he cooed to her as he started the walk up the stairs. Soul managed a grin as he heard Maka giggle behind him. _So not that much trouble_ , he guessed as he walked into the living room. Stein was there with the boys on the floor, arranging army men in different patterns. "Hey, can you watch Izzy for a few?" Stein waved his acquiescence and Soul let Izzy down on the floor, watching her start towards him with clunky steps. He still held his breath whenever she started that awkward gait but by the time she landed straight into Stein's arms, Soul's smile was back. "Thanks."

Soul made it back to the outside of the house to find Maka already gone. He ambled slowly over the cottage, trying to pick something on the list other than the latest Eibon problem. _Usually, if it's work stuff, Maka's immediately on me about it. Maybe Izzy said 'fuck' again? Ugh, at the doctor's I bet. I swear she's not saying the damn word, just the sound but… we all know whose fault that is. Here goes._ He could hear her bustling in the kitchen and that's where he found her, throwing bottles into the sink. "So everything's OK with Izzy, right?"

Maka jumped but followed it with a laugh as she leaned against the sink. "Izzy's fine."

"So?"

"So, I actually listened to you and talked to the doctor." Maka tried to roll her shoulders with an uncaring air but the way her arms clutched around herself at the end of the revolution had him on edge.

"About the baby blues stuff?" Soul had thrown treading carefully out the window and was immediately next to her, getting his hands on her elbows to pull her closer.

"She actually asked about it first," Maka gave a sharp laugh. "Apparently I don't look all that well-rested."

"Well, we have a nine-month-old who just got the idea that you're supposed to sleep through the night," Soul replied mournfully.

"And we talked about how my body hasn't exactly bounced back," a raspy sigh left her throat.

"I told you that shit doesn't matter," he murmured.

Maka put the conversation on pause in her head for a moment, instead taking the time to reach for him and let her lips melt against his. Soul received her with all the same old fervor, that need for her that never went away. "Well, considering your offer a few minutes ago, I guess it doesn't."

"Hell, offer still stands," he smirked as he dipped his hand into her hair, bringing her lips back to linger.

She gave him a few more minutes before she patted his chest, encouraging the break. "The doctor had a pretty simple explanation."

"Good," Soul planted a soft kiss on her nose. "What's the verdict?"

"I'm pregnant."

Soul's eyebrows traveled in a loop, rising high on his forehead before scrunching in thought and then dashing upwards again. "We… we haven't been _trying_."

"No," Maka laughed softly, "but we haven't been _not_ trying."

His blinking had slowed and his grip on her was quickly becoming a lifeline. "Well, with Izzy it took _everything_. The vacation and us relaxing, and hell, probably the stars had to align. We don't just _get_ pregnant."

"Apparently we do," Maka shook her head softly. "15 weeks ago."

" _15 weeks?_ " his voice went up by two octaves. "So this is a fucking baby bump? You're showing and we _missed_ it? What happened to all of the first-trimester stuff? The puking?"

Maka sighed, "We didn't miss it. Just kind of didn't _notice_ it since I got used to the snacking all the time, so I took care of my nausea without noticing it and, well, the back pain and tiredness - I just thought that was Izzy. She's so heavy and so _everywhere_ that I thought that was mom-stuff."

"Well, _shit_ ," Soul eked out.

"Um," Maka hummed out as she beat her hand on his chest a little harder. "Could you…?"

"Oh, not that kind of _shit_ , Maka," he huffed. "I'm, well… fucking come here." He pulled her lips back to his, spelling it out with the tender way his fingers sunk into her hair as the other arm wrapped around her waist so he could feel the swell of her body next to his. When he finally pulled away from her Maka could help but swoon, letting his arm hold her up. "Look, I love you. Another baby is fucking _perfect_. We got Izzy down pat and we'll have the next one too, just the _timing_."

"What, had something else planned?" Maka let out a giggle that was surrounded by relief as she let her head fall to his chest.

"Yeah, kinda," Soul pressed a kiss into her hairline. "Just… wait here a sec." He eased her out of his arms, leaving Maka to stand bewildered against the sink.

Maka listened to his footsteps thud up the stairs and then drawers shuffled all while she touched softly at the surprise her own body had left for her. _Well, you may not have been planned but at least, oh, thank goodness he's excited._ On that note, he was back in the doorway. "Soul…"

"Listen," he heaved a long breath in as he slowly started walking towards her. "I had this on the back burner since just before Izzy. I was about to bring it up again now because she's old enough that maybe you'd have time and energy but…" He reached her and took her hand, cradling it in his. "Baby number two I guess has other plans. At the same time, I don't want to just keep setting this aside because, well, it kind of feels unfair to you, Maka. I think maybe I've been unfair."

"What?" She shook her head slowly. "Unfair with what?"

Soul cleared his throat as he dropped to one knee, exposing the box that he'd hidden behind his back and popped open on the way down the stairs. "Marry me."

"We _are_ married," and while she wanted to laugh it came out mostly breathless as she stared at the emerald and gold twinkling at her.

"Yeah," he let out a frustrated sigh, "but we both know you did that because I'm fucking paranoid that my past is still gonna catch up with me and I wanted to make sure that no matter how good the lawyer my mom hires when I die, you would get all of this. And while you did that to make me happy, I want to do this because maybe it'll make you happy."

"So a… wedding?" Maka was still staring, blinking slowly.

"Whatever you want," he offered back quickly, "but whatever it is, I just want to make sure… you have everything that you want, Maka."

Maka bit at her lower lip as she brought her eyes back to his face. "I have that, Soul. Maybe it was for a different reason when we did it but I always assumed this was how you felt anyway. But…"

"But?" he murmured.

"Maybe wearing rings," she offered her finger to him and he jumped at the chance to slip the ring on. "Maybe a little ceremony after baby number two. Maybe all of that would be… a nice addition to what we already have."

"So, you sayin' yes?"

"It would be very difficult to say no at this point," Maka smirked as he ditched the box so he could have both hands to grab her as he stood. He twirled her and stole the next smart-ass comment right off her lips, dipping her to get her back into swooning. "You're too much," she murmured when he finally set her lips free.

"Say yes, Maka," he muttered before stealing another kiss.

"Yes, Soul," Maka let it out with a breathy sigh against his neck. "Of course it's a yes."


	45. Epilogue III

Reasoning with a toddler was impossible, Soul knew that, and while he loved his daughter with every last fiber of his being, Izzy was completely and utterly in the throes of the terrible twos and he was just about to have an epic meltdown of his own. "Izzy, please," he started but finished in his head with _mama's going to murder me if I'm not showered and ready to go for this goddamn rehearsal dinner because I've already fucked up by letting you get away with not having a nap today and oh for the love of Christ will you please go to Shel._

Izzy was now in limp-baby stage where she turned to jelly in Soul's hands as he tried to transfer her little body to Shelley's waiting arms. "No, dada, no!"

Soul cursed himself for ever doubting Maka about that letting other people watch her thing because now every moment of leaving her somewhere was like this: an epic battle of her refusing to budge while his heart was still breaking in little pieces over those soft little cries. _It's fifteen fucking minutes, Evans, get your shit together, and if you have to, deposit her on the damn floor._ The hardass voice in his head then shriveled as Izzy belted out another woeful cry. He sighed and as he pulled her back towards his chest he considered what flowers to request at his funeral.

As he was bringing Izzy back she opted for stiff as a board, another charming move that toddlers so often resorted to, and in the process threw her tiny head back to connect firmly with Soul's face. Soul was strangely sure he heard it before he felt it, and while he definitely could still pull back the clear memory of Maka cracking him one to the nose, that moment had absolutely nothing on this stunning icicle of pain that struck his face. "Oh, _fuck_ ," he bellowed as he tried to not only catch his daughter in the crux of his elbow as she fumbled but also get another hand up quick enough to cup at the blood.

"Soul," Marie chided from the kitchen.

"Mom, here, now!" Shelley called out in fright as she helped Soul juggle, getting Izzy deposited on the floor while Soul hunkered down on his haunches.

"What is it?" Marie was just about to renew her lecture on cursing in front of the multiple babies that ran the house when she skidded to a halt, the blood oozing through Soul's fingers enough to give her flashbacks. "Oh, fuck."

Soul waved a pathetic hand as he barely managed the mewl between his fingers, "-owel."

"On it," Shelley started a panicked run past Marie.

"Come here, baby." Of course, now Izzy was pliable, letting Marie pick her up and deposit her on her hip, jostling to try to quiet the sobs to sniffles.

"Black Star," Soul grumbled barely past his fingers as Shelley returned with two towels, one for Soul to drop in his lap and the other to clutch to his face.

"Brother!" Shelley moved for the stairs, echoing that call a few times before solid footsteps came from the stairs.

Black Star rounded the corner and after one look at the scene started to bray laughter.

"Fucker," Soul managed.

He let a few more cackles out before he squatted in front of Soul. "Dude, seriously? Maka's going to kill you."

"It was an accident," Marie reminded him softly.

"Oh, yeah, sure, a week before the wedding," Black Star paused to clear the tears from his eyes as he let out an amused sigh. "That's a lot of blood…"

Soul grimaced under the towel. If the words didn't come from his mouth, or from Black Star's, maybe he could live in a fantasy world where this was just going to be a little sore in the morning.

"Broken, huh?"

He felt the weight of it and his stomach churned. "Hospital."

"Yeah, yeah." Black Star looked up at Marie. "Break the news gentle to Maka."

Soul groaned as he got up on his feet. "'imme," he grunted as he held out an arm for Izzy.

"Soul, I can take her, really," Marie started but Izzy was already launching herself into her father's arms. "Fine, I'll deal with Maka when she gets here."

"Thanks," Black Star crowed for Soul as he started towards the front door.

Izzy was clutching tightly as they made it to Soul's car. He tossed the keys at Black Star as he moved to the backseat so he could sit while he coaxed Izzy into her car seat. After some agonizing juggling, he got her in, leaving his hand in her lap so she could cling to him as he buckled his seatbelt. "Let's go."

The ride was uneventful, even peaceful as Izzy conked out completely, tiny fingers loosened and chin leaking drool onto her chest. Unbuckling her was like defusing a bomb but luckily those beautiful green little eyes didn't even threaten to open, just her head plopping lethargically against his shoulder as he hoisted her up.

"Want me to take her?" Black Star offered arms but Soul sighed in reply.

 _No, because somehow_ _ **I**_ _feel guilty._ Soul didn't have to watch the clock because even though this wasn't anything like the last time with his dire, chest oozing wound, the emergency ward was nowhere near bustling and they were quickly moved back to a room. Soul tucked Izzy in the crux of his arm and waited.

Nurses breezed in and out, then someone Soul was entirely convinced was too young to be a doctor. _That means you're getting ancient, old man. Two babies, technically married even though you convinced her to try that all again…_ and even with the pain, he managed a crooked smile. By the time the blood was drying to a dark brown and the doctor was laughing at Black Star's dramatic retelling of the story that he had made up, the frantic footsteps started in a hallway.

Victor was half asleep in her arms because that was a baby that was barely ever bothered by anything, even his mother's frantic tears. Maka squeaked to a short stop as she hit the doorway, letting out a blubbering breath. "Soul!"

"Hey, babe," he came back nasally and pathetic.

Black Star was up, slipping the baby out of Maka's arms. No protest from the little boy, just a giggle to match his uncle's as he preemptively cackled at the explosion he knew was coming.

"Earmuffs," Maka snapped and Soul placed his hand over Izzy's ear that wasn't against his chest. The doctor watched agape, his eyes flicking between Soul and Maka. "I'm about to say something _I do not mean_ but I need to let it out because: Isadora Marie Evans how _could_ you! I swear to God, twenty years from now I will break your husband's nose the week before _your_ wedding and see how the hell you like it." She let out a frustrated yelp as she moved to Soul's side, letting one soft hand fall on his shoulder while the other pressed at Izzy's head. "Mama didn't mean that and she's sorry and she's so glad you didn't break your head in the process," she let squeak out between hissing teeth.

"Twenty?" Soul grunted. "More like thirty. Maybe _never_."

"Alright, Spirit," Maka raised an eyebrow but turned her attention to the doctor rather than his annoyance. "Is it really broken?"

"Afraid so," the doctor chuckled. "It's not crooked or anything but he's going to bruise up pretty well. Ice and tylenol."

Maka stamped her feet just three times before she lifted her eyes to the ceiling and let out a huff. "Dinner's canceled."

"Maka," Soul soothed as he slipped a hand to her hip, bringing her a step closer.

"And you'll probably have two black eyes for all the photos." She paused to slap a hand over her eyes to deny the tears before she rubbed it down her face to bring her eyes back to him. Soul got her close enough that he could reach up and touch her face, rubbing a thumb tenderly against her cheek. "But at least we'll have a good story to tell and Izzy will forever be in my debt."

"She's too cute, you'll forgive her," Soul chuckled. "Makes you want to have another one, doesn't it?"

"You're joking," Maka scoffed.

Soul's shrug was noncommittal.

Maka turned a withering glance to the doctor, "Tell me there's some brain swelling or-"

"Hey," Soul tapped her cheek lovingly to bring her eyes back to his. "Take the kid, will you?"

She acquiesced, lifting the sleeping toddler out of his arms to press her against her chest.

"Doc, am I good?" Soul stretched his legs and got to his feet as he tried to wring the cramp out of his shoulder. Izzy was in no way a lightweight anymore.

The doctor nodded, "Just make sure you're icing it. Tylenol as needed."

"Thanks." But before the feeling was even coming back to his arm he was reaching for Victor. "Black Star, give me my little man."

Black Star chuckled as he handed over the baby who happily started to babble even at his father's brutalized face. "Home?" He balanced his son as he snaked an arm around Maka's waist.

Her kiss was delicate, her eyes staying open to avoid clocking him and adding more damage to her daughter's. "Home."


	46. Epilogue IV

It was a makeshift altar, more of a bower but Soul wasn't paying attention to those particulars. His eyes were at the end of the aisle, watching as Shelley was trying to delicately guide Izzy, who was inherently being unherdable, through the doorway and into the walkway between the small sets of chairs. Predictably, like the little hurricane she was, as soon as Izzy caught sight of Soul it wasn't the supposedly well-rehearsed parade down to him but instead a flat-out, breakneck run, petals haphazardly fluffing from her basket with each pounding step. He could honestly only laugh.

Shelley didn't bother to catch up with her, continuing the practiced, even steps to the altar where Soul had scooped up his oldest. "Sorry," she murmured as she started to peel the little girl from Soul's arms.

"Wouldn't expect any less," Soul chuckled. "She's still wearing her dress though. So at least there's that." He missed Shelley's eyeroll in reply, his eyes jumping back to the doors again as Black Star entered, Victor balanced on his hip. As always, Victor was the calm after his sister's storm, red eyes that seemed to take in the entire world five times over blinking around at everything in the room. When they finally got side by side, Black Star placed a firm hand on Soul's shoulder as Victor attempted his best at mimicking, patting along Black Star's arm with gusto.

Knowing what is coming is rarely ever enough to prepare anyone for what is actually on its way and this moment was no different. Soul had sucked in air, hoping the oxygen would last him but as soon as Maka stepped in to view he realized how useless it all was. Anything he'd held in was gone and while he would always say that Izzy took after Maka, he tossed evidence in the other corner as he took hurried steps down the altar and down the gravel littered with errant petals.

He'd seen her in everything from his button-downs to a hospital gown and while he'd had a lot of feelings about her get-ups over the years this one left all of him storming, mind and heart both at least on the same page of not knowing what the hell to do. It was nothing frou-frou or extravagant even though he'd told her whatever she chose to spend on the dress would be her business and that the price-tag for them with no mortgage, two steady jobs, and lodgers that refused to _not_ pay rent had no limit, but Soul could guess that anything on Maka was going to be breathtaking and he certainly wasn't wrong.

It wasn't entirely white, more an ivory that eased over every bit of her curves. Since there hadn't been another surprise pregnancy after Victor, Maka's body had come back to her the way she'd wanted but Soul wasn't really one to notice differences much since loving every piece of her had become his pleasure over their years together. When he got close enough he saw the fine dotted pattern, sweet swirls that climbed from foot to bust. Her shoulders were mostly bare, only accented by the thin straps and her honeyed hair that hung loose.

Spirit instantly rolled his eyes but when they fell back on his daughter he saw it was hopeless, the bedazzling smile eating up her face as her future husband gave into every last bit of impatience and met them halfway. "You couldn't wait, huh?" he grumbled.

Soul smirked as he snorted a laugh. "I think she's waited long enough." But Soul didn't break their hands, just grabbing the free one at her other side to sandwich her for the rest of the walk up the aisle. As they finished the stairs, Spirit turned to his daughter, planting a soft kiss on her cheek before stealing his grandson from Black Star and taking a place in the row.

It had been a fight over who would officiate but Kim had oddly been the one to already have her license with the excuse that sometimes while delivering cakes she'd had to perform a couple of emergency weddings. For Maka that had been the end of the argument, ready to give in to the easiest arrangement. The petite pink haired girl cleared her throat and beamed, "We're here today for the long overdue celebration of Maka and Soul." Kim made sure to pause for the flutter of laughs from the crowd and to take in the grimace from Soul as he looked at Maka's pleased smile. "Both of them have prepared their own vows, so if you'll start, Soul…"

"Yeah," he cleared his throat as he rummaged the crushed piece of paper from his breast pocket. His fingers had worried off the edges and there were plenty of inky strike-throughs littered on the front and back. As he brought his hand up to read he felt hers touch the back of his hand and the air finally came back to his lungs. His eyes popped up from the paper, focusing on that beautiful jade that was already shiny with the start of tears. "I should have written right at the top _you're so goddamn beautiful_ because I should have expected it, but… you are. After two kids you look like that and I look like this," he waved a weak hand at the purplish bruise that spanned across the bridge of his nose and under his eyes. They hadn't entirely been blackened but he wasn't winning any pageants any time soon, and it brought another snicker from the crowd and a sweet laugh from her lips.

He finally dropped his eyes back to the words he'd agonized over, trying to do her justice on a page. "I never believed in wishes and definitely not in the ones I ever made because, well, I was sure the chances I had ran out years before I met you. But the night after we made our first ever deal, I made one while I laid sleepless in my bed that night after I dropped you off. I wanted to _try_ because you, from the moment I met you, were worth it. And I sure as hell have messed up," he had to pause to suck in a breath, to will himself not to think about the dark times when he was sure she'd never loved him, "but you've stuck through every last thing with me. And even more than that you've given every last thing _to_ me."

Soul's voice cracked and he had to press the back of his hand to his mouth to cover biting his lip to keep back the tears. "You've given me my job, our home, Izzy and Victor, and your heart. I can't do enough to pay you back for all those things but I'll promise that every last day together I'm going to try." He worried his fingers against the paper again before risking a look at her. There were tears staining her cheeks and without a second thought, he pocketed the paper again and used his fingers to clear them, holding her cheeks and her eyes for that extra second before she patted them away with a sniffle.

"I wish Kim would have asked me to go first because how do you follow that," Maka half murmured but the tiny crowd still caught it, another simmer of laughter trickling through. Shelley was at her elbow, a carefully folded, much less abused piece of paper in her hands. Maka took it and unfolded it delicately as her eyes fell on words that weren't as scribbled but just as meticulously pieced together. "You used to call yourself selfish and sometimes I worry that you still do, so I want to use this moment to set the record straight, in front of friends and family, and tell you how utterly self _less_ you are. You offer so much protection, but never at the expense of my freedom. You love so desperately even though you never actually ask for the reciprocation and still, at times, seem surprised when it comes your way. And even though your head often fills you with worries you have always been fearless when necessary."

Maka pulled in another long breath, trying to calm the swell in her heart even though his fingers were gently touching the back of her hand. "I never have to ask you for anything, and I certainly know our babies haven't since you are always there for them even before they seem to know what they need. There is no one I would rather have as a partner, no one who could be a better father to Izzy and Victor, and absolutely no one that could possibly love me the way that you do, so obviously every minute of every day. I promise to be just as selfless, to stand with you, and give you all the love you deserve."

It was Soul who stole the paper from her fingers, tucking it away with his so he could capture both of her hands and squeeze, the only action that could possibly abate that surging need to pull her close.

"The rings," Kim chimed in Black Star's direction. Black Star dug in his pocket, taking out the black box that was supposed to be entrusted to Victor but had been found in test runs to be too appetite-wetting to be trusted with the baby. Kim took the box and popped it open, first offering it in Soul's direction. He picked up the delicate gold band that was made to nestle carefully against the engagement ring he'd sat on for too many years. It was an effortless fit.

Maka grabbed the slightly thicker band, designed to take the not so easy work that Soul sometimes did now with his hands. She barely had time for it to hit its mark before he was moving that hand to her, one digging into the heavenly fabric at her waist while the other cupped her barely dried cheek. There was no chance he was waiting for permission especially since there wasn't a chance in hell he was just some guy anymore - he was everything to her and she was everything to him.


	47. Epilogue V

There wasn't exactly a solid rationale for why Soul had picked up the phone when his brother's name blared across the front. It wasn't usual, and while he had talked with his family maybe a handful of times he hadn't actually seen any of them since he destroyed that nice place-setting in front of his mother. He had assumed that kind of behavior earned you only sporadic phone calls, but the intent this time seemed to be to set a meeting, brother to brother. It felt like a trap and Soul was sure he was signing away his soul on the dotted line as he set a date and time.

Soul got there early since he'd brought Victor in tow. His son was anything but your normal toddler, completely blowing their experience with his sister out of the water. Like his father before him, the little boy was practically mute, but that hadn't caused any worry to either parent since it was always evident by the boy's face that his mind was working double time. Hence the timely arrival, since Soul knew Victor would need a multitude of minutes to analyze his surroundings, to compute and sketch before being asked to give anyone else his attention and while Soul was partially sure Wes would be at least minutely interested in him, he knew that Victor would most likely take the spotlight.

Victor had just settled down completely, his hand playing with Soul's as he softly babbled half-nonsense even though Soul was fairly sure it was something close to schematics when Wes popped his head into the small cafe that was halfway to the city. Soul raised a hand, drawing the attention of what could practically be a carbon-copy of himself but felt his fingers tremble into disarray as the tightly appraising face lined up next to Wes's. "Shit," Soul muttered and sent a forlorn look to his son in the highchair.

"Dada," Victor replied.

"Yeah, buddy, but don't repeat what I just said, OK?" He murmured as he reached out a hand to stroke the tiny head, trying to pull some sort of comfort out of the motion. By the time they arrived at the table, Soul was on his feet and outstretching a hand to his brother. The shake was firm but sizzling with life that Soul couldn't buzz back as his eyes fell on his mother. "Mom."

"Hello, Soul." Her arms bowed for the embrace and Soul let her, biting into his lip as the pinpricks danced across his skin. "And who's this?" It sounded sweet enough, especially as she reached down a soft hand to offer to Victor but it didn't thaw Soul, his skin still feeling like paper-thin ice.

"Victor, our youngest," Soul managed to choke out as he sat back into the seat and watched his son appraise the new arrivals.

"You have a daughter, too, right?" Wes smiled as he slid across from him.

Soul nodded, "Yeah, Isadora, Izzy." He couldn't help but watch the glint of dissatisfaction on his mother's face as she primly adjusted herself next to Wes.

"I understand naming him for my father but the way my mother treated you boys," she sighed.

"Nana was good to Soul." The soft reminder from Wes left Soul speechless, only able to muster the ability to watch the way his brother added a splash of a challenge with his eyebrows.

That twitch sprung up in her lip as she turned her attention to Soul. "And where is Izzy today?"

"With Maka," Soul found the air rushing from his mouth, the excuse feeling strained even though there was nothing but the truth coming from his lips. "Maka had the flu last month, had to be kept away from the kids and Izzy took it a little too hard. Doesn't want to leave her now, gets really anxious and the pediatrician said it was sort of _normal_ , that she'd grow out of it, but…" He sighed, trying to let his mind believe the look that he was getting from Wes was sympathetic but still feeling the sting of his mother's icy glare. "She's not great with strangers to begin with, so her staying at home was probably for the best."

"Strangers," his mother huffed.

Wes was wavering in the middle, his hand planting over his mother's on the table before turning his eyes to Soul. "I can imagine it must be hard for her. How is your girlfriend, Maka?"

The word strangled anything else of Soul's lips for a moment and he had to force a grating breath against the back of his throat to clear it. "She's fine. We, um, well, I guess you should know, we didn't really tell _anyone_ , not even her parents, but we've actually been married since before Izzy." With a new breed of panic, he watched the jump of his mother's eyebrows but the words wouldn't stop from his lips. "We just had a ceremony last year."

His mother's hands stamped into the table as she pushed to her feet. "This is ridiculous."

"Mother, you said-" Wes started but the sound was yanked from his mouth just as her wrist from his hand and she started stomping steps towards the door. Both boys watched her go, sighs synchronizing from their lips. Wes slowly turned his head back, running his fingers through his hair. "Is there a reason why you couldn't have at least told her that _before_?"

While he always had the floundering powerlessness with her he felt the same old blustering anger starting that tempered every moment with his brother. "You mean during the once a year phone call I get? The one where she doesn't remember Maka's name to begin with?"

"It's not as if _we're_ hiding," Wes snapped back. "Your fingers aren't broken, you could dial-"

"I'm not _hiding_ ," he sent the last word twittering with a bitter laugh. "Hell, you all know where the damn farmhouse is. If she actually wanted to see her grandchildren she could come over whenever the hell she wanted. Why did she even come along with you anyway?" Soul leaned into the table, red eyes gleaming as he started to seethe. "And why did _you_ really want to see me? Or was that just a front for Mom to try to - _I don't know_ \- reconcile?"

"She complains about it, you living there, your happy little family, that company-"

"And I should give a _shit_?" The bitter note snapped between them and Soul heard the faint start of a sniffle. He set his eyes instantly on Victor, the tremble in the little boy's lip and the fear in his eyes enough to fizzle out Soul's rage. Nimble fingers negotiated Victor out of the seat and into Soul's arms, calloused fingers still moving with well-practiced soothing as he nuzzled his nose to his son's cheek. "It's OK, Victor, just one more minute. Give Daddy one more minute," he murmured before giving the boy one of those smacking kisses that always at least brought a smile. "Just tell me what you want, Wes."

"Mother wanted, wants to reconcile, like you said," Wes sighed out.

Soul's eyes scanned out the window and into the parking lot, jumping from car to car until his mother came into view, stewing quietly in the passenger seat. "She did a bang-up job of it right now, didn't she?" He asked the question to no one in particular and the only answer he got was Victor's tiny hands clutching at the collar of his shirt. "Here's all of it out on the table. Maka's my wife, has been for over five years. Izzy, then Victor about a year and a half apart. We live with another family, Marie and Stein who have been my parents for the past, well, for however long it's been since you saw me in that damn house. They've got their own brood and each one gets treated like my brothers, sisters. I don't-" the rest threatened to croak out and he swallowed hard to force the rest clearly, "I don't know how you, Dad, and Mom fit into that."

Wes's eyes rolled and Soul tried not to give in to the exasperation. "It shouldn't be this hard."

"No, it shouldn't." He should have felt a modicum of relief at some agreement but it only brought a trace of bitterness to his tongue. "But it is. If it's going to happen, it's going to happen damn slow, and to be honest, that's about the maximum I can stomach today." Soul dug into his back pocket, sorting a couple of bucks from his wallet to toss on the table for the coffee he'd worried over while waiting. "Tell Mom I said _bye_."

* * *

As soon as Maka heard the door open she was scooting Izzy off the chair she'd been standing on to watch over the oven. "Go get Daddy, bring him in here. Don't take no for an answer, OK?" Izzy sent her golden hair waggling with enthusiastic nods before her feet slapped against the hardwood floor. She started piling the cookies on a plate as she heard the cacophony of footsteps on the return along with Victor's start of _Mama_ that melted her heart. His little arms were digging around her legs before Izzy could even get to her side. "Here, Izzy, both hands. Give this to Daddy."

Izzy followed orders to a T - carefully balancing the tiny tower of cookies all the way to the table where she placed it in front of Soul where he'd sunk into his seat.

Maka picked up Victor, getting a few sweet but wet kisses from him before he started to nuzzle in against her neck. She had tried to keep herself from it but she finally let her eyes fall on Soul, not necessarily wanting to see what she knew was going to be there. While there were many ways that Maka had mended his heart, this was always still a gaping hole and she saw it just as clearly on his face as she had so many years ago. Maybe that's why she had laid out his clothes this morning or as soon as he was out the door she'd started the snickerdoodles with Izzy. Just as she was trying to balance Victor to free a hand that could run through his hair or wrap around him, she froze in wonder.

Soul had been eyeing the cookies but his fingers went for the tiny ones at the edge of the plate, scooping up his daughter to pull her into his lap.

"Daddy, you're crying," she started.

While her tiny hands were trying to clear his face, Soul was pulling her close, pressing his cheek into the crown of her head as he murmured on repeat, "Izzy, I'm sorry."

"Why, Daddy?" her voice was a sweet little melody of confusion and humor. "Those aren't _my_ cookies, they're _yours_. You didn't steal them."

A sharp laugh left his lips before he pressed them to her hairline. "Just… you still scared? Or did you feel OK when I went away today?"

"I missed you," she urged back and that choked another quick sob from his mouth. "But Mama was here."

"Yeah, Mama was," he nodded solemnly as he used the back of his hand to clear the tears off his cheeks. "And you two made cookies."

"Snackerdoodles."

"Sn _ick_ erdoodles," he corrected softly.

"Snickerdoodles," she repeated as she turned to the table, taking one off the plate and brandishing it at his lips. "Bite."

Maka had to bite back the sting in her own eyes as he played through a huge bite, gnashing his teeth playfully as he overexpressed with his eyebrows. "I didn't mix up the salt and the sugar, right?" she whispered.

Soul finally brought his eyes to hers, spending the moments he needed to chew examining her face, his eyes drawing lines over every inch. It was the same weak laugh, but this time he reached for her, his hand tightly grasping at her hip to bring her a step closer. "They're fine."

Maka angled as she stepped closer, making sure that Victor's dangling feet weren't going to clock Soul in the face as he leaned into her, his face pressing against her stomach. "Daddy, your cookie," Izzy reminded impatiently.

"Give Daddy a minute," Maka murmured as her fingers ran through his hair.

Soul took in another deep breath of Maka before turning his face back to Izzy, offering an open mouth for the rest of his cookie. There were serious giggles of delight as he threatened to nibble her fingers as well. "Izzy, can you do me a favor?"

"What is it, Daddy?" She tilted her head sweetly and he couldn't help but cup her cheek to catch it.

"Can you take Victor into the library with you and play for at least ten counts of ten?"

"That's too many," she answered quickly.

Soul sighed, "Well, until I come get you. I promise I won't be that long."

"Is Daddy in trouble?" Izzy offered a look up at Maka who couldn't help but laugh.

"No, but do what he says, please," Maka cooed back. She let her little cuddle-bug to the floor, sad to lose the warmth but happy to see Izzy immediately jump to leading Victor, grabbing his hand and forcing him to toddle out of the kitchen. "Soul-" she started but he silenced her with a shake of his head, his hands grabbing back to her waist and bringing her tightly to him, face buried into her shirt. Maka exhaled with the squeeze, digging both hands into his hair to smooth and draw lines to his neck and over his shoulders. A few even breaths passed before she danced tentative fingers over the back of his neck. "Why did you apologize to Izzy?"

His breath was hot against her center and it sent a not so unpleasant rumble up her spine. Soul untucked his face, staring up at her with eyes still glossy. "What if I…" his jaw worked as the words jumbled together. "How could she be scared that we're going to leave her? It must mean I'm not doing a good enough job at lovin' her and that means I'm no better than my own damn mother and her-"

"Stop that," Maka snapped without an ounce of pity, moving to snag him by the short-hairs. "If you _dare_ to even insinuate-"

"I'm not insinuating, I'm saying," Soul cut in flatly.

Maka sighed sharply, tugging at him again to elicit a grunt from his lips. "That was something completely out of our control, and I know how much you hate that - it's not like I like it very much either - but it is _not_ something we did. And I know I don't know for sure, but what happens with your mother is something that she chooses. She does these things to you with full knowledge of how you'll react, what will happen, and that's something that should be apologized for." She moved her hands to clench into his cheeks, jumbling his head slightly for emphasis. "Our daughter, our son, will never fear seeing you. Will never for one moment stress about how to act or how to exist in front of you. So there's no comparison between you and your mother and if you even consider doing it again, Soul, I'll-"

"Got it," he murmured softly as his hand reached up to quell the rage on her lips. "Loud and clear, Maka."

She drifted fingers over his, pulling them enough away to get less rage dripping words out of her mouth. "What you did do today was wonderful, Soul."

He blinked at her, eyebrows furrowing.

"As far as I saw, you didn't come home in a rage," Maka tapped a finger to his to start the list. "I think Victor would have been much more upset if you had which was honestly surprising enough but then you…" She sighed sweetly as she let another finger play in the counting game, "Soul Evans, you reached for your daughter and took every last bit of comfort you could from her and then you calmly asked the same from me, grabbed me and instead of shying away from it, apologizing for it, let yourself have it."

A shaky breath left his lips as he stared up at her, letting the old memory replay back. _I wanted her so badly then, I wanted to ask for it then and she's right, without thinking I did it now. I took what I needed and… did it feel selfish? Does this feel selfish?_ His fingers sought the softness of her skin just under her shirt, eyes still begging as his voice hummed sweetly up at her, "I didn't take every last bit from you. I'll… need that tonight, after the kids go to bed."

Maka couldn't resist the girlish blush from her cheeks. "Oh?"

With fingers clutching to her he stood from the chair, his cheek brushing to hers before tipping in to catch her lips. "It's your touch, Maka. It's always been that. I've always wanted that."

A satisfied smile hit her lips, "You can have as much of that as you want, as you ask for."

He teased her with another kiss, parting her lips just to suck enough sweetness to tide him over before he sighed hotly. "Izzy's probably at fifty counts of ten." Soul let his finger steal one last ounce of her warmth before he took a step back, turning towards the doorway. He paused at the threshold, tapping his fist to the molding. "Tonight, huh?"

As he peeked back at her he found the best gift, a glowing smile, amusement and thrill dancing across those jade eyes. "Tonight and every night."


	48. Epilogue VI

Maka sunk her hands into her hips with an exasperated sigh. "Soul Evans, you are being creepy."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he grumbled before tipping the can back to his lips.

"And you're not being much better," Maka offered in Black Star's direction, watching as the second set of apathetic eyes glanced at her over a beer can. "Even Stein isn't being this bad."

Soul barely brought the can from his lips. "Like I said, don't know what you're talking about."

"Honestly," Maka huffed before she turned back to the party and let her back speak for her. The lawn was alive with people, a joint family celebration of Izzy's fifth birthday and Shelley's graduation bringing a plethora of guests, anyone that could be considered blood. There was one, in particular, that was making the night about as smooth as gravel and her eyes fell on him before they narrowed with a sigh.

He was tall, lanky to the point where she wondered if he'd had a solid meal in months, with shaggy black hair that could use a trim and piercing blue eyes. At the right angle, she could swear the shape of the hair was the same and definitely had a grin to rival Soul's but Shelley had certainly picked herself a boyfriend that would get all the hackles raised. It was just like those two idiots to spend most of the night sitting on the porch, slinging back beers, and judging a boy with tattoos and an attitude problem like the both of them were angels.

With another frustrated breath, Maka turned to her husband, the father of her two beautiful children, and grabbed him by the ear to yank him out of his seat.

"Ow, Maka, fuck!" he groaned as he stumbled to his feet and, without a choice lest he wanted his ear removed, joined her down the steps.

"His name is Simon," she started to hiss through her teeth, "and you will go over there and talk to him like a normal person for at least five minutes because Shelley is _mortified_ that the two of you have spent all night stink-eyeing him."

"She should have known better," he grumbled.

Maka stopped short, tugging his ear to get his face in range to see the icy curl of her lip. "And you should know better than to treat your sister like she's some fragile little girl. She's a woman. She loves him."

"Loves him?" Soul practically squealed.

"Loves him," Maka urged back, "and while he is definitely rough around the edges, I see some potential and what would actually be helpful is if her older brother gave steady advice rather than asshole grumbling from the porch. Remember how much Stein helped you as a kid?" She waved her hand in the direction of the man who was now wandering towards the edge of the party towards the forest, "Maybe he needs a Stein, and maybe it's your turn."

Soul's eyes wavered between Maka and the figure who was becoming more of a shadow against the foliage. "Simon?"

"Simon." Maka released his ear just to press into his shoulder and send him a few more steps towards the treeline.

A low, rumbling growl parted his lips momentarily before he stomped over to the boy that he refused to call a man, even if they stood shoulder to shoulder easily. "First off," Soul practically barked as he grabbed the cigarette from between the boy's fingers and tossed it under his boot, "you can quit this shit."

Simon eyed the toe that was stubbing out the glowing coal before bringing it up to just as smoldering eyes. "You're her brother, right?"

"Right," Soul resisted whatever urge was fighting for supremacy by shoving his hands in his pocket. "So let's get a few things straight."

His eyes stayed just as cool as their color.

"Like I said, quit the cigarettes," he added another twist of his foot to the butt, "No matter what she says kissing you after that probably tastes like shit and while I don't want to imagine that she even likes the act I'm not that stupid." That earned Soul a twitch at the corner of Simon's lips and _fuck,_ did he ever want to punch him in the mouth. "Second, what crew are you running with?"

"Crew?" it was as innocent as a co-ed sleepover and Soul's jaw clenched until his teeth just about snapped.

"I know Noah's still around," the name did bring a flutter of motion to Simon's eyebrows but Soul knew he hadn't hit his mark, "but your tattoos don't make me think of him. Not a style I've exactly seen or an artist I know so I assume you're either some street punk without affiliation or you're running with some new fledgling group."

The boy seemed to chew that over as he brought his eyes back out to the darkness, tilting his head like there was something interesting he was reading in the leaves. "I don't run with anyone in particular."

"But you run," Soul sighed. "Your walk tells me you've dislocated your hip at least a few times and you favor your left instead of your right because your fingers are stiff in that hand. You broke it, your hand, pretty bad once, didn't you?" Soul watched that hit its mark and saw that familiar swell of anger and the even more recognizable grit of teeth to press it back down.

 _Maybe he needs a Stein_ , Maka echoed in his head.

"When?" Soul pressed.

"The hand was when Shelley and I met," he muttered. "The hip's none of your damn business."

Soul chuckled easily at the idea, "She break it?"

A sliver of a smile touched Simon's cheeks.

"So no more fucking running," Soul sighed. "She lived eight years of her life dealing with that shit and she doesn't need it again."

Simon turned fierce eyes back at him, "Bullshit."

"Bullshit?" Soul echoed with a laugh.

"You're a computer nerd and her other brother runs a goddamn youth center."

That was enough to get the laughs tumbling from his mouth, "Yeah and I bet she told you her dad's just retired, right?" Soul cracked an even wider grin as Simon nodded. "Technically, we're all retired. Three Medusa enforcers in one family, though I don't exactly think you youngbloods know who Medusa was." He grabbed the collar of his t-shirt, pulling it just far enough to the side to display the bullethole that still marred his bright tattoos. "Gotta be a computer nerd now because I can't throw a very good punch with my right anymore."

The draining color in Simon's face spelled out understanding so Soul let his shirt settle back in place. "Again, no more running. Blake, _Black Star_ will give you a spot at that youth center to keep you out of it."

"I have a job," he grumbled back.

Soul let the surprise lift his eyebrows, "Where?"

"I work on cars after school, then the docks at night."

He paused to examine the stringy boy, the circles under his eyes, the hunch to his shoulders. "You live on your own," Soul didn't make it a question and didn't need the slow nod from the boy to make it the truth. "That got something to do with that fucked up hip?"

"I told you that's none of your business."

 _Oh, Shel, you love the broken ones, don't you? You love picking up our pieces with your absurdly big heart._ "At least you're responsible," he sighed.

"What? I got your seal of approval?" There was the challenging snear, and for a horrifying moment, Soul saw the mirror in front of him, knew that this was a face his mother had seen a million times.

Suddenly he was back in time and just like Stein before him, Soul grasped the young man by the back of the neck, snapping Simon's head to attention as a playful grin hit his own lips. "Look, kid, I don't get to approve one way or another. If Shelley loves you, she does, and it's none of my business. What I've decided is that I want to help you whether you want it or not because I think it'll make Shelley happy and as a big brother that's what I do. So suck it up, accept the help." Soul released Simon, tossing him a step forward before turning quickly on his heels.

Shelley was obviously watching, her face giving him flashbacks to Marie's, those tight eyebrows and lips clenched worse than a fist. Soul moved over to her, grabbing a resistant elbow before dragging her up the stairs and into the house. "What did you do to him?" she finally erupted as the door closed behind them.

His gut turned at the fight in her eyes, that fierce protective nature passed down from her mother. "I just talked to him, Shel."

"You had your hand on his neck!" Her hands were threatening between them so he grabbed them, getting a grip that he knew was meant to hurt. "You don't know him, you don't know what-"

"He's been through some shit, huh?" Soul stopped the outpouring from her mouth, the rage draining away from her face. "And no, I don't know him. He seems pretty tight-lipped and that's fine, but I told him what I expect. No more smoking, no more running. You agree with that?"

Shelley hesitated as her fingers squeezed his. "It's not either of our places to tell him what to do."

"But it'd make you happy. In the long run, make him happier, too," Soul corrected quickly and let go of one of her hands so he could glide it over her hair. The nostalgia hit him, that urge for her to be small again but with the sad knowledge that there was no chance. "You have to tell him to do one thing, though."

"What's that?" Shelley narrowed her eyes.

"Tell him to quit the damn night job. It's too much for him."

"He has to work, he lives on his own," Shelley's voice was shrinking, the words that weren't hers to say still tumbling slowly off her lips. "His dad used to…"

Soul shrugged off that last sentence even if he could feel the boiling starting in the back of his mind. "He can quit because he doesn't need to live on his own. He moves in here." He brought his hand away from Shelley's hair to send a stiff finger of warning under her nose. "He _doesn't_ live with you, that's not what I'm saying. He sleeps on _our_ couch until we get that expansion on the house done and then he still lives with us."

Shelley cracked a smile, "Do I get to visit him at all, or are you just going to adopt him?"

"He's still your boyfriend," Soul huffed. "But you order him on this one. He doesn't get to say no."

"Got it," Shelley nodded slowly before clearing away the mess of hands to bring her head to his chest and wrap her arms around his middle. "Thanks, big brother."

"Yeah," squeezed weakly from his throat, all the energy going into gathering her into his arms. "This is… I mean, this kid, he's important, right? This isn't just some crush or something?"

"I love him," Shelley whispered firmly. "I have since middle school. He kind of… Soul, when people get hurt, they turn out one of two ways, right?" She lifted her head, looking up at him with none of that childish wonder, so much the opposite that Soul felt his heart lurch in his chest. "They either get mean and hurt other people to make up for it or they turn out like Simon, like _you_."

He grimaced at the comparison.

"I watched him have the chance to hurt someone else and even though I thought he really wanted to, he didn't take it, and he hurt himself instead." Shelley was somewhere else, the memory playing across her mind now as she looked down at her hand, flexing it. "He wouldn't let me take care of his hand then, but I think he's starting to let me take care of his heart."

Soul shook his head, loosening a sigh in the process. "Alright, fine. Just… get the kid to listen to you. Go. He's probably fumin' as it is right now." He forced her along, opening the door and edging her out onto the porch. It didn't take much more effort since Simon was there, waiting not so patiently at the bottom, and Shelley bounded to him, her arms tightly coming around his waist. They wandered off together and Soul watched them go, that grimace still tight across his lips.

"Went OK?" Maka nudged him after sneaking up on him from the darkness.

"We're going to have a house guest," Soul sighed.

"Good thing the expansion on the house is almost done," she still chimed happily as she sunk her hand into his. "What do you think of him?"

Soul threw a glare her way, "You already know."

"Do I?" Maka attempted an air of innocence before letting the laughter trickle from her lips. "He was helping out in the kitchen before. Tough on the outside, definitely, but he's a good boy. Reminds me a lot of _someone_."

"But you can't put your finger on it?" Soul offered as he rolled his eyes.

"I wonder who we know who's always felt abandoned, hurt, unloveable…?"

"Smartass," he grumbled.

"They always say we pick our partners to be like the men we grew up with, our father, brothers-"

Soul scoffed, "Yeah, that really holds true for you."

Maka sent her hip into his again, preparing a bray of laughter for the look she knew she was going to get, "I don't know, Soul, tonight that glare you had for Simon was all Spirit. Definitely _stay away from my daughter_ vibes."

"I take so much fucking offense to that," he growled as he ditched her hand, wrapping it around her waist instead to pull her tightly to him. "Take it back."

"Nope," Maka shook her head and let loose more giggles. "Make me."

Soul captured her lips, tasting her joy and the honest reality of her words. There wasn't room to deny or run from it, so he savored it just like the kiss. "I want Shelley to be happy."

"I think you eventually achieved that tonight," Maka patted his chest as a reward. "Just let that be the first thought in your mind every time to talk to Simon since you're going to be doing that a lot now."

He let out a long, desperate sigh. "Yeah, another mouth to feed. And to fix. He needs physical therapy for that hand, his leg, too."

"I think we have enough put away for that."

"And Shelley's going to state, but I'm sure he could manage community college, especially if he's dropping down to one job."

"Slow down," Maka laughed. "He hasn't even agreed to the living arrangement."

"Shelley's not taking no for an answer," he nodded with surety.

"Well, let the rest come slowly, please." Maka tenderly cleared the hair from his face, letting her hand press to his cheek. "I'm glad."

"I would have talked to him eventually," Soul grumbled.

"Well, about that, yes, but…" Maka examined his face again, her fingers caressing along his jaw. "I'm glad he has you to help him. Someone who knows."

Soul brushed his lips against hers again as he squeezed the hand against his cheek. "Only reason I'm here is because of you and the only reason he's here is Shelley. Maybe it's less about us and more about the ones that love us."

Maka smirked, "I like getting most of the credit."

"Take it," he chuckled, "since lovin' you is the best thing I ever did."


End file.
